


Sins Of Our Fathers

by MissBeth91



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead babies, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Veronica/ Sweet Pea, married bughead, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBeth91/pseuds/MissBeth91
Summary: Things are finally peaceful in Riverdale, so when someone starts setting fires around the Southside, could it blow up everything Betty and Jughead have worked so hard for.Eight years ago Betty, Jughead, FP and Alice did the unthinkable and now they might have to finally pay the price.





	1. The Southside

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my first foray into writing into writing Bughead Fanfiction. Its take place 6 years after the events of the show and everything is canon up to 3x05, except the car that Betty and Jughead sank was never found, but Alice did still send Chic away.  
> Happy Reading

**Betty and Jughead’s Apartment  
Southside – Tuesday Morning**

The sounds of a baby crying through the baby monitor roused Betty and Jughead from their peaceful sleep, which wasn’t uncommon in the Jones Household. They had a 15-month-old baby who liked his parents to know when he was hungry and ready for some attention.

 Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s waist and pulled her closer to him. He began to leave trailing kisses down her neck.

“Morning Baby” Jughead murmured into her neck. Betty playfully pushed him back and removed the duvet from him.

“Don’t’ even try it, it’s your turn. I have to be at the garage in an hour for a pick up, so you need to take Rose to school and Cooper to day-care” Betty quipped as snuggled further into her pillow.

“You ruin all my fun” Jughead laughed. He gave Betty once last kiss then starting getting out of bed, as Cooper’s cries started to get louder.

“We can play tonight” Betty promised, with a seductive smile as she watched Jughead throw on some jogging bottoms “Now go feed your son. I have ten minutes more in bed before I have to wake your daughter”

“You got it Mrs Jones” Jughead replied, with a sault. Betty openly checked him out, Jughead had forgone a top so, Betty had a clear view of the tattoos that littered his upper body. Jughead had added to the collection since his first serpent tattoo all those years ago.

“Looking good Mr Jones” Betty mused, with smile. Jughead winked at her before leaving the room. Betty wrapped the duvet around herself for another ten minutes of peace before the day began.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Tuesday Afternoon**

“Thank you for getting me the book Uncle Sweetie, Mommy finished the last one with me last night and I couldn’t wait to read the next one” Rose, Betty and Jughead’s six-year-old daughter, explained earnestly as she walked alongside her Uncle towards the White Wrym. It was Sweet Pea’s day to pick up Rose and Cooper from school and day-care and bring them to the White Wrym where everyone would have dinner together.

“Your welcome Rosie but how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Uncle Sweetie” Sweet Pea sighed. Rose had been calling him Uncle Sweetie ever since she learned to talk, and Sweet Pea was sure that Rose only did it because she knew how much it annoyed him.

“A million and one times” Rose beamed, with a large innocent smile.

“You are definitely Betty’s daughter” Sweet Pea quipped, shaking his head and he moved Cooper’s hand away from where he was trying to pull on Sweet Pea’s hair.

“Of course, I am, that’s why I call her mommy” Rose answered, like she couldn’t believe her uncle had said something so stupid, in her opinion.  

“And there’s Jughead” Sweet Pea laughed as the three of them crossed the road to the White Wrym “Come on, I’m sure its dinner time”

Sweet Pea and the children entered the White Wrym, which was already full with hungry Serpents. Betty, with the help of Fangs and some of the Serpents wives cooked dinner for everyone almost every day at the White Wrym. It was open to everyone but was mostly accompanied by the Serpents and their families.

“Auntie Cheryl!” Rose exclaimed, excited as she ran over to her Aunt who was sat at the Bar talking with Toni who was behind the bar handing out drinks. Cheryl helped Rose onto the bar stool next to her as Toni handed her a juice box that they kept behind the bar, just for her.  

“Hey Baby, how many times did you call Sweet Pea, Uncle Sweetie” Cheryl asked.  

“Three times, he didn’t like it” Rose laughed, she took a drink of her Juice while Cheryl smiled proudly at her while Toni rolled her eyes.

“That’s my girl” Cheryl smiled.

“When are you going to stop turning your niece to the dark side” Toni asked, amused. She passed Sweet Pea a beer as he sat down next to Rose at the bar then handed Copper over to Cheryl, so he could enjoy what he believed was his well-deserved drink.  

“Never!” Cheryl quipped as she handed Rose her promised five dollars. Before the young girl could put it away though Betty came up behind her and took the five dollars from her. 

“I’ll take that, I’ll put it in your college fund” Betty said, firmly putting the money in her pocket as Rose gaped at her. Betty wasn’t going to be swayed though. She had repeatedly told Cheryl to stop handing Rose money when she was mean to Sweet Pea.  

“But Mommy, I earned that!” Rose gasped.

“Go tell your Daddy it time for dinner, he’s in his office” Betty replied, she helped Rose down from her chair and motioned Rose towards her father’s office, before walking back into the kitchen.   

“Here’s another one Rosie” Cheryl said, smirking as she handed Rose another five-dollar bill. Rose beamed at her Aunt before striding over to her father’s office but before she could go in her mother came up behind her and took her money.

“Mommy!” Rose groaned, throwing her head back dramatically.

“I have eyes everywhere Rosie” Betty quipped not bothering to look back at her daughter before she went back to the kitchen and Rose walked into her father’s office.

**XoXo**

“She made seven apple pies for dessert tonight” Toni noted looking over at the others with a knowing look once they watched Betty go back into the kitchen.

“Oh no!” Sweet Pea groaned loudly before taking a big gulp of his beer. For the last few weeks Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs had suspected that Betty was pregnant again. Betty had three main things she did when she was pregnant with Rose and Cooper. She baked in droves, she cried at the drop of a hat and she suddenly become obsessed with Call of Duty and the need to fire pretend drone strikes. All of which Betty has done in a lot of in the last month.

“And she cried at the garage today when she spilt some oil on her overalls” Fangs added as he slumped down in his seat next to Cheryl, an oil stain on his face and covering his hands despite the fact he had been cooking for the last hour. 

“Yeah she’s definitely preggo” Cheryl said, firmly.  

“I don’t think I can go through it again, between her feeding us all to death and Jughead wanting to kill anyone if Betty got so much a paper cut, it was the tensest 9 months of my life” Sweet Pea ranted.

“You mean even worse than when everyone found out you were screwing Archie’s wife” Cheryl said, snidely, smirking at Sweet Pea who just glared back at her.  

“Cheryl” Toni snipped, shaking her head at her wife as the air between the four of them became very tense. Nobody talked about what happened between Veronica, Archie and Sweet Pea, nobody except Cheryl who liked to bring it up at inappropriate times.

“DINNER’S READY” Betty shouted from the bar, effectively ending their conversation as everyone rushed to get their food.

**XoXo**

“Hi Daddy!” Rose beamed as she skipped into her father’s office. Jughead immediately looked up from his laptop to smile at his daughter as she came around the desk and jumped into his lap.

“Hi Honey, how was school?” Jughead asked. He wrapped both arms around Rose and pulled her close. Jughead and Betty had only been 19 when Betty fell pregnant with Rose. They had been broke and living in the trailer with FP while going to community college, but it had all been worth it. When Rose or Cooper smiled at him, it was all Jughead needed when he’d had a bad day.  

“So good, Daddy. I got the best score in the spelling test, I even beat Kyle!” Rose replied, happily.

“Good Kyle is worst” Jughead quipped, smirking at Rose who nodded in agreement. Betty had told him repeatedly not to encourage Rose’s rivalry with Kyle, but it was hard for him because in Jughead’s opinion Kyle really was the worst. The kid wore loafer’s and a shirt to school everyday and Jughead just didn’t understand it.

“He is the worst” Rose agreed earnestly “Mommy told me to tell you Dinner is ready”

“Let’s go then!” Jughead said. He picked up Rose and carried her back into the bar and over to the buffet table. He set Rose down then passed her a plate, so Rose could load her plate with the Italian feast that Betty had made, Rose was like her father when it came to her appetite.  

“This all looks great Baby” Jughead encouraged, giving Betty a quick kiss on the cheek before helping himself to some lasagne. The family of four got their dinner then sat down at their usual booth by the stage and pool table.

“How was school Honey” Betty asked once she had settled Cooper in his high chair with a small plate of lasagne.  

“I beat Kyle, Mommy!” Rose grinned, through a mouth full of food.  

“I’m going assume you mean in the spelling test and you didn’t actually get into a fight with Kyle” Betty laughed, before she helped Cooper with his food while also trying to eat her own dinner.  

“No Archie tonight?” Betty asked, glancing over at Jughead who was wiping tomato sauce from Rose’s face. While Archie came into the White Wrym a lot less often since his split from Veronica he still came at least once a week, so he could see Rose and Cooper.

“He has Lucas tonight, so they’re going to Pops. Fred’s in town for a few days” Jughead explained, quietly as Sweet Pea was at the table next to them with Fangs and some of the other younger serpents. It had taken a while but Jughead had finally got passed what Sweet Pea and Veronica had done to his best friend, but he still couldn’t talk about it without getting angry at Veronica and Sweet Pea.   

“Awwww I wanted to see Lucas!” Rose groaned, as she put her head in her hands and pouted her lips. Jughead looked over at Betty and nodded his head towards Rose.  

“I don’t like that” Jughead moaned.  

“He’s too young for you Honey” Betty reasoned, stroking her daughter’s back while trying not to laugh at the slightly disgusted look on Jughead’s face.

“But Daddy is younger than you, that makes him your toyboy” Rose explained, earnestly, pointing between Betty and Jughead.

“By 5 months!” Jughead exclaimed, before glancing at Betty who was trying not to smile “She needs to stop hanging out with Cheryl”  

“NO! I made 50 dollars this month” Rose argued, slamming her tiny hands on the table as she looked at her parents, scandalised.   

“I took it off her” Betty added, glancing at Jughead who still looked uncomfortable by the whole thing.

The family continued eating silently for a few minutes when an argument broke out at the back of the club. It was two older serpents who seemed to have had too much to drink. The younger ones jumped up when they saw Jughead rise from his seat and glare at the two who had now started to push one another.  

“HEY!” Jughead shouted, across the bar pointing at the two “You wanna act like children then you do it outside and not in front of my kids”

He looked over at Sweet Pea and Fangs and nodded his head at the two fighting. They immediately knew what he meant and stalked over to the two serpents to throw them out. It didn’t happen a lot but Jughead didn’t stand for any fighting in the White Wrym especially when his kids were there.

Everyone went back to their dinner when they saw Jughead sit back down and check his children were okay after the brief disruption.

Once Jughead could see Rose and Cooper are both fine, as they had seen it happen a few times before, he went back to his dinner and Betty moved closer to him to whisper in his ear. 

“That’s so hot!” Betty whispered before biting on Jughead’s ear. Jughead grabbed Betty’s thigh and shot her a smirk before going back to his food.

**XoXo**

“This is a lot of Apple pie, Babe” Jughead noted as he looked at the bar that was covered in different deserts. Along with the seven apple pies, Betty had also made a chocolate cake and three cheesecakes, which was a lot when there was only 20 people having dessert.

“I just really wanted apple pie for dessert” Betty shrugged as she helped herself to her second slice of apple pie with a big dollop of cream.

Cheryl leaned across to talk straight into Betty’s ear “Would you say you had a craving”

Betty battered Cheryl away from her and added more cream to her dessert. Cheryl just shook her head as she added two cherries to her own pie.

“Can I have another slice of pie, Daddy” Rose asked, smiling sweetly up at her father.

“Of course, Honey” Jughead smiled down at his daughter and immediately started slicing up another slice of pie.  

“That’s her fourth slice” Betty noted, giving Jughead a slightly annoyed look.

“She has a healthy appetite” Jughead argued.

“Well you can feed your son, while I have another slice of pie” Betty replied. She handed Cooper over to Jughead and picked up her plate.  

“JONES!” Fangs shouted as he rushed over to the family “Grandma Fangs just called, there’s a fire at Sunnyside”

“What! How bad!” Jughead asked, shocked, the other serpents quickly stopped what they were doing to listen to Fangs.

“Bad, the fire brigade is on its way, but we should get over there” Fangs explained. The other serpents quickly dropped what they were doing and started to leave. Jughead turned back to Betty and handed Cooper back to her.  

“Go! Be safe!” Betty demanded. Jughead gave her a quick kiss before he quickly followed after Fangs.

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Tuesday Evening**

An hour later, the fire at Sunnyside had been put out. Luckily, everyone was okay and there had only been minimal damage to the park, but everyone seemed pretty shaken up by it, so Jughead and the rest of Serpents had stayed behind to make sure everyone was okay. A lot of the older Serpents still lived at Sunnyside and it would always be a special place to Jughead, that is why he couldn’t help but think that the fire had been a target towards the serpents.   

“Is everyone okay?” Jughead asked. He’d walked over to Fangs who had just finished making sure his Grandmother was okay.

“Yeah everyone’s fine – the Murphy’s trailer is damaged though and so is the front fencing and sign. Mostly people are just shaken up” Fangs explained, as he pointed out the damage to Jughead, although Jughead could see it for himself. The sign, Jughead had been able to see from his small bedroom window in the trailer, was now completely destroyed and it upset Jughead more than he thought it would.

Jughead indicated with his head for Fangs to follow him as he walked over to the volunteer fireman, who was clearing away some of the rubbish. The southside didn’t have a proper fire department, it was comprised of volunteers, but they had made quick work of putting out the fire before it did any more damage. 

“You guys have any clue how the fire started” Jughead asked the volunteer firemen, John.

“We found a petrol bottle, it was definitely intentional but pretty sloppy work. I imagine this was a kid trying to show off” John explained, showing Jughead and Fangs the bottle and burnt cloth he had found just by the entrance of the Trailer Park.  

“Thanks for everything!” Jughead replied, earnestly holding out his hand to shake John’s hand, John quickly gripped Jughead’s hand in his own.  

“You got it Jones” John nodded, before walking away just as the other Serpents walked over to Jughead and Fangs.  

“Who would even dare try to burn down Sunnyside” Sweet Pea wondered, angrily.

“I don’t think they were meaning to, the firemen seemed to think it was a stupid kid” Jughead explained, noting the angry looks on the other Serpents faces. He didn’t want to start a lynch mob. The Serpents had moved beyond that and they had to be smart with trying to figure out who had started the fire.

“You really think that?” Fangs asked. Jughead could tell Fangs was shaken up. Fangs, like Jughead, had grown up at the trailer park and his Grandmothers trailer had been close to where the fire started.  

“It makes more sense than someone targeting us, or the families here” Jughead reasoned, before turning to the rest of the Serpents waiting for direction “Let’s go door to door, make sure no one has got in with the wrong people or own any money. Make sure everyone is okay and if they need anything repairing”

“You got it Boss!” Sweet Pea encouraged before he started directing the other Serpents to the trailers.

“You okay there, Jones!” Toni asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Jughead’s face.  

“Things have been calm for a long time, maybe too calm” Jughead sighed, he pulled off his beanie and ran his hands through his curly locks. Jughead and the Serpents had worked hard to bring peace and structure to Southside and Jughead hoped things weren’t going back to the way they were when the Ghoulies and Hiram Lodge ran the show.

“And they are going to stay that way Jones, like you said this is just a dumb kid. Once we find him and put the fear of god in him everything will be fine” Toni pressed.  

“Why you so sure this is a boy” Jughead asked, amused as he fixed his beanie back on his head.  

Toni rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious “Because girls aren’t this stupid, obviously”

**Betty & Jughead’s Apartment  
The White Wrym – Wednesday Morning**

The next morning, Betty and Jughead were having breakfast at the kitchen counter when Rose finally emerged from her bedroom and into the kitchen, her blonde curly hair was in disarray and her pyjama top was on back to front.

Rose was very much like her father when it came to waking up in the morning. Betty usually started getting the six-year-old up an hour before she had to because it took so long to get Rose out of bed. 

“Its too early, Mommy!” Rose grumbled as she crawled into her father’s lap. Jughead moved Rose’s hair from her eyes as the young girl started to fall back asleep.  

“She’s your daughter in the morning and mine in the afternoon” Betty argued, with a playful roll of her eyes as she went back to feeding Cooper.  

“Here you go Honey” Jughead said, handing Rose a bagel before he went back to his laptop. He was looking over the finances for the club, garage and Twilight Drive in, the three business’s that Betty and Jughead owed and ran together. 

“You okay with her” Betty asked when she noticed Jughead reaching his arm’s round Rose to type on his computer, Rose’s eyes were still closed despite the fact she was eating her bagel.

“Yeah, fine” Jughead waved off, without looking away from his laptop screen “So the damage is going to be a couple hundred dollars at least and I got the bill for Benny Forgarty’s next term at Ohio State”

“I got an email from him the other day, thanking me for the care package. He seems to doing great up there” Betty explained. Betty and Jughead had set up a scholarship of sorts to give financial aid to any Serpent family member that wanted to go to college. Benny Forgarty, Fang’s cousin, was the third person to use it since they set it up.

“Yeah Grandma Fangs baked us some brownie’s the other day as a thank you”

“And why didn’t I see any of these brownie’s” Betty asked, with a smirk. She noticed the guilty look pass between her husband and their daughter.

“They were so nice Mommy!” Rose argued.  

“Do we have enough money in the current account for the payment, without moving some from the savings account” Jughead asked. Jughead and Betty were bringing in enough money to help the Southside community and Serpents as well as raise their family and it was a point of pride for Jughead, who at one point had slept in a cupboard at school.

“Yeah they should be more than enough but don’t forget we have the donation to the elementary school at the end of the month”

Jughead nodded, thoughtfully “There’s money in the safe that I need to take to the bank today”

“You going to see Archie today” Betty wondered. She picked up Cooper’s bowl and brought it over to the sink, while looking at Jughead, who was too busy to on his laptop and helping Rose with her bagel to notice the look on his wife’s face.

“Yeah at lunch”

“Try and talk him in to coming tonight, V and Sweet Pea have Lucas tonight and he needs a night away from his house, he’s all alone in that big house and he needs to get out more” Betty explained, getting more and more upset. “I mean we’re all over here on the Southside and he has nobody, he has _nobody_ Jughead”

Jughead looked up from his computer screen and noticed the tear’s in his wife’s eyes. He got up from his seat, put Rose’s down on it and moved over to his wife.

“Is there a reason for the tears” Jughead teased as he wrapped his arms around Betty. Cheryl wasn’t the only who had noticed the changes in Betty’s behaviour recently but Jughead knew better than the red head than to say any of that to Betty.

“I’m just sad for our friend Jughead!” Betty snipped, while pulling Jughead closer to her in a tight hug. Jughead held in a laugh as he stroked Betty’s hair gently.  

“Of course, Baby. I’ll talk to him, I promise” Jughead affirmed.

“Thank you” Betty replied as she hastily wiped her eyes before going back to her breakfast like the whole thing hadn’t happened. Jughead just shook his head before going back to his laptop. 

**Andrew’s Construction Site  
Wednesday Afternoon**

After checking up with everyone at Sunnyside to make sure they were all okay and if they had any damages because of the fires, Jughead rode over to Pop’s for his regular lunch order then made his way over to the Andrew’s Construction site, where he knew Archie would be in the office doing paperwork and waiting for his burger.

“Hey Man, just in time… I’m starving” Archie sighed, happily, when he noticed Jughead walk into the office trailer. Jughead chucked the Pop’s bag to Archie then took a seat across from him.

“Here got you a double”

“You’re the best. So, you okay? I heard about the fire. Any one hurt” Archie asked, as he ripped into the take-out bag and threw a few fries in his mouth.

“Thankfully no but there is some damage, do you think you could spare some of your guys for a few days’ work” Jughead explained as he took out his own burger and took a large bite. 

“Yeah absolutely just tell me when you need them”

“So how are things with you?” Jughead asked. Jughead didn’t see Archie as much as he used to, Archie was throwing himself into work after his divorce. That’s why Jughead at set up their weekly lunches because he knew Archie liked to avoid the going over to the Southside if he could help it.   

“Fine” Archie explained, lamely “Been busy with work and Lucas”

“Hmmmm” Jughead nodded his head towards the photo on Archie’s desk. It was a photo of Archie, Veronica and Lucas. Jughead didn’t know when the photo had been taken but he knew Archie shouldn’t still have it on display as it was just a reminder of what he had lost.

“It’s nothing Dude, I just like the picture” Archie shrugged, but he couldn’t meet the pressing stare that Jughead was giving him.  

“It would be understandable if you still had some feelings” Jughead reasoned.

“Well I don’t!” Archie snapped.

Jughead could see that Archie felt bad for snapping but Jughead didn’t hold it against him. Archie had ever right to still feel angry and bitter about what had happened.

Archie and Veronica had been officially divorced for a year but really their marriage had been over for much longer. Veronica and Sweet Pea had been having an affair for almost 6 months before anyone found out. Jughead had been the one to catch them and telling Archie about it had been one of the worst things Jughead had ever had to do. Things were only recently getting back to normal for everyone except for Archie, who was still feeling bitter and angry about everything and he hated that his young son now had to split his time between his mother and father.

“Sorry” Archie said, softly, shaking his head “I just guess I’m having a harder time letting go than she is”

“Well she started letting go before you even knew” Jughead quipped, before rolling his eyes at himself “Sorry that was tasteless”

“Its fine Man, I know you’re right, I need to move one”

“Why don’t you come to the Wrym tonight. Its bingo night… I know not very exciting, but it sometimes brings in a few women you could talk to” Jughead explained, cringing at himself for how awkward he sounded.  

“Sorry but are you actually trying to set me up, where’s Jughead?” Archie jested, laughing at Jughead who just rolled his eyes in response.  

“Very funny! Why don’t you come any way? if anything it will get you out of the house”

“I don’t know…”

“Arch, it’s a big club you might not even seen them and isn’t it their night with Lucas they might not even be there” Jughead reasoned.  

“Okay I might come by for a bit” Archie relented, once her realised that Jughead wasn’t going to let it go and he had a feeling Betty was the one who had but the thought in Jughead’s head and Archie didn’t want to do anything to upset or annoy Betty.

“Great!”

“Can you go back to being my mopping emo friend now” Archie joked.  

“You’re a comedian!” Jughead grumbled as he threw his rolled-up burger wrapper at Archie’s head.

“So, has Betty admitted to being pregnant yet” Archie wondered as the pair finished off their lunch.  Betty got really weird about finding out, when she was pregnant. When she was pregnant with Cooper, she refused to find out until she was already 16 weeks pregnant and had a noticeable bump.

“Nope, but as this point, I’m too afraid to ask. You remember when I thought she was pregnant before and she threw a stapler at my head”

**Cooper – Jones Garage  
Southside - Wednesday Afternoon**

Betty was underneath a Honda Civic checking the exhaust pipe when she heard the click clack of heels coming into the Cooper Jones Garage. Knowing only one person would bother wearing heels in a dirty garage, Betty didn’t rush to finish what she was doing.

“I’ll be with you in a minute Cheryl” Betty called.  

“Take your time, you know how I like to snoop without your judgemental face watching me” Cheryl quipped back.  

“I’m not sure what you think you’re going to find” Betty replied, she made sure everything was secure before she pushed her self out from under the car and walking over to Cheryl, wiping her hands on her overalls as she went.  

“Underwear that doesn’t belong to that husband of yours maybe” Cheryl argued, smirking at Betty.

“If there was underwear in here that wasn’t Jughead’s it would probably be Fangs” Betty argued, shaking her head. Betty’s relationship with Cheryl had greatly improved since high school but Cheryl still liked to get under Betty’s skin, but Betty didn’t take it personally because Cheryl liked to do that with everyone.

“Oh Kinky!” Cheryl laughed.  

“You know what I meant, what’s up?”

“Your husband has Toni doing patrols on Saturday but that’s our anniversary I need you to get him to change it” Cheryl demanded as she sat on the hood of one of the cars in the garage and laid-back leaning on her elbows.

“Cher, why can’t you ask Jughead yourself I’m sure he’d be fine changing it” Betty sighed. Even though Jughead had been the leader of the Serpents for seven years, Cheryl still didn’t like having to answer to someone even if it was about something as stupid as a patrol schedule.

“Just easy to go through you, besides this is clearly just some bored teenagers showing off to their friends. Your husband should know he was a moody teenager once desperate for friends” Cheryl quipped.

“Insult the father of your niece and nephew and I won’t help you” Betty snipped, shooting a glare at Cheryl, before going back to the papers she was glancing over for a repair that had been brought in that morning.

“Fine!” Cheryl groaned, throwing her head back “Please will you ask him, I want to surprise Toni”

“No, you can ask him yourself” Betty replied, firmly.  

“Urgh, Bitch” Cheryl exclaimed, glaring at Betty who was still ignoring Cheryl’s dramatics.  

“Cheryl, I have to get back to work, is there anything you need?” Betty asked.  

“Should you really be around on these fumes when you’re up the duff” Cheryl argued, titling her head at Betty with a smirk. Betty rolled her eyes as Cheryl bounced off the car and walked over to Betty.

“Goodbye Cheryl”

“I don’t know why you continue to deny it, it so obvious. Your boobs have already gone up a cup size in the last two weeks” Cheryl argued, waving her hand at Betty’s breasts.

“I’m very busy here Cheryl” Betty groaned.

“You’re no fun today” Cheryl moaned, crossing her arms. She sent Betty once last glare before she stormed out of the garage. Once she was out of sight Betty watched Fangs come out from under the car Cheryl had been sat on.

“You don’t always have to hide when she comes in you know” Betty laughed.  

“I could tell she was in a mood, I couldn’t deal. I don’t know how Toni puts up with her” Fangs reasoned. Fangs and Betty had been working together at the garage for 3 years, so they knew each other’s quirks and Fangs was that no matter how tough he looked to others Cheryl could always reduce him to tears if she tried hard enough.  

“I’ve always been too afraid to ask”

“You know Toni’s not really on, on Saturday she just wants Cheryl to think she is, so she doesn’t ruin the surprise” Fangs explained.  

“I know but that Jug’s problem” Betty quipped, before straightening up “Now back to work”

Fangs saluted her playfully “Eye, eye Queen”

**The White Wrym – Southside  
Wednesday Evening**

That same evening, Jughead rounded up all the Southside Serpents for a quick meeting to discuss what they were going to do about the fire. Jughead closed the Wrym for an hour so that they could talk without any non-members around. Jughead wasn’t sure how many people on the Southside knew about the fire and he didn’t want to worry anybody when he knew the Serpents would get to the bottom of it soon enough.

The Serpents usually met once a month for a meeting where they discussed everything going on in the Southside, they talked about anything they needed to get involved in and what needed doing around the small town. After the hard work of the Serpents, the Southside of Riverdale was prospering just as much as the Northside. They weren’t the police department or the mayor’s office, but people still relied on them to protect them and Jughead and the rest of the Serpents took that seriously.

“I want three people on nightly patrols a night until the fires stop. I’ve already done a schedule but if any of you have a problem with the day you have come and see me” Jughead explained. He was stood on the stage so that the thirty or so Serpents members could see and hear him.  

“Jones, any idea who it is” Toothpick, one of the older serpents, asked.  

“No leads yet, lets just hope it a bored teenager but until we know, I need everyone on high alert and if you can make sure you keep an eye on the younger ones in your families. I don’t wanna hear that it was anyone with ties to the Serpents”

“What we gonna do when we find out who it is” Sweet Pea asked, angrily. Jughead shot in a quick look that Sweet Pea knew meant ‘calm down’. Jughead didn’t want any of the Serpents getting riled up so that they ended up doing something stupid.

“We’re going to hand them over to Sheriff Keller, we are too busy to be dealing with a petty arsonist” Jughead argued, with a firm look “I want them found and quickly. I don’t want anyone thinking they can torch Sunnyside and get away with it”

The others nodded in agreement so Jughead knew it was time to wrap up the meeting so that they could eat before they opened the bar for Bingo.

“Okay last thing before I open back up, apparently I have to say again that the prospects are not slaves. You can’t ask them to give you bikini waxes or put horses head in the bed of your enemies” Jughead argued, sending a glare to Cheryl. “I don’t even wanna know where you would get a horses head”

“Or who your enemies are” Sweet Pea muttered, everyone knew if any one was going to get a horse’s head in their bed from Cheryl it would be him, after everything that happened Cheryl was very much Team Archie and she made sure Sweet Pea knew it.

“I’m weeding out the weak, you should be thanking me” Cheryl argued, not bothering to look from where she was filing her nails.

**XoXo**

Half an hour later, the meeting had finished, so Betty and Fangs brought out all the food they had made, and the serpents helped themselves while setting themselves up for a night of Bingo. It wasn’t the craziest night that the Wrym had but it brought in a good enough crowd, and it was the most family friendly night so Jughead and Betty felt okay about having Rose and Cooper there.

Jughead and Betty sat at their usual booth by the stage with Rose and Copper in the middle of them as the family ate the various dishes that Betty and Fangs had made. Jughead liked being by the stage because it was lifted above the rest of the club which meant he got the best view of the club and every thing going on around him.

“Great as always Betts” Jughead beamed at Betty before he took another bite of the Feta cheese pasta dish that Betty had made.

“Thanks Jug”

“I invited Archie tonight. I was hopping Sweets and Veronica wouldn’t be in tonight because its there night to have Lucas” Jughead explained, quietly as Veronica, Sweet Pea and Lucas were sat at a table just two away from there’s.  

While Sweet Pea was at the White Wrym all the time, Veronica still felt awkward around everyone, especially with the nasty quips Cheryl liked to throw her way, so she avoided the club as much as she could. 

“They both know to keep their distance if Archie does come in” Betty reasoned.  

“Think they will ever be able to be in a room together without it being awkward” Jughead wondered, only half joking. Jughead knew it would never be the way it was before, too much had happened. Betty and Veronica’s friendship had been damaged, as has Sweet Pea’s and Jughead’s, the only friendship that was still intact after what had happened was Betty’s and Jughead’s with Archie.   

“Doubtful but at least Archie can now see Sweets now without trying to punch him” Betty quipped, smiling at Jughead, who rolled his eyes amused.

_“The nights still young”_

“Arch, you came” Betty beamed. She jumped up to give him a hug. She noticed the tense look on Sweet Pea’s and Veronica’s faces but ignored them as she sat back down with Archie across from her and Jughead.

“Uncle Archie!” Rose exclaimed. She jumped over her father’s lap to give her God father a tight hug.

“Hey guys! That pasta looks good, is there any left” Archie asked.

“I’ll get you some! You want a beer as well” Betty asked, she jumped up from her seat and went over to the bar to grab Archie’s food before he could say another word. Jughead and Archie shared an amused look as Rose leaned over to take her food from across the table.

“You okay man?” Jughead wondered. He noticed the look on Archie’s face when he saw Veronica and Sweet Pea laughing together with his son.

“Don’t worry I won’t punch him” Archie said, tearing his gaze away before any of them noticed.

“You can for me, just not in front of the kids” Jughead jested, clapping Archie good-naturedly on the shoulder.

“Here you go Arch, eat up!” Betty exclaimed as she put down a plate full of food in front of Archie as well as a cold bottle of Budweiser.

“You ready to play Bingo Uncle Archie!” Rose asked. She moved off her Uncle’s lap to sit next to him, so he could eat his food. Archie nodded with a mouth full of pasta.

“Only if you’ll be my partner” Archie replied. Rose nodded eagerly. Betty encouraged Rose to finish her dinner, so the family ate quietly for a few minutes before they noticed Lucas running towards them.

“Daddy!” Lucas shouted as he jumped up to give his father a tight hug. Lucas was two years younger than Rose and he was the most energetic child in Riverdale. He took after his mother in looks alone and after his father in everything else.

“Hey Buddy” Archie grinned, returning his son’s hug. He let the young lad go then glanced up at Veronica and Sweet Pea who were looking very awkward, which Archie took a little pleasure in.

“Hello Archie” Veronica said, stiffly before smiling politely at Jughead and Betty who returned it without saying anything else. Betty and Veronica’s friendship was slowly getting back to normal, but it was clear where Betty’s loyalties lied when they were all together. 

“Veronica, Sweet Pea” Archie responded, just as tense.

“Come on Honey, lets go sit down, with Auntie Cheryl and Toni” Veronica said, taking Lucas hand. They could all see the four-year-old didn’t want to leave his father. Lucas was only young, and he didn’t understand why he now had to split his time between his parents and when they were in the same place, they couldn’t all just sit together.

“I’ll come and see you later Buddy” Archie promised, giving his son a kiss on the head.  

“Okay, bye Daddy” Lucas said, trying to hide his sadness as he followed his mother back to their table, waving at Rose as he went.

“Before either of you ask me, I’m fine” Archie said. He didn’t even have to look at Betty and Jughead to see the sympathetic looks they were giving him.

“Of course, you are Archie” Betty reaffirmed “Let’s play some bingo, I hear you can win a slow cooker tonight”

“No Mommy, me and Uncle Archie have to win the Princess Teddy Bear” Rose turned to her uncle and put her hands on either side of his face “Okay Uncle Archie, only the teddy bear”

Archie nodded firmly “You got it Rosie”

**XoXo**

An hour later, Bingo was under way with Sweet Pea on the stage, calling out the numbers much to his own annoyance. Every week the Serpents pulled a name out of a hat to determine who was going to call out the numbers and Sweet Pea had yet to figure out that the rest of them were cheating so that it was always his name pulled out.

“Okay next number is E21, that’s E21” Sweet Pea called, bored as he threw another ball on to the pile of numbers he’d already called out.

“BINGO, BINGO” Rose exclaimed, as she stood on her chair as she waved her ticket around excited. Jughead and Betty shared an amused look, it was the fourth time that Rose had claimed to have a full house.

“Rosie this is the fourth time you’ve called Bingo; do you really have a full house” Sweet Pea asked, doubtfully. The other Serpents and their families looked on amused, enjoying their drinks and waiting for the adorable scene to be over so they could continue with the game.  

“I have a full house” Rose replied. Sweet Pea gave her a firm look “I don’t have a full house…. But I really want the teddy bear” Rose pouted and started fluttering her eyes “Please, Uncle Sweetie”

“Does anyone have any objections to the Serpent Princess winning the Teddy Bear” Sweet Pea asked the room. Everyone immediately shook their heads or called out “No!”

“Rose Forsythia Jones wins the teddy bear” Sweet Pea cheered, for the benefit of the six-year-old.

“Yay!” Rose cheered. Her father helped her down form her seat, then Rose quickly ran to the stage to claim her price. Rose quickly grabbed the teddy bear from Sweet Pea to the amusement of the others watching.

“I knew the minute I saw that teddy bear something like this would happen” Betty sighed, shaking her head.

“All she has to do is bat those Cooper eyelashes” Jughead laughed as he bounced Cooper on his lap, to keep the toddler entertained. 

“We’re raising a monster”

“Yeah you really are” Archie agreed, earnestly as the three of them watched Rose skip back to their table with the giant teddy bear in her arms.

**XoXo**

Two hours later, all the food had been eaten and Bingo had finished, so Betty and Jughead were finishing their drinks with Archie before they took the kids home. Betty was listening to Archie tell them about a new development on the edge of Riverdale and Greendale that was being kept very secret when Rose let out a loud shout, making her brother, who had been napping in Jughead’s arms, jump.

“It’s Grandpa!” Rose said, loudly. She ran over to her grandparents who had just walked into the club. FP managed to catch Rose just in time before she knocked him over.

“Hey Sweetie, you keep getting so big. You’ll be bigger than me soon” FP gushed, he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek as he carried her back over to her parents with Alice following him. FP took his time to nod or say hello to a few of the Serpents from his reign, but Alice kept her eyes straight forward avoiding everyone.

“I won’t, you’re hugeeee” Rose laughed, as FP tickled her side before putting her back down.  

“Hey dad, Mrs C, what are you guys doing here?” Jughead asked. He got up and gave him dad a quick hug and a nod to Alice. Despite being married to her daughter and giving her two grandchildren, Alice attitude towards Jughead was still frosty at best. Alice would always blame Jughead for keeping Betty in Riverdale and especially in the Southside. 

“Can’t we pop in to see my grandkids” FP shrugged, lamely.  

“Bingo’s finished Grandpa but we can play again” Rosie said, earnestly before looking over at Sweet Pea who was back at his table with Veronica, Cheryl and Toni “Sweetie Pea, Grandpa wants to play”

 _“Rose!”_ Sweet Pea groaned from three tables away. FP smirked at him before turning back to Rose.

“Maybe another time Sweetie” FP encouraged.  

“We need to talk to both of you, now!” Alice cut in, determinedly shooting a firm look at Jughead and Betty.

“Let’s go to the office” Jughead suggested confused, as he got up from the table. Betty followed him after telling Rose to sit next to Archie.

“Go I’ll watch these two” Archie said, taking Cooper from Jughead. He settled a sleeping Cooper in his arms while Jughead led the other three into his office. Once he had closed the door behind them, Betty quickly turned to her mother, who was helping herself to some whiskey from the small bar in the office, Jughead barely used it but Alice looked like she wanted to drink the whole bottle.  

“What’s going on mom?” Betty asked, worried. Alice downed the sliver of whiskey before answering.   

“Tomorrow Mayor McCoy is going to announce plans to clean up Fox Forest including the lake” Alice explained. Betty gaped, she reached out to squeeze Jughead’s hand who looked just as shocked as her. They hadn’t thought about Fox Forest or what they did there in years.  

_“What?”_

“Apparently the Mayor’s office got an anonymous donor that wanted them to use the money to clean up Fox Forest starting with the lake” FP added as Alice helped herself to some more whiskey. Alice finished hr second glass as Betty gave her a firm look.

“How do you know this mom” Betty wondered.  

“Please Elizabeth” Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“What does this mean, exactly” Jughead wondered. Alice ran her hands through her hair before giving them all a hard look.  

“It means, they are going to find the car, they are going to find the body. They are going to find out what we did!”


	2. The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Even with everything that's happening on the Southside, Betty and Jughead still find a moment for some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! This is my first time not only writing Bughead but writing on Archive of Our Own so I'm glad you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> And after the last episode I'm like being able to write Serpents supporting each other - Anyone else get so annoyed by the way Cheryl's character is written, its like they can't decide well just make her a full on bitch or someone who actually has layers to her character, also can Toni maybe have more that 4 sentences in an episode. 
> 
> Sorry rant over - Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Jughead’s Office  
The White Wrym – Wednesday Evening**

“It’s over! They are gonna find out what we did! And then we’ll all be sharing a family cell in Hiram Lodges prison” Alice ranted as she paced the office. FP put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, Alice leaned into his touch and Jughead tried not to look as disturbed as he felt. It had been a few years but still the thought of his father with Betty’s mother didn’t sit right with him.

“Mom there’s no need to be dramatic. Even if they do find the car and the body. There is nothing tying it to us. Any evidence would have been washed away years ago” Betty explained. 

“Betty’s right Al, all we have to do is lay low and act like nothing is wrong. Its been 7 years. There won’t even be a body for them to find” FP reasoned, he perched himself on the end of the wood desk. Jughead noticed his father’s eye flick to the bar trolley so Jughead knew his father didn’t feel as casual as he was letting on.

“And what about the car?” Alice shrilled.

“It will be water logged. They will just assumed that someone dumped it. People were always getting rid of rubbish in the swamp” Betty replied.

“Well haven’t you thought of everything” Alice snipped, shooting a glare at Betty.

“At least she’s being reasonable instead of freaking out and helping no one” Jughead snapped “Betty is right, until they actually clean up the lake and find the car, we have nothing to worry about”

“Looks like I’ll have to fix this myself” Alice argued, shaking her head.

“Al...”

Jughead cut in before FP could say anything else “You’ll do nothing Mrs C, we don’t need anyone wondering why you’re fishing around, we do nothing until we actually have to”

“I think you’re confused Jug-Head, you’re not my king and you can’t order me around” Alice seethed. Betty cut in between them both while FP looked on helplessly.

“Jughead is right mom. We do nothing! Understand”

Before Alice could argue some more, there was a communication coming from the club, it sounded like shouting and that only meant one thing. Jughead threw open the door and marched over to the bar where Archie and Sweet Pea were fighting. Fangs and Toothpick were trying to pull them off each other while Veronica looked on helpless and Toni and Cheryl were behind the bar with the kids.

Jughead and FP got in between them both and pushed them away from each other, while Betty rushed over to the kids to make sure they were okay.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing in my club” Jughead shouted. The others in the bar quickly went back to what they were doing and kept a wide berth from their angry president.

Sweet Pea shook his head, looking guilty “Jones…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Its bad enough that you two idiots are still fighting over a Lodge but now you’ve scared my kids and your own”

Archie and Sweet Pea looked over at the kids who were being consoled by their mothers. Betty looked fuming, while Veronica looked like she wanted to leave and quickly. Jughead looked over at Veronica and couldn’t keep the look of contempt off his face.

“Take Lucas home, and take that lug with you as you go”

Archie had moved over to Lucas to make sure he was okay and once he had promised his son a trip to the park, he passed him over to Veronica and didn’t look back as she quickly left the club with Sweet Pea.

“Let’s have a drink” Toni suggested. She took four Budweisers out of the fridge behind the bar then handed them to Cheryl, Jughead and Archie ignoring Betty who rolled her eyes when she realised, she wasn’t getting one. The group sat at Betty and Jughead’s table, with Cooper in Jughead’s arms and Rose in Betty’s lap, both of them over seeing their Uncle’s fight each other.

“I think we’ll get off Son” FP said, walking over to their table. Alice was already waiting for him by the door. Betty tried not to be too upset that her mother didn’t even want to say goodbye to her grandchildren.

“Yeah okay Dad. Remember what I said” Jughead replied, giving FP a pointed look. FP nodded in reply then walked over to Alice.

“I’m sorry Jug, I thought I was okay being around them both, but I guess I’m just not ready” Archie admitted, sadly. He leaned back in chair and Jughead could see he looked upset by what had happened especially because it had happened in front of Lucas.

“Its okay Archie, its going to take time” Betty reasoned, squeezing her friend’s hand.

“If it makes you feel better, it looked like you were winning” Cheryl quipped. Everyone just ignored her as they continued to finish their drinks. The mood had gone low and their night was definitely over.

“What did the She-Devil want anyway” Cheryl asked, looking over at Betty who was rocking Rose in her lap as the young girl was starting to fall asleep. “Everything okay?”

Betty nodded quickly “Yeah, everything’s fine”

**Betty and Jughead’s Apartment**

**The White Wrym – Wednesday Night**

After finishing their drinks, Jughead and Betty decided to call it a night. They made sure Archie got a ride home and left Cheryl and Toni in the bar as Toni was closing up the Wrym. While Betty put Cooper and Rose to bed, Jughead cleaned up the living room then made them both a drink to have before they went to bed themselves. They had two small children and 3 business, so the days were busy for the couple and they were usually in bed by 10 every night. 

 

“That’s them too down for the night. And in just twenty minutes” Betty quipped as she walked back into the living room from Rose’s bedroom. She sat down next to Jughead on the couch and she could tell from the look on his face that he hadn’t heard a word she had said.

 

“Jug? What is it?”

 

Jughead glanced at Betty before roughly running his hands through his hair. Betty, noticing his distress, rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Do you think we have anything to be worried about with this whole fox forest clean up” Jughead wondered. “I know what you said to our parents is true but we have so much more to lose now Betty and I don’t know what I would do if –“

 

“Don’t even think about it Jughead, even if they do find the car or the body, we’ll find a way. We always do. We’re a team remember, in serpents and in life”

 

“I know you’re right but with the clean-up and the fires I can’t help think someone is out to get us. It feels like these fires are trying to target us and I just can’t help but worry”

 

Betty tried to bite back a smile “You always think someone is out to get us”

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead and pulled him towards her. She kissed each of his cheeks then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Jughead leaned into each kiss then responded with one of his own.

 

“Whatever happens we’ll figure it out, we’ll find out who is starting the fires. And really do you wanna live in a world where my mom is right” Betty quipped, referring to her mother’s freak out in Jughead’s office that they were all going to get caught. Jughead let out a small laugh before he laid them both down on the sofa and put his head on Betty’s chest. Betty started running her hands through his hair and Jughead couldn’t help closing his eyes, Betty’s touch was always soothing for him.

 

“You always know what to say to make me feel better” Jughead mused before letting out a soft moan when Betty started tickling his neck.

 

“Well I’ve had 10 years of practice” Betty quipped, smirking as Jughead was practically purring as she stroked his hair. Jughead was a tough and fair leader to the Serpents, who could stop an argument with just a look and could go toe to toe with Cheryl on her best day but to Betty he would always be her cuddly husband who she could talk into most things as long as she cooked him his favourite meal and played with his hair.

 

“You know I know you pretty well as well” Jughead said. He slowly moved himself so that he could put his hand under her top and lay it on her stomach. If Betty knew what he was getting at with his hand placement she didn’t let on, she just snuggled back into his embrace, but she didn’t move his hand from her stomach. Jughead took that as all the sign he needed from her.

 

**Betty and Jughead’s Apartment  
The White Wrym – Early Thursday Morning **

Early the next morning, Betty threw on some of her running gear and left her sleeping family in bed. Betty tried to run at least four times a week, it was a good time for her to clear her head and find some peace in her hectic life. She usually liked to run at least 5 miles early in the morning before any thing started waking up. That day though Betty was glad for the 24-hour pharmacy just on the outskirts of town, she knew it was time to find out if she was having another baby.

 

Betty wasn’t sure why she had been avoiding finding out if she was pregnant again, but she had a feeling it stemmed from her pregnancy with Rose.

 

Betty had been in her first year of college, she was away at Manhattan College by herself. Jughead had stayed behind in Riverdale to go to community college while still leading the Serpents, and Betty had been missing him as well as the rest of her friends terribly. When Jughead had come to visit her one weekend and they had been so excited to see each other they had been a bit lack in protection and 8 weeks later Betty was staring down at a positive pregnancy test, after throwing up in the cafeteria after smelling some tuna.

 

Betty didn’t know what to do, or how Jughead would react which is why she waited another 4 weeks before she told anyone. Betty had gone home for thanksgiving and over turkey with FP, Alice, Cheryl, Toni, Archie and Veronica Betty blurted out that she was pregnant. While Alice had almost fainted and FP started lecturing the table about safe sex, Jughead had taken Betty into another room and told her he would support her with whatever she decided to do and would be there for her 100% and if Betty hadn’t already been helplessly in love with him, she would have been after that.

 

Betty had dropped out of college, moved into the trailer with Jughead and FP, enrolled in community college and started working at the garage for extra money and she hadn’t regretted any of it but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been without it struggles. When Betty was pregnant with Cooper it had been a lot less stressful than with Rose, they weren’t living with Jughead’s dad for one, but it had still been hard on Betty and she wasn’t sure how this pregnancy, if she was in fact pregnant, would be with everything going on with the Southside fires.

 

Betty always seemed to fall pregnant when something else was going that needed her attention. With Rose, she’d been young and still in school, with Cooper everyone had just found out about Veronica and Sweet Pea and now it looked like with the third one, she’d also be dealing with what was happening with Fox Forest and the fires.

 

Betty eventually made it home with four pregnancy tests. Luckily for her, everyone was still asleep, so Betty grabbed a huge glass of water, downed it in one then locked herself in the bathroom to take the tests. Once Betty finished, she laid them on the sink counter then sat on the toilet to wait the four minutes.

 

For what felt like an eternity, but was actually just the four minutes, the timer on Betty’s phone buzzed breaking the silence in the small bathroom. Betty switched it off, wiped her slightly sweaty hands on her leggings then moved over to the counter.

 

“Oh, Wow” Betty gasped when she saw the four positive pregnancy tests. While Betty had been sure she was pregnant, she’d cried at a yoghurt commercial just the day before, it was still surreal to know for sure, and Betty found herself tearing up as she continued to look at the tests.

 

“Betty, baby, you done I’m dying to take a leak” Jughead shouted through the locked door. Betty hastily threw the tests into one of the drawers under the sink then unlocked the door.

 

“The things you say to me Jughead Jones” Betty teased as she opened the door. Jughead rushed past her with a quick kiss on her cheek before putting the toilet seat up.

 

“I know, I’m sorry but you’ve be in here a while. Everything okay?” Jughead asked, only slightly distracted. Betty couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she turned to her husband who was still peeing in their small bathroom.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m pregnant though” Betty said bluntly before striding out of the room.

 

_“Wait, what?”_

 

Betty heard what sounded like Jughead slipping on the bath mat before he came rushing out of the room. He moved across to Betty and picked her up, right there in the kitchen.

 

“Are you serious! I mean I knew, you knew, everyone knew but really you’re really pregnant” Jughead exclaimed, over joyed. Betty nodded her head, happily before her lips met Jughead’s in a searing kiss. He cupped her face in his hands, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She met his tongue with her own and melted into his embrace. They only stopped when they heard Rose walk into the room and let out a loud groan.

 

“EWWWW, that’s where we eat!” 

 

**Abandoned Lot by Sweetwater River  
Southside – Thursday Morning**

 

After having breakfast with his family, Jughead dropped Rose off at school and Betty at the garage then drove over to Sweetwater River on the Southside to meet up with Archie. Jughead had text Archie that morning to meet him and luckily for him, Archie was still feel guilty about the fight at the Wrym and had to agreed to meet Jughead across town from Andrews Construction and had even promised to bring coffee from Pop’s.

Jughead was just taking Cooper out of his car seat when Archie pulled up beside him. Jughead settled Cooper in his arms then walked over to Archie, who immediately handed over his promised coffee.

 

“Sorry again about last night man. I’m not sorry for punching him but I am sorry about scaring Rose. If it makes you feel any better Veronica called me this morning to yell at me about it all, Lucas must have been really upset. He’s already having problems with Sweet Pea and I think this made it worse” Archie explained, upset. 

 

The pair walked over to the bed of Jughead’s truck, it was littered with blankets from their nights at the Twilight so Jughead placed Cooper on the blankets, so he could enjoy his coffee.

 

“I get it man, I wasn’t happy last night but when I thought about it, its amazing you can be around them at all. And the fact that you feel bad that your son doesn’t like Sweet Pea say a lot about you man, so don’t worry about it” 

 

“You make me sound like a better man than I am” Archie replied, sheepishly.

 

“You are Arch, you just need to remember that”

 

“So” Archie started, wanting to change the subject from his recent behaviour “Why have you dragged me here when I should be at work”

 

“See this lot” Jughead said, nodding his head at the large expanse of land that sat in front of them “I bought it”

 

_“What!”_

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, its time my family stopped living above a club. I’ve always dreamed of owning a house with a yard, with a deck for Betty and me to sit on” Jughead explained, suddenly embarrassed “I know I sound cheesy”

 

“No, its nice Jug, if anyone deserves its you and Betty”

 

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about it for a while but after what Betty told me this morning, I’m all the more determined for us to finally have it.

 

Archie noticed the consent smile on Jughead’s face “She’s pregnant isn’t she”

 

Jughead nodded then he immediately had Archie pulling him towards him in a tight hug. Jughead cringed slightly as Archie slapped him on the back, happily.

  
“That’s great man, I’m thrilled for you both” Arche beamed. Cooper had decided he wanted some attention, so he tried to worm his way into his father and uncle. Jughead picked up his son, threw him up then caught him much to delight of the toddler, who started laughing.

 

“Gain, gain” Cooper babbled, Jughead threw him up again and both men smiled when Cooper continued to laugh loudly. Cooper finally settled back in Jughead’s hand, so the two men finished their coffees then jumped off the bench of the truck to have a look around the lot.

 

The lot hadn’t been used in a few years, so it was covered in rubbish and weeds but Jughead could already see its potential. The children would have a huge back yard and Betty would have an amazing view of Sweetwater River.

 

“So, what do you think man, do you think we could build a house on this” Jughead asked.

 

“I mean, I’d have to bring in an architect, a plumber and joiner and its gonna cost you” Archie explained, before nodding his head “But yeah I think we could, we could build a house. And a great one too. When do you want me to start?”

 

“How does today sound” Jughead replied, just as phone started buzzing in his pocket, he fished it out of his jeans to see Fangs calling him “Hey Fangs what’s up?... where at?... yeah wait there I won’t be long”

  
“Everything okay?” Archie asked once Jughead had put his phone back in his pocket, while trying to stop Cooper from pulling on his hair.

 

“Yeah Fangs needs me over at Sunnyside, do you need me for anything?”

 

“No, you get off, I’m make a few notes and I’ll call you with a plan” Archie explained, his notebook and pen already out as he made marks on the space. “Am I right in thinking this is a surprise for Betty and I’m not to say anything”

 

Archie laughed when Jughead nodded his head, sheepishly “You put us all to shame Jug”

 

**Sunnyside Trailer Park**

**Southside – Thursday Morning**

 

Jughead pulled up at Sunnyside trailer park fifteen minutes later. His phone call with Fangs had consisted of Fangs telling Jughead that his cousin had found something at the sight of the fire that Fangs thought Jughead needed to see. Jughead took Cooper out of his car seat again but Cooper wasn’t as happy with it this time as he’d been asleep. Jughead soothed him in his arms as he walked over to the group of Serpents by the large now torn down sign for Sunnyside.

“Hey man, its over here” Fangs instructed, Jughead followed him over to the sign as watched as Fangs and Sweet Pea turned it over for Jughead to see “Hector found it this morning. He swears it wasn’t there the night of the fire and when Mustang was doing his patrol, he thought he heard someone lurking around but couldn’t see anything”

Jughead nodded only half listening as he stared at the damaged sign. Over the words Sunnyside, someone had spray painted four black birds two going in one direction and two going in another at the bottom were the words ‘I’m Coming!’.

Jughead passed Cooper to Sweet Pea so he could crouch down and get a better look but other than the birds and the words, Jughead couldn’t see anything else and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not, while the tag wasn’t much it was enough to scare him.

“What do you think this means Jones” Sweet Pea asked, cautiously. Jughead wasn’t sure if it was because of the tag or because of the fight the night before.

Jughead shook his “I’m not sure but I don’t think we can say this is just stupid kids anymore”

**Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe  
Northside – Thursday Afternoon**

“Here to Hobo and Bride of Hobo because apparently giving the world two of their shared DNA just wasn’t enough” Cheryl toasted as she held up her strawberry milkshake with a cherry on top.

Betty rolled her eyes as the girls clicked glasses together. Betty, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica had met up at Pop’s to have lunch together and true to form for when she was pregnant, Betty had blurted out to them what they all already knew. On her way to Pop’s, Betty had made a doctor’s appointment, so she could find out how far along she was.

“So when will we know if we’re getting another girl Jones or boy Jones” Toni asked.

“I have an appointment with the doctor next week to find out how far along I am” Betty replied. She was finishing off her slice of banana cream pie and was already wondering if she could have a second.

“If we’re going off how big your boobs already are then you’re at least 12 weeks along” Cheryl jested, eyes looking down at Betty’s chest through the light pink blouse Betty was wearing. Betty crossed her arms annoyed, which only made her boobs look bigger.

“I remember how big mine got when I was pregnant with Lucas, I was so top heavy that you could blow me over” Veronica laughed, somewhat awkwardly. She was never really sure when she could and couldn’t speak when they had their lunches, especially with Cheryl, who would decide day to day if she was going to be nasty or nice to Veronica.

“I remember, even Fangs couldn’t help but stare at them” Betty replied. Veronica smiled appreciatively at her as the foursome remembered the highs and lows of Betty and Veronica’s pregnancies. Cheryl recounted the story of Betty throwing a huge pot of Chilli over Toothpick when he had told her she was glowing, Betty had been sweating from the cooking and thought he was being sarcastic, Cheryl added that she couldn’t wait for what would happy now that Betty was pregnant with baby number 3.

“So are they any closer to finding out who started the fires” Veronica asked once Cheryl had told another funny pregnant Betty story and Betty had responded by telling her to ‘shut it’.

“Not yet but the others are looking around the Southside to see if they can find anymore of the tags around town” Toni explained. Jughead had text them all about the tag they had found at the trailer back and told them all to look out for anymore around town.

“Well I’m looking forward to finding out what’s been going on, things had been getting dull around here” Cheryl quipped before popping another cherry in her mouth.

“I’ll try not to take that personally Babe” Toni replied, sending Cheryl a teasing seething look.

“I didn’t mean you TT, I meant this town. I’m ready for some drama” Cheryl said as she wrapped her arms around Toni and the two starting making out in front of Betty and Veronica who were sat across from them, looking disgusted.

“And that’s enough of that!” Betty cut in, putting her hand in-between Toni and Cheryl. “We told you, no making out at these lunches or you pay for the next 4 lunches”

Cheryl took out some bills from her purse and handed them to Betty “Here’s a hundred I’m sure that will pay for the next five lunches, now leave me and my lady alone”

Without another word, Cheryl went back to making out with Toni and Betty let out a loud sigh before going back to her lunch.

**XoXo**

After finishing off their lunch, Cheryl and Toni took their bikes back to the Wrym, so Toni could start her shift behind the bar. Betty had walked to Pop’s, so had said no to a lift back and decided to walk back and Veronica had asked her if they could walk back together.

While things were getting better between Veronica and Betty, they still weren’t at a place where they could be alone together for a long period without it being awkward. However, Betty’s politeness had won out and she had said yes, so now the previous best friends were now sharing an awkward walk home together.

“I was so angry with Sweet Pea last night!” Veronica admitted, cutting into the tense silence. Betty gaped at her not sure what to say. The only way Betty and Veronica were able to get their friendship back on track was that they never talked about Sweet Pea.

“I know we don’t talk about Sweet Pea and I get why but I have no one else to talk to this about and I know its my fault but do you think that for just ten minutes we could forget everything that had happened and I could just talk to my friend” Veronica ranted, as she looked on at Betty helplessly.

Betty was sure why, maybe it was the look in Veronica’s eyes, she clearly needed to talk, that had Betty nodding her head for Veronica to continue.

“I mean, its was just an excuse for a pissing contest between them both and neither had any regard for how Lucas would feel seeing that. Its already bad between Lucas and Sweet Pea, he blames Sweet Pea for everything and I’m at a loss on how to make it better…. I just wish I could have one day where my son doesn’t say he hates me when I tell him to eat his tea, or where Jughead doesn’t look at me in disgust or Cheryl didn’t throw insults my way when I’m already down or where my best friend didn’t feel awkward having a conversation with me. I just want one day where I don’t catch Sweet Pea looking at me and wondering if it had all be worth it”

Veronica had started softly crying and Betty felt her eyes starting to well. It was easy for people to forget that things were hard for Veronica as well. Veronica had made a mistake but that’s shouldn’t mean it was held against her forever. Betty took Veronica’s hand and pulled her over to a bench next to the bus stop.

The two of them took a seat as Betty passed Veronica a tissue that she had pulled out of her bag. Veronica dabbed her eyes then gave Betty a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that, I guess I needed to get it off my chest” Veronica apologised.

“Its fine, I think that needed to happen” Betty reasoned, she took Veronica’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze “I can’t speak for Cheryl or Jughead really but I’m sorry for my behaviour. I didn’t think about how this was affecting you as well. I saw Archie as this lovable golden retriever that needed protecting”

“He certainly does have that quality about him” Veronica agreed.

“I’ll always be protective of Archie but that doesn’t mean that we can’t get back to the way we were before. I need to learn that I can be your friend as well as Archie’s” Betty argued, Veronica beamed at her and quickly pulled Betty into a tight hug. Betty responded and put her arms around Veronica. Betty couldn’t deny, she had missed her friend.

“I never meant all the hurt that I caused” Veronica admitted, sadly as she pulled away from Betty. Betty slowly nodded.

“I know that, that’s the one thing we all know”

The two straightened themselves up and got up from the bench to continue their walk, a lot less awkward than it had been just ten minutes before. They had just reached Elm street when Betty noticed something in the distance, on the side of her old house. She rushed over to the house and let herself into the garden to get a better look, Veronica on her tails.

“Oh my god!” Veronica gasped, when they both got a clear view of what had been spray painted on the side of the house.

“I should call Jughead” Betty whispered, still staring at the wall.

10 minutes later, the women heard the tell-tale signs of a motorbike pulling up on the road. The girls were sat on the deck, once they realised nobody was living in the house and they wouldn’t get caught trespassing. Jughead marched over to the two and quickly answered the question in Betty’s eyes.

“I left Copper with Toni at the bar and Fangs is gonna pick up Rose” Jughead answered, Betty gave him a small smile “Where is it?”

“On the side of the house by my old bedroom window”

Jughead left the two women and marched over to the other side of the house. Jughead let out a loud cruse when he saw the same birds as before right under Betty’s window, along with the words ‘I’m Watching’. 

**The Mayor’s Office - Townhall  
Northside – Thursday Evening**

Later that night, Betty and Jughead had dropped Cooper and Rose of with Cheryl and Toni for the night, then made their way over to the Mayor’s office on the Northside. After seeing the second warning, Jughead was all the more convinced that the person starting the fires were targeting the Serpents and that they were somehow connected to the clean-up at Fox Forest. With that thought, Jughead and Betty decided that they needed to find out who the anonymous donor was and they both realised the only way to do that was to break into the Mayor’s office at night and see if they could find anything.

After the Lodge’s fall from grace 7 years ago, Attorney McCoy was re-elected and had been in power ever since and the town of Riverdale, North and Southside alike, were better off for it. This was making Betty and Jughead feel a little guilty about breaking into her office but they both knew there was no other way to find out about the donor, if they wanted to remain anonymous then Mayor McCoy wasn’t going to hand over that information to them.

“So why exactly did Hermione Lodge need a secret way into her own office” Jughead wondered as he followed Betty through a series of hallways in the basement of Town Hall that supposedly led to the Mayor’s office.

“I have no idea and honestly I don’t think I want to know” Betty replied just as they reached a small door, Betty tried the door to find it locked.

“Time to do your thing baby” Jughead smiled as Betty kneeled down, then pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. Jughead watched on as Betty picked the lock, this side of Betty always equal parts amused and turned him on.

“Okay done” Betty beamed, jumping back up before she knew it Jughead had pinned her up against the wall and met his lips with hers for searing kiss. Jughead cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She met his tongue with her own, melting into his body. Just as quickly as it started it stopped as Jughead pulled away, while Betty leaned against the wall slightly breathless.

“We have to do more illegal stuff if it gets you like this” Betty teased, she gave Jughead a quick kiss before walking through the now unlocked door. Jughead let out a hearty laugh as he followed her.

“Betty we’re respectable business owners with children” Jughead quipped “Besides I can think about 100 other things you do that makes me want to do that to you”

“The things you say to me, no wonder I’m pregnant again” Bett replied, sending him a wink then a firm look “Now get to work!”

“Yes Mam”

Jughead started looking through some filing cabinets, while Betty went straight to the computer. Betty and Jughead’s sleuthing had got a little better since High School, Betty now knew a hacker who had taught Betty a few things, like how to get into someone’s computer without knowing their password. After a few minutes, Betty had accessed McCoy’s computer. Betty spent a few minutes looking through the files, but she couldn’t find anything about donations, anonymous or otherwise and Jughead wasn’t having much look with any paper copies.

“Any luck?” Jughead asked her after a few minutes of silent sleuthing.

“Other than the dirty emails Mayor McCoy and Sheriff Keller send each other, I got nothing” Betty replied, frustrated, she didn’t like when they hit a wall with an investigation. “Maybe we should give up for now, we don’t want to run the risk of someone finding us here”

“There has to be something here!” Jughead reasoned, helplessly. He snatched his hat off and ran his hands through his hair. Betty moved off the desk and walked over to her husband, she put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

“We’ll figure this out Jug, but it doesn’t have to be right now” Betty said, softly “Lets go home, cuddle our babies then have our own cuddle time”

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at Betty’s phrasing but nodded all as well “Let’s go home”

**The Twilight Drive In  
Southside – Friday Evening**

It was finally Friday evening, which meant only one thing, a night at the Twilight Drive In. After Jughead and Betty took over the White Wrym and the Garage and they started having more money coming in, they decided to buy the land that the Twilight had once been on, at a very low price thanks to everything Hiram Lodge had done to the town and the land trying to build his prison, and re-opened the Twilight Drive in. It was a place for the Northside and Southside alike, there was no more town divide with Hiram Lodge gone, and places like the Twilight Drive and Pops, which was still owed by Veronica, proved that.

Betty pulled the truck into their usual spot at the back, by the snack bar. It was the best place for them because Jughead had picked what movie was selected each week which meant it was one he’d already seen so he would spend the whole time, giving commentary that no one asked for while he ate snacks, from his own snack hut that Betty still made him pay for.

“So, you promise to be nice tonight” Betty asked him as they both jumped out of the truck before Betty took Cooper and Jughead helped Rose out of the car.  

“I said I would. But really I barely spoke to Veronica when she was married to Archie” Jughead quipped. The family made their way to the snack hut and Rose was already listing off the candy that she wanted to get.

“I know but please, she’s going through all this as well” Betty could see the questioning look Jughead was giving her. While in the past Betty hadn’t been harsh to Veronica in the same way Jughead had, she hadn’t really defended her either. “We had an honest conversation the other day. It was long overdue, and I think it will be good for Lucas to see everyone getting along despite what has happened”

Jughead didn’t say anything in response but Betty knew he had heard what she had said and taken it on board, while Jughead could sometimes be a man of few words, he always listened and took on board what she was saying.

The finally reached the snack hut and while Jughead gave the teenager behind the booth their long order Betty looked around for the others, she could see Veronica and Sweet Pea with Lucas set up next to Betty’s truck while Fangs, Cheryl and Toni were sat on the hood of Cheryl’s red Mercedes at the other side.

“Don’t forget the red vines, Daddy” Rose said, not taking her eyes of the teenager who was getting their popcorn, Rose always complained they never gave them enough.

“I would never forget the red vines” Jughead gasped, playfully. He paid for the food then they walked back to the car, Jughead’s arms full of food. Betty put Cooper down on the blankets on the bed of the truck then jumped up herself, she helped Rose up while Jughead put all the food down, out of Cooper’s reach. Jughead was taking his seat next to Rose when Veronica and Sweet Pea walked over to them with Lucas rushing over in front.

“Hey Uncle Jug, what snacks you got tonight” Lucas asked, jumping on the spot to get a better look. Jughead laughed at the eager four-year-old who was so much like his father.

“Here why don’t you have a look for yourself” Jughead reached down and lifted Lucas onto the bed before turning to Sweet Pea and Veronica.

“Hey guys” Jughead greeted, he didn’t miss the way Betty was watching him almost amused, if there was one thing Jughead couldn’t do, it was false niceness.

“Hey Jug, so what movie do we have to suffer through tonight” Sweet Pea quipped. Despite the fact most of the Serpents, as well as most of the town came to the Twilight every Friday, they always had an opinion on the movie Jughead picked. It had taken Jughead a while to realise that while his children could sit through Rear Window and enjoy it, other children couldn’t, and he had to start picking more appropriate films.

“Actually, Veronica you’ll enjoy this one. I chose Breakfast at Tiffany’s” Jughead replied “I expect you to have a good enough answer for why you don’t think that the movie completely ruins the book and the intended narrative it was supposed to have”

“I’ve told you a million times Jones, the world wasn’t ready for that level of Capote on the screen” Veronica laughed “Well we better find sit down, it’ll be starting soon…come on Lucas”

“I wanna stay with Rose, Mom! I don’t wanna sit in the car” Lucas moaned, glaring at Sweet Pea, Jughead noticed the look on Veronica’s face, it seemed Betty had been right about Lucas’s behaviour towards his mom and Sweet Pea.

“Here Luc, you go sit with your mom and I’m sure she’ll share the Milk duds I saw in her bag, looks like a big box and I bet Sweet Pea will tell you about that time him and I tried to jump into creek crock and Sweet Pea did a back flip and busted his head open” Jughead quipped. Lucas looked over at Sweet Pea curiously, Lucas was four years old which meant he was at the faze where he loved a good gruesome story.

“You really did that! Wow!” Lucas gasped, he jumped down from the truck and started walking back to the car with Sweet Pea, missing Jughead passing Veronica the large box of Milk Duds from their pile.

Jughead rolled his eyes playfully when he saw Betty beaming at him.

“What?”

“I thought we were watching Rebel Without a Cause tonight” Betty said, smiling at him as he helped Rose opening the red vines, while avoiding Betty’s eyeline.

“We were but I asked Brett at the snack bar to tell Paul to change it” Jughead shrugged. The movie began so Jughead moved leaned back on the bed with Rose in his lap. Betty moved down next to him with Cooper in her arms, she pulled a blanket over the four of them and then gave Jughead a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You are a good man, Jughead Jones” Betty mused, happily “I’m so glad you’re my baby daddy”

Jughead let out a loud laugh just as Audrey Hepburn came on to the screen.

**Betty and Jughead’s Apartment – The White Wrym  
Southside – Sunday Evening**

“Well that’s him in bed, any luck with her” Betty asked as she walked back into the living room after putting Cooper down. She walked over to the sofa where Jughead was laid with Rose laid on top of him asleep.

“I’m afraid to move, you know what’s she’s like when you wake her up” Jughead mused.

“Leave her for a bit” Betty replied, luckily for them the sofa was big enough, so Betty laid out next to Jughead on the sofa. Jughead slowly but his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes content, happy to have a few moments of silence with his wife and daughter while his son slept in the next room. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by Betty’s phone.

“Urgh its by mom, I’ll get rid of her” Betty groaned before answering, Betty hadn’t spoken to her mom since she came to the White Wrym at the beginning of the week so she knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation “Hey Mom, I can’t talk I’m –“

_“Turn on Channel 7”_ Alice hung up before Betty could respond so Betty put her phone on the table and picked up the remote to turn the channel. It was local news segment talking about the River clean up.

“I guess we should have seen this coming” Jughead muttered as they both continued to watch the screen, which had a clear view of workers pulling out the car that Betty and Jughead had buried there eight years ago.

“What do we do now?” Betty whispered. Jughead shook his head while bringing Rose and Betty closer to him.

“I don’t know”


	3. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Betty and Jughead need help deciding their next move, so they decide to trust their friends with their darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the response to the last chapter, please keep letting me know what you think and if you have any theories about who the bad guy might be. 
> 
> I noticed on one comment, someone asked if there would be any joise and kang or jevin and while they wont be around for a while they will make an appearance eventually. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy  
> Happy Reading x x

**Betty’s and Jughead’s Apartment  
The White Wrym – Southside – Tuesday Morning**

“Let’s review the timeline of events” Betty started, staring straight at Rose from across the kitchen counter. “At 8 30 this morning, I got a call from Uncle Kevin in Washington and I left the room. At 8 45 I returned to the kitchen to find two cookies from this plate missing”

“That’s sounds right so far Mommy” Rose smiled sweetly at her mother.

“Now let’s review the suspects, your father is in the shower and your brother is still sleeping, so we both know they didn’t take the cookies, I was on the phone, so I didn’t take the cookie, so who does that leave as a possible suspect” Betty asked, giving Rose a stern look.

“What about Lucky” Rose suggested, happily.

“Grandma’s Fangs dog” Betty quipped, crossing her arms “Grandma Fangs dog came all the way from Sunnyside, snuck in, took two cookies and left”

“That seems logically, Mommy” Rose nodded.

“You know, after reviewing the evidence and the list of suspects the person who took the cookies was probably you” Betty argued “Not to mention you still have cookie crumbs on your face”

Rose hastily wiped her mouth while shaking her head “Its wasn’t me, mommy”

Jughead choose that moment to walk into the kitchen, fresh from the shower – hair still wet and he hadn’t bothered with a top yet of which Betty’s pregnancy hormones was very grateful for. He gave Rose a kiss on the head then walked over to Betty and wrapped his arms around her.

“Morning Baby” Jughead leaned in to kiss her but Betty put her hand up to stop him. Jughead let out a sound of protest but Betty shook her head.

“I’ll kiss you when you’ve made her crack” Betty whispered, nodding over at Rose “She ate two cookies and I need her to confess”

Jughead nodded in understanding “Need a little bad cop, I’ve got you”

Jughead moved over to Rose. He crossed his arms and stared his six-year-old daughter down. Betty and Jughead had a lot of practice in playing good cop bad cop when they wanted Rose to confess to something.

“Daddy” Rose said, firmly. She pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Daughter” Jughead replied, mimicking Rose’s actions “I admire your will, especially considering that I have a phone call with Santa, next week”

“Santa?” Rose asked, her interest suddenly peaked.

“Yeah, I mean while we didn’t see anything, so we can’t pin the theft on you but _Santa_ he’s always watching, and I know that the one thing he hates more than thieves is liars” Jughead explained seriously. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Betty biting her lip to stop from smiling. “But if you don’t care what Santa thinks then I guess the case is closed”

Betty and Jughead watched Rose contemplate everything for a few moments but eventually the threat of Santa knowing what she had done was too much for her.

“Okay I took the cookies!” Rose sighed “But they were sooooo good Mommy, and I couldn’t help myself”

“She’s definitely you daughter” Betty quipped, smirking at Jughead.

“You mean there was doubt before” Jughead laughed, before looking back at Rose “We appreciate you telling us the truth Rose, but you still took the cookies and then lied, so no more sweets for the rest of the week and no TV today”

Rose nodded solemnly and Betty and Jughead both had to resist retracting the punishment when they saw the look on Rose’s face.

Before they could cave and let their daughter eat all the cookies she wanted, there was a knock on the door followed by Cheryl marching into their apartment along with Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea. Cheryl picked up Rose and sat down in her seat before dropping Rose onto her lap and picking some of cereal in Rose’s bowl.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Betty asked. Jughead and her shared a concerned look when they noticed the suddenly solemn looks on the others faces. Jughead quickly realised what that meant.

“Where was the fire?” Jughead asked. Before the others could answer, Betty picked up Rose’s bowl and handed it to the young girl.

“Sweetie go eat your cereal in the living room” Betty said. Rose gave her a hopeful look “No you can’t watch TV, read a book instead”

Once Rose was in the living room and out of hearing distance, Betty and Jughead turned back to the others, waiting for the answer. While Betty had been helping Rose Jughead had taken a t-shirt from the laundry basket and put it on, Betty tried not to be too upset by that.

“I’m sorry Jones, it was the Twilight Drive In. The projection booth was burnt to the ground, the ticket and snack booth are okay but there was some land damage as well” Fangs explained. Betty looked to Jughead for a reaction, but he seemed frozen in shock and didn’t say a word.

“Why weren’t we called about this” Betty asked. Jughead and Betty owed the Twilight and they should have been the first to know about what happened.

“Peacock was on patrol, he noticed the fire and called it in and then he called Toni so she could let you know, it only happened two hours ago, the fire has been put out and nobody was hurt so that’s something at least” Sweet Pea replied, they all glanced at Jughead but he was still silent and it was starting to concern Betty.

“What do you need us to do Jones” Sweet Pea added.

“Jug...” Betty put her arm on his, which seemed to wake him up. He looked at her, glanced over at the others then picked up a cup and smashed it against the wall. Everyone jumped and when Rose let out a squeak from the living room Jughead immediately felt guilty and quickly went to make sure his daughter was okay. Jughead apologised to Rose for scaring her then went back to the kitchen.

“Okay, the time for passive behaviour is over. We need a plan and we need one now!” Jughead demanded as he walked back into the kitchen.

“I think I should pay Sheriff Keller a visit, see if he knows anything about who donated this money” Betty reasoned.

“Why do you think the two things are connected” Toni asked. Cheryl didn’t miss the look that passed between Betty and Jughead before Betty answered.

“I just don’t think it’s a too much of a coincidence that they started happening at the same time, we might as well look at all angles”

“I’ll come with you Cousin Betty, I always enjoy making old white men squirm” Cheryl quipped, smiling dangerously at the others.

“We need his help Cheryl, so you can’t make him cry” Betty argued. Cheryl rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything in reply.

“While you do that, we need to round up all the Serpents” Jughead said looking over at Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea “We need to check for any hideout in the Southside, whoever is doing this, is probably staying close by”

“That makes sense” Toni agreed with a shrug. “We’ll wait downstairs while you guys get ready”

The foursome left the apartment and once they were gone, Betty moved over to Jughead and wrapped her arms around him.

“You okay Baby, I know how much the Twilight meant to you” Betty said, soothingly. Jughead pulled Betty closer, not saying anything for a moment as he breathed her in.

“I don’t know what to do Betty, whoever is doing this, always feels one step ahead” Jughead sighed “I don’t know what our next move is, and I don’t like that feeling”

Betty pulled away slightly, so she could put both her hands on Jughead’s face so that he would look in her eyes.

“You don’t need to figure this out on your own, we’re all here to help you and I will keep telling you this until you believe me, but we will figure this out! We always do, and we always will”

**The Sheriff Station  
The Northside – Tuesday Afternoon **

“Okay remember, I’ll do the talking, you are just here for back up” Betty explained, as she pushed Cooper’s pram into the Sheriff Station, along with Cheryl.

The two had gone straight over to the sheriff station from Betty and Jughead’s apartment while the others had gone to the burned down Twilight. Betty hadn’t liked leaving Jughead when she could tell he was still upset but she hoped getting some news from the Sheriff would make things a little better.

“Yeah, yeah I know just stand here and look pretty. You take away all my fun” Cheryl quipped rolling her eyes, as the two walked over to the front desk.

“Hi, we’re here to see Sheriff Keller, is he here” Betty asked, politely to Rebecca, the receptionist at the front desk. She’d been there almost as long as the building itself.

“One moment, I’ll check Mrs Jones” Rebecca replied. The two were alone for a few moments before Rebecca came back to tell them Keller was in his office and would see them. Betty had been there enough times to know the way, so she rushed to the office with Cheryl trailing behind.

“Betty, Cheryl what can I help you two with” Keller asked as the two walked into his office. Once Hiram had finally been arrested and Mayor McCoy had been reinstated so had Sheriff Keller, and despite his ageing years he was showing no signs of wanting to retire. It had helped Jughead, Betty and the Serpents to have someone on their side over the years when they were trying to bring peace to the Southside.

“Hi Sheriff, we were just wondering if you could help us, we heard about the clean-up at Fox Forest and we were just wondering if you could tell us who’s paying for that” Betty asked, once the two had taken a seat across from Keller.

“That’s Mayor business, I don’t know why you would think that I would know” Keller shrugged.

“I’m sure things come up at bedtime Keller” Cheryl smirked, giving Keller a pressing look. Keller flushed embarrassed while Betty gave Cheryl a stern look.

“What she means is Sheriff is that, don’t you think its strange someone would donate this money anonymously. Unless it wasn’t anonymous, and you know who it is” Betty wondered.

“I can’t help you Betty, the money was donated through a shell cooperation, Mayor McCoy tried tracking it but had luck and she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth”

Betty and Cheryl shared a quick look, it was not the news they had been hoping for.

“Didn’t that concern you at all that someone would go to those lengths so that you didn’t find out who they were” Betty asked, concerned. Cooper started to fuss so Betty took him out of his pram and starting bouncing him on her knee.

“I think I should be asking you why this matters Betty, this is good for the community the North and Southside” Keller reasoned.

“I’m just concerned that’s all, the last time someone bought land in Riverdale and didn’t tell us what it was for, it was Hiram Lodge and we all know what happened then”

“Prison of death ring any bells to you Keller” Cheryl quipped not bothering to look up from where she was playing with Cooper.

“They haven’t bought the land, it still belongs to the town and all we’re doing is cleaning it up, once the digging is finished to lay the new grass the forest will look great”

Betty nodded her head not sure what else to say. She had hoped Keller would have some answers but all he’d done is confirm that the body was going to be found unless they didn’t something about it.

“Thank you, Sheriff” Betty concluded, she stood up, gave Keller a tight smile and walked out of the office with Cheryl. She marched straight out of the building and over to the car before she let out a frustrated sigh. She leaned against the car and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew Cheryl was watching her, while bouncing Cooper on her hip but Betty needed a moment. She had never felt so helpless and she didn’t like it.

“Cousin Betty, your moment of pity is over, you are better than this” Cheryl demanded. Betty nodded, moved off the car and finally opened her eyes. She smiled at Cooper and took him into her arms.

“We didn’t get the news we wanted but that doesn’t mean it over we find another way”

“You’re right Cheryl thank you” Betty replied.

“Like that was ever in doubt” Cheryl countered before flipping her hair and striding into the passenger seat of the car.

**The Twilight Drive In  
The Southside – Tuesday Afternoon **

Jughead arrived at the Twilight Drive In twenty minutes after leaving the White Wrym. Betty had taken the truck and Rose wasn’t old enough to go on the back of his bike, so he had walked there, which meant all the other Serpents had already arrived when he got there.

Jughead picked up Rose, not wanting her to run off and looked around the now destroyed Twilight Drive In. Besides the White Wrym, this had been Jughead’s safe space. He’d grown up in the projection booth, had actually lived there at one point and now it was all gone, for a second time. It had taken a long time for Jughead to restore the Drive In after what Hiram Lodge had done to it to build the prison and now it was gone again. Jughead was sure this meant these fires were being targeted at him.

“You okay, Daddy?” Rose mused, when she noticed the distant look on her father’s face.

“I’m fine Sweetie” Jughead answered, he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek just as he reached the others. “So where is it?”

Jughead knew, without the others telling him, that they had to be a tag somewhere. Sweet Pea nodded his head towards the semi burnt snack shack. Jughead passed Rose over to Magpie and gave him a stern look.

“Watch Rose, if she gets so much as a splinter, you lose one of your fingers” Jughead said, firmly staring straight at Magpie without blinking

Magpie nodded, dramatically “Got it boss”

Jughead followed Sweet Pea and Fangs over to the Snack Shack. On what was once the left wall is now burnt wood with white spray over it. It had the same 4 birds this time all flying in different directions with the words ‘There Is No Escaping Me’.

Before he realised what, he was doing Jughead was kicking the burnt wall, trying to destroy the message, he let all his frustration out on the burnt wood, repeatedly stamping his foot on the wood well after it had already broken. He eventually stopped when he heard Rose shouting Daddy, he could hear she was scared and that was like throwing ice water over him, he never wanted his daughter to be scared, and he manage to scare her twice in one day.

Jughead walked back over to Rose and took her from Magpie, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her close to him.

“Sorry I scared you Sweetie, Daddy was just a bit upset but I’m okay now” Jughead reassured her. Rose put her hand on in cheek and gave him a kiss on the other.

“That’s okay Daddy, do you want to go to Pops that always cheers you up” Rose reasoned. Jughead let out a deep chuckle, Pop did sound good to him and he reasoned a milkshake would make up for scaring Rose.

“That’s a great idea” Jughead put Rose down then pointed to a patch of grass in the distance. “Go wait there for Daddy and then will go to Pops for a milkshake, maybe we can see if Uncle Archie and Lucas are free.

Rose nodded eagerly then ran to the spot her father had pointed out. Jughead made sure Rose was still in his eye line before he gathered the others.

“I want you all out today doing rounds, see if anyone knows anything, make sure everyone is okay, but we need something new, I don’t want any of you coming back without some new information. Whoever this is, they are laughing at us and I won’t allow that” Jughead demanded.

The others nodded in agreement then began getting on their bikes to leave. Jughead motioned for Sweet Pea and Fangs to hang back so once everyone else had gone, he turned back to his second and thirds in command.

“Keep it quiet but I need you to look into the newer members especially the prospects, we need to know if they have any debts or family issues” Jughead explained.

“You wanna know if you think they can be bought” Sweet Pea reasoned. 

“You really think we could have a worm within the club” Fangs argued. Jughead shook his head, sadly – he didn’t want to believe it, but things were just not adding up to him.

“I don’t wanna be right, but someone is setting these fires and getting away with it, they have to know are patrol schedule to know where we’re gonna be and when – we have no new leads, so we need to follow this through” Jughead explained.

“You got it boss” Sweet Pea agreed, although Jughead could tell neither he or Fangs liked it.

“Come on Daddy” Rose called, bored of running about while she waited her father “A milkshake is calling my name”

**Pop’s Choc Lit Shoppe  
The Northside – Tuesday Afternoon **

“I’m glad you called man I needed this” Archie moaned, happily as he took another bite of his burger. “Work has been crazy lately, along with your house and that little guy things have been crazy. And I realise how moany I sound with everything that’s going on with you right now”

Jughead laughed as he stole some fries from Archie’s plate, he’d already cleared of his burger and fries “Don’t worry about it, man, it’s good to think about something else for a minute, between everything going on and Betty almost maxing out our credit card with her online gaming, I really needed this burger”

“Lucas I told you, listening to Justin Timberlake is like burning your ears, its Chemical Romance or nothing” Rose argued, with her hands on her hips. Rose and Lucas were by the Juke Box deciding on some music to play and had been for 10 minutes.

“It’s like listening to you speak but in Betty’s body” Archie joked as they both watched their children. Lucas relented and let Rose put on Chemical Romance and then they both came back to the booth and continued colouring with the crayons Pop’s had given them when they arrived.

“I know you don’t wanna talk about it but are you okay man?” Archie said, quietly not wanting to disturb Rose and Lucas.

“Yeah, I’m just frustrated we have no idea who’s doing this, and I don’t like that they are doing this all over the Southside and nobody has caught them yet” Jughead explained, he pulled off his beanie and ran his hands through his hair. Before Jughead could put his hat back on, Rose stole it and put it on. She liked wearing her Daddy’s hat. Jughead pulled her close and kiss her now woolly head.

“You’ll catch a lead eventually – you and Betty always figure this stuff out. Clifford Blossom, Penny Peabody, Hiram and the Ghoulies are all proof of that” Archie argued.

“Yeah you have a point” Jughead sighed “I just hope it happens before Betty gets any further along. I don’t want her to have all this extra stress”

Archie nodded his head not sure what else to say, Jughead always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders especially when it concerned Betty or his children. Archie also knew sometimes it was better to just let Jughead talk and not give any advice, sometimes his friend just needed to vent.

“What about you man, things better with you and Veronica” Jughead asked. Once Betty and Veronica had started to patch up their friendship, Veronica had realised she needed to do the same with Archie so that eventually they could all be in a room together without it ending in an argument or fight.

The two had had a long talk and realised for the sake of their son, they needed to get along better – they wanted Lucas to know that while they were no longer living in the same house, they were still a family.

“Things are better. I know I need to let go of my anger, it’s not helping anyone and with everything else going on, we don’t need to spend any more time on me and Veronica, especially when there is no me and veronica anymore”

“Veronica and I” Jughead corrected with a small smile. Archie rolled his eyes good naturedly. “I’m glad things are better now though, Veronica can be insufferable at the best of times so it better when things are going her way”

Archie let out a loud laugh, shaking his head at Jughead’s sarcastic comment. “Least I know I always have you when I need someone to complain to her about”

Jughead just smirked in reply as Rose stopped her colouring and looked up at her father “Daddy can we get some cheesecake, I’m still hungry”

Archie gaped as he looked between Rose and Jughead as they got Pop’s attention “It’s like looking in the mirror”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Wednesday Evening **

After a long day, patrolling the Southside and cleaning up some of the mess at the Twilight, Jughead was happy to have a quiet night at the White Wrym. It wasn’t a busy night, but Betty had still made dinner for everyone and even Archie had stopped by and sat with others for dinner which had included Sweet Pea and Veronica.

They were just finishing off the Meatloaf and steamed vegetables that Betty had made, when Sheriff Keller walked through the door. The Serpents hadn’t been in trouble in years but that didn’t mean that everyone didn’t stop what they were doing to watch as he walked over to Jughead’s table, with a frim look on his face.

“Jughead, I need to have a private word with you” Keller said, firmly.

“What this about Sheriff Keller, I saw you early and you never mentioned stopping by” Betty said, slightly nervous. Jughead squeezed her hand then got up from the table.

“Why don’t we talk in my office Sheriff” Jughead said, he gave Betty a quick kiss before Keller followed him to his office. Jughead took a beer out of the mini fridge in his office. He offered on to Keller who shook his head in reply. Jughead took a seat at his desk then took a drink of his Budweiser.

“So, what can I do for you Keller”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the car that was dug out of the lake at Fox Forest” Keller explained as he took a seat across from Jughead. Jughead nodded before taking another sip of beer.

“I’d heard something about that yeah, what have I got to do with it”

“Well we managed to salvage the license plate and when we ran it through our system, we got a hit” Keller opened his small notebook “Does a Dwayne Hudson ring any bells to you?”

“No, should it”

“He owns the car and apparently he’s been missing for 7 years, which I’m guessing is probably how long that car has been in the lake” Keller explained, with a look Jughead couldn’t work out of his face. He seemed to be withholding something, like he knew more than he could tell Jughead.

“Again Keller, what’s that got to do with me. Either accuse me of something or let me get back to my family”

“They’ll be digging up the Forest soon and I hope we don’t find anything because I will have no choice but to find out what happened with that car” Keller explained, firmly, giving Jughead a look that he couldn’t work out.

“I understand Keller but I’m sure you’re not gonna find anything, people were using the swamp you call a lake as a dumping ground for years”

Keller shrugged “Yeah that’s what I hope”

Without anything left to say Keller got up, nodded once at Jughead and then left the office. Jughead stayed in his seat and leaned back and finished off the rest of his beer. Jughead knew that Keller hadn’t told him everything, but he’d got one thing from his conversation with the Sheriff – they were in trouble.

**Betty and Jughead’s Apartment  
The White Wrym – Southside – Wednesday Evening **

“This is my fault, I should never have spoken to Keller, now we’re on his radar” Betty argued, shaking her head helplessly.

After finishing off their dinner with their friends, Betty and Jughead went straight up to their apartment so Jughead could tell Betty about his conversation with Keller. They were sat in their living room with their sleeping children but neither of them felt the peace they usually did when they were cuddling with their children.

“We couldn’t have seen this coming Betty and I got the feeling Keller was coming to see me whether you’d spoken to him or not. I think he knows more than he’s letting on, or at least he has someone in his ear” Jughead explained as he moved Rose on his lap so he could move closer to Betty.

“You think its whoever is behind this?”

“I’m not sure but he definitely knew more than he was letting on. It was almost like he was telling me he didn’t want to find anything, so we had to make sure nothing was there”

“All the more reason for you to dig up that body, and we need to do it quickly. Keller said it was happening soon”

“Betty, I think it’s time we tell the others” Jughead reasoned. They two had spoken about telling the others about what happened seven years ago. They needed help and Cheryl, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea were their best and more trustworthy option. They hadn’t however come to a decision, they knew they needed help with digging up the body, but they didn’t want to drag their friends into their problems, especially when it could result in real trouble for them.

“I thought we didn’t want to drag them into this” Betty argued, she laid her head on Jugheads shoulder and he started stroking her hair.

“I don’t think we have an option, we can’t trust Alice and FP with this, and I don’t want you there when I have to dig it up. I need Sweet Pea and Fangs” Jughead argued. Betty glanced up so she was looking in Jughead’s eyes, she could see how conflicted he was, but she also knew he was right, they needed help. Betty gave him a quick kiss then cuddled back into his side.

“You’re right, we’ll tell them tomorrow”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Early Thursday Morning **

“Okay Joneses there better be a good reason why I was dragged here so early” Cheryl complained as she strode into the White Wrym early Thursday morning, with Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs following behind her.

“Would blueberry pancakes help” Betty mused as she put a plate in front of Cheryl and the others. She’d been up since 4am making them all breakfast, she hadn’t needed that long, but she just couldn’t sleep and cooking always helped relax her.

“You know my weakness Betty Jones” Cheryl smirked as she dug into the pancakes, Betty put down a plate of bacon on the table then took a seat next to Jughead, which was across from Fangs, Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Toni. She wasn’t sure if it was coincidence or the others knew they had something to tell them and that why they had sat the way they had.

“So, what did you drag here so early for” Toni asked eventually after a few minutes of them all enjoying their breakfast. It was quiet, which was rare in the White Wrym and Jughead wanted to enjoy it for a moment before he told them what he had to.

“We have to tell you all something, if we had any other choice, we wouldn’t drag you guy in to this, but we need your help, and we trust you guys” Betty explained, nervously ringing her hands together, trying to resist the urge to press her nails in. She hadn’t done it in years, but it had been a stressful few weeks and the temptation was back.

Noticing Betty’s nerves, Jughead pulled her hands apart and thread his fingers through her’s “We understand if you guys don’t want to help once you hear what we have to say, we won’t hold it against you”

“Stop with the dramatic Joneses and tell us what is going on” Cheryl snipped. Betty and Jughead shared on last look before Jughead nodded his head firmly and turned to the others.

“When Betty and I were 17, we helped Alice and my dad cover up a murder” Jughead said, quickly.  The others immediately gaped at them, and even a piece of pancake fell out of Sweet Pea’s mouth. They were all silent for a few moments and just continued to look at Betty and Jughead before Toni put down her knife and fork and leaned back in her chair.

“You two just got a lot more interesting” Toni joked “You better tell us everything!”

Over the next hour Betty and Jughead told the others the story of what had happened 7 years ago, they answered all their questions about that night and what had happened starting from when Betty had walked into her house after her night with Jughead to FP burrowing the body in Fox Forest, including the worries they now had that they were cleaning up Fox Forest. The others barely spoke, except to ask certain questions, they just let Jughead and Betty explain – neither Betty or Jughead could see any reactions on the others faces but they took the fact that they hadn’t walked out as a good sign.

“That’s it, that’s all of it” Jughead concluded, before picking up his coffee to finish it off and give the others a moment to process everything.

“Sweet Pea, I know it’s a lot to ask but we really don’t want Veronica or Archie for that matter finding out about this” Betty added. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“I get it! Veronica and Archie have Lucas to think about and truthfully I don’t want Veronica involved in what we’ll have to do” Sweet Pea agreed, Betty and Jughead looked at him surprised.

“Does that mean you’re going to help us?” Betty gasped.

“Of course, we are Betty, what else were we going to do. You and Jughead are our leaders and after everything you’ve done for this town, we’re aren’t gonna let you go down for something that Betty’s mother dragged you into” Fangs explained, earnestly.

“That was very gushy, and I threw up in my mouth a little, but Francesca is right, of course we are going to help you Cousin Betty” Cheryl added, sharply.  

Jughead and Betty were surprised, they hadn’t expected the others to agree so quickly, this wasn’t like the slightly shady business the Serpents used to be involved in, this was murder and if any of them were caught it wasn’t a slap on the wrist they would get, it would be far worse.

“This means so much to us, we don’t what we would do….” Betty trailed as she was overcome with tears, Jughead couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his emotional wife.

“Betty what did I tell you about crying in front of me” Cheryl snipped, giving Betty a hard look. Betty moved off Jughead’s shoulder and accepted the tissue Fangs was handing her. She wiped her nose and eyes then smiled at Cheryl.

“I know emotions annoy you Cheryl, but it been a hard few days and I’m glad you guys are on our side” Betty explained. The others smiled at her while Cheryl just rolled her eyes, but it was good naturedly.

“No Serpent left behind right and that especially includes are King and Queen” Sweet Pea argued, firmly.

“Thank you, guys” Betty gushed, giving them all a watery smile.

“If any of you try to hug me, I’ll gauge your eyes out” Cheryl snapped, shaking her head, while the others continued to eat their breakfast.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Early Thursday Morning **

“ARE YOU BOTH INSANE! I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE STILL THOSE IMMATURE TEENAGERS RUNNING AROUND RIVERDALE TYRING TO SOLVE CRIMES” Alice ranted as she paced Jughead’s office, while Jughead, Betty and FP watched on.

“To be fair, we did solve most crimes in this town” Jughead quipped as he took a sip of his beer. Betty sent him a look that he knew meant ‘now was not the time to be sarcastic’. Jughead took another sip of his beer but decided to listen to his wife and not say anything else. 

After talking to Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs, which had gone a lot better than either Jughead or Betty could have hoped for, the others had all separated to think about how they could help while Betty and Jughead had decided to talk to Alice and FP and let them know what they had done. Unsurprisingly to Betty and Jughead, they hadn’t taken the news well.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, THE MORE PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT THIS THE MORE CHANCE THERE IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET FOUND OUT. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, REALLY ELIZABETH, I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU” Alice continued her rant, sending a glare to Jughead. He knew that even without words, Alice blamed him for what was happening.

“We need help, mom” Betty explained, she moved from where she was perched on Jughead’s desk, so she could face her mother “Sheriff Keller has already been round here asking questions about the car. This is gonna be the first place they’ll come when they find that body”

“So, we need to make sure that they don’t find the body” Jughead added.

“And how do you suppose we do that” Alice grumbled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at them. Jughead and Betty shared a look, they had decided on the idea when talking to the others, but they knew it would take some convincing to get FP and Alice onboard.

“We have to move the body” Jughead answered. There was a moment of silence before Alice let out a loud laugh, Betty and Jughead shared a look while FP just looked on concerned. Alice eventually stopped laughing and turned with a murderous glare to the three of them.

“Are you two out of your mind? returning to the scene of the crime to dig up the body. Have you ever watched a crime show” Alice replied, sarcastically, she looked at FP in disbelief, he just shrugged at her in response. Jughead rolled his eyes, he wasn’t surprised that his father was taking a back seat to the decision making.

“We realise how it sounds but do you have a better suggestion. This body is going to be find and while it might be hard for them to trace back to us, it doesn’t mean it’s impossible. At least if we move the body then it won’t be found, and we don’t have to worry” Betty explained, reasonably.

“It’s not the wor- “Alice shot FP a dirty look and he quickly stopped talking.

“Do you have a better idea Mom because unless you do, this is what we’re doing” Betty argued, she put her hand in Jughead’s and squeezed it tightly. She could tell he was getting frustrated with their parents.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh “This is absolutely ridiculous, you’re going to get us all –“

“You know what Alice, shut up!” Jughead snapped, everyone glanced at him shocked, including Alice. While Jughead could get frustrated with Alice, he had never sounded so annoyed with her before. “All you’ve done is complain and berate since you told us about this clean up without offering any solutions, while we have a solution and we’re using it. We weren’t asking for you permission, we were just letting you know”

Alice stood frozen for a moment as she stared down Jughead but Jughead didn’t flinch, he’d had 7 years of dealing with Alice and he wasn’t intimidated by her anymore.  Alice picked up her handbag and gave them all one last annoyed look before storming out of the office.

“Don’t come crying to me when this blows up in your face” Alice called to them, before slamming the door to the White Wrym called.

**Fox Forest Lake  
The Southside Entrance – Thursday Afternoon **

After Alice had yelled them all for almost twenty minutes without taking a break then promptly left the bar, Betty went back up to the apartment to get Cooper and Rose up and Jughead and FP went to Fox Forest. Jughead had decided that if they were really going to dig up the body then they needed to scope the area out and FP needed to remember exactly where he had buried the body.

“This isn’t exactly how I thought I’d be spending my day” FP quipped, sending Jughead a look. The two were sat in Betty’s truck, looking out over the Southside entrance to the forest. Jughead wanted to make sure nobody was around before they started walking through the forest, as it had technically been cornered off because of the car they had found.

“Yeah well neither did I, we can blame your girlfriend for that” Jughead snipped. He was getting more and more frustrated with Alice’s and FP’s unwillingness to do anything regarding the car and the body, and he especially didn’t like being yelled at like a child when he was the only one thinking of a solution.

“This isn’t Alice’s fault Boy!”

“Really because the way I remember it seven years ago, she was the one who dragged us all in to this, trying to protect Chic, who turned out not to even be her son! And where is he! How do we know this isn’t him? coming back to get his revenge after Alice let him go, despite him being a murderer”

“That’s enough boy! We all did this and it’s up to all of us to fix it” FP snapped, sending a glare to Jughead although it didn’t have the same effect as when Jughead was a teenager “And the way I remember it, it was Betty who dragged you in to this! And it was Betty who sent Chic away”

“Betty was a scared teenager, trying to cover up what her mother had done!” Jughead snapped. FP shook his head, sadly. He didn’t want to fight with Jughead and it seemed all their conversations lately were ending that way.

“We need to band together Jughead. We’re going to figure this out!”

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh, he pulled off his beanie then turned to face his father “I’m gonna figure this out Dad! Just like I’ve figured everything out for the last 7 years, when you handed over the serpents to me because you couldn’t deal with it anymore –“

“That’s not fair Son”

“What’s not fair, is you handed over the serpents to a 17-year-old and just expected him to know what to do, so you could run off to Greendale to with your ex-girlfriend”

Jughead took in a deep breath, he wasn’t sure where his anger towards his father had suddenly come from, but he was still glad he had said it. He had a lot of repressed emotions when it came to his father and the stress of everything that was going on was finally letting them out.

“Dad, I have a wife and three children to protect from whatever is going on here. But I will protect them, even if it means protecting them from you and Alice! We’re on the same side right now but that will change if it has too. Alice was the one who covered up a murder and you were the one who buried the body!”

Neither FP and Jughead said anything for a few moments as they both took in what Jughead had said. It wasn’t the way Jughead wanted to tell his father that Betty was pregnant, but he had blurted everything out and know he couldn’t take it back, and he didn’t want to either. FP needed to know where Jughead’s true loyalties lie.

“What happened to no Serpent left behind” FP said, gruffly shooting a look at Jughead who was staring out of his car window.

“You’re not a Serpent anymore Dad” Jughead replied, harshly as he opened the truck door “Come on, I don’t think anyone is here, we need to find the site”

**Betty’s and Jughead’s Apartment  
The White Wrym – Early Friday Morning **

After what felt like a very long week, Jughead was happy to be laid in bed, cuddled up with Betty. So, when the fire alarm started blaring out in the early hours of the morning, Jughead was annoyed to have been woken up before he realised it meant something was wrong.

Betty and Jughead both jumped out of bed at the same time, Betty threw on her dressing gown while Jughead put on a t-shirt.

“You check the kids, I’ll go see what it is” Jughead said, quickly. They both dashed out of the room. Betty to the kid’s rooms while Jughead ran into the kitchen. When he saw that nothing was wrong in the kitchen or the living room, he went to the door that lead to the stairs into the White Wrym.

Jughead threw open the door and could immediately tell there was something seriously wrong. He inched closer to the balcony that over looked the bar and he gasped when he saw that the entire floor was in flames, the bar, the stage, the office all on fire. Jughead rushed back to the apartment and closed the door behind him just as Betty was running into the living room, carrying both children in her arms.

“How bad is it? I already called 911” Betty rushed out. Jughead could only nod as he took Rose from Betty, if it wasn’t such a tense situation then Jughead would be impressed that Betty was thinking about what to do while he was just panicking.

“It’s bad, we have to get out of here” Jughead replied, while also trying to calm Rose who was sobbing in his arms, while she wasn’t sure what was going on, she knew enough to be scared. “It’s okay Rose, it’s gonna be okay!”

They moved over to the window that led to the fire escape and Jughead tried to put Rose down, so he could open the window, but she clung so tightly to his neck that she didn’t move even after he let go of her. Jughead opened the window then went through onto the ledge before helping Betty through with Cooper still in her arms. Smoke had already started making its way into the apartment which meant the fire was spreading.  

They could hear the fire going on down below and windows were already smashing open from the pressure which made Rose scream and press herself closer to her father than she already was.

People had already started to gather outside to inspect the fire and they could hear the fire engine alarm in the distance. When some men noticed the family on the fire escape, they rushed over to help them. Betty moved down the ladder with Cooper in her arms and when she reached the last floor, she was able to pass Cooper to one of the men before she jumped down. She took Cooper from the man then rushed away from the building to the other side of the road.

Jughead came down the stairs next with Rose holding on tightly. Just as Jughead was about to jump, another window smashed open, the shock caused Jughead to slip of the ledge.

“JUGHEAD!” Betty screamed, racing towards him. Jughead managed to move himself so that he landed on his back and Rose wasn’t hurt.

“Jug, you okay?” Betty cried. She took a now sobbing Rose from Jug as someone helped Jughead stand up, he had a cut on his head and his back was starting to hurt but he didn’t care because Betty, Rose and Cooper were all physically fine and that’s all that mattered to him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Jughead said softly as he wrapped Betty, Rose and Cooper in his arms. He could hear the chaos going on around him, but his family was okay and that’s what he wanted to focus on.

“We’re all okay” Jughead chanted as he pulled his family as close as he could. “We’re all okay!”

 


	4. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: The Serpents investigate their old foes and Betty and Jughead move home.

**Outside the White Wrym  
The Southside – Early Friday Morning **

“I swear to god, if you try to but this blanket on me one more time, I’m gonna make you eat it” Jughead growled at the nervous EMT.

It had been two hours since Jughead and his family had escaped from the fire. The fire had finally been put out and Jughead, Betty, Rose and Cooper were all been checked out by the EMT’s. The whole area was crowded by the fire department, EMT’s, the police and the residents of the southside who had come out to see all the commotion. It was a lot of noise that was putting Jughead on edge.

“You’re good to go Mr Jones” The EMT replied, swiftly. Jughead didn’t need to be told twice, he jumped up from where he had been sat on the ambulance and strode over to Betty and his children who were still being checked by another EMT.

“You guys okay?” Jughead asked as he took Rose from Betty as both children were clinging to Betty. Jughead settled Rose on his hip and started softly stroking her head as the young girl buried her face into his neck.

“The EMT said so, he said he’ll take us to the hospital to double check, but we didn’t inhale that much smoke” Betty explained, softly. She started rocking Cooper as he started fussing because of all the noise around them.

“I’d feel better if you went to the hospital” Jughead replied, given Betty a worried look.  

“Once everything is settled, we will go” Betty nodded. Jughead leaned down to give her a quick but loving kiss, he pulled away then kissed her again.

“You okay Sweetie” Jughead asked, moving Rose’s hair so he could see her face. Rose didn’t answer, instead pulled her arms tighter around her father’s neck. Betty and Jughead shared a concerned look.

“BETTY!” Cheryl shouted, as she hastily got out of her red convertible leaving the engine running. She ran over to Betty and threw her arms around her.  

“Oh goodness, are you guys okay?” Cheryl asked, checking Betty over before looking over at Jughead, who was still stroking Rose’s hair while whispering comforting word to her.

“We’re all fine, we got out in enough time” Betty replied, she handed Cooper to Cheryl then moved over to Jughead to check on Rose. Toni walked over to the group after shutting off the car Cheryl had just left on the side of the road.  

“I can’t believe it, how bad is it” Toni asked as she took in the scene. The fire was out but the damage was clear, the walls were almost all blackened and most of the window on the bottom floor had been smashed open. Everyone looked to Jughead, but he was too busy fussing over Rose to notice, so Betty answered.

“We’re not sure yet, they are not letting us inside yet. They need to make sure its safe. The apartment is okay, but I think the bar is completely destroyed – the fire brigade said with all the alcohol we were lucky it didn’t explode”

“God!”  Toni gasped, before turning to Jughead “This wasn’t just a warning – someone wanted you dead”

“JONES!”

Everyone turned to Sweet Pea and Veronica rushing towards them. Just like Cheryl had done, Veronica threw her arms around Betty while Sweet Pea slapped Jughead on the back affectionately, careful not to disturb Rose.

“Oh god, Betty are you okay? Are the kids okay?” Veronica rushed out, she took in all of them then noticed Rose who was still clinging to Jughead.

“We’re shaken up but we’re all fine – I’m gonna go to the hospital to double check” Betty replied. Veronica nodded, understanding that while Betty was saying they were fine, but it would take some time for that to be true.

“What do you need from us Jones!” Sweet Pea asked, determined looking over at Jughead, who seemed very distracted. He looked around at the scene then turned to Sweet Pea.

“Gather everyone – tell them to meet us at the hospital, I’ll update everyone once Betty and the kids have been checked out” Jughead said, firmly.

“You got it!” Sweet Pea nodded before crossing over to the other Serpents who had arrived at the Wrym to find out what had happened.

“You can all stay at Thistle house of course, I’ll have a room sorted out for you, and organise some clothes and things for you all until you can get back into your apartment” Cheryl said, with Toni nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, Cheryl” Betty smiled, tired. She was starting to feel the effects of the long night they were having. Jughead wrapped his spare arm around Betty just as Sheriff Keller walked over to the group, note book and pen already out.

“Jughead, Betty, are you both okay?” Keller asked.  

“Our house is burnt down, and we could have been killed so what do you think” Jughead snapped, surprising everyone. He’d been mostly calm until that moment, but he was tired of people asking him if they were okay.

“I need you both to come in and make a statement – do you have any idea who could have done this” Keller asked, not bothered by Jughead’s tone, or the way he rolled his eyes at Keller’s question.

“No, do you?” Jughead pressed, giving Keller a look while Cheryl and Toni looked on confused, Jughead hadn’t yet told them that he suspects Keller knew more than he was letting on, including who had made the donation to clean up Fox Forest.  

“Why would I know Jones” Keller asked, with a somewhat biting tone.

“I don’t know you tell me. This is the fifth fire to happen in the Southside, so why are you just coming around now” Jughead argued, raising his voice which shook Rose, so Jughead passed her to Betty before turning back to Keller.

“Nobody was hurt in the other fires, we were leaving it up to the fire department” Keller replied, slightly flustered.  

“And look what happened, they upped their game” Jughead snipped, waving his hand at the destroyed White Wrym.

“I want to catch who is ever doing this, just as much as you do Jones”

“No, you don’t Keller. My children could have died tonight. I will find out who did this and I hope you’re on the right side when I do. You either help us, or stay out of the way” Jughead replied, raising his voice the end. Deciding there was noting left to say Keller walked away and Jughead looked back at the others.

“I think you just made it clear to him that you don’t trust him” Cheryl quipped, giving Jughead an almost proud smile. Cheryl always liked when Jughead got hot headed, it was always entertaining.

“Good! I want him nervous” Jughead replied, he turned to Toni “Have someone tail him, I wanna know everywhere he goes and who he talks to”

“I’ll get someone on it” Toni nodded, before quickly leaving the group.

“Let’s get you to the hospital” Jughead said to Betty, who nodded in agreement.  

“I’ve told them to call you when its safe for you to go inside” Veronica announced, walking back over to the group. Jughead hadn’t even noticed her leave “I have my car, I’ll take you all”

“You wanna walk Sweetie” Jughead asked, softly he took Rose from Betty as he could see she was getting too heavy for his wife.

“No Daddy! Don’t let go” Rose exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jughead’s neck.

“It’s okay Sweetie, Daddy’s got you” Jughead reassured her. He held Rose close, as he took Betty’s hand and lead his family to Veronica’s car.

**Riverdale Hospital  
The Northside – Friday Morning**

“All I see is a kidney bean, and grey lines, are you sure that’s a baby and Betty didn’t just swallow a pebble, she once did that when we were kids” Cheryl quipped, as she and Veronica looked over the sonogram picture that the nurse had printed out for Betty.  

The two of them had been outside while Betty had been checked out, entertaining Cooper and Rose but were both eager to make sure their friend was okay once the nurse had told them it was okay to go inside.

“Really!” Veronica laughed, she sometimes forgot that the others had all literally know each other since birth and had a hundred stories from before she moved to Riverdale. 

“Someone dared me and I never back down from a challenge” Betty said, firmly from where she was sat on the hospital bed, next to Jughead. The hospital had made her put a gown on and she was very eager to but her own clothes back on, even though she wasn’t sure if she had any left.

“Let me guess Archie” Veronica replied.

“Nope” Betty smirked, looking over at Jughead, with a loving smile.

“We were 5 and I wanted to know if it came out the same as it went in” Jughead argued, shrugging. Betty kissed him sweetly while Cheryl looked disgusted.

“Who knew Baby Jones was so gross” Veronica said, shaking her head amused “Well whatever it is, everything’s good?”

“Everything’s great, the doctor said we can leave as soon as the nurse gets back with the discharge papers” Betty explained, While Cooper was sleep in Cheryl arms, Rose crawled up onto the bed to sit with her Mom and Dad. Jughead sat her on his lap and pulled her close.

“I had the housekeeper Rosita set up everything, so you can have a few hours’ sleep once we get out of here” Cheryl said.  

“Here, I bring coffee and baked goods” Toni announced as she walked into Betty’s hospital room. She started handing the adults each a coffee then passed a muffin to Rose who immediately took a huge bite without bothering to take of the wrapper.  

“Thank you, TT” Cheryl smiled, giving her wife a quick kiss, careful not to disturb the toddler in her arms.  

“Everyone’s outside Jones” Toni added, glancing at Jughead, who nodded back.

“You okay here?” Jughead asked, looking over at Betty.

“I’m fine, you go talk to the others” Betty reassured him, as Jughead passed her Rose “Come to mommy Sweetie”

“Where are you going Daddy?” Rose asked, as Jughead got off the bed. Cheryl handed Cooper to Veronica as she got up to leave with him as well.

“Daddy has to go to talk to his friends, but I’ll be straight back, you cuddle with mommy and then we’ll go to Auntie Cheryl and Auntie Toni’s house” Jughead explained. He crossed over to Rose and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Okay but no toddling Daddy, come straight back” Rose demanded, pointing her finger at Jughead, who was biting his lip to stop laughing.

“I promise” Jughead smiled. Jughead, Cheryl and Toni left the room and Cheryl waited until they had rounded the corner until she turned to Jughead with a smirk on his face.

“I wonder if the others Serpents know that the King gets his ass handed to him by a 6-year-old” Cheryl teased.  

“Like you don’t as well Cheryl, I heard all about you buying all of Rose’s cookies for school so her class could win the pizza party” Jughead argued. Cheryl glared at Toni when she heard her bark out a laugh.  

“Bite me Jones!” Cheryl snapped, but Jughead knew there was no malice behind it.

The three made it outside to find all the other Serpents waiting for them, Sweet Pea and Fangs at the front.

“I’m sure by now you’ve all heard about the fire” Jughead started, as he stood in front of the small crowd “This does not happen again! My family could have died tonight because we are no closer to finding out who is behind this. I want you all to call in every favour you have, every contact you have to get me some more information. I don’t care if information from your second cousin’s hairdresser, none of you come back until you can tell me how someone keeps setting fires in the Southside and GETTING AWAY WITH IT”

Everyone stood up straighten as Jughead’s voice grew louder. They didn’t see Jughead get angry often but when he did, they knew someone would pay for it.

“WHO EVER IS DOING THIS, IS LAUGHING AT US. LAUGHING AT WHAT WE’VE DONE TO PROTECT THE SOUTHSIDE, AND I WONT STAND FOR IT ANY MORE!” Jughead continued, getting angrier which each word, that passers-by were looking at the large crowd as they walked past, but nobody said anything, they knew better.

“Keep your phones on you, I’ll call you all when I want an update” Jughead finished, nodding at them “Now go!”

The other Serpents mounted their bikes and left but Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni and Cheryl moved over to Jughead.

“What do you need from us” Fangs asked.  

Jughead made sure the other Serpents had left before he answered “I need for you four to make sure our former enemies are still where we put them”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Friday Morning**

An hour later, the Jones family, Cheryl and Toni had arrived back at Thistle House. Jughead noted it hadn’t changed much since they were in High School, they only noticeable difference was the absence of Nanny Rose, who had sadly passed away 3 years ago.

Once the housekeeper had cleaned out a room for them, Cheryl and Toni had gone to their own room with a promise to keep the noise down, something that hadn’t last long.

“They’re sleeping” Jughead announced, when he noticed Betty walking back into the room from the bathroom “Betty?” Jughead added when he noticed the forlorn look on his wife’s face.

“Our home is gone Jughead, we’re could have been killed, our children could have been killed” Betty replied, softly as she began to cry. Jughead quickly crossed over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.  

“I know Baby”

“When we find out who did this, we make them pay!” Betty demanded, she grabbed Jughead’s shirt and pulled him closer, even though her tears were seeping through his shirt.  

“We will” Jughead promised. He kissed the top of her head then continued to hold her for a few moments. Eventually Betty stopped crying, she moved away from Jughead then hastily wiped her eyes.   

“Is there a pen and paper around here” Betty asked, as she searched the room “Ah ha!”

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked, amused as he watched Betty hastily write something on the piece of paper she had found.   

“Our home is wreck Juggie, I need to make a list” Betty answered, like it was obvious.

“She’s back” Jughead laughed, as he held out his hand “But first, we’re going cuddle our children and have a nap and then let Cheryl’s housekeeper, who I’m pretty sure isn’t called Rosita, force feed us bacon and eggs”

“That sounds nice” Betty mused. She put down the pen and paper and took Jughead’s hand. She let him lead her to bed and the both got in at each side, trying not to disturb there two children who were already asleep in the middle of the bed.

“I love you Betty Jones” Jughead whispered, once they were both settled in bed.  

“Jughead Jones I love you” Betty whispered back, before leaning over for a loving kiss.

**Abandoned Apartment Building  
Greendale – Friday Afternoon**

The next day, Sweet Pea and Fangs, under Jughead instruction, had driven to Greendale to track down what was left of the Ghoulies. Jughead wanted them to find out if any of their old enemies could be working together, or if they could be working for a new big bad guy that they didn’t know of.

“You sure this is the place” Fangs wondered.  

“According to my contact, this is where they hang out, although they aren’t much of a gang anymore” Sweet Pea answered. The two were parked outside an old abandoned building in one of the few deserted spots in Greendale.

“No kidding! We’ve been here two hours and we haven’t seen anyone come or go” Fangs reasoned, glancing at Sweet Pea “Maybe this is a bust”

“Lets just check it out before we leave, we have to bring something back to Jones” Sweet Pea suggested.

“You’re right let’s go” Fangs agreed. The two got out of the car and went into the building. It appeared like it used to be an apartment building but now it was rotting, with spray paint everywhere, doors off there hinges and broken windows.    

“You hear that!” Sweet Pea asked.  

“Is that what I think it is” Fangs said, disgusted as they both heard the tell tale sounds of two people having sex.

“Why are you going to towards the noise” Fangs asked, in disbelief as he watched Sweet Pea walk over to one of the closed doors in the hallway.

“People are easier to intimidate when they have their pants down” Sweet Pea shrugged before using his foot to kick down the door. The two people in the room immediately jumped at the noise, from where they had been laid on an old sofa in the middle of the room.  

“Okay off you pop Sweet heart” Sweet Pea quipped, sarcastically. The women immediately jumped off the sofa, gathered her clothes and ran out of the room.  

“HEY! I paid for an hour” The Ghoulie called to her retreating body.

“Classy” Fangs snipped, rolling his eyes.

“Pants up dude” Sweet Pea said, clinking his fingers impatiently. The Ghoulie glared at the two before putting his trousers back on and throwing on a t-shirt.   

“What do you want Serpents” The Ghoulie growled.  

“Oh good, you know who we are, that will make this easier” Sweet Pea said, before rushing over to the Ghoulie and shoving his against the wall “Someone has been setting fires in the Southside, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you”

“What! No! we don’t have anything to do with Riverdale anymore you Serpents made sure of that!” The Ghoulie argued, struggling against the hold Sweet Pea had on him.  

“You remember that if you ever think of crossing that border again. We will find out who’s behind this and if you have anything to do with it, we will burn this place down with you in it, understand!” Sweet Pea threatened, he tightened his hold on the Ghoulie to make sure his point was getting across.

“Yeah I understand, will you put me down now” The Ghoulie snarled. Sweet Pea hastily dropped him before mockingly slapping him on the face before leaving the room.

“We’ll see ourselves out” Fangs said, with fake sweetness, before following after Sweet Pea out of the room, the Ghoulie growling at them as they went.

Fangs and Sweet Pea left the building without noticing the four birds spray painted on the wall, as they passed.

**Greendale Women’s Correctional Facility  
Greendale – Friday afternoon**

“Well this is a surprise, I guess hell has finally frozen over if a Serpent is visiting little old me” Penny Peabody sneered, as she walked into a visiting room to see Toni sat at the table waiting for her. Penny looked almost the same as she had the last time Toni had seen her five years ago except now her hair was a lot wilder and she had an even crazier look in her eyes.

“I’d ask how you are Penny, but I really don’t care” Toni quipped, tilting her head to the side mockingly as she took Penny in.

“Then let’s cut the crap, why don’t you tell me what you want and then I can tell you its never going to happen” Penny argued, crossing her arms firmly.

“Do you know anything about the fires that have been started around the Southside” Toni asked, deciding when it came to Penny it was better to get straight to the point. She didn’t think Penny would tell her anything, but she was hoping she’d be able to tell if she was lying or surprised by anything Toni told her.  

“We don’t get a lot of local news in here” Penny replied, sarcastically before smirking at Toni “But I do like the thought of someone burning the Southside to the ground, tell me more”

“I’m almost disappointed that you don’t know anything Penny, I guess being in here as made you soft” Toni taunted, leaning back in her chair.  

“I’ll show you soft” Penny growled, before she could blink Penny jumped up from her seat shoved the table aside and crossed over Toni who had already jumped out of her own seat ready to defend herself.

“Okay that’s enough! Visit over” The guard shouted, he moved in front of Toni and Penny and began to pull Penny out of the room.  

“I hope who ever is doing this! Burns the whole place down – with you Serpents in it” Penny sneered, tying to reach Toni as the guard wrapped his arm around her middle to pull her away. Penny was thrashing against him as she tried to kick at Toni.  

“It was nice to see you again Penny” Toni smirked, as she waved mockingly.

“I’ll GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS” Penny screamed, before the door closed behind her.  Toni left the room and went to the Warden’s office where Cheryl was waiting for her.

“What do you think?” Toni asked once she saw Cheryl waiting for her outside the Warden’s office, Cheryl had been watching the interaction on the cameras in the Warden’s office.

“I don’t think she knew anything, and this place has certainly turned her crazy. Who would even want her help” Cheryl reasoned, flippantly.  

“What did the warden say” Toni asked.

“According to him she hasn’t had any visitors and the only phone calls she gets are to her elderly Aunt in Centerville. I gave him a large favour to make sure he tells us if that changes” Cheryl explained.  

“Let’s get back, tell Jughead what we know” Toni reasoned, slightly frustrated that they hadn’t been able to find out anything useful.  

“Yes, lets get back to our fearless leader” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes, as they two structed out of the building.

**Centerville Prison  
Centerville – Friday Afternoon**

At the same time, Veronica was at the Centerville Prison where Hiram Lodge had been a prisoner for five years. Sweet Pea and Veronica had had a disagreement that morning about her seeing Hiram, something she hadn’t done since his trial, but Jughead and Betty had asked her to do it and Veronica wanted them to help them and show them she could be trusted and relied on.

Veronica walked into the Visitors Room to find Hiram already seated behind the glass that separated them. Veronica took a seat across from him and picked up the phone, so they could talk.

“Mija, it’s good to see you. How have you been?” Hiram said, almost sincerely.

“Save it father, this isn’t some kind of family reunion” Veronica replied, with a clipped tone “Someone has been setting fires around Riverdale and I’m hear to tell you that if I found out you have anything to do with it, I will make you pay!”

“Mija, what are you talking about. Fires?  Why would I be setting fires, especially from in here” Hiram replied, confused but Veronica wasn’t buying it, she had finally realised that she could never trust anything that her father said.  

“Don’t try and be coy father, I can see through it now. I’m not here to find out if you have anything to do with, I’m here to warn you. Jughead’s family were almost killed last night and if you have anything to do with it, he will kill you Father and I won’t do a thing to stop him” Veronica explained, firmly.  

You’ve become cold Veronica, I’m almost proud” Hiram smiled, he crossed his arms and seemed to stare Veronica down, analysing her.  

“I no longer live to make you proud Father” Veronica replied, she rose from her chair and picked up her handbag “Goodbye”

“Goodbye Mija” Hiram replied. He waited until Veronica was no longer in sight before walking over to the guard “I need to make a phone call”

Veronica hastily left the prison and walked over to her car where Hermione Lodge was waiting for her. Veronica had called her mother that morning to meet her at the prison.

“Hello Veronica” Hermione greeted, timidly. The two hadn’t spoken since Hiram had been sent to prison. Veronica wanted to move on with her life and that meant living toxic things in the past, and that included her mother.

“Hello mother, did you talk to the guards?” Veronica asked.

“Your father hasn’t had any visitors, no packages or phone call. Just like I said” Hermione replied and while Veronica didn’t completely trust her mother, she knew the warden would only tell Hermione information concerning Hiram.   

“Well forgive me if I don’t take your word for it” Veronica snipped. She started getting her car keys out of her bag hoping her mother would take it as a sign that the conversation was over.  

“Veronica, can we talk” Hermione asked, helplessly.

“We have nothing to say to each other mother. We said all we needed to at Father’s court case, which I was hoping would be the last time I had to speak to either of you” Veronica reasoned. She unlocked her car and starting getting in but Hemione put her hand on her to stop her.

“Veronica please, I just wanna know how you are, how my grandson is” Hermione asked. Veronica let out a small sigh, she didn’t want to feel sorry for her mother, but she knew that after everything that had happened Hermione was probably lonely.  

“I’m good mom, I’m very happy” Veronica replied.  

“How are things with Sweet Pea?” Hermione added, cautiously not wanting to push Veronica too much.

“They are good, we have our days like most couples but I’m very happy. And Lucas is good too” Veronica replied, before opening her bag. She took out a photograph and handed it to her mother “Here, I’m have about a thousand”

Veronica had given Hermione a photo of herself and Lucas that Sweet Pea had taken of them last month at the park. Hermione glanced at the photo for a few moments before carefully putting it in her bag.

Hermione gave her a teary smile “Thank you”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Friday Evening**

A few hours later, the group had met up at the Thistle house to talk about what they’d found out from their visits with Penny, the Ghoulies and Hiram. They had gathered in what Cheryl had called the informal parlour and what Jughead had argued was just a living room.

“They’re still a bunch of weasels but I don’t think they are behind this, they are too stupid to be getting away with it” Sweet Pea reasoned.  

“Peabody hasn’t had any visitors or phone calls, she’s not planning anything in the steal can of hers” Toni added

“And while I wouldn’t put it past my father, my mother checked as well, no visitors, no phone calls, nothing” Veronica finished

“So, we’re back at the beginning, with no idea who’s doing this” Jughead said, frustrated smacking his hand down on the table. Cheryl let out a huff at her furniture being damaged while Betty moved over to Jughead and put her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out” Betty said, softly.

“So, what’s our next move Jones” Fangs asked. Everyone looked to Jughead, but he just ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.  

“If they really are connected then who ever is setting these could be distracting us from what they are really planning with Fox Forest” Betty reasoned, when Jughead didn’t say anything. Jughead smiled at her appreciatively. That’s why they made such a good team, the other always stepped up when one of them couldn’t.

“Betty’s right, we need to decide what we’re gonna do about…” Toni trailed off, glancing at Veronica. Veronica quickly caught on that there was something they hadn’t told her.  

“Oh, I give you guys a minute” Veronica said, trying mask the hurt in her voice, she specially didn’t like that there was something Sweet Pea had kept from her.

“No, its okay Veronica you should hear this too” Jughead cut in, before Veronica could leave. Veronica had helped them, and at personal cost to herself so Jughead felt she earned the right to be involved. Jughead also couldn’t deny that Veronica was smart and cunning and might be able to help them figure out what to do.

As quickly as he could Jughead told Veronica the story of the body at Fox Forest. Veronica took it a lot better than the others had and Jughead had reasoned she built up quite a tolerance to murder because of who her father was.

“Wow! Who knew Mama Cooper had it in her” Veronica gasped once Jughead had finished “Or you two for that matter? What’s the plan then?”

“We need to move the body, before anyone can find it, then they have nothing to tie us to the car, Keller is reaching at best” Jughead said.  

“Its not the worse idea, but we have to be smart about this, we’re caught, that’s it, we’ll be done” Fangs said.  

“That’s why the plan stays within this group, we can’t have anyone else finishing out especially when we still don’t know if we have a mole or not” Jughead argued.  

“I’ve put feelers out about, see if any of our guys are in debt or have been acting strange lately but so far nothing” Toni explained. She had covertly being talking to the other serpents, masking her questions with concern for any problems the Serpents may be having that could lead to them seeking help elsewhere.

Jughead let out a sigh “I’m actually relived, it’s the one thing I don’t want any news on”

Noticing the tension in Jughead’s shoulder, Betty decided nothing more could be done that night, so she thought they should end the meeting.

“Okay its late, and my babies need to tucked in so, lets all go home and talk about this tomorrow – the fire department said we can get into the Wrym now, so we need to see what kind of damage it’s in” Betty said, firmly, giving them all a look they knew meant ‘I’m queen and you have to listen to me’.

“You heard the lady, we’ll talk tomorrow” Jughead said, smirking at Betty. The others said a quick goodbye and started to leave, Betty and Jughead were about to leave the room when Veronica called them back.  

“Hey Bughead!” Veronica said, smiling when she saw the look on Jughead’s face.

“God, I always hated that nickname” Jughead groaned, shaking his head. Betty wrapped her arm around his bicep and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

“I just wanted to say thank you, for trusting me with this. After everything, it means a lot” Veronica said, sincerely.

“Its time we all moved past what happened, including me. You’ve earned your place here Veronica” Jughead replied, decisively. Betty smiled at him as Veronica looked touched at his words. Despite how long they’d all know each other and at one time Veronica had even been married to his best friend, Jughead and Veronica’s friendship had always been tense at best.  

Veronica smiled sincerely “Thank you”  

Veronica left the room just as Rose ran into the room and over to her parents. The housekeeper had been keeping Rose accompanied while the adults had their meeting.

“Daddy!” Rose exclaimed, smiling up at her father.  

“Come on Sweetie, its bed time” Jughead said, sweetly, taking Rose’s hand and leading her back to their temporary bedroom.

**XoXo**

“I wanna sleep with you and Mommy!” Rose said, sweetly, smiling up at Jughead. Jughead had been trying unsuccessfully for ten minutes to get Rose to sleep in the cot that Toni had found for them, but the young girl was having none of it.

“I thought you were a big girl, Rosie and big girls sleep in their own bed” Jughead replied as he knelt down to his daughter’s level.  

“Then I’m not a big girl! I’m a baby” Rose shrugged, although Jughead could tell she didn’t like saying it. She’d been arguing just the opposite for the last few months.  

“Rose, tell Daddy what’s wrong”

Jughead watched Rose’s face fall as she moved into Jughead’s arms.

“It was scary Daddy, and I don’t want to be on my own if it happens again” Rose whispered, holding tightly onto Jughead’s t-shirt. Jughead noticed the tears in Rose’s eyes and it broke Jughead’s heart. Jughead wiped the tears away and pulled Rose as close as he could.

“Okay Sweetie, you can sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight” Jughead replied stroked Rose’s hair “But I promise you, what happened last night will never happen again. Mommy and Daddy will always protect you, nothing will happen to you. Daddy promises”

“Pinkie promise” Rose said, softly. She held up her pinkie for Jughead and Jughead didn’t think twice before hooking it with his own.  

“Pinkie Promise” Jughead reaffirmed.  

“Okay Daddy” Rose nodded, smiling up at her father “Can I still sleep with you and mommy tonight”

“Of course, Sweetie” Jughead said, he kissed the top of Rose’s head “Go brush your teeth”

Rose went into the joining bathroom and Jughead got up to see Betty at the door, she had clearly heard the conversation between father and daughter.

“That broke my heart” Betty said, upset. Jughead moved over to Betty and pulled her into a hug. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead and felt him kiss the top of her head.

“We’ll find a way to make her safe again Betty. I promise you that” Jughead said, firmly.  

“Pinkie promise” Betty quipped, holding up her finger.  

“Pinkie promise” Jughead replied, hooking his finger with Betty’s.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Saturday Morning**

The next day, The Serpents, along with Veronica, Archie and the children were finally going to the White Wrym to see the aftermath of the fire. The fire department had told them they could go to inspect the damage but that the apartment was not safe to live in as the structure of the building had been damaged.

“God, look at this place!” Veronica exclaimed. The entire bar was completely destroyed, the walls were blackened and most of the table and chairs had been broken or damaged.

“Is any of this salvable?” Toni wondered.  

“I’ll have some of my guys come in tomorrow and starting cleaning some of this up and see what work needs to be done” Archie said.  

“Thanks Archie” Betty smiled, as she walked over to Jughead who looked deep in thought. Betty touched his arm to get him attention.  

“This could have been us” Jughead whispered to Betty. Betty gave his arm a brief squeeze as Jughead looked around at the other serpents, he could see they were just as upset as him about the Wrym.  

“Okay, all of you LISTEN UP!” Jughead called, as he crossed over to the stage so everyone could see him. Everyone turned to listen to their leader.  

“I know this looks bad, they are trying to destroy us, they are trying to destroy what we love. But they’ve forgotten one thing, we’re the SERPENTS!”

“We don’t go down without a fight, we fight until the end and wither it’s the snake charmer, the Ghoulies or Hiram Lodge, we never GIVE UP!” Jughead declared, raising his voice. The older serpents started banging their feet on the ground in agreement.

“WE WONT BACK DOWN! AND WE WONT BE DEFEATED!” Jughead proclaimed, loudly holding up his arm, fists clenched “IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH”

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH” Everyone repeated back, just as loudly, raising their hands in the air and letting out a loud cheer.

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Saturday Afternoon **

“A part of me, never thought we’d be back here” Jughead commented, as he placed another box on the table in the trailer.

After a fourth time of walking in on Toni and Cheryl going at it, Jughead decided that they couldn’t spend another night at Thistle House, so Betty suggested the moved back into the trailer, until they found something more permanent, and with no other options Jughead had agreed.

“This was our first home; don’t you remember all the sleepless nights with Rose on that sofa” Betty said, smiling. Betty and Jughead had lived at the trailer for 3 years before finalising the sale of the White Wrym and moving into the apartment. It had been hard at times but also some of the best of their marriage.

“I remember all the other things we did on that sofa” Jughead smirked over at Betty, who couldn’t help but blush. Eight years together and Betty would still blush when Jughead looked at her like that.   

“Don’t distract me, we have burgers and hotdogs to grill” Betty demanded, giving Jughead a stern look.

To lift everyone’s spirts Jughead and Betty had decided to have a Serpents party at the trailer park. Betty had bought loads of Hotdogs and Burgers at the supermarket and Jughead had taken the salvageable alcohol from the Wrym.

“Yes Mam”

Jughead and Betty put the last of the boxes inside the trailer then went outside to join the other serpents. While Rose played with the other Serpents children and Lucas, Cooper slept in his pram next to the BBQ, that Betty was handling.

“Here Jones” Fangs said, handing Jughead a beer.  

“Thanks man”

Jughead took a look around at all the people in the trailer park. People were laughing and joking together, children were playing, and nobody was letting what had happened to the Wrym get to them, they were resolved, and they had faith in Jughead and the Serpents.

“You okay Baby” Betty asked, when she noticed the thoughtful look on Jughead’s face.  

Jughead nodded “Just nice to be reminded what we’re fighting for”

**XoXo**

An hour later, the party was well underway and to both Betty and Jughead’s surprise FP and Alice had shown up. It had slipped both of their minds to tell their parents what had happened at the Wrym, especially after the way they had left things the last time they had all spoken, but Archie had called FP to let him know what had happened.

“I’m glad your both okay” FP said after he’d finished hugging Jughead. Alice sent him a small smile, Jughead knew better than to expect a hug from Alice. Thankfully, she’d been a lot warmer to Betty then the last time they spoke.  

“Quite a party, you’ve got here” Alice noted. Most of the food had been prepared and someone had found an old stereo and speakers which was playing some Motown music, to which most people were dancing to while Fangs and Sweet Pea played a game with the children that hadn’t fallen asleep, like Cooper who was still sleeping though the loud noise.     

“Serpents are never down for long” Jughead quipped, shrugging although happy that everyone seemed to be having a good time.  

“Aint that right boy!” FP smiled, slapping Jughead on the shoulder affectionately.

“Anything I can help with Betty” Alice asked, politely.

“Veronica could use some help with the potato salad” Betty replied, trying to hide her shock. Jughead and Betty shared a small smile as Betty continued to man the barbeque, while Alice walked over to Veronica and FP grabbed a drink.

**XoXo**

While the party was still underway outside, the inner circle had gathered in Betty and Jughead’s trailer to talk about their plan for Fox Forest.

Betty and Jughead had decided to not tell Archie, even though they’d told Veronica. They cared too much to pull him into their mistake. Luckily for them Archie had left early to take Lucas home, so they didn’t have to explain to him why everyone he knew was meeting in Jughead’s trailer, but he wasn’t invited.

Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Betty sat squashed together on the sofa, Jughead stood by the TV, FP and Alice sat on the kitchen stools while Fangs and Sweet Pea hoovered by the window.

“Well we’re all here, we know what we need to do!” Jughead said, everyone nodded then glanced down at the map of Fox Forest in front of them all.  

“Let’s find us a dead body”


	5. The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response this story has had so far, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Please continue to let me know what you think and if you guys have an idea who the Big Bad Guy may be. 
> 
> Happy Reading

**The Jones Trailer – Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Tuesday Evening **

“Okay, so is everyone clear on the plan” Jughead asked, for the forth time that night. The group were gathered in the Jones trailer to go over the plan before they all left.

“Yeah We’re going to the dig site” Sweet Pea started indicating himself, FP and Jughead.

“TT and I will be on look out for anyone lurking around” Cheryl added, as she added arrows to her quiver before slinging over her shoulder. Jughead had demanded that she not use it, but Cheryl said it was part of her brand and she wasn’t going anywhere without it.

“And I’m the getaway driver” Fangs concluded. It sounded like a simple plan, but everyone was very on edge about the whole thing.

“And I’ll be at home, worrying that you’re all gonna get arrested” Betty grumbled as she crossed her arms. She didn’t like to be left out of the plan, especially when it was partially her fault that it had all happened.

Jughead crossed over to Betty and wrapped her up in his arms. “Betty, we agreed, its safer for you to be here” Jughead traced his hand across her stomach “You have to take care of this little one”

Betty let out a heavy sigh, before nodding in agreement. Betty straightened up then turned to the others, who were pretending to have over conversations as the married couple spoke.

“Okay you will all be safe out there and have each other’s backs and if the father of my children doesn’t come back in the state that he’s in now then my pregnancy hormones will get a whole lot worse for you all. Understand?”

Jughead bite back a smirk as the others nervously nodded at Betty. Everyone started gathering up their things while Veronica and Alice settled on the sofa, already opening a bottle of wine. They were waiting with Betty at the trailer until the others came back.

“Be safe. I mean it, if you get even a hint of trouble then just leave it, moving this body is not worth it” Betty reasoned. Jughead nodded before giving Betty a quick kiss, Jughead began to pull away but Betty pulled him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, Betty ignored the wolf whistle from Sweet Pea as she traced her tongue against Jughead’s lips.

“Wow!” Jughead whispered once Betty pulled away. “What was that for?”

Betty shrugged, while smirking at him “Felt like it, hurry back okay?”

“After that, definitely” Jughead gave her one last kiss before following the others out of the trailer. Jughead climbed into the back of truck, he glanced over at FP, who looked just as nervous as he felt.

“You sure about this boy?” FP asked, quietly as Fangs started the engine, Cheryl and Toni were sat in front with Fangs, while FP, Jughead and Sweet Pea sat in the bed. None of the others looked as nervous as Jughead and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Jughead shook his head “No, but let’s do it anyway”

**The Jones Trailer – Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Tuesday Night**

“They’re all still asleep” Veronica noted as she walked back into the living room, from checking on Lucas, Rose and Cooper who were all asleep in Betty and Jughead’s room. Betty was sat at the table, working her way through a slice of cheesecake while Alice was in the living room working her way through a glass of wine.

“I’m not surprised, I don’t know about Lucas, but I’m pretty sure my kids can sleep through a hurricane” Betty quipped. Veronica took a seat next to her at the table and helped herself to some of the leftover cheesecake.

“You okay B? I mean besides the obvious”

“Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea are all out there right now risking everything for something that I did. For a mistake I made. I should have just called the police that night and none of this would be happening. I wouldn’t have dragged Jug and FP into this mess, and my friends wouldn’t be out there right now digging up a dead body” Betty sighed heavily as she ran her fingers over her small baby bump. Veronica took her other hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“B, you were 16 and just trying to protect your mom and who at the time you thought was your brother, nobody can fault you for that.” Veronica said, quietly so that Alice couldn’t hear them, but she was too busy typing something on her phone with one hand while she drank her wine with the other.

“And nobody is doing anything that you and Jughead wouldn’t do for us. You two have changed everything for everyone here on the Southside and now its our turn to pay you back for it. You two don’t deserve what’s happening and all we want to do is fix it for you, just like all the times you guys have done it for us”

Betty could feel the tears in her eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away as she reached over and hugged Veronica.

“Thanks V”

“That’s what I’m here for, I don’t do shovels or digging, but I definitely know how to make my pregnant bestie feel better and its not just by shipping out her favourite cheesecake from New York bakery” Veronica quipped, with only the flare that Veronica Lodge was capable of.

“Although it certainly helps” Betty said, taking another bite of her cheesecake.

“They’ve been gone an hour and we haven’t heard anything!” Alice snipped, cutting into the quiet moment. She was tapping furiously on her phone and didn’t bother looking up at Betty and Veronica.

“I’m sure everything is fine Mrs C, we told them not to contact us unless absolutely necessary I’m sure that that’s why they are not replying” Veronica answered, nodding towards Alice’s phone which the woman was still typing away on.

“Oh. I’m not contacting them, I’m talking to my book club, we have a meeting tomorrow” Alice answered before going back to her phone. Veronica looked over at Betty, wondering if Alice was joking.

Betty shook her head, not surprised at all “My mother, ladies and gentlemen”

**Fox Forest – Southside  
Tuesday Night **

After leaving the trailer park, the group had driven as close as Jughead felt comfortable with, then left Fangs with the truck and walked the rest of the way to the south entrance of Fox Forest, where FP had said he had hidden the body. While Cheryl and Toni circled the perimeter to make sure nobody else was around, Sweet Pea, FP and Jughead made their way over to the sight.

Jughead looked around at all the equipment at the dig site where they had started the clean up and he couldn’t believe how close they were to finding the body. If Jughead and the group had waited just a few days to dig up the body, then they might have been too late.

“You sure it’s around here” Sweet Pea asked once they reached the patch in the forest that had over grown weeds and was just a few feet from the swamp.

“I’m positive, you don’t forget where you got rid of a body anytime soon” FP replied.

“Especially since you’ve done it twice now” Jughead muttered, quietly but he could tell from the look on FP’s face that he’d heard him.

“Let’s get started shall we” FP grumbled before slamming his shovel into the dirt and pressing down hard with his foot, Sweet Pea and Jughead quickly followed.

“How far down did you dig?” Sweet Pea asked. They were all worried how long it would take to find the body because while FP knew the where about he’d buried it, he didn’t know in which exact location and Sweet Pea hoped they didn’t have to worry about digging far down as well.

“Not as far as I probably should have done, which will be good for us because hopefully, it won’t take as long to find it”

The three of them were digging for an hour and had still yet to find the body, they had all spilt up to dig at different patches, but they hadn’t come across anything and they were all starting to get frustrated.

Jughead stopped digging when he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text.

“Cheryl thinks someone’s here, says we should leave” Jughead told the other two. They all stopped digging to see if they could hear anything.

“What do you think Jones?” Sweet Pea asked, just as they heard what sounded like a dog barking in the distance. They all shot up to find where the noise was going from.

“Over there” Jughead said, pointing to the left of them “FP and I will go that way to try and get them away from you, you guys get out of here”

Sweet Pea immediately started to argue but Jughead quickly cut him off “I don’t wanna hear it, get everyone out and get back to the trailer park. We’ll meet you there once we know its safe. GO”

While reluctant Sweet Pea started heading right toward the truck while Jughead and FP went left. The two of them ran towards the barking. They heard some shouting but couldn’t work out who the voices were. Jughead picked up a rock and threw it against a piece of scrap metal that was part of a pile of rubbish that had been left by the swamp.

“I heard something by the swamp” They heard one of them shout. When they heard them coming closer to them, Jughead and FP ran through the woods until the came to an old sewer drain that was just big enough from them to crouch down in.

Jughead and FP squashed inside and just managed to cover it with a metal sheet when they saw someone run by. Jughead let out a small sigh of relief when they ran straight past them without noticing them.

“I guess we wait here until they’ve gone” FP reasoned, Jughead nodded in agreement and the two got as comfortable as they could.

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Tuesday Night**

Twenty minutes after managing to get out of Fox Forest, the others were pulling up outside Betty and Jughead’s trailer, but they made no move to go inside. They all knew what kind of the reaction they were going to get when they told Betty that not only had they not been able to find the body, but they had also left Jughead and FP in the Forest with someone chasing them.

“So, which one of you is going to tell Bettykins that we left her husband and father of her children in the forest where he will for sure get arrested” Cheryl quipped, glaring at Fangs and Sweet Pea. Neither Toni and Cheryl had been happy about leaving Jughead and FP behind, but logic ran out, they knew there was more chance of them all being caught if they had stayed behind to find them.

“Why doesn’t her dear cousin tell her” Sweet Pea snapped. Toni put her hand up before Cheryl and Sweet Pea could start arguing.

“We’ll all tell them, Betty will understand, and Jug and FP will get out of there” Toni argued. They all got out of the truck and slowly made their way inside.

The three women jumped off the sofa when they saw the others, Veronica rushed over to Sweet Pea and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank god! You’re all okay” Veronica gushed, before they noticed the look on all their faces “What happened?”

“Where’s Jug” Betty asked, none of them could meet Betty’s eyes as Toni walked over to her.

“Someone was in the forest, Jughead told us to leave and that him and FP would distract them so we could get out safely” Toni explained, carefully. Betty stared at them all for a moment without saying a word. Toni looked over at Cheryl not sure what to say as Betty still wasn’t speaking, Cheryl shrugged not sure what to do either.

Veronica walked over to her “Betty - “

“Give me the keys” Betty cut in, looking over at Fangs who hastily handed her the keys to the truck. Betty grabbed her jacket from the hook and then started to leave.

“Elizabeth where do you think you’re going?” Alice astonished as they all watched Betty leave, unsure what to do. Betty gave her mother an unconcerned look.

“What do you think, I’m going to get my husband” Betty quickly left the trailer and got into the truck before any of them could say anything to argue that a pregnant woman shouldn’t be wondering around a forest at night, but truthfully none of them were surprised.

**Fox Forest  
Southside – Tuesday Night**

“I think they might have gone” FP whispered, glancing over at Jughead. The two had been in the sewer drain for twenty minutes and the dog barking and noise from who had been following them had stopped ten minutes before.

“Lets just give it a few more minutes then we can leave” Jughead commented, as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Maybe me and you should talk boy” FP said. Jughead glanced at FP confused “Things have been tense between us lately and I don’t like it. I know things are difficult right now son, which is why we need to stick together”

“Yeah until it gets too hard and you bail like you always do dad” Jughead snipped, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not fair Jug!”

“Please dad!” Jughead sneered “You bail every time it gets too hard and I’m left to pick up the pieces. You bailed when mom left, how is your daughter by the way, you bailed when you took the fall to protect the serpents not thinking about how it would affect me, you bailed when helping the Serpents got too hard and you just passed them over to me. You bail dad its what you do, so I’m sorry if I finally realised that I can’t depend on you anymore”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as FP took on what Jughead had said. Truthfully, FP knew he had no defence. What Jughead had said was right, he bailed. Jughead grew up quickly because of his childhood and FP used that as an excuse, thinking Jughead would be okay without him. He treat Jughead like an adult even when he was still a child.

When FP didn’t say anything in return Jughead assumed that meant the conversation was over, so he got up as best he could in the small space and moved the metal sheet away from the exit.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Jughead said. The two got out of the sewer and started heading east. FP didn’t know where they were going but as Jughead was marching on in front, he assumed he did.

The longer FP remained quiet after what Jughead had said to him the harder it was getting to say anything at all. FP could feel that whatever was left of his relationship with Jughead was slipping away as the two continued to walk in silence.

Eventually the two reached the edge of the forest that lead to the highway. Luckily nobody else was around but that also meant they’d probably have to walk the rest of the way back to Sunnyside.

“I think its about 4 miles back to Sunnyside” FP commented, cringing slightly at himself that he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Don’t worry I got us a ride” Jughead replied, a few moments later the truck pulled up in front of them with Betty at the wheel. She let out a sigh of relief as they both got into the truck.

“Thank god, you’re both okay. I’m gonna kill you later but hug me first” Jughead didn’t need to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around Betty and pulled her close. He ignored the fact that his father was next to him as he breathed in the beautiful scent of his wife. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before finally pulling away. Betty quickly started the engine again and drove them home. 

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside – Early Wednesday Morning**

  
“ABSOUTELY IDIOTIC, THE LOT OF YOU. LET’S DIG UP A BODY, AND WHAT DO YOU DO INSTEAD YOU MAKE IT EASIER FOR THE POLICE TO FIND THE BODY” Alice ranted as she paced the small space in the living room as everyone else looked on.

Jughead, Betty and FP had arrived back 10 minutes before and after quick hug of relief that they were both okay and everyone got themselves a drink, Alice had started her rant at them all about how stupid they were, and she had yet to stop.

“Does she have a mute button” Cheryl quipped, rolling her eyes. FP got up from the table where he’d been nursing an orange juice, and walked over to Alice, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her soundly on the lips.

“Gross” Jughead muttered, quickly looking away. Betty looked at him amused before giving him a quick kiss. Jughead smiled at her before looking back at their parents “Are you two done?”

“He got her to shut up didn’t he” Swett Pea teased, Jughead punched him in the arm.

“So, what do we do now, should we try again another night” Fangs asked.

“I don’t think that’s safe, who ever was out there tonight, it was almost like they were waiting for us. Like they knew we’d be out there” Jughead reasoned, only Betty noticed his eyes flutter over to Alice and FP before looking away.

“I think all we can do now is act like everything is fine, go about our normal business and just pray that if they do find that body, they can’t connect it to us” Betty argued, she was trying to sound positive, but everyone could see the worry on her face as her hand subconsciously went to her stomach.

“Betty’s right, I think the best thing for you all would be to get some sleep” Veronica added. The others all quickly agreed and soon enough, FP and Alice were driving back to Greendale, Fangs went next door to sleep on his grandma’s sofa because he couldn’t be bothered going home and Sweet Pea drove Cheryl and Toni back to Thistle House.

Veronica and Betty were cleaning up the kitchen while Jughead took a shower.  They had just finished dumping the last of the beer bottles in the bin outside when Jughead came back into the kitchen freshly showered wearing joggers and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. He took a seat at the table and Betty handed him the large sandwich she had made him and took a seat next to him. Jughead thanked her with a kiss then took a huge bite of his sandwich.

“I have a theory about our mystery arsonist that I wanted to run by you two” Veronica said as she took the last seat at the table, putting a cup of coffee in front of Jughead and an Herbal tea in front of Betty.

“On go” Jughead encouraged as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“What if the reason that the person knows so much about you, knows where you’ll be and how to get to you not because someone is feeding them information but because they already know you, know the way you think and what you’ll do. I hate to say it Jughead, but you might be playing into their hands. They know what you’d do so they know how to make you look guilty” Veronica explained, calmly. She took a sip of her coffee as she waited for Jughead or Betty to respond.

“It makes sense Jug, we have enemies. Maybe this isn’t about someone wanting to take over the Southside maybe this is about someone wanting to get revenge on us specifically” Betty said, worried. Jughead dropped his sandwich and took Betty’s hand in his own.

“Nobody will get near you Baby, I can promise you that” Jughead said, firmly. Betty gave Jughead a small smile before turning back to Veronica.

“It makes sense V, but it doesn’t bring us any closer to figuring out who is behind this, whether its someone being feed information or someone who already knows us doesn’t matter if we have no way of knowing how to find them” Betty sighed heavily, she put her head on Jughead’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry guys, I shouldn’t have said anything” Veronica said, shaking her head, suddenly guilty that all she had done was worry her friends more.

“No, it helps to talk through what we know so far” Jughead argued, as he started stroking down Betty’s arm “We know this person has maybe a grudge against me, has the resources to get to the Sheriff department, and know their way around the Southside without being seen”

“Who fits that description then” Veronica asked. Jughead shook his head, slightly defeated.

“Nobody that isn’t already in jail”

**XOXO**

Twenty minutes later, Sweet Pea had arrived back at the trailer so Himself and Veronica picked up a still sleeping Lucas and went to their own trailer 3 spaces down. Once they were gone, Betty and Jughead changed out of their clothes and decided to get some sleep for a few hours before their children woke up and demanded their attention.

“So, do you think Veronica is right, that its someone we know doing this?” Betty asked as she changed into one of Jughead’s t-shirts.

“It makes sense, Toni couldn’t find any leads that we had a mole because there isn’t one. This is someone we already know – maybe someone from our past that we haven’t thought of” Jughead reasoned. He’d stripped down to his boxes and climbed into bed.

“Have any ideas?” Betty wondered as she climbed in bed next to him. They were both being carefully how much noise they made as Rose and Cooper were asleep in travel cots next to their bed. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty and she laid her head on his chest, before Jughead answered.

“The only person I can think of is Chic, or what ever the hell his name was but this implicates him too, and why now after so long” Jughead sighed heavily “I can’t think of anyone else, the ghoulies have disbanded and Hiram and Penny are in prison”

The both turned so they were facing the same way and Jughead’s hand found its way to Betty’s stomach, he started caressing it softly. Betty closed her eyes, comforted by his touch.

“What’s our next move then? Its too dangerous to dig up the body. Who ever this is, they knew that’s what our move would be” Betty reasoned.

“Then maybe we need to do something that they wouldn’t expect”

“What would that be?”

“I say we do nothing. Let the chips fall where they may maybe then we’ll be able to figure out who is behind this” Jughead reasoned. He pulled Betty closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

“Jughead Jones doing nothing, I never thought I’d see the day” Betty teased. One of the things Jughead and Betty had in common was their need to always be doing something, to always know what was going on and finding a way to fix it. Betty didn’t think Jughead would be able to just sit back and do nothing when it looked like someone was coming after their family.

“I’m not saying we give up but for now I think we need to find out what their next move is going to be before we can figure out our own”

“I’m with you Jug, you know that. What ever you want to do I’ll support” Betty replied, firmly. She felt Jughead start to leave trailing kisses down her neck.

“I love you Betty Jones” Jughead whispered, he turned her towards him and pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

“Right back at ya, Jughead Jones”

**Betty and Jughead’s New House  
Sweetwater River – Wednesday Afternoon**

After a few hours’ sleep which Jughead didn’t think was nearly enough after the night they’d had, he dropped Betty off at the garage, then Rose off at school then drove over to the lot that would hopefully one day be their home. Archie had called him that morning to meet him there so he could show Jughead the process him and his crew had already made.

“Hey Man, thanks for coming out” Archie called when he saw Jughead helping Cooper out of the truck. The toddler had just started walking after a slow start so Jughead and Betty wanted to encourage it when they could. Jughead took Cooper’s hand and walked him over to Archie who was waiting for them by his small trailer he’d had moved there for when they were working on the house.

“Hey Mini Cooper” Archie cheered, he crouched down to Cooper’s level and held up his hand “High five”

Cooper gave Archie a weak high five then started jumping on the spot, excited. 

“Gain, gain” Cooped said, happily. He high fived Archie again then turned to his daddy and held up his hand to him.  

“Daddy high five” Jughead high fived Cooper, who started laughing with pure joy in the way only a small child could “Gain, gain”

“That’s Betty’s DNA in you, getting me to do what ever you want” Jughead laughed, he high fived Cooper again then Copper held up both his arms to his daddy

“Up Daddy!”

Jughead lifter Cooper into his arms then followed Archie over to the lot where almost all of Archie’s crew were working. Archie didn’t have any other major jobs on so he could devote his time to Betty and Jughead’s house.  

“God! Arch have you been sleeping I can’t believe how much process you guys have made” Jughead gaped as he looked around the lot.

All the rubbish had been cleared away and the dirt was already being dug up so that it could be made level. Jughead was impressed as he’d only shown Archie the lot a week ago and they’d had to wait for planning permission.

“Yeah well now that your previous home has burnt down, you’re gonna need something soon. Can’t imagine being back at the trailer is much fun” Archie quipped.

“I don’t know how we managed there so long before, its already starting to feel crowded” Jughead replied. They had manged before because they didn’t know any different but now that Jughead knew how it felt to live in a bigger place that had hot water that actually worked, he wanted to get back to that.

“Here I broke up the cost of everything for you, once I’ve got this all cleared away and the land is level then the architect is gonna need you to approve his plans” Archie said, passing Jughead’s some papers. He took Cooper and started playfully throwing him in the air and catching him, so that Jughead could read through the bill.

“I’ll look through everything he sent and let you know today” Jughead replied, he folded up the papers and shoved them into the pocket of his Serpent Jacket before Archie passed Cooper back to him. Cooper was eager to get down but Jughead didn’t want him getting dirt all over him, especially when Betty had no idea where they were.

“So how come Lucas had a sleepover at your house last night. Said you had everyone over even FP and Alice” Archie asked as he gave Jughead a side eye. Jughead gaped but quickly straightened up as Archie turned to face him head on.  

“Its not what you’re thinking?” Jughead replied, quickly. He didn’t want Archie thinking they were all meeting up together as friends, without him.

“Really because I’m thinking it has something to do with these fires that have been happening and Betty and your sudden interest in the clean-up at Fox Forest” Archie argued, giving Jughead a pressing look.

“You’re a lot more perspective than you used to be man” Jughead teased, trying to lighten the tension between him and his best friend.

“And you’re avoiding the question”

“I don’t wanna lie to you man” Jughead sighed, he put Cooper down as he was struggling against him but kept hold of his hand so he couldn’t walk away.

Archie nodded, realising what Jughead meant. He couldn’t tell Archie what was going on, but he didn’t want to have to lie to him either “Is my son safe? Are you safe?”

“Nothing will ever happen to Lucas Archie, I can promise you that” Jughead said, firmly. Archie nodded at him, deciding to ignore that Jughead hadn’t said that he was safe. Archie knew Jughead put everyone else’s safety before his own and Archie knew as long as everyone else was safe his own safety didn’t matter. It was a quality that Archie he admired but annoyed him at the same time.  

“You and Betty better come to me if things get bad. Understand, I was there with you with everything with Hiram and I will be again” Archie demanded, giving Jughead a firm look. Jughead knew that Archie would drop everything to help him and Betty but after everything Archie went through with Hiram Lodge, Jughead couldn’t do that to his friend.

“I know man” Jughead nodded, solemnly “Hey Betty’s having everyone over for dinner tonight, she’s making fried chicken”

Archie nodded, happily “Well you know I can never turn down Betty’s fried chicken”

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Wednesday Evening**

A few hours later, everyone was gathered at Betty and Jughead’s trailer. Someone was sat in any available place, with 10 of them including a toddler its was a tight a squeeze but they made it work. While Betty and Fangs were in the kitchen finishing off dinner, everyone else was camped out in the living room, enjoying a drink and watching on as Rose tired to get a braid in her Uncle Sweet Pea’s hair. She already managed to get one in Veronica’s, Toni’s and Cheryl’s hairs and now all that was left was her daddy’s and Uncle’s.

“Sweetie Pea, you have to hold still, Daddy tell Uncle Sweetie to hold still” Rose astonished, looking over at her father who was biting back a laugh. Rose had sectioned Sweet Pea’s hair into two ponytails and was trying to plait small sections of it.  

“You heard her Uncle Sweetie, hold still” Jughead teased. Sweet Pea gave him a dirty look without Rose noticing.  

“Laugh it up Jones, you’re next” Sweet Pea snipped as Cooper walked over to Jughead who was sat on the sofa with a beer in hand. Jughead helped Cooper onto the sofa when Cooper flung himself onto Toni’s lap, who was sat next to Jughead.

“Hey Buddy, lets save you from Rosie’s salon” Jughead laughed, tickling his son as she cuddled into Toni’s lap. Cooper swatted Jughead’s hand away, while closing his eyes because Cheryl was stroking her fingers through his hair.

“Rosie, I don’t want you to do that to my hair” Lucas said, worried looking over at Rose. Rose stopped what she was doing to look over at Lucas with a sweet smile.  

“Why Lucie, you’ll look so handsome” Rose smiled sweetly. Jughead and Archie shared an amused look they knew what Lucas was going to say next even before he did.  

“Okay then” Lucas agreed, loudly beaming at Rose, who nodded, pleased with the outcome before going back to Sweet Pea’s hair.

“Just like his father, swayed by the words of a pretty girl” Jughead smirked over at Archie, who just shrugged in response.  

“Says the guy who’s being doing what Betty Cooper says since he was 16” Archie argued. Betty, who had heard what Archie had said, looked over at Jughead and sent him a cheeky wink.

“I have no regrets” Jughead laughed, smiling at Betty before she went back to the cooking.  

“Barf, Rosie just needs to listen to me, she’ll have men eating out of her hand by the time she’s 8” Cheryl reasoned, not bothering to look up from where she was now cuddling with Cooper as the young boy fell asleep.   

“Not an image I want in my head of my daughter” Jughead groaned, shaking his head. He could never understand how Cheryl could be sweet and disturbing at the same time.  

“Don’t worry Daddy, you’re my favourite boy” Rose said, sweetly. She rushed over to her father and gave him a tight hug before rushing back to Sweet Pea to finish his hair.

“Thank you, Sweetie” Jughead replied.

“Lucas your second, Uncle Archie is third and Uncle Sweetie is fourth” Rose added, counting along with her fingers. Archie and Lucas seemed pleased with where they were on the list while Sweet Pea looked insulted.  

“I’m fourth” Sweet Pea astonished.  

“What about me!” Fangs called from the kitchen, he glanced over at Rose with a pretend hurt look.

“Uncle Fangs I forgot about you. Uncle Sweetie you’re fifth” Rose amended, with a serious tone as she finished off Sweet Pea’s hair “There I’ve done it”

Rose handed a mirror to Sweet Pea so he could look at his new hair. Sweet Pea tried his best not to look alarmed by his hair, he turned back to Rose with a smile on his face.

“Amazing Rosie” Toni said, biting her lip to stop the laugh she was dying to let out.

“Who’s next” Rose asked looking between her Uncle Archie and her Daddy, both gaped at each other demanding with their eyes that the other go next.

“Dinner’s ready” Betty called from the kitchen.

“Thank god!” Archie sighed as everyone got up to get the food. Everyone helped themselves to the fried chicken, corn on the cobs, sour bread, mash and coleslaw that Betty and Fangs had made, then went back to the living room to find a spot to eat. Betty and Jughead sat together on the floor by the TV with Rose next to them.

“Amazing as always baby” Jughead praised, leaning over to give Betty a quick kiss before going back to his food.  

“Daddy stop that we’re eating” Rose grumbled, shaking her head at her affectionate parents, with sauce already around her mouth.  

“Here, here Rosie” Fangs agreed, as Betty wiped the sauce from Rose’s face while sending a firm look to Fangs.

“This is so good Auntie Betty” Lucas said, smiling over at his aunt.  

“Thank you, Lucas” Betty replied.

“So much better than anything Mommy makes” Lucas whispered to Rose, thinking nobody else could hear him but everyone had.  

“I’ll try not to take that too personally” Veronica quipped, shaking her head amused. Veronica wasn’t too upset, she agreed with her son. She could do many things, cooking wasn’t one of them, despite the fact she owed a successful diner.  

“You have made some shocking meals though babe” Sweet Pea laughed, Veronica gave him a hard look “And I have loved all of them”

Fangs let out a cough that sounded a lot like “Whipped”

“Can we put a movie on?” Rose asked, looking over at her mother, who nodded. Rose started searching for the remote among the crowded living room.

“I got it” Toni said, grabbing the remote to turn the channel over.

“Wait, turn that up” Betty said, quickly when she noticed something on the TV. Toni turned it up and everyone stopped eating to listen to the local news segment.

“ _Police at Riverdale Sheriff Station came across the discovery late last night, after following on from an anonymous tip. The Sheriff has yet to make a statement at this time and we’re unsure how long the body had been there. More to follow as this story develops_ ”

Toni muted the TV, and everyone looked at each other not sure what to say, even Archie who didn’t know the full story, knew something had just happened that had set everyone else on edge. Toni switched on a movie to distract the kids and everyone else went back to their meals when they could see that Betty and Jughead didn’t want to talk about it.

“I guess now we just have to wait and see what happens” Betty whispered to Jughead once everyone else started conversations of their own. Jughead put down his plate and pulled Betty into his arms, not sure what else to do.


	6. The Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Jughead and Betty decide to take the day while the others decide to bring the White Wrym back to its former glory, but could the day end in tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the response to the last chapter!! Its warmed my heart that you guys are enjoying this story. Please continue to let me know your thoughts. We're just 4 chapters away from finding out who's behind it all! 
> 
> Happy Reading :)

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside – Thursday Morning**

The next day, after a somewhat eventful night – the police had finally found the body – Betty and Jughead had decided that they needed a well-deserved day off. Betty decided that they were going to pack up some food, get in the truck and spend the day at the beach with Rose and Cooper.

While Jughead was dressing Rose and Cooper, Betty was packing up enough food to keep both Jughead and Rose happy for the day. Betty had just finished putting the last of the sandwiches in the cooler when Rose came running out of the bedroom in her swimsuit and shorts, with Jughead following behind her, helping Cooper who was dressed in his swimming shorts.

“You ready to go Baby?” Jughead asked, he walked over to Betty and gave her a quick kiss once he made sure Copper and Rose were okay in the living room. Rose was too busy showing her brother the bucket and spade they were going to use on the beach to notice her parents kissing.  

“Yeah I packed everything up, just needs taking to the truck then we can go” Betty replied, nodding her head towards the two coolers and large bag that was full of snacks for the day trip. Between Jughead and Rose (and a pregnant Betty) she knew they wouldn’t be bringing any food back.   

“I’ll do that” Jughead said. He picked up the coolers and bag and took them out to the truck while Betty moved over to the children, who were still playing with the bucket and spade. Rose was balancing the bucket on her head like a hat to the amusement of her younger brother.  

“You ready to go Sweetie” Betty asked, kneeling down to pull Copper’s top down as the toddler was trying to take it off.  

“Yeah, I can’t wait to build sandcastles. Daddy said we’re going to build the biggest one on the beach” Rose gushed, with a wide smile. Betty smiled back, pleased by her daughter’s enthusiasm. Rose was like Jughead in a lot of ways but her enthusiasm to try new things was all Betty.

“I’m sure you will Rosie, go get your sandals so we can go” Betty said, happily. Rose nodded firmly and rushed off to her room to collect her sandals. Betty was picking up Cooper and helping him with his shoes when Jughead walked back into the trailer.

“You okay?” Jughead wondered when he noticed the thoughtful look on Betty’s face. Betty nodded at him but still had a guilty look on her face.  

“Don’t you feel a little guilty that we’re spending the day at the beach while the others are cleaning up the White Wrym” Betty asked, worried.

While the Jones family were spending a day at the beach, the rest of the Serpents as well as Archie and Veronica were cleaning up the White Wrym reading for Archie’s crew to start renovations on it. Betty and Jughead were going to help, until Jughead had played the King card and told the others he was taking his family out for the day.   

“Not at all, we deserve to have a break Betty after everything that’s happened” Jughead replied, firmly.

“Yeah you’re right” Betty agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Jughead squeezed her arm affectionately before calling to Rose that they were leaving.   

“Besides I have no doubt, they will clean for an hour then leave it for Archie’s guys to do the rest” Jughead reasoned, turning back to Betty with a smile as Rose ran back into the room.

“That’s probably true” Betty laughed. Cheryl had already sent Betty 15 texts that morning complaining about having to do dirty work while Betty was sunning herself. Betty would be surprised if Cheryl even showed up to help.

“Come on, the beach is waiting” Jughead said, waving his daughter over to the door.  

“Yeah! Let’s go, come on guys” Rose called, as she ran out of the trailer and over to the truck. She was bouncing eagerly on her feet as she waited for her parents.   

“You heard the little lady” Jughead teased, sending a wink to Betty as he helped Copper out of the trailer. Betty rolled her eyes playfully as she picked up her bag before following her family out of the trailer and into the truck, ready for a day of fun at the beach.

**Driving to the Beach  
Thursday Morning**

“LET IT GO! LET IT GO, I CAN’T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE” Rose stopped suddenly when she noticed something, she turned to glare at her father “Come on, Daddy you have to sing too!”

“Sorry Sweetie, Daddy loves you, but I can’t sing this song” Jughead argued, shaking his head. Rose had been born almost ten years after the movie had come out yet somehow, despite his daughter being able to sit through a movie like Scarface and enjoy it, she had managed to find the movie, fall in love with it and annoy her father with her loud singing.

“Daddy is such a spoil sport” Betty mused, shooting Jughead an amused look before going back to driving. Jughead rolled his eyes but didn’t respond, if not singing that dreadful song made him a spoil sport, then he was okay with that.

An hour after leaving the trailer, the Jones family had gone through almost all of the Frozen soundtrack and were almost at the beach.  Rose’s singing loudly in between Betty and Jughead hadn’t even detuned Jughead from his happiness that he was spending a day away with his family. They didn’t have to worry about the White Wrym, the body or the fires, they could just spend time together as a family. Something they hadn’t been able to in a while.

“We’re here” Betty announced as the pulled into the parking lot next to the beach. Betty found a spot to park the truck then the family got out of the truck. Betty had to hold Rose back, so she didn’t go running into the ocean while they unloaded the truck.

“Come on Mommy! We have to build a sandcastle” Rose pleaded, pulling on her mother’s arm. Jughead pulled the last of their stuff out of the truck and they started walking to the beach. After a few minutes they managed to find a spot a few feet from the ocean. Betty laid out towels for them and an umbrella for shade, while Jughead tried to put sunscreen on a wiggly Rose who was itching to get in the ocean.

“Okay that’s everything set up, what should we do first” Betty asked looking over at Rose, who was dramatically pointing to the ocean.

“I say we eat first” Jughead suggested, sharing an amused smirk with Betty when Rose scoffed at them both.

“What? Is there something you want to do Rosie?” Betty asked, bashfully. Rose stomped her foot and crossed her arms stubbornly as she glared at both her parents.

“We’re going in the ocean” Rose declared, loudly before she started running towards the ocean. Jughead quickly started running after her.

“Rose, wait for Daddy!” Jughead shouted as Rose was now quite a few feet in front of him. Betty watched on amused as Jughead finally caught up to Rose, threw his arms around her and throwing her in the air before he ran them both into the ocean.

**The White Wrym  
The Southside – Thursday Morning**

While Betty and Jughead were playing in the ocean with their children, everyone else was walking into the semi-destroyed White Wrym, all dressed in their old clothes ready to clean up. The group lugged their cleaning equipment into the Wrym while Archie’s crew set up a skip outside for all the rubbish.

After ten minutes of lugging everything they would need into the Wrym, they were ready to start cleaning, but none of them made a move at doing so as they all found someone to sit and Sweet Pea handed those who wanted one, a beer.

“So why exactly are we cleaning this, while Jones is lying on a beach” Sweet Pea grumbled before taking a drink of his beer, ignoring the unamused look from Veronica or her comments about how it was only 10 in the morning.

“One you haven’t even started cleaning yet and two, Jughead is making sure his pregnant wife and children are happy with everything that’s going on” Toni argued, with a pointed look “You should all take a page out of Jughead’s book”

“And where is Cheryl?” Fangs wondered, sending Toni a look. None of them were surprised that Cheryl wasn’t there especially after they had all received the same text of a picture of her lying by the pool at Thistle House with the words ‘have fun cleaning bitches’ under it.  

“I think we all knew Cheryl wasn’t going to be showing up if Jughead and Betty weren’t” Toni replied, before waving her hand at Veronica “Honestly I’m surprised Veronica is here”

“HEY!” Veronica snipped, looking offended “There’s not a lot of people I’d get dirty for, but Betty Cooper Jones is one of them” Veronica rolled her eyes when the men in the room snickered at her choice of words “You’re all pigs!”

Toni nodded in agreement, in a moment of solidarity with Veronica, before finishing off her beer and standing on a chair to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay break’s over ladies. Its time to work” Toni proclaimed, looking round at all the Serpents “Do you guys really wanna be on the receiving end of a hormonal Betty when she sees that we’ve made no process in the bar”

The thought of Betty yelling at them was enough to put the fear of god into the Serpents and they all quickly finished off their drink and stood up, ready to be directed int the clean-up.

“Archie, what do we need to do” Fangs asked. Archie and his crew would be doing most of the work with the White Wrym so with Jughead not there, the Serpents fell to Archie to tell them what needed doing.

Archie nodded at Fangs then crossed over to the stage so that everyone could hear him. 

“Okay listen up, stay out of the way of my guys while they move the big stuff into the skip, if you can lift then you’re with them. Everything else needs cleaned down with bleach so we can see what is salvable” Archie explained, pointing out his own men who had already started clearing the rubbish “Jughead also told me to tell you all that he knows exactly how much alcohol is left in the basement”

“BOOO!” The Serpents jeered, playfully before they started the work. The younger Serpents started helping Archie’s crew lift the destroyed furniture into the skip, while the older Serpents picked up the rags and bleach happy to be scrubbing down the bar instead of lugging heavy furniture.

“Okay guys let’s get to work” Toni cheered, before she crossed over to Archie, who had already started breaking up the booths by the pool table.  

“We’ve got to find you a woman Andrews, women love the bossy domineering type” Toni quipped.  

“Something I’m definitely not but thank you Toni” Archie laughed. Toni didn’t miss the subtle look that Archie sent to Veronica, who was too busy ordering Sweet Pea and Fangs about to notice. She wasn’t sure if Archie was looking because he didn’t want Veronica to hear them or because of some leftover feeling but Toni knew it didn’t really matter.  

“What happened was shitty Andrews but trust me there is someone else out there for you. Betty and Jughead are the exception not the rule” Toni quipped. “In fact, those two are weird, who meets their soul mate when they are five years old”

“No, they could be like you and Cheryl and meet in High School” Archie teased.

“All I’m saying is, you need to remember what a catch you are, and you’ll find another woman to warm you up at night, maybe this time don’t pick one with so many Daddy issues” Toni reasoned, with a small smirk.

Archie laughed and threw a rag at her “Get to work”

**XOXO**

The group had been working on the White Wrym for over two hours and it was starting to look a lot better. All the damaged furniture had been cleared away and Archie’s crew had started plastering the walls that had been cleaned, but it still had a long way to go before it would be back to the way it was and could be re-opened.

Toni and Sweet Pea were just finishing off cleaning the rest of the ash from the bar when FP walked into the bar. He looked around before noticing the two of them and crossed over to them.

“Hey guys, Jug around?” FP asked, looking restlessly around the bar. Sweet Pea and Toni shared a concerned look at his unusual behaviour.

“No, he’s taken Betty and the kids to the beach” Sweet Pea replied.  

“You okay FP?” Toni asked. FP was running his hands together and wouldn’t look either Toni or Sweet Pea in the eyes. Toni was convinced that FP was itching to have a drink and being in a bar probably wasn’t helping.  

“When do you think he’ll be back” FP asked.  

“Not sure” Sweet Pea shrugged, giving Toni a side eye as he wasn’t sure what to do.   

“FP, what are you about to do?” Toni pressed, she clicked her fingers in front of FP so he would look at her. FP ran his hands through his hair roughly and looked around the bar to make sure no one was listening to them before he answered.  

“I’m gonna turn myself in” FP declared. Sweet Pea and Toni both gaped at him, slightly unsure if they had heard him correctly. Sweet Pea and Toni shared a quick look before Sweet Pea waved Fangs over to them.  

“I think we need to talk”

Making sure nobody else noticed, Sweet Pea, Toni and Fangs pulled FP into what was once Jughead’s office so they could talk privately. Archie and Veronica both noticed FP’s arrival and the concerned looks on the others faces but they knew better than to ask about it, they just continued with the work, making sure no-one else noticed anything strange.

Toni shut the door to the office then turned back to FP who had leaning against the far wall, all the furniture and equipment that had been in the office had already been cleaned out.

“What are you talking about FP, you can’t turn yourself in” Sweet Pea argued.

“I’ve thought about it, and it’s the only way to protect Jughead, Betty and Alice. We all know Keller will want this to go away. He’ll have no problem believing this. Like Jug said, I’ve done this before” FP explained, defeated. They all could see the defeated look on FP’s face, so they knew they had to be careful, times like this was when FP wanted to turn to alcohol.  

“FP, Jug might be angry with you right now, but he wouldn’t want you to do this!” Fangs argued, gesturing with his hands, trying to keep his tone calm.

“I’m doing this for him, what over option do we have” FP reasoned.  

“Keller isn’t breaking down the door looking for you and Jug which means they don’t have anything yet, we just have to bide our time. We will figure something out” Toni pointed out.

They knew it wasn’t a great plan, but they had decided for the time being, they just had to wait things out and see what happened. They were out of new leads as none of the Serpents had been able to find anything out on the fires and the inner circle had no clue how to find out who was behind the money for Fox Forest.  

“We’re out of options, we have no idea who is doing this and no way to stop them” FP snapped, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. The other three shared a look, they knew they wouldn’t be able to talk FP round and that only Jughead might be able to.  

“FP don’t do anything until you’ve spoken to Jughead and Betty. You think Jughead is pissed now, just wait until he finds out you did this without at least talking to him first” Sweet Pea argued. FP didn’t say anything for a moment but eventually he let out a heavy sigh.  

“Okay, I’ll wait”

The other three let out a sigh of relief that they had been able to defuse the situation, at least for the time being.

“Why don’t you help us with the bar, we need all hands-on desk” Fangs suggested, FP just nodded in reply “Come on”

Fangs directed FP over to the others Serpents while Sweet Pea and Toni hung back.

“What should we do, should we call Jughead, tell him to get back here” Sweet Pea asked, quietly. Toni shook her head, she dint want Betty and Jughead’s day to be ruined by yet another thing they had to deal with.  

“No! we should at least let them have today. Lets just keep an eye on FP until they come back” Sweet Pea nodded in agreement and the two went back to work, making sure they kept one eye on FP.

**The Beach – Thursday Afternoon**

After a few hours of playing in the ocean, building the biggest sandcastle they could and then eating all the food Betty had prepared, Rose and Cooper had fallen asleep under the shade of the umbrella and Betty and Jughead finally had a chance at some peaceful one on one time. The two cuddled together on the towel next to their children and spent an hour talking about the new baby, the White Wrym, the Serpents, Rose and Copper but eventually they got around to the topic they had been avoiding.

“I’m just so frustrated Jug, whoever is doing this, they are smarter than us, they know how to cover their tracks” Betty sighed. She laid her head on Jughead’s chest and felt Jughead kiss her softly on the head.

“I didn’t think there was anyone smarter than Betty Cooper” Jughead quipped, squeezing Betty affectionately.  

“Its feels like who ever is doing this, their end game is see us brought to justice for what happened that night” Betty reasoned “Maybe the family of Dwayne Hudson found out it was Chic that was the last person to see him, maybe they put the pieces together and now they want see us pay for what we did”

“What Chic did! But I see you point, maybe we should look into Dwayne Hudson family and see if there is anything there” Jughead said, with a pensive look “I don’t like this waiting around, but I feel like everything we do is just making us look guiltier. The only tie we have to Dwayne Hudson is Chic and I doubt anyone will be finding him anytime soon”

“You know I never did ask my father if he killed Chic, he could have let him go”

The night Betty had handed over Chic to the Black Hood, she hadn’t stayed around long enough to find out what happened between the two and when it turned out her father was the Black Hood, she didn’t wanted to ask him what had happened because she didn’t want another murder on her conscious.

“You really think that’s possible. He killed Midge because she took drugs a few times, do you really think he would have let go the person who killed your real brother” Jughead argued. While the real Charles hadn’t been Hal child, that didn’t mean Hal wouldn’t have just killed Chic for a being a sinner.

“I guess not” Betty sighed. Jughead hated how dejected Betty sounded so her pulled her closer to him and started softly stroking her back, which always relaxed her.

“As long as no one finds Chic or our connection to Dwayne Hudson then they have nothing, Keller can reach all he likes but he can’t make up evidence”

The two fell into a peaceful silence as they took comfort from one another as they took in the sounds of their children sleeping peaceful next to them.

“Today has been good Juggie, thank you for bringing us” Betty gushed, she leaned her head up to give Jughead a loving kiss.  

“Thank you for always saying yes to me” Jughead replied.

“We should be heading back soon, we need to at least show our faces at the Wrym”

“Urgh, can’t we just stay here forever” Jughead grumbled. He knew they had responsibilities to get back to but Jughead was enjoying their one day off and he didn’t want it to end.

“No, but we can stay another hour” Betty quipped, playfully. She wanted to stay on the beach as much as Jughead did but another part of here what to see what, if any, process the others had made. They needed the White Wrym back up and running, they were losing money without, especially now that they didn’t have the Twilight Drive In.

“We can do a lot with an hour”

Betty pulled Jughead towards her and kissed him firmly on the lips, she traced her tongue across his lips for access and pulled on Jughead’s hair as she brought him closer to her. Betty pulled away slightly so she could climb onto Jughead’s lap, putting her legs at either side of his hips.

“You know one of these days I’m gonna be in control here” Jughead laughed, as Betty pushed him back down into the sand. Betty leaned down so her face was near Jughead’s ear.

“In your dreams, Jughead Jones” Betty whispered seductively before pulling Jughead into a searing kiss.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Thursday Afternoon**

After three hours of cleaning, the White Wrym was starting to look less like a burnt crime scene and more like the bar that they all loved. It still need painting and new furniture, but they knew Betty and Jughead would be pleased with the process the had made.

They were all enjoying a break, eating the food from Pops that Veronica had had delivered for them all, when Cheryl came marching into the club, in nothing but little shorts, crop top and her red Serpent jacket looking like she was ready to bring them all to their knees.

“Listen up Serpents, I have come to save the day” Cheryl hollered, she stopped in the middle of the room, put her hands on her hips and stared at the other Serpents who just looked back confused.

“What are you talking about Cheryl and without the dramatic flair please” Sweet Pea snipped, rolling his eyes. He was tired and cranky and couldn’t deal with a dramatic Cheryl.

“Outside are my minions ready to bring the White Wrym back to all its dark and gloomy glory” Cheryl explained. Veronica put her hand on Sweet Pea’s arm when she saw he was about to snap again. She couldn’t handle a Cheryl and Sweet Pea argument, especially when she knew Sweet Pea wouldn’t win when he was so tired.

“We’re gonna need further explanation Cher” Veronica said.  

“God! Why must you always slow down my brilliance” Cheryl shrilled, shaking her head “We’re gonna have this place looking great before the King and Queen return. This is where my niece and nephew lived, and their last memory of this place shouldn’t be climbing out of the window and fearing for their life”

The Serpents murmured their agreement, some of them slightly surprised that Cheryl was the one voicing it. She wasn’t known as the warm and fuzzy type, Cheryl had once shaved all of Toothpick’s hair when he’d drank her drink by mistake.

“I have everything we need outside as well as the minions I hired to do all the heavy lifting” Cheryl added, with a boastful smile “Bettykins said they are on their way back, so we don’t have long”

“You heard the lady, move it” Toni exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and started making their way outside, including Archie’s crew who were still there helping.

“Nice job Cheryl” Archie quipped, giving Cheryl a proud smile.

“If you need anything done right, make sure a woman is in charge” Cheryl shrugged. Archie rolled his eyes, gave her and affectionate squeeze on the arm then followed the others outside.  

“Who knew under all that sass was a little sweet” Veronica teased, winking at Cheryl.

“It wasn’t hard” Cheryl shrugged as she looked around the bar “I mean really what have you even done this place looks just as bad as before”

Once everyone was outside, Cheryl turned to Toni, pulling her wife towards her and giving her a passionate kiss. Cheryl put her hands through Toni’s hair as she pulled her closer, tracing her tongue against Toni and pulled her lips open with her teeth.  Once she pulled away Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni.

“FP still here?” Cheryl asked. Toni had text Cheryl about what FP had been planning to do and tried not to be too annoyed when Cheryl had told her to let him, it was no secret how Cheryl felt about FP, even all these years later.

“Yeah, he hasn’t said a word to anyone, but he hasn’t took off to the police station either. Hopefully Jughead can talk him round”

“Or talk him in to it” Toni gave Cheryl a look “One problem at a time” Cheryl amended, before the two followed everyone else outside, ready to get back to work.

**Pops Choc Lit Shoppe  
Northside – Thursday Evening**

After a fun day at the beach with their children, followed by an hour of fooling around at the beach while their children slept, Betty and Jughead made their way back to Riverdale. They were almost at the White Wrym when Archie had text them to meet him at Pops.

Unbeknownst to them, Archie and Veronica were to keep them occupied while everyone else finished off the White Wrym.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m too tired to for a Pops. Can’t we blow them off” Jughead groaned, as he slowly got out of the truck. He picked up a sleeping Cooper while Betty helped Rose out of the truck.  

“Archie was pretty insistent, we don’t have to stay long” Betty argued, sending him a small smile “Besides they have been cleaning our bar all day, we own them a burger”

“I thought them getting divorced meant we didn’t have to have dinner altogether anymore” Jughead snipped, as they walked into Pops.

“You’re crabby when you’re tired” Betty teased as she waved to Pops who was behind the counter.

Rose smiled at the older man telling him she would be over to talk to him soon about her day at the beach before following over to where the others were waiting.   

“And you’re just realising this” Jughead jested just as they reached Veronica and Archie who were sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant.  

“Hey guys!” Betty greeted as the family took a seat across from Archie and Veronica with Lucas in between them. Rose climbed into her father’s lap while Betty put Cooper in a high chair as the toddler was now awake.   

“Hey how was the beach?” Archie asked, enthusiastically, Jughead cringed slightly at his best friend while Betty smiled at him, before sending a look that behave to Jughead.   

“It was great, so relaxing” Betty beamed, smiling at Jughead who returned the smile before leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.  

“We built a big sandcastle then Copper walked on it” Rose explained, earnestly before sending a look to her brother “Mommy gave me a second cookie so I wouldn’t hit him with my bucket”

“I’d have hit him Rosie” Lucas stated, smiling at Rose who beamed back at Lucas for agreeing with her way of punishing her brother.  

“And that’s why you’re not getting a sibling” Veronica jested. Before gaping slightly at her choice of words, while it was better with her and Archie, she didn’t think it would be appropriate to talk about any future children either of them might have.

“You can have the one in my mom’s belly Lucas, I already have one” Rosie suggested, earnestly cutting through the tension quickly. The adults gaped at her suggestion while Lucas thought about it like it was a rational idea.

“Rose, I’ve already told you. Stop trying to sell the baby. I’ve told you that the baby is going to live with us” Betty astonished, giving her daughter a firm look.  

“Auntie Cheryl said everyone has a price. I’ll find yours Mommy” Rose pressed, scrunching her face at her mother. Betty scrunched her face right back at her.

“I’m so tired but remind me to kill Cheryl later” Jughead said, through a yawn. Rose cuddled into her father’s arms hoping it would distract him enough from talking to her Auntie Cheryl.

The two families eventually ordered their food and even though Jughead claimed he was too tired to be at Pops he still managed two burgers, his fries and Betty fries as well as a chocolate milkshake. Once the food had been finished, Jughead threw his napkin on the table then gave Veronica and Archie each a pointed look.

“So, you two want to tell me why you were so insistent that we meet at Pops” Jughead asked, firmly. Veronica and Archie shared a quick look that didn’t go unnoticed by Jughead and Betty.  

“What? We just wanted to have dinner with our best friends” Archie astonished, loudly, he didn’t sound convincing at all.

“I really don’t like that you two are friends again” Jughead grumbled, his eyes closed again. Betty slapped him on the arm “I’m kidding”

“What happened though, is it the Wrym. Is it still bad?” Betty asked, worried.  

“The Wrym is fine” Veronica replied, calmly. Betty and Jughead smirked at each other, Veronica and Archie were the worst liars.  

“So, it is about the Wrym” Jughead argued, giving them both a look “Has Sweet Pea done something stupid”

“I bet Toothpick has had all the alcohol” Betty added.

“Cheryl and Toni have probably defiled the stage” Jughead groaned, shaking his head. Archie and Veronica were volleying their heads from one to the others, not sure what to say.  

“We really should go check on the place make sure it’s still standing” Betty said, quickly.   

“Absolutely” Jughead nodded. The two picked up their children, put some money on the table and walked out of Pops all in a blink of the eye.

“Those two are actually the worst to surprise” Archie sighed, rolling his eyes at his friends. He put some money on the table while Veronica helped Lucas from the table.  

“I’ll text Cheryl tell her we’re on our way” Veronica said, as the two rushed out of the door with Lucas, to follow their friends to the bar.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Thursday Evening**

Ten minutes later, Betty parked the truck outside the White Wrym. Jughead picked up Cooper while Betty helped Rose down before the family rushed into the White Wrym, worried about what they were going to find.

What they didn’t expect to find was a full refurbished club. The rubbish had been cleared away, the ash had been cleaned up and the walls now had a fresh coat of soft paint, there was new tables and chairs and the stage had been repaired. Their photo wall of pictures of the Serpents and their families were back in place and the bar was back to it former glory of with its stringing lights and stocked alcohol.

“Oh my god! How did you guys do this” Betty gushed as she continued to look around the club. Its looked even better than it did before, it looked different but had the same feel. To Betty it felt like a new start.

“It was Cheryl” Toni beamed at her wife, someone coughed behind her “And her minions” There was another cough “And Archie and his crew”  

“This place looks amazing” Betty sighed, happily. She turned to Cheryl and opened her arms out to her. Cheryl started shaking her head.

“Nope Betty what did we talk about” Cheryl snipped.  

“I don’t care” Betty mused before wrapping Cheryl up in tight hug. Cheryl rolled her eyes but let Betty hug her for a few moments without complaint.

“Archie and his crew helped, hug him” Cheryl argued, when she noticed Archie and Veronica walk into the club. Betty let go of Cheryl and marched over to Archie and threw her arms around him.  

“Thank you, Archie” Betty beamed. She pulled away from Archie and then turned to her husband with a look he knew meant ‘say something’.

“I’m not hugging any of you but thank you, thank you all of you” Jughead said, seriously. The others nodded or grunted in acknowledgement, they could hear the sincerity in Jughead’s tone even if the words didn’t sound like much.

“I think we all deserve a drink” Sweet Pea cheered.  

Jughead nodded “Coming up”

Jughead and Toni got behind the bar and started making everyone a drink, while Betty set Lucas and Rose up at a table with some activity books and juice. Once she was done Betty moved over to Jughead and wrapped her arms around him, she could already feel the tears in eyes.

“We have amazing friends” Betty cried, Jughead stroked her head and gave her a soft kiss before wiping the stray tears away.

“That we do” Jughead agreed.

Eventually everyone had a drink and Archie’s crew had gone to Pops to get them all something to eat. Betty and Jughead were sat at the table with their friends when Jughead finally noticed that his father was there, sat with the older Serpents looking at his orange juice wishing it was something else.    

“So, what’s my dad doing here looking so forlorn” Jughead asked, looking over at Toni and Sweet Pea.

“He came to see you” Toni replied, seriously “You need to talk to him Jughead before he does something stupid”

**XOXO**

Once Jughead was satisfied everyone who had helped with the club had a drink and had some food, he asked his dad to follow him into his now restored office. Jughead closed the door behind him then took a seat at his new desk, his father sat across from him.

“What’s up Dad?” Jughead asked, shortly leaning back in his new chair. Cheryl had clearly most him a more expensive and comfortable office chair and he was very grateful as he had the tense conversation with his father.

“I’m gonna turn myself in. it’s the only option” FP declared.  

“Dad are you crazy, you can’t turn yourself in. I won’t let you” Jughead snipped, pulling his hat off and running his hand through his hair, frustrated.  

“You can’t stop me Jug, I’m only here to tell you before I do it” FP shrugged off. Jughead gaped at his dad for being so stupid.  

“Dad if you really thought this was a good idea, you would have done it already. But deep down you don’t want to do this, you just think it’s what I want to hear because of what I said about you always bailing” Jughead argued.

“No one likes a smartass Jug” FP grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. Jughead knew that meant what he had said held some truth. Jughead almost felt guilty that his harsh words and drove his father to even consider doing something that Jughead that was so stupid. 

“Dad realistically Keller will never believe that you killed some random stranger, brought him to Fox Forest and buried him all by yourself. And if someone is really trying to pay us back for what we did then they are not going to be happy with me getting away with it, they will just try something else”

“So, what Jug you just expect me to do nothing” FP snapped, before straightening himself up “You were right before, I’ve let you down time and time again and I want to do something to show you that I’m on your side. That I want to help”

“Then don’t do this dad, it wont help and even if Keller does decide he likes your story and wants to pin it on you. You have priors, you would spend the rest of your life in prison” Jughead said, seriously looking straight at his father “And as much as you might think differently, I don’t want that Dad. I don’t want that for my children, they deserve to know their grandfather”

FP was many things he could be hot headed, impulsive and he wasn’t always a good father to Jughead, but he was the only parent that Jughead had and the only grandparent his children had (Jughead didn’t really count Alice as she could be cold and harsh even to Rose and Cooper) and he didn’t want to lose that for himself or Rose and Cooper.

FP let out a heavy sigh “Okay I won’t turn my self in”

“Good! I can’t imagine Alice was happy about this, what did she say when you told her” Jughead wondered.  

“I didn’t, I may have left her a note” FP admitted, slightly ashamed. Jughead was shaking his head slightly amused at his father when they both heard a door slam open in the other room.

“WHERE IS THAT USELESS SACK OF A MAN”

“I think that’s for you” Jughead laughed, recognising the sound of Alice’s shrill voice even through he thick wall. The two got up from their chairs, ready to go back and join the others and so FP could get chewed out by a very upset Alice.  

Jughead reached the door then turned back to his father “I’m glad you’re not going to turn yourself in dad” Jughead admitted, quietly.

“Me too, Jug” FP gave Jughead a small smile before turning serious “But we’ve got to think of something Jug, who ever is doing this. They are laughing at us”

Jughead nodded, solemnly “That we can agree on”

**XOXO**

After FP had been yelled at by Alice for ten minutes in Jughead’s office, everyone settled into the new chairs and tables to enjoy a night at their new club. Jughead had kept it closed to the public, so it was just the Serpents and their families that littered the bar.

Jughead, Betty were sat with Rose and Cooper helping them with their colouring when there was a loud bag on the front door for the White Wrym. Sweet Pea got up to see who it was, he looked through the glass then glanced at Jughead with an uneasy look.

“Its Keller” Jughead whispered to Betty. He got up from his seat as Sweet Pea opened the door but didn’t let Keller inside.  

“You gonna open the door or do we have to make this difficult” Keller snipped, giving Sweet Pea a firm look but Sweet Pea didn’t budge.  

“Its okay Sweet Pea” Jughead said. Sweet Pea opened the door and Keller walked in with two of his officers. Keller walked over to Jughead while the officers remained by the door, ignoring the glares that the Serpents were giving them for interrupting their night.

“What can we do for you Keller” Jughead asked.  

“I need to talk to you both. Now!” Keller replied, firmly looking between FP and Jughead. Jughead nodded his head towards his office so FP got up to follow them both, Keller stopped when he noticed Betty walking with them.

“This is a private matter, Mrs Jones” Keller stated. Betty gave him an annoyed look. She grew up with his son and she didn’t like that he always felt the need to call her Mrs Jones like they didn’t know each other.  

“Anything you need to say to my husband can be said in front of me” Betty snipped, before walking off in front of them all but not without noticing the smirk and wink that Jughead sent her. Betty opened the office door, ushered them all inside then closed the door behind them. Jughead went to sit in his office chair with betty and FP at either side of him. Keller remained standing opposite of them.  

“What’s this about Keller” Jughead asked, Betty handed him a beer from the mini fridge next to his desk. He knew it was an act to show Keller they weren’t nervous by him being there than him actually needing a drink,  

“Do either of you two know an Dwayne Hudson”

“I already answered this Keller, we don’t know who he is” Jughead sighed, annoyed. He opened the drink then took a drink before leaning back in his seat in a relaxed position, with Betty’s hand on his shoulder. 

“What about you FP” Keller pressed, glancing over at FP who while trying to hide it, Jughead could see, was nervous.  

“Never heard of him in my life” FP stated.

“Well his body was pulled out of Fox Forest two days ago” Keller explained. He took his notebook out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.  

“What’s that got to do with us?” Betty asked

“When we spoke to the girlfriend she said when he went missing eight years ago, he was meeting up with a Jones guy to sell him some weed. She said he was gonna to some” Keller looked down at his notepad “Dodgy biker bar to deliver the product”

“That’s a lie!” Betty snapped. Jughead reached up to take her hand. He ran his fingers over her knuckles in a soothing manner.  They couldn’t lose their cool with Keller.

“You seem pretty sure about that Mrs Jones” Keller said, giving Betty a suspicious look.

“Of course, I am, Jughead and FP have never done drugs” Betty argued. She hoped how worried she felt wasn’t obvious. Someone had to have given Dwayne Hudson’s girlfriend a name to tell them police and they had either paid her or scared her enough to lie to the police.

“His girlfriend was pretty adamant that its was someone with the last name of Jones that he was coming to see” Keller explained.  

“Jones is a pretty common last name” Jughead quipped, giving Keller a side eye.  

“But only two people who have it in Riverdale” Keller interjected, not put off by Jughead’s attitude.

“5 actually, does that mean myself and my children are suspects too” Betty asked, sarcastically. FP and Jughead both smirked her while Keller tired not to roll his eyes.

“It wasn’t your last name eight years ago Mrs Jones. This doesn’t need to be made any harder than it has to be. Did you meet up with Dwayne Hudson eight years ago to buy some drugs from him” Keller asked, turning to look all three of them in the eyes.

“No, we did not” Jughead pressed.

Keller let out a heavy sigh, he put his notebook back in his coat pocket then got up form his chair. “I’m afraid we need to continue this questioning at the station”

“Are you serious, what for? We told you we didn’t know the guy and we didn’t buy drugs from him” Jughead argued. Keller pulled out a photo from his pocket, unfolded it and put it on Jughead’s desk.

“This photo begs to differ”

The photograph was of Dwayne Hudson outside the White Wrym. It was time stamped the day he was murdered. Betty picked up the photo to take a closer look.

“Where did you get this?” Betty wondered “You said he was killed eight years ago; no way is traffic camera memory kept for that long”

“Its not important where I got the picture, what’s important is that you both lied to me, you said you didn’t know him”

“Just because he came to the bar doesn’t mean we do know him, he could have been here to see anyone. This is a club after all” Jughead argued.

Keller took the photo from Betty and put it back in his pocket “We can have that discussion down at the station. If I were you two, I’d call your lawyer”


	7. The Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful Update Day! 
> 
> We're just two chapters after this one, to finding out who's behind it all but the drama wont stop there :)  
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Interrogation Room - Sheriff Station  
Northside – Thursday Evening**

“We’ve been over this a hundred times, we didn’t know Dwayne Hudson and have no idea why he was at the Wrym that night. He could have been there to see anyone” Jughead argued, as he leaned back on his seat, tired.

Jughead and FP has been talking to Keller about the photograph for 20 minutes. They had been taken to the station in the back of the Sheriff’s car, but Keller hadn’t bothered with handcuffs, so the others Serpents didn’t know too much about what was happening, although Jughead knew that would have to end soon.

“FP you were the leader at the time and Jughead you took over not much time after. Are you telling me you didn’t know what was going on in your own club?” Keller argued, he sounded just as tired as FP and Jughead did.

“Its a club, we can’t keep track of everyone coming and going. We might not have been there ourselves that night” FP reasoned. Luckily for both of them, Keller had decided to interview them both together. Jughead had been worried that FP would get agitated and say something he shouldn’t, being interviewed together meant Jughead could keep an eye on him. 

“Where were you both on the night of the 31st of January?” Keller asked. Jughead gave him a disgruntled look.

“Do you know where you were eight years ago” Jughead countered.

“I don’t even remember what I was doing 8 days ago” FP quipped, smirking at Keller, who didn’t look amused.

“Jughead, FP, I’m here to help you, this doesn’t look good for either of you” Keller argued.

“How? All you have is a photograph of someone walking into the Wrym. I pretty sure I’ve said this to you before but that’s a pretty tenuous connection for a Sheriff”

“It’s enough to keep you both here overnight” Keller snipped, just as a woman marched into the room. She slammed the door behind her and crossed over to FP and Jughead.

It was their lawyer Zelda Spellman, she lived in Greendale with her sister and niece. Jughead had used her services when some of the Serpents needed getting out of trouble. She was a firecracker and one of the best at what she did.

“Actually, no its not. Neither Jughead or FP owed the bar at the time when this man disappeared so they can’t be held, because he was seen walking into the White Wrym. So, you’re either going to let my clients go or I’m going to bring charges against you for police harassment”

“That’s would never hold” Keller snipped, glancing at Zelda unamused. Zelda crossed her arms and stared him down, eyes unblinking.

“No but it would stall this investigation” Zelda gave him a small smirk “So, what will it be Sheriff?” 

**XOXO**

“You’ve had my husband and father in law for over an hour either charge them or let them go!” Betty yelled as she slammed her hand down on the reception desk. The receptionist leaned back cautiously in her chair, afraid that the next hit Betty made would be towards her. Veronica rushed over and wrapped her arms around Betty to pull her back.

“Betty, come sit down. Zelda is in there now, you know her I’m sure they will be out soon enough” Veronica encouraged. She pulled Betty into a seat and handed her the plastic cup of tea she’d tried to get Betty to drink for the last 15 minutes.  

“This is not right, why is Keller doing this. He has nothing” Betty sighed, nervously running her hands over her bump.  

“Who ever is doing this obviously got to him” Cheryl snipped, as she took the seat next to Betty.

“You think?” Betty wondered, sending a look to Cheryl before going back to staring at the door Jughead was behind.  

“Keller is spineless but even he isn’t stupid enough to go after Jughead without evidence or reason, which must mean someone is putting pressure on him” Cheryl explained. Betty nodded, even though she was only half listening to what Cheryl was saying.  

“We need to figure out who this is, my husband can not go to jail for this” Betty shrilled.  

“He won’t Betty, will make sure of this” Veronica soothed, giving Betty a side hug. She took the cup from Betty when she noticed, Betty’s shaking hand was spilling the tea onto her hand. The women were silent with their own thoughts for just another few minutes before they heard the door open and the Sheriff storm out of the room.  

“Betty” Jughead called as he walked out of the room after Keller, along with Zelda and FP. Betty jumped out of her seat and marched over to them.  

“Oh, thank god! You two okay” Betty gasped as she wrapped her arms around Jughead and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Its was an hour Betty dear, they aren’t coming back from war” Zelda quipped, giving Betty an amused smile. Betty didn’t notice as she was too busy breathing in Jughead’s scent as she laid her head on his chest.  

“You didn’t answer my question” Betty grumbled, glancing up at Jughead.

“I’m absolutely fine Betty Jones” Jughead smirked down at his wife. He gave her a quick kiss then wrapped his arm around her. Zelda looked to the others for some kind of explanation.  

“Pregnancy” Cheryl injected. Zelda nodded in understanding.

“Ah, congratulations you two, I’ll make sure I keep the Daddy out of prison” Zelda jested.  

“They can leave?” Veronica asked, looking over at Zelda while Betty fussed over Jughead, telling him he was looking thin and that she would cook him whatever he wanted.

“They can, I’m gonna do some digging, find out why the Sheriff is so determined to pin this on the two of you. And I think it goes without saying that if you guys did do this, I don’t need to know that” Zelda explained, giving Jughead and FP each a pointed look “I’ll check in with you all tomorrow”

“Thank you, Zelda” Jughead said, finally looking away from Betty.  

“Anything for my favourite Serpents” Zelda replied. She nodded at the others then marched out of the station.

“You okay there, Baby?” Jughead mused, noticing Betty had her eyes closed, her head still on his chest.

“I’m blaming this entirely on my hormones, I did not like seeing you taken away in a police car” Betty moaned. Jughead kissed her head, affectionately ignoring the gipping sounds that Cheryl was making.  

“Let’s get you home. You can cuddle me to death there” Jughead chuckled. They started making their way out of the station but not before Betty sent a glare to each deputy they passed.

“You coming, Dad?” Jughead pressed, when he noticed FP lagging behind them.

FP nodded “Coming”

While Veronica, Cheryl and Betty got into Veronica’s car, Jughead remained outside and grabbed his father’s arm to stop him getting inside.

“Dad whatever you’re thinking, I’m not gonna talk you out of it twice so just don’t bother okay” Jughead argued, giving his father his best determined look.  

FP nodded, lamely “Okay”

“Cos I’m pretty sure Alice would murder you, actually I don’t think she would make it that easy on you” Jughead added, not taking his eyes off FP so his father knew he was serious.  

“I got it Jug, I’m not going to do anything stupid” FP laughed.

While FP and Jughead were talking outside, Betty leaned over to Veronica and Cheryl who were in the front seat.

“We need to meet tomorrow, just you two and Toni” Betty said, firmly but keeping her voice low, they both knew that meant no one else was to know about their met up.

“You got it Boss” Cheryl replied just as Jughead and FP got into the car.

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Thursday Evening**

After leaving the station, the gang went back to the White Wrym to check in with everyone, so they knew FP and Jughead were okay and that the Serpents who weren’t in the know, could be told that everything was okay, and it was just a routine chat with Keller. Once Jughead was convinced everything was okay at the Wrym, he took Betty and the kids back to the trailer.

Even though the White Wrym was now back to normal, Betty and Jughead decided to stay at the Trailer Park until they found something else. It felt safer that they were surrounded by their friends and because Jughead had at least three Serpents on patrol at the park at all times, it was the safest place for Betty and the kids if Jughead couldn’t be with them.

Once back at the trailer, Jughead put Rose and Cooper to bed while Betty took a shower. Betty walked into the living room, in clean pyjamas, hair still wet from the shower to find Jughead sat on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV. Betty grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then sat down next to him.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Betty asked, she pulled at Jughead’s hand that was running through his hair and moved it around her shoulder. Jughead took the hint and pulled her towards him.

“I’m just wondering if Dwyane really was at the White Wrym that night or if the person who’s doing this was able to doctor the image” Jughead mused, once Betty was comfortable in his embrace. Jughead’s hand went straight to Betty’s baby bump and he started tracing patterns on it lightly with his thumb.  

“What does it matter” Betty wondered, closing her eyes briefly as she was soothed by Jughead’s touch.  

“Well if the image was doctored then that can be proved and then Keller has nothing tying us to this Dwayne guy” Jughead reasoned. 

“I’ll have my guy in Greendale look into it, he’s hacked into the Sheriff station before maybe he can find out where the image came from or how Keller got it. There’s no way he got from the traffic cams” Betty said, Jughead smirked at her, amused that Betty even had a guy that could hack the Sheriff’s stations computer, before he turned serious again.

“Whoever is doing this has some serious pull, they obviously got to Keller somehow” Jughead sighed.

“I agree but for now you need to stay off Keller’s radar. Act like everything is normal and I’ll found out where the photo came from” Betty argued, she turned slightly so she could look up at Jughead, who was giving her a slightly worried look.  

“And how are you going to do that?” Jughead asked.  

“Its probably better if you don’t know” Betty shrugged off, trying to sound indifferent. She looked away form the pressing look that Jughead was giving her.

“Betty are you serious, that’s not how we work. We tell each other everything! We promised” Jughead snipped, trying to keep his angry in check. Betty moved herself off Jughead so she could look at him properly.

“I know but the less you know the less Keller can try and pin on you, just make sure you’re in a public place tomorrow, so you have an alibi if Keller comes around again” Betty explained.  

“That’s not making me feel any better” Jughead grumbled, throwing his head back annoyed.  

“I won’t be alone Jughead, I’ll be fine”

“Betty you do remember that you’re four months pregnant don’t you”

“Of course, I remember Jughead. You need to trust that I wouldn’t do anything to put myself or our child in danger” Betty argued, giving a pointed look he knew meant ‘don’t argue with me when I’m pregnant’.

“I don’t like this” Jughead sighed, heavily putting his head in between his hands before glancing over at Betty “But I trust you to keep yourself safe and not do anything stupid”

“Well I never said it wasn’t stupid” Betty quipped as she cuddled back into Jughead, happy that an argument hadn’t started between the pair.  

“Very funny” Jughead quipped, rolling his eyes before he pulled Betty in for a searing kiss.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Early Friday Morning**

The next morning Betty left Jughead to give their children breakfast as she drove over to the White Wrym. She had told Jughead she had some errands to run and while she knew he didn’t really believe her, he hadn’t pushed the issue either, which meant that he was trusting her and her plan.

Betty walked into the White Wrym to see Veronica and Cheryl were already there, sat at the bar while Toni was behind the bar working. Now that the Wrym had been refurbished, Toni was getting it ready for their re-opening.

Betty took a seat next to Veronica at the bar and Toni made her a virgin margarita. Betty took a sip of her delicious drink before she turned to the others.

“So, I need you guys help. We need to find out if the photo that Keller has of Dwayne coming into the Wrym has been doctored and if not where the Sheriff got it from” Betty explained, as her wondered around the bar, searching for something.

“And how do we do that Betty?” Toni asked, smirking at Betty as she handed the chips she was obviously looking for.  

“We’re gonna have to break in to the Sheriff Station” Betty announced as she opened the packet and shoved some chips in her mouth. Meeting the others so early had meant she had skipped breakfast and Betty was already regretting it.  

“I love it already” Cheryl laughed, smiling at Betty proudly.  

“Betty are you serious, if we get caught…” Veronica trailed off, slightly nervous.

“I know, so if you don’t want to help me then I totally understand” Betty replied, kindly. She could completely understand why Veronica might not want to help her, she had Lucas to think about but so that Keller didn’t catch on to what they might be doing, Betty didn’t want any of the male Serpents involved, which let he options limited

“Of course, we’re gonna help you Betty” Toni said, firmly. 

“Yeah breaking into that place is on my bucket list” Cheryl quipped, Toni looked at her with amusement and affection before passing Betty another bag of chips when she noticed her eyes going to the bar again. Betty opened her second bag of chips then turned to Veronica who still looked worried but was smiling at her.   

“You know I’d do anything for you B and that scruffy husband of yours” Veronica added. Betty squeezed her hand affectionately, they had asked a lot of Veronica lately, especially as she wasn’t a Serpent, and Betty was very grateful.  

“So how are we going to do it exactly” Toni asked.  

“I have an idea actually” Veronica mused, thoughtfully before turning to Cheryl and Toni “How would you two feel about a little public intoxication”

“I like the sound of that” Cheryl answered with a somewhat menacing smile. Veronica rolled her eyes at her before she started explaining her plan.

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Friday Afternoon**

While Betty was out running her ‘errands’, Jughead was having breakfast with Rose and Cooper when FP dropped by to talk to him. Jughead continued to help Cooper with his breakfast as FP took a bottle of water out of the fridge then sat with them at the table in the kitchen. FP’s right hand was shakingquite noticeably and Jughead knew it was a sign that FP want alcohol.

“You spoken to your sponsor recently Dad” Jughead asked, worried, as fed Cooper some dry cheerio’s. Rose was in the Jones’s family’s shared bedroom playing, so her little ears wouldn’t be privy to their conversation. Jughead didn’t want Rose anymore scared than she already was by what had been going on. 

“Last night actually” FP replied, firmly. He took a handful of the cheerio’s and tossed them in his mouth “Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control”

“I’ll always worry Dad” Jughead sighed, staring pointedly at his father’s shaking hand.

“I have it under control!” FP snipped, giving Jughead a look of his own. Jughead shook his head but decided to let it go as he fed Cooper some more cereal.  

“You better, you relapsing is the last thing we need” Jughead concluded “Where’s Alice, I’m surprised she’s letting you out of her sight after what you tried to do yesterday”

“She’s working, she dropped me off here. I guess she knew you’d be able to stop me” FP quipped.

“I’d rather spend time with my kids today, so I hope I don’t have to” Jughead replied. He finished feeding Cooper then wiped his son’s face. Jughead lifted Cooper’s over his head and tickled his stomach making the young boy laugh.  

“You won’t” FP stated, smiling at the noises his grandson was making, before glancing round the trailer “Where’s Betty?”

“Running some errands” Jughead said, vaguely, not meeting his father’s eye as he continued to play with Cooper.

“Sounds ominous” FP muttered. Jughead moved Cooper back to his lap then looked over at his father.

“I think Betty is going to do something stupid tonight and I don’t think I can stop her” Jughead sighed, heavily. Jughead had been thinking about his conversation with Betty for most of the morning. Jughead didn’t like when Betty went off to do something dangerous or maybe illegally and he specially didn’t like it when he couldn’t do it with her.  

“Jug how long have you and Betty been together” FP asked. Jughead gave his father a confused look. FP gave him a look that said, ‘humour me’.  

“Almost ten years” Jughead replied.  

“And in all that time has she ever given you the reason not to trust her” FP argued, with a pointed look. Jughead didn’t even have to think about before he answered.

“Of course, not”

“Then don’t start now, she’s smart, she knows what she’s doing and ever other time she’s done something that might be considered stupid or not safe, it always worked out okay – even managed to catch a few bad guys while she was at it” FP explained.  

“Yeah, you’re right” Jughead agreed, he leaned back in his chair and brought his son closer. The Jones men were in silent contemplation for a few minutes when a loud crash came from the bedroom. Both men looked up alarmed, Cooper didn’t even stir from where he was laid on his father’s chest.

“Daddy, I’m okay! Don’t come into the room. I haven’t done anything” Rose called out from behind the closed door.

“Words I love to hear” Jughead laughed, before passing Cooper over to FP “Here take him for me”

FP took Cooper then Jughead marched into the bedroom. FP was bouncing Cooper on his lap when Betty walked into trailer with two bags of food. She placed them on the kitchen counter before she noticed him at the table.

“FP, Hi?” Betty greeted, slightly surprised.  

“Get your errands done” FP smirked, eyeing the bags. Betty knew by his tone that Jughead had mentioned something to him about their conversation, but Betty chose to ignore his comment.

“I did” Betty nodded. She held out her hands for Cooper “Come here Sweetie”

Betty took Cooper from FP, gave him a kiss on the cheek then placed him on her hip, as she continued to put the shopping away. FP rose from his chair and crossed over to Betty. He took the potato chips from her hands and put them on the counter.

“Betty, keep yourself safe tonight. Don’t do anything that would put my son in an early grave” FP jested, but with a serious undertone.

“Don’t worry FP, I won’t be alone, and I know what I’m doing” Betty replied, firmly.  

“I know that, Jug knows that too, but he wouldn’t be much of a husband if he didn’t worry” FP smiled, shrugging despite the serious conversation.  

Betty nodded, as she bounced Cooper on her hip “It will be fine”

**XoXo**

Later that same night, Betty was getting ready to leave the trailer and meet up with Veronica. Betty had spent most of the day reassuring Jughead that she would be okay, but she knew that he still wasn’t 100% of board with what she was about to do, especially because he didn’t even know what she was about to do, and she was four months pregnant.

“You ready to go?” Betty asked as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. While Betty was with Veronica, Jughead was going to be at Pop’s with Archie and the kids, establishing an alibi so that if Keller came knocking, he couldn’t pin what ever Betty was about to do, on Jughead. 

“Yeah, I said we’d meet Archie at 7” Jughead replied, distracted.

“Jughead, I’ll be gone two hours at the most, anymore and I’ll text you where I am and you can come rescue me okay and then give me a big lecture about how stupid and irresponsible, I was and then I’ll do that thing that you like” Betty mused, smirking at Jughead as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“I’m gonna spend two hours worrying about you, I think that means I deserve that thing I like anyway” Jughead replied as he breathed in Betty’s scent while she buried her head into his chest.

“You got yourself a deal Mr Jones” Jughead leaned down and gave Betty a loving kiss, he pulled away then kissed each of Betty’s cheeks and then her nose, delicately.

“I have to get going, I’ll call you as soon as I’m done” Betty said, she pulled away from Jughead then zipped up the black hoodie she had on, along with black jean, black t-shirt and boots. Jughead knew that meant she was obviously going for the stealth look, but Betty refused to tell him anything else.

“You better!” Jughead gave her another kiss “Good luck”

**Sheriff Station  
Northside – Friday Night**

“I HAVE GIVEN YOU THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE, DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE WITH ME. I’M A STONE-COLD FOX” Cheryl screamed at Toni as they were both dragged into the Sheriff station by two slightly terrified deputies.

“AND I’M NOT! YOU’RE LUCKY TO HAVE ME TOO YOU KNOW” Toni shouted, as one of the deputies held her back while the other, younger deputy, tried to get Cheryl to sit down.

“Ladies! Keep it down!” The Deputy urged, putting his hands out between the two women. The younger deputy looked on helpless, not sure what to do. The Sheriff department knew all about the reputation that Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz had.

“Oh, bite me Deputy Dog” Toni snapped, glaring at the two deputies.

“Okay that’s enough” The Deputy demanded, although neither women took him seriously as both women went back to glaring at each other. Cheryl even jumped up from her seat and marched over to Toni.  

“YOU’RE RIGHT IT IS ENOUGH! I’VE WASTED TOO MUCH OF MY LIFE ON YOU” Cheryl exclaimed, loudly roughly poking her finger into Toni’s chest.  

“OH, YOU’RE SO DRAMATIC” Toni rolled her eyes and crossed her arms just as another woman stormed into the Sheriff’s Station.  

“THERE YOU ARE! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?” Clara, Toothpick’s wife, shouted, pointing her finger at Toni. The two deputies looked on helplessly.

“WHO’S HIDING BITCH, I’M READY TO GO” Toni screamed, waving her out dramatically. Toni went to push Clara, but the deputy cut in between them, moving his hands to push the women away from each other.  

“Mam you need to stay calm” The Deputy cut in, as the two strained against his hands holding them apart.

“STAY CALM THAT WOMAN STOLE MY NECKLACE, DANA SHE’S HERE” Clara shouted to someone outside. Immediately another woman came running into the station. 

“OH, LET’S GO!” Dana, Clara’s sister, proclaimed, marching towards Toni, but before she could Cheryl moved in front of her.   

“HEY NOONE HURTS MY TT” Cheryl shrilled. The younger deputy got between them but neither men were having much luck as they tried to separate the four women, who were now screaming and shouting over one another.  

“Ladies, please” The deputy said, helplessly as he glanced around the reception area “Can I get some back up!”

The other two deputies working the night shift came running over to them and all four men started to pull the women away from each other and calm them down.

“What is going on tonight?”

**XoXo**

Betty pushed up the window to the sheriff’s office then with the help of Veronica climbed in through the window. While Veronica climbed inside, Betty quietly opened the door an inch to listen to the fight that was going on outside.

“Looks like the four deputies are occupied with Cheryl and the others, but we haven’t got long” Betty urged as she crossed over to the desk and took a seat on Keller’s chair.

“Let’s be quick, lucky for us Sheriff Keller left his computer on” Veronica quipped. 

“While I check his emails, you should check his cabinets” Betty said.

“Got it” Veronica nodded. She moved over to the steel cabinets and started looking through them, while Betty puled in her USB to the computer so that it could copy anything they found.

“What are you looking for?” Veronica asked. She had finished looking through the first draw when she noticed Betty picking up all the objects on Keller’s desk and turning them over before putting them back.

“Keller seems like the sort to forget his password” Betty replied, before picking up the stapler “There we are”

Veronica glanced over to see the piece of paper taped to the bottom of the stapler.

“KellerRules46, my god!” Veronica laughed, shaking her head before going back to the cabinets. The two were silent as they looked over everything for a few minutes.

“I think I found something, Keller has emails from someone called The Cure” Betty explained. Veronica crossed over to her, to see what Betty was looking it. It was an email sent to Keller over a month ago, it had a picture attached of Kevin walking out of coffee shop with a red circle over his face.  

“Oh my god, is that Kevin” Veronica gasped.  

“We know how to find him, more instructions to follow” Betty read aloud. She clicked off the email then started going through the others that The Cure had sent.  

“I guess we know why Keller has been acting so weird” Veronica reasoned.  

“Its all here, who ever this is they’ve been emailing with Keller almost every day telling him what to do, where to go. God, look as this. ‘now you need to do the same to the Wrym, don’t let me down or your son dies’. Keller has been setting the fires” Betty gasped.

While Betty had assumed that Keller was somehow involved, she didn’t think it would be to this extent, she didn’t think Keller would be capable of almost killing her family to save his own.

“While completely disturbing, it makes sense, the guys haven’t been able to find anyone suspicious because there isn’t any one, who would suspect the little town Sheriff of burning down the Southside. He can go where he wants without causing suspicion” Veronica reasoned, slightly disgusted.  

“I feel sick” Betty sighed, leaning back in the chair.  

“Let’s copy these emails and get out of here, we have what we need” Veronica urged.  

“Wait! Look at this” Betty exclaimed as she noticed the latest email The Cure had sent “Everything is in place, arrest Jughead and FP on Saturday, you know what will happen if you don’t”

“Betty…” Veronica sighed, not sure what to say. Betty had just found the evidence that basically said that no matter what they did, Jughead and FP were still going to be arrested. Veronica put a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulder, but Betty quickly jumped up from her seat.

“We need to get out of here, I have the emails” Betty rushed out. She took out the USB then moved across to the window to climb back out.

Veronica nodded, watching Betty, worried “Let’s go”

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunny Side Trailer Park – Friday Night**

Betty walked into the trailer an hour later. She’d made sure Cheryl and Toni were both okay and that they hadn’t been arrested for their argument (the deputies had been more than happy to let them go once all four women had calmed down), then dropped the USB off with her guy over in Greendale and then gone straight home, after what she had seen on those emails all Betty wanted was a hug and a kiss from her husband.

Betty walked into the bedroom to find both her children asleep in their cot beds and Jughead sat up in bed, reading, under the bedside lamp. Betty closed the door and smiled at her family.

“Hey, you’re back. You okay?” Jughead yawned. He put his book down and looked over at Betty as she started to get undressed.  

“Yeah I’m fine, the plan worked, we got what we needed” Betty replied, cautiously, trying not to meet Jughead’s eyes. She wanted to tell Jughead what she had found but she wasn’t ready. She didn’t want him to feel as helpless as she felt.

“That’s great, do you want to tell me about it” Jughead mused. Betty threw her clothes in the hamper then put on one of Jughead’s t-shirts.  

“Not right now” Betty said, as she crawled into bed “How was your night?”

“It was good, ate my weight and Archie’s in burgers” Jughead said. He turned onto his side to face Betty.  

“You always eat more when your nervous, which is quite a feat for someone who eats as much as you on a normal day” Betty laughed. She buried her head into Jughead’s chest and wrapped her arms around him, trying to get a close to him as she could.  

“You’re trying to distract me from what you found tonight” Jughead mused, slightly annoyed even though he kissed the top of Betty’s head.  

“Not really, I just want a full picture before we talk about it” Betty admitted.  

“That doesn’t sound good” Jughead sighed “But you’re my pregnant wife and we made a deal when you were pregnant with Rose. I do what you ask, and you don’t throw food at me”

“That was one time” Betty grumbled. Betty had been six month pregnant with Rose when she had thrown a plate of pasta at Jughead because he’d laughed when she had trouble getting up from the sofa. It had been a story told a million times by almost everyone, out of the two of them it was usually Jughead who would lose his cool and he liked to remind her of the one time that she had.

“It scars a man” Jughead jested, kissing Betty’s cheek as she scrunched her face at him.

“I love you” Betty said, firmly, turning her head slightly so she could look into her husband’s eyes. Betty had made a vow to protect Jughead Jones ever since she was 16 and she wasn’t going to stop just because someone called The Cure was sending threatening emails.

“I love you too” Jughead replied.  

“You are such a good hugger” Betty mused, enthusiastically.  

“Only for you Betty Jones” Jughead laughed. Betty pulled him as close as she could, wanting to hold on to her husband for as long as she could.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Saturday Morning**

The next morning, Betty once again left her family at the trailer to meet Veronica, Cheryl and Toni at the White Wrym. Cheryl had met up with Betty’s guy from Greendale to find out what he’d managed to find out from the emails and then had text Betty to meet her at the Wrym.

“He couldn’t track where the emails came from, they bounced around, but he couldn’t secure a location to any of them. Whoever this The Cure is, they know how to cover their tracks” Cheryl explained to the other three women as they sat at a booth at the back of the club.

The Wrym wasn’t open yet but the cleaners were there as well and one of the bartender’s getting the bar ready and the four of them needed at least some privacy to talk about the USB that they wouldn’t have got in their own homes.

“I was actually expecting that” Betty sighed, leaning her head back. Betty knew they had made some process finding the emails, but she also learnt not to get her hopes up, The Cure always seemed to be one step ahead of them.  

“I called Kevin this morning. Did you know he has a new boyfriend?” Cheryl added, glancing over at Veronica and Betty who both nodded. They had heard all about the new guy in Kevin’s life that he’d said he had fallen head over heels for after just 4 dates.

“Yeah some guy named Todd or something” Betty said, distracted.  

“Yeah Todd is actually a lanky for this The Cure – they sent emails to Keller, that’s how they are keeping Kevin close to show how easier Kevin is to get to” Cheryl explained. The others just gaped at her and Betty started rubbing her bump, suddenly feeling very sick.

“That’s awful” Veronica gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

“And yet only the tip of the iceberg of what this The Cure has done” Cheryl argued, although she also hated the thought of Kevin so close to danger. It had taken everything in her not to tell Kevin what was going on, but she decided not to, just in case The Cure was listening on Kevin’s call – which wasn’t such a far out thought at that point.  

“And will continue to do once they have Jughead and FP out of the way” Toni snipped, then cringed when she noticed the look on Betty’s face from her words.

“What can we do to help Kevin, we need to get him somewhere safe” Veronica urged.  

“I don’t think we can, The Cure said that if Keller tried to tell his son in any way, they would kill him, I’m guessing it would be the same if we tried to tell him. For right now we’re stuck but at least Kevin is somewhat safe” Cheryl reasoned, before taking a drink of her Shirley Temple.

“You okay, Betty?” Veronica asked, when she noticed the devasted look on her best friend’s face.  

“I have never felt so helpless” Betty sighed, dejected as she rubbed her hand repeatedly over her baby bump, it was one of the only things that soothed Betty. It helped her to feel the baby moving inside of her.

Veronica rubbed Betty’s arm affectionately “We still have some time to figure this out, we can tell Keller we know…”

“Don’t you see, what ever we do puts Kevin and I’m sure Josie and Mayor McCoy in danger, I can’t do that, and I know Jug wouldn’t want me to either” Betty cut in, annoyed at the situation.  

“I hate when you’re right, I don’t like not being able to do anything” Cheryl grumbled, tapping her long nails against the new table.  

“It didn’t know you cared so much Cheryl” Veronica quipped, trying and failing to lighten the tension.

“I may not care very much for FP but Jughead is a good husband to my Bettykins and a good father to Rose and Cooper and he doesn’t deserve this” Cheryl said, firmly. The others all smiled at her, because she didn’t do it often, when Cheryl gave you a compliment you knew that she meant it.  

“Thank you, Cheryl” Betty gave Cheryl a grateful smile, which the other women returned.

“We’ll figure something out Betty” Toni said, reassuringly “Whoever is doing this, left you and Mrs C out of it which means this is someone who wants to target Jug and FP specifically. They can’t be many people on that list” 

The others agreed with that statement, but it also meant that it was harder for them to figure out who it was, this person might be just targeting Jughead and FP, but it was affecting all of them and Betty didn’t even what to think about what the Southside would be like if Jughead ended up behind bars.

“So, what’s our next move?” Toni asked.  

“As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to let Jughead and FP get arrested. The Cure’s endgame must be to get Jughead out of the way because they know he’s the glue that holds the Southside together. With him gone, they can take over. Which means they would have to show their face and we can stop them” Veronica reasoned, looking over at Betty cautiously.  

“I absolutely hate that plan, but it does seem like our only option” Betty griped, shaking her head.

“In the meantime, I’ll see if we can find anyone who can track where’s these emails were sent. It might not give us who it is, but it will give us a location of where they are working out of” Toni said, determined. Betty smiled over at Toni, Toni was a fierce friend and Betty knew she would do what ever she could to help Jughead.  

“Thank you, Toni”

“Go home Betty. Be with your family” Veronica encouraged and while she didn’t say it, Betty knew the end of that sentence was ‘while you still can’

**Jughead’s Office – The White Wrym  
Southside – Saturday Afternoon**

Betty took Veronica’s advice and spent the day with her family, they spent the morning laying around the trailer eating their favourite snacks and watching movies. They went over to the White Wrym in the afternoon so that Betty could start the dinner for the rest of the Serpents and Jughead could go over the paperwork sent from the fire department so they could officially re-open the bar.

Once Betty had finished the Mexican dinner she had prepared for the Serpents and everyone had something to eat, Jughead asked Cheryl to watch Rose and Cooper and took Betty into his newly furbished office.

“Okay, everyone is okay. They’ve been fed and have enough alcohol to see them through, so now it’s time for you to tell me what you found last night. You’ve been in a strange mood all day, so I know it wasn’t good” Jughead lectured as he lightly dragged her over to the sofa, so they could sit down.

Betty shouldn’t have been surprised that Jughead could see she was going through something, nobody knew her better than Jughead, he was her other half and Betty had spent the whole day wondering how she would cope if he got taken away from her.

As quickly as she could Betty told Jughead what they had found the night before and how her hacker had been unable to find a trace to them. Betty started to feel dejected as she told Jughead everything but Jughead’s face remained impassive, he didn’t say a word until Betty was finished.

“So, my dad and I are screwed no matter what we do” Jughead sighed, heavily.

“Jug…”

“Its okay Betty, the email said we had to be arrested that doesn’t mean we’re going down for this. Zelda is a good lawyer, one of the best and in the meantime, we can still find out who did this and make sure Kevin and Josie are safe” Jughead argued as he wrapped his arm around Betty and pulled her close to him “This doesn’t mean it over Betty, it just means we have to work a little harder to figure out who this is”

“I feel so helpless Jughead, I dragged you and FP into this, you shouldn’t be paying for a crime that my Mom and I did” Betty cried softly as she buried her head into Jughead’s chest. Jughead stroked her hair for a few moments.

“Betty, The Cure wanted to punish me and my dad and this just gave them an easy way to do that. If this hadn’t happened, they would have just done something else. This isn’t your fault, I make my own choices and 8 years ago I made the choice to help you. A choice I don’t regret”

Betty reached up to kiss Jughead soundly on the lips, she moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer, lacing her tongue against his lips and he immediately responded. Jughead cupped her face and swept his tongue into her mouth, she met her tongue with her own and melted into his embrace.

“What would I do without you Jughead Jones” Betty said, slightly breathless once they pulled away from each other. Jughead lightly tucked some of her stray hairs behind her ear as he smiled lovingly at her.

“You’ll never have to find out, Betty Jones”

**XOXO**

An hour later, Betty and Jughead were sat with all their friends in the booth by the pool table. Sweet Pea was teaching Lucas and Rose how to play pool while everyone else enjoyed their drinks. Betty was trying to enjoy her time with her friends but every time the door opened, she would jump, thinking it was Keller coming to arrest her husband. The email said Jughead was to be arrested on Saturday, so she knew it was only a matter of time before Keller or one of his deputies were to show up.

“You need to switch your brain off” Jughead whispered into Betty’s ear.  

“I’m trying” Betty sighed, shaking her head lightly trying to clear her head. Jughead chuckled at her affectionately before wrapping his arm around her.  

“Daddy, watch me!” Rose called, waving her hand at her father. Once she knew her Daddy was watching, Rose stood on her tip toes, put the pool cue under her hand and hit the ball knocking only the white ball straight into the pocket.  

“Well done Sweetie!” Jughead cheered, smiling widely at Rose who beamed at her father’s praise.  

“I’m beat your bum, Lucas” Rose teased, cheekily sticking her tongue at Lucas, who grumbled back at her, before taking his own shot.  

“Use full sentences when trash talking Rosie” Jughead explained, firmly. Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead’s comment but didn’t say anything.  

“Okay Daddy” Rose nodded, firmly.

“I don’t think that’s the lesson you should be teaching a six-year-old Jughead” Veronica lectured, shaking her head before giving her own child an encouraging look.

“Proper punctuation is important Veronica” Jughead argued, not bothering to look her way but Jughead knew Veronica was probably glaring at him, while Archie held in a quiet laugh. He’d missed watching Veronica and Jughead get in loggerhead with each other.  

“Betty, do I need to kiss you to distract you from that door” Jughead said, quietly when he noticed his wife was staring at the door again, with a faraway look.  

“Yes please” Betty smiled, looking over at Jughead. Jughead smiled at her before putting his hands on either side of her face and placing a soft kiss on her lips, he pulled away then kissed her again.  

“Jug, Keller is here” Toni said, worried. Everyone looked towards the door where Sheriff Keller was walking towards them.

“Oh god” Betty sighed, her head falling. He squeezed Betty’s shoulder before rising from his chair once Keller reached their table.  

“Its just an arrest okay, you’ll call Zelda and tell her to meet us at the station” Jughead said, calmly to Betty before turning to Keller.

Kevin looked down, unable to meet Jughead’s gaze “Jughead….”

“It’s okay Keller” Jughead stated.  

“If there was any other way” Keller sighed, shaking his head dejected.  

“I know, I’m a father, I know” Jughead pressed. Keller finally looked to Jughead, slightly surprised.   

“I had a feeling you’d figure it out” Keller admitted “I don’t know what to do, I really don’t. I think you’re a good man Jughead and I’m sorry about everything I’ve done”

Jughead nodded but didn’t say anything in return, it was not the time to talk about everything Keller had done in order to protect his son.

“FP?” Jughead asked.  

“Already in the car” Keller replied, almost sadly.  

“I don’t want to walk out in cuffs in front of my children” Jughead said, quietly, giving Keller a firm look.  

“Of course,” Keller said, firmly. He looked around nervously, he could feel all eyes on him and even though they were trying to hide it, he could feel the anger and contempt radiating off them all. Weather he really wanted to or not, Keller was still taking their leader away.

“Call Zelda okay, I love you” Jughead said, encouragingly as he leaned down to kiss the top of Betty’s head.

“I love you” Betty returned, before leaning into Jughead’s kiss.  

“Daddy where are you going?” Rose asked, when she noticed Jughead putting on his jacket. Jughead leaned down to be face to face with Rose.  

“I just have to go with the police men for a little bit, but I’ll be back soon okay” Jughead explained.

“You promise, you will tuck me in tonight” Rose asked, growing slightly confused with the forlorn looks on the adults faces.

“Its gonna take a while so not tonight but Mommy will do a great job and I’ll see you tomorrow okay” Jughead said, soothingly as she stroked his daughter’s hair lovingly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Betty hastily wipe her eyes with the tissue Archie had handed her.  

“Okay Daddy” Rose nodded. She kissed each of her father’s cheeks, as she had seen her mother do a number of times before, then went back to playing her game with Lucas.  

“Read me my rights outside, okay?” Jughead said to Keller. Keller nodded back firmly, he been planning on doing the same thing.  

“Okay, let’s go” Keller concluded.

The two men started to leave the club and as they did each Serpent who was there, including their families each stood up in solitary with Jughead. They all gave him a nod as he passed them, then one by one each one of them raised their fists in the air, including Betty, Archie and Veronica and all their friends.

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH” The Serpents cheered together as Jughead left the bar with Keller. True to his word, Keller didn’t start reading Jughead his rights until the door of the White Wrym was closed behind, but all Jughead heard was the unified cries of his fellow Serpents.


	8. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, I had a crazy few days at work and just didn't have time.   
> Enjoy the chapter - Just one more to go before we know who's behind it all, anyone got any theories??   
> Also just a note a took a bit of creative license when it comes to the US courts system (something I have limited knowledge on as I'm British) and also where Greendale, Centerville and Riverdale are on a map, something I figure can happen given that they are made up towns.   
> Let me know what you think and Happy Reading!!

**Three Days Later**

**The Sheriff Station  
Northside – Wednesday Morning**

“I’m doing everything I can to push for the bail hearing but for some reason the judge is stalling and can’t even tell me why, its all very frustrating” Zelda explained to Jughead, FP, Betty and Alice three day after Jughead and FP were arrested.

Jughead and FP were being held at the Sheriff station until they had a bail hearing, but the Judge had been stalling his decision, he had claimed that he wanted to review the evidence against FP and Jughead, but Zelda didn’t believe it.

“Have you been able to put the emails into evidence, they prove Keller has been setting the fires and that he was threatened into arresting FP and Jughead” Alice lectured as she paced the small interrogation room the group had been given for their meeting, with a deputy waiting outside, ready to take FP and Jughead back to their cell.

Zelda looked over at Betty and Jughead “I’m assuming you haven’t told her” Zelda looked up at Alice from where she was sat at the table “Betty obtained those emails illegal, which means we can’t use them in a court of law. Betty and Jughead have also advised me against going after Keller in any legal sense”

Alice glared down at Betty and Jughead “And please pray tell why you two have decided that”

“We can’t risk Kevin’s life, we are trying to find a way to get him safe without The Cure catching on to what we are doing but until we do, we have to leave the Keller’s out of this” Betty explained, Jughead smiled at her while Alice rolled her eyes at them both.

“And in the meantime, FP and Jughead will go down for murder while we keep the dopey Sheriff safe” Alice snipped.

“How long do you think until Jughead and FP get out, my kids are missing their dad and I have no idea how to explain any of this to them” Betty said, with pleading eyes to Zelda who looked back at her sympathetically.

“I’m doing everything I can Betty, I promise” Zelda replied “I’m also having the photo examined to see if it was doctored. Because if they are using it as evidence, Keller has to explain where he got the photo from which will be hard to do without telling the Judge he’s receiving emails from someone called The Cure”

“You know I used to like that band, not so much anymore” Jughead quipped, as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. “How is everything, with the Serpents?” Jughead added looking to Betty.

“The Serpents!” Zelda exclaimed, quickly closing the file she had been reading over “That’s it, that’s how I’ll get you out of it. I’ll talk to you later”

Zelda stood up from the table and marched over to the door, she quickly left the room and closed the door behind her, the other four adults just looked at each other confused.

“Does anyone know what just happened there”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Wednesday Morning**

“Are you sure you don’t want to play pool, Rosie. You were getting so good” Sweet Pea encouraged, kneeling down next to Rose who was sulking, with her head leaned on her hand.

“I said NO! I don’t want anything, I want my daddy back” Rose exclaimed, loudly before jumping off her seat and storming over to the corner of the bar, away from the others. Sweet Pea let out a defeated sigh then walked back over to the others.

“Don’t take it personally, Betty said she’s been like this since Jughead got taken away. She wants to know where her Daddy is and no one will tell her, she’s frustrated” Veronica argued, as she watched the young girl who was staring off into space not noticing all the adults watching her.

“So much like her daddy, always wanting answers and getting stroppy when no one would give them” Archie mused, light heartened as he waved a toy in front of Cooper who was sat on his knee.

The others had all met up at the White Wrym to not only watch Cooper and Rose while Betty was at the Sheriff Station but to discuss ways, they could help Jughead and FP.

“Have you heard anything from Betty about when Jughead and FP might be released” Toni asked Veronica as she passed out a drink to everyone at the table before sitting down next to Cheryl.

“The Judge is stalling, and Zelda has no idea why” Veronica replied.

“Isn’t it obvious, The Cure clearly got to the Judge. They need Jughead in jail while they plan their next move. Which means we need to double down on searches around the Southside. They have to be setting up shop somewhere and I imagine its close by so they can watch their work in action” Cheryl explained.

“Who made you the new President” Fangs snipped, quietly but it was heard by them all. Cheryl turned to glare at him.

“I don’t see you stepping up Princess, we don’t like it, but Jones isn’t here to tell us what to do so someone has to”

“Oh, and that someone should be you, out of all of us you’ve been a Serpent the least amount of time” Fangs argued. Before Cheryl could step in to snap back at Fangs, Veronica slammed her glass down on the table to get everyone’s attention.

“This is not how we help Jughead and Betty, by snipping at one another. We have to be untied or was that chant you lead when Jughead was taken away just for show. Everyone is looking to the four of you to lead them while Jughead is in prison, so work together!” Veronica snapped, given a pointed look to each of them. The others grumbled or crossed their arms but didn’t say anything back.

“Maybe Veronica should take over” Archie joked. The other four span their heads towards him, in disbelief.

“Don’t even joke about that, a non-Serpent leading the Serpents. There would be carnage” Toni stated, annoyed.

“And Veronica is an old lady, no body listens to the old ladies” Fangs added. Sweet Pea punched Fangs in the shoulder while Veronica scoffed at him.

“Are you calling me old?”

“MOMMY!” Rose shouted cutting through the tension as she ran to her mother, who was coming through the door “Is Daddy with you?”

Betty knelt down to Rose’s level and tucked Rose’s hair behind her ear “I’m afraid not Sweetie but he told me to tell you how much he loves you and that he promises as soon as he’s back you two can watch Rebel Without a Cause together and eat all the popcorn you can manage”

“Why can you see him, and I can’t, I’ve been really good, doesn’t Daddy want to see me or Cooper” Rose asked, sadly as she crossed at her arms and looked at her mother with a pleading look. Betty couldn’t see them, but she knew the others were just as upset as she was by Rose’s words.

“They’re no one your Daddy wants to see than you and Cooper but where you Daddy is, is only for adults. He’s coming home soon I promise Sweetie” Betty encouraged. She pulled Rose towards her and gave her a tight hug, Rose wrapped her arms around Betty’s neck and held on just as tight. Betty stood back up with Rose still in her arms and walked over to the others. 

“Sweetie just go to Auntie Cheryl for a minute, Mommy needs the bathroom” Betty handed Rose to Cheryl who settled the young girl on her knee. Betty took a deep breath before she started walking away.

“Betty?” Archie called to her. Betty shook her head and kept walking.

“I just need a minute”

Betty walked into Jughead’s office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat at the desk and leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes for a minute. She was stroking her hand on her bump and imagining her family safe on a beach somewhere when Veronica and Archie walked into the office. They took a seat across from Betty at the desk and waited for her to speak first.

“What am I supposed to, the Serpents need a leader, my children need their father and I need my husband but because of someone with a likeness for an English rock band, he’s locked away and we have no way of getting him out” Betty cried, softly.

“Betty we will figure something out” Archie reasoned.  

“Stop saying that! You don’t know we will and now my husband might go to prison for something my mom did!” Betty gaped when she realised what she had said “I mean…”

“I know what you mean Betty, I spoke to Jughead yesterday. He told me everything” Archie stated, slightly annoyed. He hadn’t been happy when Jughead told him the secret his friends had been keeping from him but he understood why they had, Betty and Jughead were always about keeping the people he loved safe.  

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you early Archie” Betty apologised.  

“Yeah with everything going on, let’s not do that again” Archie quipped “And it’s no time for you to lose hope Betty. You and Jughead have come across a lot worse, we all have. Or have you forgotten my ex father in law”

“I’m so glad we can joke about that now” Veronica snipped, rolling her eyes.

“This isn’t over Betty just keep remembering that, okay?” Archie pressed.  

“Okay” Betty nodded. She took another deep breath just as Cheryl ran into the room, slightly breathless as if she ran across the room.

“Guys, we need to go now. Pops is on fire” Cheryl rushed out. They others jumped up from their seats and followed her out of the door.

**Pop’s Choc Lit Shoppe  
Northside – Wednesday Afternoon**

Ten minutes later, at least 15 motorbikes plus Archie’s truck arrived at Pop’s diner. Everyone flew out of their cars then stood frozen in shock as they looked at the flames coming from Pop’s diner. The fire brigade were already there trying to put out the fire, and as soon as they noticed him, Veronica and Betty rushed over to Pops, who was trying to calm down a young woman.

“Pops, are you okay? Is there anyone inside?” Veronica asked, alarmed.

“No everyone managed to get out, the fire started in the kitchen, everyone went out the front. Luckily, we weren’t too busy” Pops explained, through coughs. Once the young woman was calm, Veronica told Pops to get checked by the EMT’s that had just arrived then moved over to Betty, who was frozen in shock staring at Pop’s at it burnt all around them.

Veronica touched Betty’s shoulder and it pulled Betty from her state, she turned to face Veronica.

“I can’t believe this!” Betty gasped, tears filling her eyes “Veronica I’m so sorry”

“None of that Betty, this is not your fault or Jughead’s. The main thing is that no one was hurt” Veronica replied, firmly, she reached out to hug Betty just as a fire man walked over to the two of them.

“Mrs Lodge are you the owner” A fireman asked.   

“I am” Veronica nodded. While Veronica spoke to the fireman Betty felt her breathing become frantic, she couldn’t stop the tears or catch her breath. She took in a huge breath as she felt someone rush over to her.

“Betty, take a breath okay?” Archie encouraged, soothingly. He put his hand on her back and stroked it softly, bending her slightly “Breath in, out, in, out”

Betty took in a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes to ignore the chaos going on around her so she could steady her breathing. Betty grabbed Archie’s hand to stop her from pushing her nails into her palms as she eventually steadied her breathing.

“You okay?” Archie asked. Betty nodded at him as she stood up straight, keeping her hand in Archie’s for some familiar comfort.  

“This couldn’t have been Keller, he was at the station, he was still there when I left. It took me ten minutes to get home and then I was there not five minutes before Cheryl told us about the fire. No way would he have got here, started the fire and left without anyone knowing in that amount of time” Betty explained.

“Which means The Cure has someone else in town working for him” Archie reasoned.

“Or they are finally in town doing the dirty work themselves” Betty replied, shaking her head. She still couldn’t come to terms with the mess they were in “We have to find a way to get Kevin to safety, I’m positive The Cure knows we know about the emails. They might hurt Kevin to punish us”

“We’ll figure something out soon” Archie declared, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, but Betty could see he was saying it for his own stake as much as hers.  

“Betty” Sweet Pea approached the two, nervously “You might want to see this”

Sweet Pea lead Archie and Betty towards the back of the diner, where someone had spray painted on the wall the words ‘This will never be over its only beginning’ along with the four flying birds.

**Sheriff Station  
Northside – Wednesday Afternoon **

Once the Serpents, Betty, Archie and Veronica were happy that everything was okay at Pop’s diner (the fire had been put out and the people who needed to be were taken to the hospital) the went back to the White Wrym to make sure Lucas, Rose and Cooper were okay. They had left them with Toothpick while they went to Pops but the children weren’t stupid and they knew something had happened, the three parents were able to explain to their children what happened without worrying them more than Rose already was.

Once Betty was satisfied that Rose and Cooper were okay, she left them with Cheryl and Toni then went over to the Sheriff Station so she could tell Jughead what had happened. While she wasn’t allowed to just drop by whenever she wanted, she didn’t take no for an answer. After what she had seen, she needed to see her husband.

“The damage was mainly in the kitchen, Veronica said they’ll have to close for a few days, but nobody was hurt” Betty finished explaining to Jughead. The two of them were in the same room they’d been in just that morning, but it was just the two of them this time.

“Is closing gonna affect business” Jughead asked.

“Veronica said they should be okay, but I told her we would pay the wages of her staff for the days they have to be closed”

“Of course, you did” Jughead smiled as he gave Betty a once over “You okay?”

“No, not at all. How can I be with everything going on and you trapped in here” Betty sighed.

“Well I have some good news, Keller told me the bail hearing has been set for Friday afternoon. The Judge wasn’t able to stall any longer, whatever had Zelda leaving here in a hurry this morning obviously works, so all be okay – I’ll be out of here by Friday”

Betty let out a sigh of relief “That’s such good news. Rose and Cooper are missing you so much and the Serpents need their leader. Everyone’s trying to take over and nobody is listening to the other. Sweet Pea was ready to bash in every door on the Southside to find who set fire to Pops. Veronica eventually calmed him down, but the other Serpents are eager to do something. They are getting restless”

“You’ll be able to keep the peace until Friday. I’m their leader but you’re my sounding board which means anytime they listened to me, they were listening to you too. Anything you think we should do, just know that I would 100% agree with you”

“Thank you, Juggie” Betty smiled, stroking his face lovingly “You okay? Are they treating you fairly in here”

“They are treating me fine, and my dad is coping. I think he’s enjoying the peace away from Alice” Jughead quipped before straightening up “Truthfully, I feel so helpless. And I don’t just mean because I’m in here but the whole situation, we are no closer to finding out who The Cure is, and I don’t think we will until they want us to”

“You’re right, we are in a completely crappy situation. We have no new leads and you are currently in jail. Things do not look good right now” Betty stated, shrugging at Jughead who just gaped at her.

“I’ve finally rubbed off on you and I don’t like it” Jughead grumbled.

“Let me finish. Yes, we are in a crappy situation, but we’ve been in crappy situations before and we’ve always pulled through. We have each other and that’s all I’ve ever needed to pull through. Whoever The Cure is, we will find them one way”

“There she is. Now I feel better” Jughead chuckled lightly.

“That’s what I’m here for” Betty replied, before giving Jughead her best seductive smile “And when you get out of here, I’m gonna show you just how grateful I am”

“I like the sound of that” Jughead mused, softly. He grabbed Betty’s chair and pulled towards him and latched his lips on to hers. He threaded his hands through her hair and pressed his lips to hers more firmly, Betty quickly responded to his touch and leaned in to it. they didn’t even pull away when a deputy walked into the room.

“Keller, said that – “

“GET OUT” Betty shouted to the timid deputy before going back to Jughead’s lips.

**Greendale Court House  
Greendale – Friday Morning**

Two days later, The Jones and Alice were at the Greendale Court House for Jughead and FP’s bail hearing. Both men were at their table with Zelda, in their best suits, with Betty and Alice sat behind them in the gallery. On the opposing table was the prosecutor and sat behind him was Keller who had been nervously ringing his hands together nervously since they had all arrived.

“All rise!” The guard proclaimed. Everyone rose to their feet as the Judge walked into the courtroom and sat behind his bench.

“Please be seated” The Judge stated, firmly. He glanced at a few papers then looked over at Zelda “So, Miss Spellman you’re positing for Mr and Mr Jones to be released on bail until the trial”

Zelda rose from her chair and looked straight at the judge “That’s correct your honour. Mr Jones Junior is a business owner and a father, he has a community relying on him and he doesn’t belong in jail when the evidence the prosecution is using is circumstantial at best”

“And what about Mr Jones Senior” The Judge asked, sparing a glance at FP who cowered slightly at the old man’s stare. It was no secret that with priors FP wasn’t as on good standing as Jughead was and the only way he would be released was by holding Jughead up to a better light.

“This is a dual charge your honour, what applies for one applies to the other” Zelda replied. They had decided the least said about FP the better, they didn’t want to give the prosecution anything to use against him.

“Mr Grant, what is your suggestion” The Judge asked the prosecution lawyer. A middle-aged man that Zelda had been up against a few times.

“Prosecutor is agreeable to the terms you honour, like Miss Spellman said Mr and Mr Jones have ties here, we don’t see them as a flight risk. As long as Mr and Mr Jones have weekly check ins until the trial, we are happy with them going home today” The lawyer replied which surprised the others. They were under the impression that The Cure had also got to someone in the courts and that was the reason the bail hearing kept getting pushed back.

“Really?” The Judge asked, trying and failing to mask his surprise, which alarmed Zelda. Zelda turned away from the judge and looked down at Jughead.

“Looks like it’s the Judge who got an email from your big bad” Zelda whispered to him.

“They call themselves The Cure” Jughead added. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Which I refuse to do in a courtroom” Zelda snipped before turning back around “Is there a problem your honour”

“No!” The Judge scoffed, glancing around, nervously.

“You get any interesting emails this week your honour” Zelda asked, quietly. While the prosecution lawyer looked at her confused, the Judge gaped at her.

“Excuse me” The Judge snapped, glaring at Zelda who unlike FP didn’t cower.

“Are my clients allowed to be released on bail” Zelda pressed.

“Yes, I grant both defendants to be released on bail until their trial which will be a week from today” The Judge announced. While Betty and Jughead immediately jumped up to hug one another, Zelda just stared at the Judge, surprised.

“Your Honour a week. That is not enough time to prepare a defence, we haven’t even gone over the prosecution’s evidence yet”

“Well then you better get busy, the trial date stays. Mr and Mr Jones, you are free to go” The Judge banged his gavel then quickly left the courtroom. The prosecution gave Zelda a sniff nod then left the room as well.

“Why does it feel like we didn’t really win just now” FP stated, after Alice gave him a quick kiss. Betty and Jughead were still holding on to one another.

“You two just go home, be with your family. I’m going to collect the evidence and witness list and I’ll be in touch if I find anything” Zelda encouraged but neither FP or Jughead looked convinced.

“Jughead, let’s go home” Betty urged. Jughead nodded, took Betty’s hand and led them all out of the Courthouse.

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Friday Afternoon**

“DADDYYYYYY!” Rose screamed as she noticed Jughead walk through the door of the White Wrym. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and let out a loud cheer when they noticed Jughead and FP.

Rose ran straight towards her father and Jughead bent down just in time as she leaped straight into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Jughead straightened up and wrapped his own arms around Rose.

“Daddy, I’m so glad your back. You were gone too long. Don’t leave again okay” Rose demanded. She put her hands on either side of Jughead’s face and stared straight into his eyes. Jughead’s heart broke just a little bit because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep that promise but he still said

“I promise, Sweetie”.

“Let’s get these men a drink!” Sweet Pea enthused, slapping Jughead affectionately on the back. Jughead crossed over to the group and beamed when he saw Cooper in Betty’s arms. He moved Rose over to one hip then motioned for Betty to pass him Cooper.

“Hey Buddy” Jughead cooed as he took Cooper from Betty “Do you miss me too?”

“Dada, Dada, DADA” Cooper cried, happily waving his arms up. While Cooper couldn’t fully understand that his father had been gone, he was very happy to see him.

“I missed you too, I missed both of you so much” Jughead sighed happily. He closed his eyes briefly as he pulled his children as close as he could. It had only been a week, but it had been seven days to long to go without seeing his children.   

“Hey Arch” Jughead greeted, nodding his head at his oldest friend as he took a seat at their usual table. Someone put a beer in front of him but as his hands were covered with his children, he didn’t make a move to drink it.

“Hey Man” Archie nodded. After almost two decades of friendship a lot could be said with a nod between the two of them. This nod said I missed you and I’m glad you are home.  

“I think I need to say something to everyone” Jughead said to Betty, who nodded.  

“Want me to hold them two” Betty asked.

“Not at all” Jughead smiled before looking over at the group “Cheryl, Sweet Pea” Jughead nodded towards the stage then turned back to Betty “I need you up there too”

The four of them made their way over to the stage. Once there Jughead dipped his head to whisper to Rose.

“Cover your ears Sweetie” Jughead said.

“I’ll hum Daddy” Rose beamed. Rose and Lucas were often told to cover their ears when at the Wrym. They knew it meant the grown-ups were going to talk about something they weren’t allowed to know. Rose was too happy to see her father to care about being left out.

“Okay everyone listen up!” Jughead called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the stage “I know there’s probably a lot that’s gone round about what’s being going on lately and I’m here to tell you the truth”

“The person who has been setting the fires around the Southside, they call themselves The Cure and they want to destroy the Southside and everything in it. They are one who are trying to frame FP and I for murder, they want us out of the way so that they can finally succeed in getting rid of the Serpents and the Southside” Jughead dipped his head and looked over at Betty for a second before he continued.

“I can’t say right now whether they will succeed or not but even if they do. You are not to give up! We never up on the Southside or each other” Jughead continued, glancing around the room at everyone looking back at him “If FP and I are sent down then Betty will be in charge”

The were a few murmurs among the group but Jughead stopped them quick with a sharp look.

“I won’t hear anything about it! Betty had played a huge part in the Serpents and she will be respected by all of you. Sweet Pea and Cheryl will be her number twos and I know you’ll all be fine under their leadership”

“In unity there is strength. That will be tested in the next few weeks and I have no doubt that we will come out on top” Jughead concluded. He indicated with his head for everyone to raise their glasses “THE SERPENTS!”

“THE SERPENTS” Everyone cheered in union.  Everyone went back to their drinks and chatter while the four adults walked back to their table.

“Vice-president, a role I was born to play – all the power with none of the fallout” Cheryl quipped.

“Joint vice-president” Sweet Pea grumbled, turning to Jughead with sombre expression “We won’t let you down”

Jughead hadn’t told anyone about his decision to make Sweet Pea and Cheryl vice presidents but nobody was surprised. Sweet Pea was Jughead’s right hand man and Cheryl was Betty’s. Everyone knew they would be the best people to help Betty if anything happened to Jughead.

“I know you won’t” Jughead agreed.  

“Can I stop humming now?” Rose asked, a little too loudly in Jughead’s ear.

“Yes Sweetie” Jughead laughed as they took a seat back at the table. Jughead nodded his head towards his bottle and Betty took the hint and put it to Jughead’s lips so he could take a drink.

“Your arms getting tired yet” Betty wondered, with a small smile as she took in her family. Cooper was falling asleep on his father’s shoulder while Rose was playing with his beanie-less hair.  

“Absolutely, but I’m not putting them down. Let’s just enjoy our night” Jughead encouraged.  

Betty took in a deep breath but eventually nodded “Okay”

**XOXO**

An hour later, the mood in the Wrym was a lot more jovial. Everyone was happy to have their King and former King back and the mood showed it. Jughead, Betty and Rose were playing pool against Archie and Lucas when Zelda arrived. She marched over to them and Jughead could tell from the look on her face, that she wasn’t bringing good news.

“What’s wrong” Jughead asked, once Zelda was in front of him.

“We need to talk now!” Zelda said, firmly. Jughead told Rose to continue playing with Toni then Jughead, FP, Betty and Alice followed Zelda into Jughead’s office.

“You reviewed the evidence already” Alice asked, snootily once Jughead had closed the door behind them. Zelda forced herself not to roll her eyes before she turned to Jughead and Betty.

“I thought you’d want to know about this piece of evidence straight away” Zelda said as she helped herself to a drink at the bar cart in the corner of the room.

“What is it?” Betty asked, worried. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

“Chic Cooper is going to be a witness for the prosecution” Zelda announced before taking shot of Whiskey.

“That’s not possible” Betty gasped “I handed him to the…”

“Betty dear, do not finish that sentence” Zelda cut in quickly, holding her hand up to Betty “What I don’t know I don’t have to lie about. Here’s what I know he’s going to testify that he saw Jughead and FP kill Dwayne in Alice’s kitchen because he was there to threaten Alice and Betty because you two owed him money”

“And where were Betty and I when this was happening in my kitchen” Alice shrilled.

“You two were out, you’d been lured away by FP and Jughead so they could kill Dwayne” Zelda replied. 

“THIS IS ALL LIES” Betty shouted. She took a deep breath and Jughead pulled at her hands when he saw them curl “Chic is just getting back at me for handing him over to the Black Hood”

“Wow what was that loud noise, sorry I just missed what you said then Betty” Zelda quipped, looking up at the celling. Anything Zelda heard about the case she had to pass onto the prosecution, so there were certain things she didn’t want to hear from them.

“Do you think The Cure found him” FP asked, glancing at Jughead. The shaking of his hand was worse than ever, despite being able to talk to his sponsor while they’d been in jail. 

“Or he is The Cure, it makes sense. Betty and I outed him. A Mother who tossed him out twice and a father he never knew. It would drive anyone to revenge” Jughead argued, although truthfully he couldn’t see Chic being able to pull off some of the things that The Cure had “What do we do now?”

“We have to prove that Chic is lying” Zelda replied, with a slight shrug, like it was going to be easy.  

“Chic is lying but the only way to prove that is to tell the real truth” Alice snipped.  

“Which we’re not going to do! Then we’d all be going to jail” Jughead argued, looking over at Betty and squeezing her hand as much as he could as Betty was holding his hand very tightly.

“You know you’re all talking so quietly I can barely hear you” Zelda snipped, giving them a pointed look.  

“Maybe we don’t have to prove Chic is lying but just poke holes in his story” Jughead explained “Dwayne was at the house that night looking for Chic, all you have to do is prove they knew each other”

“Then the story is that his newly found father and half-brother killed Dwayne to protect him and Chic never told another because they were doing it for him” Zelda argued “Chic is testifying on the condition that know charged be brought on him, I can’t go after Chic for this”  

“Chic was not my brother” Jughead grumbled, ignoring the last part of Zelda’s statement.  

“And I didn’t even know Chic was my son at this point” FP snipped. Alice looked away guiltily, but FP didn’t notice.

“And he wasn’t even Chic, he killed the real Chic and stole his name” Jughead argued.

“Which you can’t prove, as far as the court is concerned. He is Chic Cooper and he witnessed a murder” Zelda countered.

“What do we do Zelda” Betty asked, quietly, slowing stoking her baby bump.

“You say that Chic is lying, I don’t need to know how he is lying, I just have to prove that in court” Zelda reasoned.  

“How did the prosecution find him” Alice asked. She took a seat on Jughead’s chair, she suddenly looked exhausted. Alice had closed the door on the Chic mess, but it still haunted her what they had done and that she had never got the chance to meet her actual son.  

“They didn’t, he came to them. Apparently, he saw in the paper that you two had been arrested and decided to do the right thing”

“Where had Chic been living, it wasn’t in national papers” Betty said.

“He was living in Centerville”

“Chic has just been in Centerville all this time” Alice gasped. Centerville boarded Greendale and Riverdale, which meant Chic hadn’t been that far away from any of them, all this time.  

“I’m gonna get back to work” Zelda announced, picking up her handbag “It looks like I have my work cut out for me next week”

“Thanks for dropping by Zelda” Jughead said.  

“Of course,” Zelda replied. She turned to Betty and put her hand on Betty’s shoulder “Don’t worry Betty Dear, I’m very good at my job”

**XOXO**

“What do we do Jones?” Sweet Pea asked, concerned. Jughead had just finished explaining to the others their visit from Zelda.

Zelda had left to go back to work and Alice and FP had decided to go home, it had been a long week and FP being in a bar no longer seemed like a good idea, after everything they had heard they just wanted to be alone.

“There is nothing we can do, we just have to trust Zelda” Jughead sighed, running his hands through his hair. “If we do anything, we’re just going to look guiltier”

“What about your theory that Chic is The Cure” Veronica asked as she stroked her hand through Lucas’s hair, who was asleep on her lap.

“Honestly I don’t think Chic is our guy. He was creepy yes, but he wasn’t smart enough to do all this” Jughead argued. He’d actually only met Chic a handful of times but Jughead thought of him as a spineless coward with a lot of family issues, not someone who was capable of all the things The Cure had been doing.

“He did kill Betty’s actual brother… and your brother as well” Toni argued. Cheryl smirked slightly as both Betty and Jughead looked slightly disgusted at Toni’s choice of words.

“God don’t say it like that. He wasn’t my brother” Jughead groaned “I still don’t think he’s capable of this”

“I agree” Betty said, laying her head on Jughead’s shoulder “Either way it doesn’t help us”

“Why don’t I get us all another drink” Sweet Peas suggested, clapping his hand on Fang’s shoulder “Fangs, help me out”

Sweet Pea and Fangs walked to the bar and once Sweet Pea saw they were out of ear shot of the others he turned to Fangs.

“We have to do something to help Jones and Betty” Sweet Pea said.

“What do you have in mind” Fangs asked.

“Just follow my lead”

Sweet Pea and Fangs got everyone a drink then walked back over to the table. Sweet Pea passed everyone their drinks then grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

“Fangs and I are just gonna drive over to Sunnyside real quick, Grandma Fangs called said she wasn’t feeling well so we’re just going to check in” Sweet Pea explained. The others just nodded, lost in their own thoughts and conversations. Sweet Pea kissed Veronica goodbye then the two quickly left the bar.

**XOXO**

An hour later, everyone were finishing off their drinks and getting ready to leave when Veronica’s phone started ringing. She handed a still sleeping Lucas to Archie so she could answer it.

“Hello… This is she…Oh my god is he okay? Yeah I’ll be right there” Veronica gasped. She ended the call then looked over at Jughead and Betty.

“What is it V” Betty asked. Everyone was looking at her concerned by the distraught look on Veronica’s face.

“That was Riverdale General. Sweet Pea and Fangs were attacked”

**Riverdale General  
Southside – Friday Night **

Ten minutes later, Betty, Jughead and Veronica were marching into Riverdale General. The others had decided to stay behind with the children and to not spook any of the Serpents that something had happened until they knew the extent of Sweet Pea’s and Fang’s injuries.

“Hi, I was just called about my boyfriend, I’m sure he told you his name was Sweet Pea” Veronica rushed out, as she ran over to the receptionist desk, banging her hand on the desk to get the woman’s attention.

“Yes, he’s in room 241, I’ll have the doctor come and see you” The receptionist told them, indicating with her hand to the corridor at the left. The three rushed off in that direction. Veronica slammed open the door and rushed over to Sweet Pea.

The two men were sat up in separate beds in the small room. Fangs had his arm in a sling and cuts and bruises over his face while Sweet Pea had a bandage over his head, was covered in bruises and had a spilt lip.

“Oh my god! Are you okay” Veronica gasped as she threw her arms around Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea cringed slightly as he was feeling very sore, but he still welcomed the hug.  

“I’m fine” Sweet Pea grumbled.

“Good then I can do this!” Veronica snapped, before slapping Sweet Pea on the arm “How could you scare me like that. What happened?”

“I’m guessing Grandma Fangs is feeling just fine” Jughead snipped, giving a pointed look to both Sweet Pea and Fangs who cowered under his stare. Veronica looked between the three of them as she put together what Jughead meant.  

“You went after Chic! Are you both insane, how did you even know where he was” Veronica exclaimed, loudly. She slapped Sweet Pea on the arm again.  

“What happened?” Jughead asked, firmly. Betty gave Fangs a sympathetic look as she took a seat next to his bed. They both could sense when Jughead was about to get angry.  

“I have a friend who works at Greendale Courthouse” Sweet Pea started.  

“What kind of friend” Veronica cut in, annoyed. Jughead and Betty give her a look “Sorry”

“She was able to find out where the prosecution were keeping Chic until the trial. So, we went over there. We thought we might be able to threaten him, scare him into leaving town so that he couldn’t testify against you” Sweet Pea explained. He looked over at Jughead who had his arms crossed staring straight ahead.  

“What happened instead” Betty asked, when Sweet Pea became too nervous to continue.  

“We didn’t even get five feet near the hotel before we were jumped by four guys, we didn’t stand a chance. They were trained, they pulled us into the alley, I thought they were going to kill us but instead they left us there then dropped this on my chest” Fangs added, then handed Jughead the piece of paper that one of the men had thrown at them as they left. 

“Your men are so predictable, that will be your undoing” Jughead read out. Betty covered her mouth with her hands but didn’t say anything else.

“I’m sorry Jughead, we were trying to help” Fangs argued, shaking his head defeated.  

“Stop talking” Jughead snapped, holding his hand out to the pair “You both could have been killed. You acted impulsively and reckless. Sweet Pea you have a step-son now and Veronica to think about, Fangs you have siblings and a grandmother relying on you. I appreciate what you were trying to do but I never want either of you to do it at the expense of your own lives”

Both men looked away ashamed. Jughead was right, they had acted impulsively and achieved nothing except bruised faces, sore bodies and an angry leader.

“At least we know that this Cure isn’t working alone, they have to have at least four hence men” Betty reasoned, shrugging at her lame attempt at putting everyone at ease.

“Thank god, they were only four” Veronica whispered as curled her head into Sweet Pea’s chest.  

“I’m gonna go find the doctor, make sure you both actually are okay” Jughead stated, before leaving the hospital room without another word.

**XOXO**

“You gonna drink that or are you hoping to burn a hole in it” Betty quipped as she walked over to Jughead, who was sat outside Fangs and Sweet Pea’s hospital room, holding a cup of coffee that he’d made no attempt to drink.

They were waiting for Sweet Pea and Fangs to get dressed so they could take them home, the doctor had discharged them and told the men they just had to take it easy for a few days.

“Sorry, what?” Jughead replied, distracted, glancing at Betty as she took a seat next to him.  

“Never mind” Betty chuckled before stoking the side of Jughead’s face “What’s going on Jughead?”

“They knew that Sweet Pea would go looking for Chic. They know what we’ll do before we even do it. Sweet Pea and Fangs could have been killed tonight” Jughead stated, sadly as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated.  

“The important thing is that they weren’t” Betty pressed.  

“Only because they had to deliver a message. The Cure wanted us to know they could kill us if they wanted to” Jughead stated.

“Jughead…”

“I’m scared Betty. I’m so scared” Jughead admitted. Betty wrapped her arms Jughead and pulled him towards her, placing his head on her shoulder. She started stroking his hair softly. She wasn’t sure what to say, because truthfully, she was scared as well.


	9. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine: The Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The chapter I'm hoping you've been waiting for - its one of the shortest chapters I've done and I totally disregard how the law works in America but I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Did you Guess who The CUre was or was it a shock? 
> 
> Happy Reading

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Monday Morning**

“Can someone please say something” Jughead snipped as he looked around at all his friends. They were all together having breakfast at the White Wrym, but they’d all been eating for fifteen minutes and none of them had said a word.

They were the only ones in the club, so the place was deathly silent besides forks scraping against plates, and Jughead hated it.

It was the morning of the trial and Jughead wanted everyone to have breakfast together, just in case it was their last time. Archie and Veronica were the only ones going to court with Betty and Jug, everyone else were going to stay with Rose, Cooper and Lucas to distract them from what was going on.

“I have a girlfriend, Uncle Jug” Lucas announced, happily smiling widely at his favourite Uncle, from across the table.  

“You do buddy, what’s her name” Jughead asked, before glancing at Archie who was looking at Lucas pridefully. Archie was a lady’s man even when he was a kid, and Jughead knew Archie would feel slightly boastful that his son was the same way.  

“Jenny, she’s in the class above me” Lucas explained.

“A girlfriend at 5, he’s definitely the child of Ginger Outlander and Heiress Barbie” Cheryl quipped, smirking at Archie and Veronica. While Archie still looked proud, Veronica just rolled her eyes.   

“Sweet Pea’s influence won’t be helping either” Toni jested, smirking at Sweet Pea who glared at her.  

“Bite me short stack” Sweet Pea snipped, before straightening up slightly when he saw Lucas and Rose watching him and Betty and Veronica were giving him a pointed look. Ever since Rose had been born, Sweet Pea had been warned about his language when around the children.  

“My son is lovable, there is nothing wrong with that” Veronica argued.  

“Remember when Archie was 5 and he tried to kiss Betty and she slapped him” Cheryl laughed, looking over at Betty who looked slightly embarrassed.  

“You were so mad!” Archie barked, smiling at Betty who scowled at him “She wouldn’t speak to me until I agreed to only ever kiss her if she asked me too”

“That was just an excuse I wanted the beanie wearing boy to kiss me” Betty reasoned, smiling at Jughead who just shook his head in return.  They all knew Betty hadn’t noticed Jughead in that way until much later.  

“We both know that’s a lie babe” Jughead laughed “Although I was there the day, he kissed you and I remember you were only upset because he kissed Cheryl first”

“Ha! You and Archie” Fangs barked, leaning back in his chair. The idea of Archie and Cheryl together was laughable to most of them, even the ones who knew about the ill-advised kiss between the two in High School.  

“I was five, it was before I knew how good leather tasted” Cheryl smirked over at Toni, who rewarded her wife with a sweet kiss.

“God!” Fangs groaned.  

“Wait!” Rose exclaimed, holding her hand up while staring at Lucas “Jenny Hardy, the girl in my class who always wear a head band”

“Yes! She gave me a card asking to be my girlfriend, I ticked yes” Lucas responded, excited. The other adults looked on, wondering what was about to happen between the two. While Betty didn’t really like it, when it came to the friendship between Rose and Lucas, Rose was definitely in charge.

“She can’t be your girlfriend. I don’t like her, she tries to copy my work all the time. She’s stupid” Rose argued, shaking her head.  

“Sweetie we don’t call people stupid” Betty said, calmly putting a reassuring hand on Rose’s arm. Rose looked over at both her parents, slightly appalled.

“She was the one who said that Twilight was a good movie” Rose argued. Jughead held his tongue as he didn’t want to be seen agreeing with his daughter that a six year was stupid, but his face definitely said enough.  

“Oh, she is stupid” Toni agreed, nodding her head. Veronica looked mildly offended – she was one of few people who enjoyed those movies.  

“Why is a six year even watching Twilight?” Betty wondered, shaking her head.

“So, we agree Jenny isn’t your girlfriend Lucas” Rose said, firmly looking back at Lucas who looked slightly disgruntled.  

“But” Lucas stated to argue. Rose have him a firm look, he let out a loud sigh “Okay Rosie, if you don’t like her, I don’t like her”

“We should just start planning their wedding now” Veronica gushed clapping her hands loudly. Jughead span round to face her, giving her a pointed glare.

“NO!” Jughead said, loudly. He was quickly distracted from the thought of his daughter’s wedding to his best friends’ son by his own son latching on to his leg, demanding his attention. Jughead picked up Cooper and settled him on his knee. Cooper immediately started climbing up Jughead so he could pull on his hair.   

“Rosie can do so much better than Lucas” Cheryl stated, as she stabbed her fork into a piece of bacon on the plate in the middle of the table.  

“Cheryl! Too mean” Veronica gasped, crossing her arms stubbornly.  

“I just meant that Rosie a ten and should only be interested in other tens… like that Johnson kid, he comes from a good family” Cheryl reasoned. Rose pulled on her aunt’s arm to get Cheryl’s attention.  

“He picks his nose and wipes it in girl’s hair” Rose pointed out, scrunching her face, Cheryl scrunched her face right back.

“Never mind then” Cheryl waved off, before going back to her bacon. Everyone went back to their breakfast and Betty looked over at her husband to see he was lost in thought.

“Jug?” Betty pressed, putting her hand on his arm to get his attention.

“I’m gonna miss this” Jughead sighed, wiping his eyes hastily before anyone noticed the stray tears he’d been holding in all morning. It could be one of the last time all his family were together, Jughead wanted to stay positive but it was becoming a real possibly that he might be going to prison.   

“You’re not going to miss anything, you hear me” Betty pressed, giving Jughead a firm look. She looked just as helpless as he felt but if Betty was staying positive and holding on then he would too.

“I hear you” Jughead affirmed before pressing his lips to Betty’s and ignored the shouts and groans coming from everyone else at the table. 

**Greendale Court House  
Greendale – Monday Morning**

An hour later, Betty and Jughead arrived at Greendale Court house with Veronica and Archie. FP and Alice were already there with Zelda. They waited outside the courthouse for a few minutes talking about what to expect in the day before they were ushered inside the courtroom. FP and Jughead took a seat at the table with Zelda on the left side of the room and Betty, Alice, Veronica and Archie took a seat behind them. Jughead leaned over to give Betty a quick reassuring kiss just as the Judge walked into the room.

Once the Judge was seated, he quickly got things started and Jughead felt like he’d blinked, and opening statements had already been done. While the prosecutor talked about the Serpents being a violent gang and how Jughead and FP were the leaders and therefore the most violent of them all. Zelda talked about how Jughead and FP had helped build the Southside to what it was today and that they should be celebrated not penalised. Both lawyers were so convincing Jughead could see the Jury were having a hard time believing which account of FP and Jughead was the real one, Jughead was having a hard time knowing as well.

Once opening statements were done the prosecution moved onto their evidence, they showed the photograph of Dwayne going into the club, as well as the fact that Jughead and FP didn’t have solid alibi’s and the proof that someone had tried to dig up where the body was buried before the police found it – it was a weak argument but the prosecution made it seem almost believable that someone like FP and Jughead could pull off this murder, especially when FP’s priors were brought up. Zelda had tried to object but it hadn’t worked. The prosecution brought up FP ties to the Jason Blossom murder and the Jury ate it up. The lawyer painting a pretty picture of what FP was capable of and that he’d been able to pull his only son into it.

Eventually the Judge called for a break, so the group went to the canteen to have a drink and talk about how the thought the case was going.

“Its not looking great but Chic might be there undoing, if I can poke holes in his story, I can prove someone else is behind this” Zelda explained to the group. Betty was the only one not listening as she had her head on Jughead’s shoulder taken in as much of her husband as she could.  

“And if you can't poke holes in his story” Alice argued, giving Zelda a pointed look.

“I’m very good at my job Alice”

“You didn’t answer my question Zelda” Alice snipped.

“And I’m not going to. I’m going to make a few calls before we have to be back in the courtroom” Zelda concluded. She picked up her expensive handbag and walked away from the table.

“Leave her alone Alice, she’s on our side and she knows what she’s doing” FP pointed out before taken a large bite of his sandwich. Alice gave him a slightly disgusted but didn’t say anything in return. Everyone picked at their sandwiches for another ten minutes before they were called back into the courtroom.

The had all just taken a seat when the courtroom doors open loudly and the man who called himself Chic walked into the courtroom. Alice let out a gasp as she took in the man who was walking down the aisle to take the witness stand.

Chic looked almost the same just older, in was in an expensive suit and his hair had been shaven down but everything else looked the same as he took his seat. Alice couldn’t keep her eyes off him, while it wasn’t her son Alice had spent months thinking that he was and that feeling even all the years later hadn’t gone away.

Alice shook her head, defeated “I really can’t believe its him”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Monday Afternoon**

“Okay, you have to jump over the bench then run through the bar, picking up the bottles as you go – dump them in the bin then run up the stairs and find the items on this list and bring them over to Fangs to check before you finish. The shortest time wins the cup” Sweet Pea explained to the crowd of children.

The Serpents had brought together all the children around Lucas and Rose’s age to have a group play date. They had closed the White Wrym for the day and turned the place into a big obstacle course for them. They had set up a race throughout the entire bar as well as hiding different objects that the children had to find.

“Okay Lucas you’re up first” Toni said, indicating with her thumb behind her to where the starting line was. Lucas quickly ran to his place and was bouncing on his feet as Fangs started counting down.  

“3…2…1…Go!” Fangs cheered, he blew his whistle and Lucas quickly sped off to the cheers of the others children. While everyone was watching Lucas run across the bar to collect the bottles, Cheryl noticed Rose sat at the back of the room alone. Cheryl passed the finish flag to Toni and walked over to the young girl.  

“Rosie what you doing over here – don’t you want a chance to show these boys who is the best” Cheryl asked as she took a seat next to Rose on the steps that lead to the balcony that they used for meetings.

“Don’t feel like it” Rose shrugged, not looking over at her Aunt.  

“What’s the matter Rose” Cheryl pressed.  Rose let out a heavy sigh before finally turning to face Cheryl.

“Is my daddy in trouble” Rose wondered.  

“What made you ask that”

“He keeps having to leave and not coming back. He seems sad all the time and Mommy looks worried” Rose explained, sadly. Tears came to Rose’s eyes and Cheryl quickly wiped them away for her before giving Rose a soothing kiss on the head.

“You are a very smart little girl Rosie” Cheryl praised.

“I’m not little Auntie Cheryl” Rosie grumbled, crossing her arms.  

“You’re right you’re not” Cheryl agreed, stroking Rose’s head “Your Daddy is in some trouble, but he didn’t do anything wrong and he’s trying to fight it so that no harm comes to you or Cooper. I will deny it if you ever tell your dad this but he’s a very strong man and there is nothing that can be thrown at him that he can’t handle. He’s going to be okay”

“Okay” Rose nodded “He’s coming home right Auntie Cheryl”

“It kills me that I can’t promise you that Rosie, but I can promise that even if he doesn’t come home today, he will come home eventually. Your daddy will do anything he can to come home” Cheryl said, firmly.  

“…Okay” Rose sighed. It almost broke Cheryl’s heart at the slight pause in Rose’s answer. Cooper was too young to know what was going on, but Rose was Betty’s daughter and she saw everything, which means she felt it too.

“Now come on, Rosie its time to show these boys what you can do!” Cheryl argued. She took Rose’ hand and pulled her up from the steps.  

“Okay!” Rose beamed.  

“Listen up!” Cheryl called out, getting everyone’s attention “It’s the Serpent Princess’s turn”

“UP NEXT IT’S THE AMAZING PRINCESS ROSIE!” Sweet Pea shouted. Rose got into position, the scared worried girl was now gone and a determined to win one was now in place. 

“Go Rosie!” Lucas cheered, waving his hands around, face still flushed from just finishing his own race. 

“Rosie!” Cooper exclaimed, loudly stumbling on his legs to walk over to his sister. The adults looked on as Cooper reached Rose and wrapped his arms around her.

“Come on Cooper, we are going to do it together” Rosie said, taking her brother’s hand “We have to run down here, and I’ll collect the bottle okay Coop”

“Run, run, RUN” Cooper repeated, smiling widely at his sister, while he didn’t understand completely what she was saying, Rose knew Copper would copy what ever she did.  

“That’s it” Rose nodded.  

“3…2…1…go” Fangs cheered.  

“Run Coop” Rose laughed, she held on tight to his hand as they started running along the bar, Rose collected the empty bottles while Cooper ran on ahead of her.  

“You okay Cheryl” Toni asked, when she noticed the forlorn look on Cheryl’s face as she watched Rose help Cooper collect the beer mats under the table that they had to use to throw at plastic bottles to knock them over.  

“These kids deserve better than this” Cheryl reasoned.  

“Look at them Cheryl, they are still happy kids and we will make sure they stay that way” Toni proclaimed, nodding her head towards Rose and Cooper who were both laughing as they quickly ran up the stairs while Fangs chased them.

“You’re right about that TT” Cheryl agreed before giving her wife a firm kiss.

**Greendale Courthouse  
Greendale – Monday Afternoon**

“Mr Cooper why don’t you talk us through what happened that night” The Prosecutor, Grant said as he came around the front of his table while keeping eye contact with Chic. Chic ran his hands together, trying to appear nervous before he answered.

“FP and Jughead asked me, my mom and Betty to leave the house for the night. They told us not to come back until 11. They said that they were meeting someone and needed to use the house” Chic replied, somewhat calmly. He spared a look at Betty and Alice who both looked away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye.  

“Did they say who they were meeting?” Grant asked, casually.  

“They didn’t, just that they needed to keep it away from their bar”

“What happened then?” Grant pressed. He picked up some papers and pretended to look them over before putting them back on his table. Zelda rolled her eyes at his obvious tactics.  

“I didn’t feel well so I left early. I came home just as they were fighting with Dwayne” Chic replied, this time he looked at Jughead and FP who both scowled at him before Zelda gave them a look to stop it.  

“What did you do? Did you hide, confront them?”

“Objection your honour, leading the witness” Zelda snipped, looking over at the Judge who barley looked like he was listening. The judge straightened up before glancing over at Grant.  

“Watch yourself Mr Grant, please answer the question Mr Cooper” The Judge said, firmly before going back to leaning in his chair.  

“I hid, I was afraid. My legs were frozen, but I could look away” Chic replied, nervously.

“So, you’re able to tell us what happened to Dwayne” Grant reasoned.

“Yes” Chic nodded, with a glance at FP and Jughead “I saw FP hit him over the head. There was blood everywhere. Jughead and FP then wrapped him up in a carpet and left the house with him. They didn’t come back until later, they cleaned everything up and had just finished b the time Betty and Alice returned. I was in my bedroom, asleep by then. They never realised that I had seen the whole thing”

“Why did you never report this Chic” Grant wondered, sparing a glance at the jury who all seemed eager to hear Chic’s answer.

“I was scared, I had no really proof and I was worried about what Jughead and FP would do to Betty and Alice if I told them what I saw” Chic replied, sounding scared. Almost everyone jumped when Jughead banged his fist down on the table angrily.  

“Easy Jughead, he’s trying to wide you up” Zelda whispered to Jughead, who was glaring at Chic unaware of the looks the Jury were given him.  

“Its working” Jughead snipped. Betty reached over and put a comforting hand on Jughead’s shoulder which quickly calmed him down.  

“Have Jughead or FP ever shown other signs of violence” Grant asked, giving a disapproving look to the jury while nodding his head towards Jughead and FP.  

“Objection your honour, Chic is a supposed witness he’s not here to give a character testimony” Zelda exclaimed, waving her hand defiantly at Chic.  

“Still I would like him to answer” The Judge replied, much to Zelda’s disbelief.

“Jughead got into fights at school when he same back from Southside High, a man named Tall boy went missing at the same time as Dwayne and nobody ever knew what happened to him” Chic answered.

“Objection your honour” Zelda snapped, but the Judge didn’t even say anything in return.

“How does he even know that” FP asked, quietly leaning over to Zelda, who just shook her head. she had no idea how Chic about Tall Boy, but it wasn’t something they should be talking about in court.

“Do you think that FP and Jughead are capable of doing something like this again” Grant asked, firmly.  

“Objection! Your Honour” Zelda called, loudly, she rose from the table, but the Judge put his hand up to stop her.  

“I’d like Chic to answer the question” The Judge replied.  

“Your Honour” Zelda said, confused.

The Judge looked over at Chic “Answer the question Mr Cooper”

“This is a joke” Zelda scoffed. Jughead looked back to see Betty looking nervous as she ran her hand over her bump. The case was not in their favour at all and everyone could see it.

“Yes, I absolutely think they are capable of this again. They are men in charge who think the rules don’t apply to them” Chic answered.

“Thankfully the courts aren’t made up of your opinion Mr Cooper” Zelda argued, loudly. She no longer cared about what could be said or not said in court, especially when it didn’t seem like the Judge did.

“Miss Spellman” The Judge warned, sending Zelda a firm look that had no affect on her.  

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought we were allowed to say whatever we wanted here” Zelda quipped, rolling her eyes.  

“I’m done your honour” Grant concluded. Grant took a seat back at his table and the Judge looked over at Zelda and waved his hand at her.   

“Miss Spellman your witness”

“You claim that you are the son of Alice Cooper, the son she gave up in High school, is that correct” Zelda asked, pointedly as she rose from her chair as she kept eye contact with Chic, who was already growing nervous.

Chic nodded “It is”

“Can you prove that?” Zelda asked, flippantly continuing to stare at Chic to unnerve him.

“Excuse me” Chic said, confused.  

“Can you prove that you actually are Alice Cooper’s son” Zelda pressed. She took a seat on the edge of her table while Chic shared a worried look with Grant.  

“Objection your honour, relevance” Grant argued.

“It was never proven that this man was Alice Cooper’s son, if he can’t prove that then what else might he not be telling the truth about” Zelda argued, but she could see the Judge wasn’t really listening to her and knew what he was going to say before he even did.

“Who Mr Cooper is, isn’t in question Miss Spellman please move on”

“What a surprise” Zelda sighed, before quickly straightening up “So, you claim that you were afraid of what Jughead and FP would do to Betty and Alice if they found out what happened, but you didn’t seem that concerned when you left town just two weeks later”

“I didn’t leave town, Betty made me” Chic answered quickly, before realising his mistake.

“And why would Betty make you do that” Zelda pressed, staring straight at Chic, unblinking.  

“I don’t know, maybe she knew what Jughead had done and was trying to protect him” Chic reasoned, firmly. Zelda repressed the urge to roll her eyes, Chic had obviously been told by someone he had to make Jughead look like a villain.  

“That would imply that Jughead knew you saw but you just said yourself that they never saw you” Zelda argued, pointing her hand to Chic while remaining clam about the whole thing while Chic got more nervous.  

“Well maybe they did” Chic shrugged, nervously as he ran his hands together, his knee bouncing rapidly.  

“So, your changing your story already, do you do that a lot” Zelda jested, offhandedly before giving a pointed look to the Jury.  

“Objection your honour, Mr Cooper is not on trial here” Grant snipped.  

“HE IS NOT A COOPER! THAT MAN IS NOT MY SON!” Alice screamed, standing up defiantly as she glared at Chic. Betty grabbed her mother’s arm to pull her back down.  

“That is enough!” The Judge snapped, angrily as he repeatedly banged down his gavel “Mr Cooper you can step down, questioning is over. Another outburst and you will be removed from court Mrs”

While Chic got down from his seat and went to sit behind Grant, Zelda looked over at the Judge with hard, cold eyes.

“Your honour, I’m not finished”

“Yes, you are Miss Spellman” The Judge concluded before banging his gavel down hard.

**XOXO**

“This is an absolute joke! That Judge is clearly working for The Cure” Veronica snipped, as she paced the small room the group were using for their break in court. Jughead was sat on one of the small sofas at the back of the room with Betty on his lap, Jughead was stroking Betty’s bump and barely listening to the others.

“I’m afraid it looks that way. This will help us in appeals because we can show the Judge’s incompetence” Zelda reasoned, not looking up from where she was reading over case notes.  

“So, we’ve gone from Jughead and FP going free to already planning their appeal” Archie argued, running his hands through his hair frustrated.  

“I have to play the cards I’m dealt. I’m doing everything I can but whoever this Cure is, they have power above all of us” Zelda sighed. She was just as frustrated as the rest of them that the whole court case already seemed fixed against Jughead and FP.  

“We’re going down for this” Jughead whispered. Betty gave him a reassuring kiss on the head while the others looked at them.

“They has to be something we can do” Archie reasoned, desperately looking over at Zelda, hoping she would have the answer.   

“I’m doing everything I can” Zelda argued.  

“We know you are Zelda, but like you said. This is bigger than all of us” Jughead sighed, defeated leaning his head back on the sofa. Betty hated seeing her husband so defeated, but she didn’t know what to do to make it better, so she just leaned into him and hugged him tightly.  

“I can’t believe someone is going to such lengths to get rid of Jughead and FP, you’re not that important” Veronica jested, smirking at Jughead – knowing him anyone understood her need for sardonic humour at a time like that, it was him.

Jughead gave a throaty laugh “Thanks for that Veronica”

“Why don’t you guys leave. You could leave now get out of Riverdale” Archie said.   

“Archie…” Betty started shaking her head, but Archie cut in quickly.  

“You told me the same thing when I was in your place. Just like you said, this isn’t your fault you shouldn’t be punished for this. Leave, while you still can” Archie pressed.  

“God! What is that loud noise I hear” Zelda quipped, looking up at the celling.  

“Archie, we can’t leave. We’re needed here. We couldn’t live with ourselves if something happened to you all and we weren’t here” Jughead replied, looking over at his friend with a small smile, Archie nodded at him.  

“I hate that you two are so noble, but I expect nothing less” Archie grumbled, crossing his arm as he looked at Betty and Jughead, almost prideful.  

“Bloody Jones’” Veronica added, with a laugh. Before any of the others could say anything, a security guard knocked on the door and let themselves in.

“The Judge wants everyone back in court”

**XOXO**

“Are you both ready for your closing statements” The Judge asked, almost tired as he looked between Zelda and Grant, who both nodded.

Grant went first with his closing statement. He talked about the Serpent gang and how they made their own rules and it was time someone stopped them. He added Chic testimony and how a young man’s life was changed because of what he had seen. Betty held onto her mother’s hand tightly to stop her from saying anything when they brought up Chic.

Once he was done Zelda had her turn talking about Jughead and FP and everything they had done to help the Southside. Zelda spoke passionately but Jughead could already see it wasn’t enough, if The Cure was powerful enough to get to the Judge then Jughead had to reason that getting to the Jury would be easy enough for them.

“Think it was enough” Jughead asked, once Zelda was finished and she took a seat next to him at the table.  

“I think you need to get everything in order” Zelda replied, sadly but honestly. Jughead just nodded his head defeated not sure what else there was to say.   

“Jughead let me take the fall for this, you can be on the outside figuring out who is doing this” FP rushed out, leaning across the table to look straight at Jughead, ignoring the pressing look that Alice was giving him.  

“Don’t even think about it, Dad, The Cure wants us both to go down for this, who knows what they’ll do if it doesn’t go that way” Jughead replied, calmly.  

“Archie is right, you’re too bloody noble” FP groaned.  

“Court is adjourned until the Jury have reached a verdict, you’re all free to go” The Judge exclaimed, bringing the three of them back. The Jury had already left the room and Grant was packing away his things.

Everyone else began to leave but Jughead remained in his seat. While he knew what was coming, he couldn’t prepare for it – it wasn’t in Jughead’s nature to give up but that’s what it felt like. Jughead didn’t even notice Betty walking over to him until she crouched down next to him and put her hand on his face.

“Juggie, lets go home” Betty urged. She took Jughead’s hand and pulled him out of the courtroom, they were both ready to see their children.

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Tuesday Afternoon**

After leaving court, Betty and Jughead decided they just wanted to be on their own, so they went back to the trailer to be with Rose and Cooper for a bit. Everyone understood their need for some family time, and they decide to also just get on with their own days like nothing was happening, they thought it would help all of them not to think about the fact it could be Jughead and FP’s last day of freedom.

Betty was cooking from all them while Jughead coloured with Rose and Cooper at the table.

“That’s really good Rosie” Jughead beamed, kissing the top of his daughter’s head “Is that all of us?”

“Yeah that’s you and Mommy and that’s me and Cooper” Rose explained as she pointed to each of the stick figures that were drawn next to a huge house. “You can have it Daddy”

Rose picked up the picture and handed it to Jughead, who folded it up and put it in his suit jacket pocket. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his court suit as Zelda had told them she expected the Jury to come back that day.

“Here we go guys, eat up” Betty said as she put down two bowls of pasta on to the table. Rose immediately gave up her colouring to start eating. Betty sat down at the table with them and glanced over at Jughead who seemed deep in thought.

“You okay Juggie?” Betty asked.  

“For now, I am yeah. I only ever want to be here” Jughead replied, as he looked over at both his children before smiling at Betty. “Listen. If the verdict doesn’t go our way…”

“Jughead, we have to stay positive” Betty argued, shaking here head. Jughead took her hand and tugged it so she would look at him.

“Betty just listen okay. You can do this, if I have to go away, I know that you’ll be able to lead the Serpents. You are the strongest person I know, and I have complete faith in you. You just need to have it in yourself as well”

Betty gave Jughead a watery smile and slowly nodded at him “I’ll do my best”

“Your best has always been good enough Betty” Jughead declared before pulling her in for a quick kiss. They pulled apart when Betty’s phone started to ring, they had told all their friends to leave them alone for a bit so they knew it could only mean one thing.

“Hello…Okay Zelda we’ll be right there” Betty put the phone back in her bag then looked over at Jughead “They want us back in court, the Jury is back”

**Greendale Court House  
Greendale – Tuesday Afternoon**

Betty, Jughead and the others reached the Courthouse half an hour later, Zelda was already there waiting for them. They all made their way back into the courtroom, with FP and Jughead sat at the table with Zelda while Betty, Archie, Alice and Veronica sat behind them.

A few minutes later the Jury and the Judge walked into the courtroom. Everyone rose as the Security Guard passed the piece of paper from the juror to the judge. The Judge looked it over as everyone sat back down.

“Is the whole Jury in agreement with the verdict” The judge asked as he passed the paper to the guard who passed it back to the foreman.

“We are your honour” The foreman replied, firmly.

“Okay. On the count of murder, how do the Jury find the defendants”

“On the count of first-degree murder, we find the defendants… Guilty”

“No. no, no” Betty gasped. Jughead jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around Betty as she cried into his shoulder.

“Thank you, Jury, you are excused. Mr and Mr Jones, you are to be retained until sentencing. Bailiffs please take them away” The Judge announced before banging his gavel.

“No, no this isn’t fair. I can’t do this without you” Betty cried. Jughead put his hands on either side of her face.

“I love you, okay. Tell the kids how much I love them” Jughead said firmly before kissing Betty soundly on the lips.

The bailiff reached them and pulled Jughead’s arms behind his back to put on the handcuffs. Jughead fought against it as he continued to kiss Betty.

“I love you, Baby. You can do this I know you can” Jughead declared. The bailiff fastened the cuffs then pulled Jughead away, Jughead kept his eyes on Betty even as he was marched away. Veronica was holding a crying Alice as FP was taken through the door.

“No! you can’t do this. I need him. No, I can’t do this on my own” Betty argued. She moved away from the bench and started walking towards where they had taken Jughead and FP. She felt someone put their arms around her to stop her, but Betty fought against them.

“I need my husband; my children need their father. Please don’t take him” Betty cried. Once the courtroom was empty of anyone else, she fell to the floor and cried into Archie’s arms.    

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Tuesday Evening**

Betty was walking up the steps to the White Wrym, not sure if she had the strength to walk inside. She didn’t know how she was going to tell her children that their Daddy wasn’t coming home or tell the Serpents that their leader was gone. Jughead told Betty she was the strongest person he knew and that he believed she’d be able to lead the Serpents in his absence but in that moment, Betty felt like that was the furthest thing from the truth.

“Come on, Betty. We will get the kids then get you home okay?” Veronica encouraged. She took Betty’s arm and the two along with Archie finally walked into the Wrym.

Everyone in the bar went silent when they noticed the three of them. Nobody said a word, they could see from the look on Betty’s face what they verdict had been. Some shook their heads, others slammed their glasses in anger, but nobody spoke as Betty walked through the bar and other to the table at the back of room.

“Betty...” Toni shook her head not sure what else to say. Betty just nodded in understanding. Veronica walked over to Sweet Pea and he wrapped her arms around her, while Cheryl and Archie shared a hug.

“Where are the kids?” Betty asked, quietly unable to find her voice.

“Rose is just in the bathroom. Cooper and Lucas are at the trailer with Fangs and Grandma Fangs, they were falling asleep and we thought they would be more comfortable there. Rose refused to leave until you came back” Toni explained. Betty just nodded again, not sure what else to say.

“Mommy!” Rose cheered, when she noticed Betty while walking out of the bathroom. She rushed over to her Mother then looked around quickly. Betty closed her eyes briefly when she realised who Rose was looking for.

“Where’s Daddy?” Rose asked, looking back at her mother “Where’s Daddy? He promised he’d tryxto come back”

Betty took a seat at the table and pulled Rose onto her lap “Sweetie, Daddy had to go away for a while. We might be able to visit him, but he won’t be able to come home”  

“Why not?” Rose sighed, sadly as she leaned her head on Betty’s chest. Betty pulled Rose as close as she could and started stroking her hair.

“Someone is trying to hurt your Daddy, they are the ones who sent him away, but I promise Sweetie Mommy is going to do everything she can to bring Daddy home” Betty reassured her.

“And she’s gonna have a lot of help Rosie” Sweet Pea stated, firmly. Rose looked up from her mother’s chest to look up at all her Aunts and Uncles who were sat at the table.

“You promise to bring my Daddy home” Rose asked. Each and everyone of them nodded back at her.

“We promise Rosie” Cheryl replied, just as they heard a commotion coming from the front of the bar.

“HEY! The bar is closed tonight” A Serpent yelled at two men trying to get into the bar, others stood up and tried to grab the two men. Betty nodded to Sweet Pea to help get rid of them. Sweet Pea had only taken one step when one of the men trying to get in, pulled a gun out of his pocket and took a shot at one of the celling lights.

Rose screamed at the noise and ducked into her mother’s embrace. Betty quickly handed Rose to Archie before standing up.

“Everyone step back!” Betty said, loudly before turning to the two men “What do you want?”

The two men stepped aside and let a young woman march into the bar. The two men stayed behind her as she looked around the bar before settling her eyes on Betty.

“Betty Cooper, in the flesh” The woman taunted. Betty took a step forward with Sweet Pea behind her. Archie, who still had Rose in his arms, moved further back. All the other Serpents were watching on closely, ready to attack if needed.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Betty asked, calmly. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t know who I am. I suppose none of them ever talked about me” The woman said, off handily. She took another step closer to Betty.

“Stay where you are!” Sweet Pea snapped to the two men behind her when they made a step closer to them. One of them men took out his gun, but the woman put her hand up between them.

“Now, now none of that. We are just here to have a nice chat”

**Greendale Sheriff Station  
Greendale – Tuesday Evening**

At exactly the same time, Jughead and FP were at Greendale Sheriff Station waiting to be transferred over to the Prison the next morning. FP was laid out on his cot, already asleep but Jughead had his hands under his head, laid on his own cot, wide awake. No matter how much he tried Jughead couldn’t switch his brain off, he was going over everything they had uncovered about The Cure and he kept coming back to the birds.

He’d been busy with everything else that he hadn’t given much thought to why The Cure painted birds but now it was all he could think about, it pulled him to a certain memory from his childhood.

_FP and Gladys were arguing again, it was the fourth time that week that FP had come home drunk from the White Wrym and Gladys had had enough. While they were screaming at each other in the living room, Jughead was distracting his little sister in the bedroom._

_“That’s really good Jellybean, what is it” A nine-year-old Jughead asked his sister as he sat down next to her on the floor. Jellybean was colouring a pictures with the crayons Jughead had brought for her with the last of his birthday money that he received from his grandparents._

_“There birds, those two are me and you” Jellybean pointed to the two birds flying off to the left “And those two are Mommy and Daddy” Jellybean pointed to the two birds flying off to the right._

_“I love it Jellybean” Jughead enthused. Jellybean beamed back at him before going back to the picture._

_“I hope we get to leave someday” Jellybean whispered. Jughead pulled his sister in for a hug._

_“Me too Jellybean”_

Jughead shot up in his cot suddenly. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so certain, but he was. He shook FP awake and when FP noticed the panic look on Jughead’s face, he was awake suddenly.

“What is it Jug?”

“Oh my god, it’s Jellybean… JB is The Cure”

 


	10. The Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: The Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you were all shook by the reveal! More drama and twists to come!   
> Let me know what you think and as always Happy Reading!!

_“Who are you and what do you want?” Betty asked, calmly._

_“I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t know who I am. I suppose none of them ever talked about me” The woman said, off handily. She took another step closer to Betty._

_“Stay where you are!” Sweet Pea snapped to the two men behind her when they made a step closer to them. One of them men took out his gun, but the woman put her hand up between them._

_“Now, now none of that. We are just here to have a nice chat”_

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Tuesday Evening**

“Answer my question, who are you?” Betty demanded look straight at the young woman. She looked so familiar to Betty, but she wasn’t sure why.

She had long black hair and brown eyes but nothing else was distinct about her. Betty hadn’t see her around Southside before, she knew that much.

“God! Jellybean, Jellybean Jones” Archie gasped, moving closer to Betty and Sweet Pea. He didn’t have Rose with him, so Betty had to assume he’d put her somewhere safe. Betty realised what Archie had said and turned back to gape at the women.

It made sense now why she was familiar, she looked just like Jughead. Betty hadn’t seen JB since she was about 6 years old, but she could see it – she was standing across from Jughead’s long lost sister. Someone Jughead himself hadn’t spoken to since he was 17.

“Archie Andrews, long time no see” JB smiled cunningly as she looked over at Archie who was still staring at her shocked. JB either wasn’t bothered or didn’t notice everyone staring at her openly shocked and surprised, they had all heard about Jughead’s mom and sister who had left town almost 12 years ago and had never returned.  

“JB, Jughead’s sister?” Toni asked, sharing a look with Cheryl and Veronica who had never met Jughead’s sister but had all heard about her at one point or another.  

“The one and only. Nice to see my dear old brother still talks about me” JB taunted, waving her arms up mockingly as she took in all the Serpents watching her.

“This is you! You’re the one who did all this. You’re The Cure” Betty exclaimed.  

“Ding, ding, ding ten points for the lovely Miss Cooper” JB shrilled, pointing a finger mockingly at Betty.

“Its Mrs Jones now!” Betty snapped. In the grand scheme it didn’t need to be said but Betty wanted to make a point to JB exactly who she was.

“So, I’ve heard” JB smiled, she looked over at Betty and all Betty saw was something twisted and evil.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shot you right now for what you’ve done” Sweet Pea demanded, moving in front of Betty to get closer to JB. 

“Sweet Pea!” Veronica said, cautiously grabbing his arm to stop him from doing anything when she noticed the men behind JB reaching for their guns.  

“I’ll give you a very good reason” JB argued. She took a phone out of her pocket and handed it to Betty. A video was playing that showed Lucas and Cooper sleeping at the trailer.

“Oh god!” Betty gasped, quickly passing the phone to Sweet Pea so he and Veronica could see. Veronica looked away, sharing an anxious look with Archie. 

“Such sweet little children, sleeping so peacefully it would be a shame if anything happened to them” JB sneered, smiling snidely at Betty then Archie, Veronica and Sweet Pea.  

“Okay you have our attention, what to you want” Betty said, calmly.

“To talk of course, lets sit” JB said, she took a seat at an empty table then waved her hand at the chair across from her. Betty took a seat. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, go ahead”

“I just have one, why? Why have you do all of this?” Betty pressed, shaking her head slightly unable to comprehend that the person who had done all the terrible things was the woman sat in front of her.  

Jughead had always spoke so warmly about his sister. It killed him that he was never able to find out where they had gone after his grandparents had passed away and his mother and sister had left Toledo. He’d tired for years to find them but had eventually given up when he didn’t get anywhere.

Betty eventually looked over at JB for an answer.

JB shrugged, mockingly “Because I can”

“That’s not an answer” Betty snipped.

“It’s the one you’re getting” JB quipped, giving Betty a pressing look.  

“Why would you do this to Jughead” Betty wondered.

“Felt like it” JB yawned, looking bored as she picked something from her nails. Betty knew it was just an attempt to annoy her.

“DO YOU REALISE THE DAMAGE YOU’VE CAUSED” Sweet Pea shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. The men with JB quickly got there guns out and pointed them at Veronica. Sweet Pea quickly backed up.

“Sweet Pea easy!” Betty warned, giving him a hard look. The men stopped aiming their guns at Veronica but didn’t put them away.  

“You need to keep that one on a leash” JB grumbled, shooting Sweet Pea a disgusted look before turning back to Betty.  

“What are you going to do now?” Betty asked.   

“I thought that was obvious, I’m going to burn the Southside to the ground, and I don’t care who is in it when I do” JB proclaimed, with a relaxed tone as she leaned back in her seat but continued to keep her gaze on Betty.

“Why are you telling us this?” Betty asked.  

“Call it a one-time favour, I’m giving you the chance to leave, get out while you can because you won’t like what I do to this place or to the people who decide to stay” JB explained. She got up from her seat and pushed it under the table. She started walking to the door but once she reached it, she turned back to face the Serpents.  

“Don’t be brave Serpents, there’s really no point. It will only end one way… with you all dead” JB concluded, she took the time to stare at each one of them before settling her gaze on Betty. She gave her one last taunting smile before marching out of the bar.

“Bye now” The men laughed before following out with JB.

“Rose!” Betty exclaimed. She jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Rose who was hiding underneath the pool table. Betty helped Rose out from under the table then picked her up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m okay Mommy” Rose said, although she wrapped her own arms tightly around Betty’s neck and made no move to let go.  

“Let’s get over to Sunnyside now!” Betty shrilled.

Betty left Rose under the watchful eyes of Cheryl and Toni while Sweet Pea, Veronica, Archie and she rushed over to the trailer park. They arrived in just under five minutes and Betty ran out of the car and over to Grandma Fangs trailer.    

“Grandma Fangs” Betty rushed out as she marched into the trailer. She walked over to Grandma fangs in the living rom while Sweet Pea and Archie ran into the bedroom.

“Betty dear I’m so sorry, they had guns. They said they wouldn’t hurt them if we did what they said” Grandma Fangs explained, worried as ran her hands through her grey hair. Betty reached across and gave the women a reassuring hug.

“Its okay Grandma Fangs” Betty reassured her. Betty was still holding the elderly woman when Archie and Sweet Pea came back into the living room. Veronica gave Grandma Fangs a glass of water as Betty got up from the sofa and crossed over to the men.

“Are they okay?” Betty asked.  

“Both fine, didn’t even wake up” Archie replied, a lot calmer than he had been on the way over which had to mean that both Cooper and Lucas really were okay.  

“I’m gonna see they left a trail we can follow” Sweet Pea announced before marching out of the trailer. Betty knew he needed to do something otherwise he’d go crazy, so she let him go with argument even if it meant he’d come across JB’s men alone.

Betty shook her head, coming to grips with what had happened in the last two hours “Oh god! What the hell is happening”

**TWO DAYS LATER**  
The White Wrym   
Southside – Friday Morning

Two days later, Betty was at the White Wrym with the rest of the Serpents trying to work out a plan for JB and her team. True to what she had said JB had was burning the Southside to the ground and she’d already started. In just two days she had already run 15 families at out of their homes and burned 6 business down.

The police on the Northside had tried to help but they couldn’t get close enough, one police car was run off the road and others had been attacked and it made the others more reluctant to help.  Keller was still worried about Kevin and didn’t want to risk his officers so until he knew his son was safe, the Northside police were not going to be any help.

Betty didn’t want to blame them, but she couldn’t help but think they were all cowards. This was their town, the Southside just as much as the Northside but nobody on the Northside wanted to risk their so-called perfect lives to help their neighbour.

Despite the wreckage that was happening, nobody had seen any sign of JB or the people working with her. People were dragged from their homes at night, places were being burnt down when no one was around. Nobody had seen them, but everyone was scared, including the Serpents. Betty had already heard someone of them talking about getting out of the Southside while they still could and while none of them had yet, Betty knew if things didn’t start improving, she wouldn’t be able to stop them from leaving. A small part of her knew she might do the same if her husband wasn’t in prison.

“We’ve managed to set up shelter for some of the residents on the Southside in Greendale and The Northside, but more and more people are wanting to leave, and we don’t have anywhere for them” Toni explained to the small group of them.

“How many people actually live on the Southside” Fangs asked.

“750 people” Betty muttered, slightly distracted as she watched Rose and Lucas play with Copper on the floor. They were helping him with his toy cars, none the wiser to the cranage that was going on around – to which Betty was very thankful for.

“How is that something you know” Veronica asked, amused. Betty just shrugged in reply, she wasn’t sure how she knew that, she just did.

“How do we protect 750 people” Archie wondered. Archie had been staying with Betty and the kids for the last two days and he would continue to stay on the Southside until they were all safe.

“We have to start with finding JB they have to be hiding out somewhere close by, we’re just not seeing it” Cheryl argued.

Betty took a deep breath and tried to remember what Jughead had said to her. He had told her that ever time the Serpents had been listening to him they had been listening to her too, so whatever she decided she had to believe that Jughead would support her.

“Okay Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie you need to gather some Serpents and go looking for that hide out. Do not engage we just need to know where it is before we decide what to do next” Betty explained. The nodded back at her and got up from the table to gather the other Serpents that littered the bar.

“Cheryl, Toni you need to find us all some place safe to stay. I have a feeling that JB will target Sunnyside next and we need to get out of there while we can” Betty added. Toni quickly agreed and Cheryl looked at her proudly.

“Veronica you need to get a hold of Kevin and get him to safety, if we can secure his safety then Keller and his men might help us, or at least keep the Northside safe” Betty concluded before she got up from her seat and picked up her bag.

“What are you going to do Betty?” Veronica asked, softly as she watched her friend put on her coat before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Jughead is finally cleared for visitors and I have to find a way to tell him his sister is behind all of this”

**Greendale Prison  
Greendale – Friday Morning**

An hour later, Betty was walking into the visitor’s room of the Greendale Prison. Alice couldn’t visit until later so it would just be Jughead and Betty. Betty sat down at one of the spare tables and only had to wait a few minutes before Jughead was walking into the room with the other inmates. He looked tired, he had a bruise under his eye and was wearing prison jumpsuit that was too big for him, but Betty had never been happier to see him.

Jughead quickly crossed over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace and held on until a guard told them to separate.

“Betty Jones, you are a sight for sore eyes” Jughead sighed as they took a seat at the table. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand on held on tightly.

“Jughead I have to tell you something about The Cure” Betty said, nervously.

“It’s Jellybean isn’t it, she came by, showed her face” Jughead said. Betty gaped at him, she had been expecting him to be in denial to what she told him not to know who it was before she could even say anything.

“How did you…”

“I remembered the birds, JB used to draw them all the time, she would say it was us flying in different directions to our parents. It was her way of saying that we would get away from them one day and I figured she would show her face once we were sent down because she knew it would kill me to be trapped in here and not be able to help” Jughead explained, defeated. Betty reached across and stroked his face softly.

“I’m so sorry Jughead” Betty sighed.

Jughead ran his hands through his hair and then looked up at Betty “What’s going on now, tell me everything!”

Betty did just that. She told him about her conversation with JB and everything that had happened in the last two days, including the fires and the non-help from the Northside. Jughead listened with rapt attention and didn’t say a word until Betty was finished.  

“Okay what you need to do is find out where she’s hiding out, not engage yet you’ll need a smarter plan before you do that. Also, we need to find somewhere for everyone to stay. Her next move will be Sunnyside I know it and then we need to find a way to get to Kevin without her finding out, he needs to be safe”

Betty let out a small sigh of relief and smiled over at her husband “Already underway. Hopefully the others will have something when I get back”

“I knew you’d be able to do this” Jughead rested his head against her forehead “Talk to me about the kids, are they okay”

“They miss you, I tried explaining this to them. Hopefully I can bring them next time” Betty replied, softly as she laced her hands with Jughead’s.

“I don’t want them to see me like this but god I need to see them”

“How’s your dad” Betty asked.

“He’s freaking out. He didn’t believe me when I said I thought this was JB or he didn’t wanna believe it. I don’t know how he’s gonna react when I tell him what she’s doing” Jughead admitted, sadly.

“You’ll find the right words to help him, you always do and don’t worry about us. We’re surviving”

“And what about this little guy” Jughead asked, as he softly stroked Betty’s baby bump. Betty put her hand on top of Jughead’s and smiled up at him.

“Why are you so sure it’s a boy” Betty mused. Jughead had been saying from their first ultra sound that they were having another boy and Betty had no idea why.

“Just a feeling” Jughead sighed as he breathed Betty in. He continued stroking Betty’s bump, saying nothing just taking in Betty.

“We’re going to get out of this aren’t we” Betty wondered, slightly worried. Jughead gave Betty a quick reassuring kiss, ignoring the guard who told them to break apart.  

“With you leading, I have no doubt”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Friday Afternoon**

After leaving the prison, Betty saw she had a voicemail from Cheryl telling her to head straight to Thistle House when she was done so Betty headed straight over there. She found almost every Serpent and their family members there lugging in boxes and suitcases while Cheryl and Toni and their staff instructed them where to go.

Betty parked the truck, climbed out then walked over to Cheryl who was snipping at one of the other Serpents wives that her dog better be potty trained, or she would have to shave the dog while she slept.

“Cheryl what’s going on” Betty asked.

“Oh, Bettykins thank god you’re here” Cheryl sighed, happily “Please make sure these Serpent wives don’t steal anything. They keep giving me dirty looks”

“Maybe you should use their actual names” Betty retorted “What’s going on here Cheryl”

Cheryl motioned for Betty to follow her then started walking back into the house “You were right about Sunnyside, we were already packing everyone up when the girl Jughead had her men storming in to torch the place. We got everyone out safely and brought them over here. Pretty sure Sunnyside is completely destroyed though”

“My god! You sure everyone is okay, where are Rose and Cooper” Betty rushed out, grabbing Cheryl arm to stop her walking. Cheryl put a comforting hand on Betty.

“Everyone is fine. Rose and Cooper are in your temporary room with Veronica, with 3 Serpents watching the door. I’ve told everyone that 3 Serpents have to be guarding Rose, Cooper and Lucas at all times”

“Thank you, Cheryl” Betty sighed, relieved “Anything else I’ve missed” 

“Archie, Fangs and Sweets are still out looking for where they might be hiding, we haven’t heard anything yet, but we’re gonna give them another hour until we go looking for them” Cheryl explained.

Betty nodded “That’s a good idea”

“How’s Jughead?” Cheryl asked as they women reached the staircase, they passed a number of people carrying bags and boxes into different rooms, all stopping to thank Cheryl and even Betty as they walked by.

“Holding on, he’s misses the kids and he’s feels sick about the whole JB thing. I still can’t get over that she’s behind it all” Betty shook her head as they two of them walked into a room at the end of the long hallway. It had 3 Serpents standing guard outside so Betty knew this was the room she would be in for a while.

“Mommy!” Rose beamed. She put down the crayons she had been using and rushed over to her mother. Betty picked up the young girl and held her close “Is Daddy okay?”

“You’re daddy is okay Sweetie, he’s just missing you and Copper, hopefully you’ll be able to see him soon” Betty explained, she put Rose down then crossed over to Cooper. She kissed the top of his head then sat down at the small table in the corner of the room, next to Veronica.

“You okay, B?” Veronica asked. Cheryl took a seat at the table with them after pouring herself and Veronica some scotch and passing Betty a bottle of water.

“Define okay?” Betty chuckled, humourlessly. “I’m not sure how to do this without Jug. He’s trapped in there and there’s nothing I can do”

“Betty don’t be so dramatic” Cheryl snapped. Betty glanced over at her “You’re the one that knew JB would go after Sunnyside. People are alive because of you. And we’ve managed to get a message to Kevin”

“You have?” Betty gasped.

“Having a lot more money pays off once in a while” Cheryl quipped, Veronica rolled her eyes at Cheryl then continued the story.

“Kevin goes to the same coffee shop in the morning before work. We used social media to find someone who works there then we contacted them to get a message to Kevin without the people following him knowing. Luckily with a few g’s in his bank the guy was more than happy to tell Kevin our message”

“What message did you give?” Betty asked, slightly worried.

“We kept it simple, told him to get home as soon as he could. The barrister said Kevin understood the message” Cheryl concluded.

“That’s something at least. With Kevin safe then Keller might be more willing to help us. I have a feeling JB is only getting started” Betty argued.

“How did Jughead take the news that is long lost sister is behind all this” Veronica asked.

“He’d already figured it out, he remembered the birds, said JB used to draw them all the time. He’s taking it better than I thought. I think he just doesn’t want me to worry about him” Betty explained, she leaned back in her chair and picked up Cooper, who had left his toys to walk over to his mother. Betty settled him on knee before looking back over at Veronica and Cheryl.

“What do we do now?” Betty asked.

“You tell us Betty” Cheryl argued “You’re our leader, when we need to make another move. We trust that you’ll know what to do”

**XOXO**

Later that same evening, almost all the Serpents and their families were crowded into Cheryl and Toni’s large dinning room. The table was covered in different dishes that the staff had been making all day as well as food that had been delivered from Pop’s. Everyone was helping themselves to the food while Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie told Betty about their findings from searching for JB all day, which unfortunately for them, wasn’t much.

“We searched everywhere, all over the Southside, if she is hiding out here, its somewhere very well hidden” Fangs explained “Sorry Betty”

“Don’t be sorry Fangs, I’m almost glad she’s not lurking around here” Betty argued as she helped Cooper with his chicken nuggets while also passing a napkin to Rose, who was covered in tomato sauce from her burger. 

Betty was trying to eat her own burger when her phone starting ringing. Betty passed another napkin to Rose before fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“Hello… What you find? … really that’s great! You’ll have the money in an hour… thank you” Betty disconnected the call then noticed the others watching her, waiting for an explanation.

“I had a thought early. They only way to understand why JB is doing this, or how she’s doing it, is to figure out what happened after she left Riverdale. And there’s only one other person who could answer that” Betty explained.

“Jughead’s mom!” Archie exclaimed, almost proud of himself that he figured out who Betty meant first.

“How do you know where she is, or if she’s even alive” Toni argued.

Gladys Jones was almost a legend around the Southside. She had ruled the Serpents alongside FP for years and she was the most crazy and dangerous among them. While Jughead thought his mother had left because she was tired of FP’s drinking, others around the Southside wondered if FP hadn’t forced Gladys to leave because she wanted to take the Serpents into a dangerous direction that they couldn’t handle – none of this had ever been shared with Jughead as he rarely if ever talked about his mother to any of them, even Betty.

“That was my guy in Greendale, he thinks he’s tracked her down, to a junkyard a few hours away from here” Betty replied.

“Seems like our best bet, Gladys might know what JB has planned, she might even be helping her, and we could use that” Veronica reasoned. Betty nodded in agreement. She’d already thought about the possibility that Gladys could be helping JB, but Betty knew it was a risk they had to take to be able to get information about JB. Betty had already tried with her guy in Greendale, but he’d had no luck, JB had no online presence what’s so ever, it was like she’d been wiped clean from the system, so Betty had no other options.

“I agree” Betty said before looking over at each one of them “So, which one of you wants to be the one to bring Gladys Jones back to Riverdale”

**Greendale Prison  
Greendale – Thursday Afternoon**

Betty was once again sat in the visitor’s entrance at Greendale Prison waiting for Jughead but this time she had Rose, Cooper and Archie with her. Rose and Cooper were missing their father and while neither Betty or Jughead wanted them to see Jughead behind bars, their children’s pleas and Jughead’s own need to see them, won out.

“Where’s Daddy?” Rose groaned, impatiently as she watched the door that Betty said Jughead would come through, while bouncing on her seat.

“He’ll be here soon, Sweetie” Betty soothed as she tried to settle Cooper, the young boy was getting restless and kept trying to run off from Betty.  

“Never thought I’d be in one of these again” Archie said, defeated as he looked around the miserable looking family room. Other tables were also filled with anxious people waiting for their family members.  

“I’m already sick of this place” Betty grumbled in agreement.  

“DADDY!” Rose shouted. Everyone’s gaze went to the door as Rose jumped up from her seat and ran over to her father. She jumped into her father’s arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  

“Oh Sweetie, I’ve missed you!” Jughead sighed, happily as he breathed in his daughter’s scent. He walked over to the table with Rose still in his arms.  

“I missed you too daddy” Rose replied, squeezing her father tightly “We’re living with Auntie Cheryl again, everyone is. Its like a big sleepover”

“You are?” Jughead urged, as he took Cooper from Betty “Hey Buddy”

Cooper stopped trying to run away as he hugged his father as well. Jughead sat down at the table, not even bothering with Betty and Archie as he took in his children. After a few minutes he eventually looked over at them.

“Hey baby!” Jughead smiled as he leaned across to give Betty a sweet kiss. Betty put her hand on either side of his face and pulled him in for a second then third kiss before finally pulling away.  

“Hey Arch” Jughead quipped, with a quick nod of his head.

“Its good to see your face Jug” Archie beamed, he leaned across the table and pulled the whole Jones family into a group hug. He only pulled away when a security guard told him for a second time to pull away.

“So, Cheryl’s house” Jughead wondered once they were all settled at the table. Betty gave Copper and Rose some chocolate buttons which they ate still sat on their father’s lap as the adults spoke.

Betty and Archie caught Jughead up on what had happened with the Sunnyside and how now all the Serpents were living at Thistle house. It was upsetting to all of them that they technically weren’t any Serpents in the Southside, but they had to do what was best and safe for them.

“Well we knew that she would target there next. I’m just glad no one was hurt” Jughead reasoned, with a small smile. Betty squeezed his hand affectionately. 

“How you doing Jug?” Archie asked, seriously.  

“Better for seeing you guys” Jughead smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. It was then that Betty noticed Jughead was sat somewhat stiffly. She leaned across and tentatively touched Jughead’s ribs, Jughead immediately flinched then tried to cover it up.

“What happened?” Betty sighed.

“Old rival gang but FP and I handled it… I’m okay” Jughead added when he noticed the worried look on Betty’s face “Zelda was here yesterday, said she’d already started the appeal process, she’s hoping to have something set before the sentencing hearing”

“That’s good, I’ll call her once we leave here” Betty replied, lamely.  

“How’s everything on your end?” Jughead asked, looking over at Archie as he could tell Betty wouldn’t give him a proper answer as not to worry him.

“People are scared, they don’t understand what’s happening. The Northside are no help and we have no way of finding JB” Archie admitted, sadly.

“I’ll keep thinking, just because I’m in here doesn’t mean I can’t help you guys” Jughead argued, shaking his head annoyed.  

“We know you will Juggie” Betty soothed. She took Cooper from Jughead then moved further into his side and gave him a reassuring kiss.  

“Tell me about Auntie Cheryl, Rosie. Is she going crazy” Jughead asked, looking down at his daughter who now had a face covered in chocolate. Betty passed Jughead a tissue that he used to wipe Rose’s face while she told him about Cheryl’s house.

“Toothpick spat into a vase and she threw it had him when he was sleeping” Rose explained, amused.   

“That was pretty funny” Archie laughed, nodding his head in agreement. Despite Archie’s house being on the Northside, he’d also moved into a room at Cheryl’s house so he could be around his son 24/7 as well as help Betty with what ever she needed.  

“But Rosie knows you shouldn’t throw things at people when you’re upset with them” Betty said, pointedly giving her daughter a frim look.  

“That’s right” Rose nodded, firmly “Auntie Cheryl said the best way to hurt someone is to destroy them emotionally”

“Oh god! I never want to hear that out of your mouth again” Jughead groaned, throwing his head back. Betty bite her lip to stop laughing which Archie didn’t bother as he barked out a loud laugh.  

Rose shrugged, not really understanding what she had said “Okay Daddy”

The group caught up and tried to talk about anything other than what was happening, for the next twenty minutes. The time went too quickly and before they knew it, the guards were telling them it was time to leave.

“Time to go Sweetie” Betty said. She handed Cooper to Archie then tired to get Rose off Jughead, but the young girl kept her arms tightly around Jughead’s neck.

“I wanna stay with Daddy!” Rose shrilled.

“Go with Mommy, Sweetie – you can come back. I promise” Jughead said, seriously. He pulled Rose’s arms from around his neck then passed her over to Betty.

“Okay Daddy” Rose nodded reluctantly, before putting her head on Betty’s shoulder.

“I love you so much Sweetie” Jughead gushed.  

“Love you too Daddy!” Rose beamed. Jughead gave her a kiss on the cheek then took Cooper from Archie and gave him a kiss as well.  

“Bye Buddy” Jughead said. He gave him once last hug then handed him back to Archie. Betty then handed Rose to Archie before moving over to Jughead and wrapping her arms around him.

“You okay, Baby. Really?” Jughead pressed, quietly whispering in Betty’s ear.

“I’m hanging in, I promise” Betty replied, before giving Jughead a loving kiss “I love you”

“I love you” Jughead returned, firmly.

Betty and Archie left the prison quickly, Betty couldn’t stand watching Jughead go through that door again, knowing what waited for him on the other side.  

“You really not going to tell him about looking for his mom” Archie asked, once they were outside. Betty was helping Cooper into his car seat while Archie helped Rose. Both children were quiet and sad after having to say goodbye to their Daddy again.   

“Not until we know for sure how involved in this she is, I don’t want to have to tell him about another family member that betrayed him” Betty argued.  

“Yeah I see your point, lets hope Gladys is still on our side” Archie sighed as they both got into the truck.

**Thistle House Garden  
Northside – Thursday Evening**

An hour later, Betty and Archie arrived back at Thistle house. While Archie took Rose and Copper to Betty’s room for her so they could have a nap, Betty went to find the rest of the Serpents. She found them all in the dining room having a very loud discussion. Betty hid behind the door when she heard her name mentioned. Betty knew it was wrong, but she wanted to know what the Serpents were saying when she wasn’t there.

“Watch your mouth Toothpick!” Sweet Pea warned.  

“I’m just saying what the rest of us are thinking, she’s the king’s wife but she can’t lead us” Toothpick argued. Betty couldn’t see any of them, but Sweet Pea and Toothpick were both hotheads, so she knew they were probably squaring up to each other.  

“Our homes have been destroyed because of her mother and where is Ally. Back in Greendale doing nothing to help us” Viper snipped.

“That’s hardly Betty’s fault” Fangs snapped. While Betty appreciated Fangs defended her, she couldn’t help but agree with Viper, the majority or the reason that Jughead and FP were currently in prison was because of Alice, and she hadn’t done anything to help them. She was barely answering Betty’s calls when she rang to check in.

“Betty’s family did this and now the Serpents are paying the price. The Cure isn’t going to stop until we’re all dead. We need to leave while we can” Viper’s wife, Gloria, shouted. 

“Then leave, the Serpents don’t need cowards like you” Cheryl shrilled.  

“That’s easy for someone who is protected by this big house on the Northside” Toothpick reasoned.

“A house we’re letting you stay in but if you wanna try your luck on your own, be my guest” Toni snapped.

“Betty isn’t the only one with children she needs to protect, we have to think about them. Leaving might be the only option we have. She said it herself, if we stay, we’ll all be dead” Gloria said, firmly.

Betty decided that she’d heard enough so she walked into the dining room to see most of the Serpents were there, half on one side the other half on the other side, facing off against each other.  

“Betty!” Veronica exclaimed. Everyone’s gazes span towards her and they could tell from the look on Betty’s face that she heard some of what they were all arguing about.

“Mrs Jones, I didn’t mean anything, we’re scared, and we don’t know what to do” Gloria reasoned, worried as Cheryl and Veronica both glared at her.

“That makes two of us” Betty admitted, she pulled out a chair then stood up on it “Listen up guys, I get that your scared and you have every reason to be. I’m scared too. I have to stay here because I will not let the Southside fall without a fight, but that doesn’t have to be true for the rest of you. Things are going to get worse, much worse so if you can’t handle it then you should leave”

Betty stared down at each other the Serpents. They were a family and Betty wanted to protect them all, but she realised it was a time for action and feelings couldn’t get in the way when they had to take down someone as dangerous as JB.

“Get out while you can. Nobody will stop you, nobody will hold it against you. Keep yourselves safe that’s what Jughead would want you all to do” Betty concluded, she got down form he chair then looked over at each of the Serpents “If you want to leave, do it tonight! We have work to do and nothing is going to stop us, not even the Serpents”

Betty swiftly left the room and began walking towards her room to check on Rose and Cooper. She had just reached the grand stairs case when she heard someone calling her name.

“Betty, wait up!” Cheryl called. Betty turned to see Cheryl marching towards her. Betty stopped walking and took a seat on the chairs.

“Yeah Cheryl” Betty sighed as Cheryl took a seat next to her.  

“Nice work!” Cheryl smirked.

“Really because I think they I may have just halved our numbers” Betty quipped. Cheryl shook her head in disagreement.  

“Please Betty, it needed to be said. This is no time for cowardness behaviour. Wars aren’t won by the biggest but by the smartest. I had an idea as well, maybe it’s time we send a message of our own” Cheryl smiled.

Betty cocked her head at Cheryl “What did you have in mind?”

**Unknown Location  
The Southside – Thursday Night**

“Hey boss, there’s something you should see”

One of JB’s men walked over to her and handed her the iPad he had, that had a video waiting. JB looked up at him annoyed, waiting for further explanation.

“John took it 5 minutes ago, he was watching Keller when he noticed it” The man hit play on the video and JB watched as the sign that had been at Sunnyside had been moved to the bridge that connected The Northside to the Southside. The camera zoomed in on the sign that had one lone bird with an arrow shot through it and at the bottom of the sign were the words ‘we’re not going anywhere’.

“Well, well” JB laughed, darkly “Its looks like they’ve decided to play”


	11. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter - I'm glad you're all happy/shocked about JB as The Cure. Please continue telling me what you all think, your comments are like cinnamon buns to me (something I love very much).   
> Happy Reading

**The White Wrym  
The Southside – Tuesday Morning**

“Tell me again why I have to be the one to do this”

Betty turned back to Fangs who was stood by the closed entrance to the White Wrym with a scowl on his face. Fangs and Betty were waiting for Alice to arrive so that she and Fangs could drive to Centerville to find Gladys, and Fangs had been complaining about it all morning.

Once Betty had decided that they couldn’t afford to send too many people to Gladys, and then added that Alice would be going as well, the others had but names in a bowl to decide who went and unfortunately for Fangs, his name was pulled out.

“You lost fair and square Fangs. Besides I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Hopefully my mom will be able to convince Gladys to help us pretty quickly and you’ll be back before you know it” Betty argued, as she glanced around nervously. It was too quiet on the street and it was making Betty nervous.

Betty and Fangs had spent most of the morning, bordering up the White Wrym. They had decided to keep it closed until further notice and while that didn’t mean that JB wouldn’t decide to burn it down anyway, at least it meant nobody would be inside when she did. They had also done the same to the garage and it had made Betty sadder that she thought it would.

“Betty, get back to Thistle House I can wait for your mom on my own” Fangs suggested, when he saw Betty check her watch for the third time.

“No, its fine, my mom should be here soon” Betty waved off. The two sat down on the steps to the White Wrym and took in the deserted streets.

Most of the destruction seemed to be happening at night. People would wake up and the park had been destroyed or another business had been burnt down. The volunteered fire fighters were working around the clock to stop the fires before they did even more damage but it wasn’t enough, nothing seemed to be enough.

“I’ve never seen the Southside like this before. I’d even take how it was in High School, anything is better than this” Fangs sighed, heavily. Just in front of them were 3 businesses that had been boarded up and a row of houses that they both knew were empty.

“We just have to keep moving forward. It’s been bad before and we changed it then, we can do it now” Betty argued. Fangs took her in and nodded slowly in agreement.

Just a few minutes later, a blue mini cooper pulled up in front of them, and Fangs let out a disgusted moan when he saw Alice Cooper come out of the car and realised, he would have to travel for four hours in it.

“Okay let’s get this over with” Alice snipped, not noticing the looks Betty and Fangs were giving her. Gone with the smart skirts and cardigans and instead was crimped hair, heavy eyeliner, tight jeans and a familiar leather jacket.

“Mom, what’s with the outfit” Betty wondered as she rose from her seat to get a better look at Alice.

“Figured, I needed to look the part. I remember Gladys, she was a crazy bitch. I need to match crazy with crazy” Alice argued, before rolling her eyes “Come on Mr Fogarty, we haven’t got all day”

 

Fangs shook himself out of his dazed expression then rushed into the car with a quick goodbye to Betty.

“Mom, remember we need Gladys’s help. You have to be nice” Betty said, firmly giving Alice a pressing look.

“I’m well aware of what’s at stake here Betty. I won’t even mention that I’m shacking up with her husband” Alice taunted, as she opened the door to get back in the car. With one last wave to Betty, Alice got in the car and started the engine. Betty kept watching the car until it was out of sight, praying they were doing the right thing.

**Jones Junkyard  
Centerville – Tuesday Afternoon**

Three hours later, Fangs and Alice pulled up outside the Junkyard that Betty’s guy in Greendale had said was owed by Gladys. The two got out of the car and walked over to the closed metal gate. Fangs tried the gate to find it locked then looked to Alice for what to do next.

“GLADYS JONES, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE” Alice shouted through the gaps in the gate. Fangs gave her a shocked and questioning look. “I told you, you have to match crazy with crazy”

A young man came out of the small building attached to the junkyard and walked over to Alice and Fangs.

“You got a death wish or something, get out of here before I call the dogs” He snarled at them and while Fangs took a slight step back, Alice moved forward.

“Here’s what you gonna do, you’re going to get your boss because I wanna speak to the organ grinder not the monkey and you better do it before I call my dog” Alice sneered nodding her head towards Fangs, who lifted his shirt slightly so the young man could see the gun he had tucked into his jeans.

The young man moved to the side and pressed a button that opened the gate. Alice and Fangs walked inside but the man put his hand up to stop them.

“Wait there, I’ll see if the organ grinder wants to talk to you”

He went back inside the building and the two were only alone for a few moments before a woman marched out of the building, with 5 men following behind her. She had jet black curly hair with a star tattoo under her eye, she was wearing head to toe leather and was smeared in black eyeliner, and Fangs immediately recognised her as Gladys Jones. 

“Well, well look what the cat dragged in. Alice Smith, still playing dress up I see” Gladys quipped as he eyes roamed up and down Alice.

“Still surrounded by men too young and out of your league I see” Alice counted, smirking when she saw Gladys curl her fists in anger.

“There better be a good reason you’re here Alice” Gladys warned, stepping closer to Alice.

“Your son needs your help” Alice said, firmly “You do remember you have a son don’t you”

Gladys stood a little straighter as she watched Alice closely “What’s going on with Jug”

“JB is in the Southside” Fangs cut in before Alice could say anything to further antagonise Gladys. At the mention of JB’s name the men behind Gladys started to murmur to one another until Gladys raised her hand and they quickly stopped.

“Dammit! She promised she wouldn’t do that” Gladys whispered, almost looking ashamed. “She swore she’d leave him alone”

“Well she lied and now your son and husband are in jail and the Southside is burning” Fangs exclaimed.

“You two better come inside” Gladys said, gesturing for them to follow her but neither made a move.

Alice shook her head, resolute “No time for that, you’ll have to tell us what I’m sure is a long story in the car because one way or another you’re coming back to Riverdale with us and you’re gonna help us with this mess that your daughter has created”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Tuesday Afternoon**

Another three hours later, Alice, Fangs and Gladys arrived back in Riverdale. Gladys hadn’t liked leaving her Junkyard behind but was satisfied slightly when Fangs said she could bring some of her men, who rode alongside them in their motorcycles back to Riverdale.

Once they had arrived, Betty said she wanted to talk to Gladys alone so while the two went to Cheryl’s office to talk, Fangs took Gladys’ men to help them find spare rooms for them to stay in.

“You know a part of me thought that my Jug would end up with Archie, but like father and son I guess” Gladys quipped as she took a seat at the desk. Betty handed her a glass of whiskey before taking a seat behind the desk.

“I’m nothing like my mother, and he’s my Jug not yours” Betty said, firmly staring straight at Gladys who just smirked back at her.

“I get it, Ponytails got balls” Gladys leaned back in her chair, trying to appear relaxed but Betty saw right through it.

“So why is your daughter doing this?” Betty asked, bluntly.

Gladys let out a heavy sigh and Betty could see the guilt behind her eyes. “I don’t know when it started or even how it started but before I knew it, the little girl I knew was gone and in her place was this angry young woman”

Betty stayed silent as she watched Gladys carefully, she knew this was a story that Gladys needed to get out without any interruptions.

“Jellybean was smart, really smart. No idea where she got it from but by the time, she was 15 JB could hack into most computer systems, security cameras, bank info, you wanted someone found, she could find them. It was useful at first but then it got dangerous”

Gladys sat up straighter and downed the rest of her whiskey before turning back to Betty. “JB was 18 when she decided we needed to up our game, I was leading the Centerville Serpents by then, I had 100 people behind me and I hadn’t realised it at the time but a lot of them were being pulled in by JB, they wanted what she was offering no matter how they got it”

“One night, on a job that JB had put together, one of my men was shot and killed” Gladys shook her head, sadly “JB didn’t even care, she said it was price they had to pay sometimes. A vote was called that night to kick JB out, I didn’t fight it. I let it happen. She left that same night with 30 of my men and women”

“Where did she go?” Betty asked, softly.

“I have no idea; she cut me off that night. She was done with me; she wanted more than I was willing to do. I asked her to stay away from my people and to stay away from the Southside. But I guess she didn’t” Gladys let out a sigh then ran her hands through her hair roughly “Tell me what she’s done”

So, Betty did. She told Gladys everything that happened starting from the night that JB had started a fire at Sunnyside and ending with Jughead and FP being sent down and JB making her presence known in the Southside. By the end of Betty’s story, Gladys was shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

“I can’t believe she would do this. She was always angry about growing up without her father and brother but I never thought she’d be this angry” Gladys admitted.

“Yeah, when really if she’s angry about never seeing her brother or father, then she should blame you” Betty snipped.

“I get it, I won’t be winning any parenting awards but I did what I thought was best, JB didn’t need to be brought up around FP the way her was” Gladys argued.

“But Jughead did”

“Jughead had you and Archie; I knew he’d be okay. He didn’t need me or his father”

“That’s wasn’t your decision to make!” Betty snapped. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, she knew it wouldn’t help anyone if she got angry at Gladys for something that happened 10 years ago and it especially wouldn’t help when they needed Gladys on their side.

“Everything that happened aside, we need your help. Jughead and FP need your help. You know JB the best and maybe you can figure out her end game in all of this” Betty reasoned.

Gladys nodded her head towards Betty’s baby bump “That yours and Jughead’s first”

“Third actually, our first came when we were 19” Betty answered, slightly confused as to why Gladys was asking.  Gladys got up from her seat and helped herself to another glass of whiskey.

“Wow, you kids don’t waste anytime do you. When did you get married?” Gladys asked, noticing the two rings on Betty’s left hand.

“Jughead proposed to me the day before I left for college, we got married a month before Rose was born” Betty answered. She watched Gladys take a sip of her drink before sitting back down.

“Rose eh, and the other is...”

“Cooper. Rose and Cooper, we don’t have a name for this one yet. Why are you asking me all this?”

“I’ve missed so much of my son’s life. It’s easy not to think about it in Centerville, not so much here” Gladys admitted, sadly. 

“Jughead and I got together when we were 16, we broke up twice but throughout it we always loved each other. When Jughead was 17 his dad handed the Serpents to him, it was selfish move on FP’s part but Jughead lead them as best he could, he even stayed here to go to college and worked none stop to raise enough money to buy the White Wrym, and make jobs for the Serpents. We had Rose when we were 19 and we lived at the trailer with FP, it was a nightmare at times but also the best years of our marriage.”

Betty glanced at Gladys to see she was listening intensely “We eventually moved out and moved above the White Wrym, that’s also when we opened Cooper Jones Garage and re-opened the Twilight Drive In using the money my father had put in a trust for me. A year later we had Cooper”

“Your son is an amazing husband and father; he’s loyal, caring, and smart and has a bottomless pit for a stomach. He loves to read and write and loves Hitchcock films and though he would never admit to it, he likes the Marvel films as well. Jughead is a great man and he got that way without any help from you or FP”

Gladys slowly nodded her head and wiped the stray tears that had fallen.

“I’m not saying this to hurt you, I’m telling you this so you can see what an amazing person your son is and what he’s done for the Southside” Betty explained “Will you help us. Will you help your son?”

Gladys nodded, solemnly “I will”

**Thistle House Formal Dinning Room  
Northside – Tuesday Afternoon**

“So, you’re my daddy’s mommy?” Rose asked looking curiously over at Gladys from across the dining room table. The whole group were in the formal dinning room to discuss their next move now that they had Gladys, and while Betty caught the others up on what Gladys had told her, Rose took the opportunity to get to know the grandmother she never knew about.

“That’s right!” Gladys nodded, smiling affectionately at the young girl. Despite the bright blonde hair, Gladys saw a lot of Jughead in Rose and it was nice for her to see after so long of not seeing her son, and she wasn’t even sure if she would see Jughead while she was in Riverdale. She had a feeling that would be Betty’s decision not hers, so she wanted to soak up as much of Rose and Cooper as she could, especially if she wouldn’t see Jughead.  

“How come I’ve never seen you then?” Rose said, accusingly in the only way a six-year-old could. Rose crossed her arms and stared at Gladys waiting for her to answer.  

“I’m not a very good mommy” Gladys sighed. Rose just nodded not fully understanding the seriousness of what Gladys had said.  

“You should copy my mommy then, she’s the best” Rose beamed, smiling over at Betty as the others finished their conversation.  

“You know I might just do that” Gladys laughed but truthfully in just the few hours she’d spent with Betty she could see what an amazing mother she was and what had made Jughead fall for her. Which was surprising to Gladys as Betty was Alice Cooper’s daughter, but Gladys was starting to see that the apple fell far from that tree.  

“Mommy can I put stars on my face too” Rose asked, pointing her finger at the three stars that Gladys had under her eyes.  

“Not until you reach up to here” Betty replied, moving her hand to the top of Sweet Pea’s head. Rose shook her head, disgruntled.  

“But Auntie Cheryl said Uncle’s Sweetie’s size is unnatural” Rose moaned. Veronica and Sweet Pea both glared at Cheryl who just shrugged them off with a wave of her hand.  

“Okay you can have stars on your face when you can spell body mutilation” Betty quipped.  

“Challenge accepted” Rose nodded, firmly before she jumped off her seat and went in search of a paper and pencil. Once she saw the children were distracted Betty turned back to the others to continue their conversation.

“So where do you think JB may be hiding out?” Toni asked, looking over at Gladys who looked a lot more annoyed than she had been after her conversation with Betty. Gladys hadn’t exactly been met with a warm reception from the others and while she had expected it, she was still getting annoyed by their biting tone and suspicious looks.  

“I have no idea, its not like she shared her plans with me” Gladys snipped.  

“Then what is the point of you exactly” Cheryl sneered as she rolled her eyes from where she was sat next to Betty at the large dinning room table.   

“Easy Cheryl” Betty warned before turning back to Gladys “Did she have anywhere special in Riverdale, somewhere only she knew about”

“JB was 10 when we left Riverdale, if she had a hideout, I didn’t know about it” Gladys replied, with a much more respect tone. If Gladys had to be nice to anyone at that table, she would reserve it for her son’s wife and children.  

“What a surprise?” Alice snipped, rolling her eyes.  

“Start your Gladys bashing club on your own time” Betty whispered, giving Cheryl and Alice each a firm look before turning back to Gladys.  

“What do you think JB will do next? Anything will help us!” Veronica suggested.  

“If we can find her then maybe I can talk to her, get her to come home with me. We all need to be out looking for her. Nobody knows the Southside like we all do, there just something we’re missing. She has to be somewhere and when we find her, I can talk to her” Gladys explained, a little desperately.

Betty could see the mother’s love in Gladys’s eyes. Despite what JB had done she was still Gladys’s daughter, and Betty could see the hope Gladys was holding on to that she would be able to talk JB down.

“That’s your big idea, to talk to her?” Cheryl argued.  

“You got a better one Red?” Gladys snipped, glaring at Cheryl.  

“We could kill her!” Cheryl suggested, calmly. Everyone turned to gape at her “What like she not thinking about doing the exact same to us!”

“I wanna stay right now that, when we find JB. We’re going to stop her but nobody gets to hurt her” Gladys snapped, slamming her hand down hard on the table. While most of them jumped at the noise none of them were turned by Gladys’s tone.   

“That’s not your decision to make. JB has destroyed a lot of lives!” Toni exclaimed, loudly.  

“She’s still my daughter” Gladys pressed.

“And Jughead is your son!” Archie snapped. Gladys turned to the young man, and could see the anger in his stare. It was a look Gladys never thought she would see on the young boy who used to run around the trailer park with Jughead in just his t-shirt and underwear.  

“Why are we even talking about this!” Veronica wondered, quietly. She couldn’t believe they had got to the point where they were talking about murder so calmly.  

“It’s not happening!” Gladys said, shaking her head.  

“Just because we brought you here, doesn’t mean your suddenly in charge. We’re the ones who been dealing with your daughter. Who’s a clear credit to your parenting” Alice argued.  

“As opposed to your parenting which includes using your daughter to help you cover up a murder” Gladys sneered.

“Okay that’s enough!” Betty cut in, firmly “We’ll talk about how to deal with JB once we know where she is. Right now, we all have to go out and scout for where she might be hiding out. Everyone goes out to look, we leave no stone left unturned”

“Okay, I’ll gather all the Serpents” Sweet Pea said, quickly leaving the room, happy to be getting out of the tense atmosphere.  

“Fangs can you stay with the kids?” Betty asked, looking over at Fangs who had Cooper on his knee while he helped the toddler colour his picture.  

“Of course, I’ll take them to Pops for a bit” Fangs replied. On hearing the word Pop’s, Lucas’s and Rose’s head shot up and looked over at Fangs with happy smiles.  

“Okay we look for two hours and then come back here, it will be dark soon and that seems to be when JB and her men come out” Betty reasoned, looking over at the others, who were getting ready to leave.  

“You got it Boss” Toni quipped. While the others left the room, Betty walked over to Rose to help her daughter with her jacket.  

“Mommy is this how you spell that word you said” Rose asked, handing Betty a piece of paper after she put her pink bomber jacket on. Betty looked down at the paper and to her utter surprise Rose had spelt the word exactly right. Betty heard Gladys chuckle behind her as she glanced at the piece of paper.   

“No sorry sweetie” Betty said, sweetly sharing a small smile with Gladys as they all left the room.  

**Sweetwater River  
Northside – Tuesday Evening**

“So, that’s Jughead’s mother. Is it wrong to say she’s exactly what I was expecting” Veronica commented as she, Betty and Cheryl walked through Sweetwater River. They had already looked through it before but they decided everywhere needed a set of fresh eyes on it.

They had split into teams of three Serpents going over every area of the Southside and the Northside. None of them really expected to find anything but they hoped even a small clue would get them a new lead.

“She abounded her son when he was 15, she was hardly gonna look like Mother Hen” Betty quipped, shaking her head slightly. Betty hadn’t ever really thought about Gladys and what she would be like because Jughead never talked about her, but when Gladys Jones had walked into Thistle House Betty knew that if she had ever thought about Gladys, that was exactly how she would have pictured her.

“She’s already proved herself to be worthless, when are we shipping her back to the Junkyard, we found her in” Cheryl asked as she looked left to right – her bow already posed ready to strike.

“She’s not going anywhere until she’s helped us, no matter how many snarky comments you dish out. While she might not agree with how we do it, I know she wants to help” Betty explained just as the reached the edge of the river, all that was around them was trees so unless JB had built an underground bunker (something Betty wouldn’t but passed her) they knew they weren’t going to find anything.  

“Do you really think even if we catch her, that we could actually kill her. Even with everything she’s done do you think we could end her life” Veronica wondered, seriously. While Cheryl nodded her head and posed her bow for dramatic effect, Betty shook her head.

“I think that choice should be Jughead’s and even with what she’s done, she still his sister and I don’t think he could do it. I’m sure there is a part of him what wants to save her from what’s she’s become”

Veronica nodded, slightly relived “Yeah you’re probably right”

“So are we giving up, there’s nothing here and my boots are getting ruined” Cheryl moaned, kicking up her heel to show Betty and Veronica while still keeping her bow steady.

“Yeah let’s get out of here” Betty sighed. The three women were walking back to the car, when Betty’s phone started to ring. Betty took out her phone to see that Fangs was calling her.  

“Hey Fangs everything okay?” Betty said.  

_“Mommy, you have to come get us!”_ Rose rushed out, scared. Betty’s heart dropped at the scared tone in Rose’s voice. Betty started running to the car and motioned with her head for Veronica and Cheryl to follow her.  

“Rose, what’s wrong Sweetie?” Betty said, quickly.  

_“Uncle Fangs is on the floor and he won’t get up!”_ Rose cried. Betty held in a gasp as she did her best to stay calm for Rose’s sake.  

“Rosie, tell me where you are?” Betty said, firmly.  

_“We’re outside Pops”_ Rose replied. Betty could also here Lucas shouting at Fangs to wake up and Betty’s heart was in her throat at the thought of what had happened to Fangs and while they couldn’t hear Rose, Veronica and Cheryl were just as nervous.  

“Okay Sweetie, take Uncle Fangs’ keys and get into the car with Lucas and Cooper and lock the door, we’ll be right there” Betty exclaimed, trying her best to stay calm.

_“Okay Mommy!”_ Rose said, she could hear Rose telling Lucas and Cooper what to do and Betty kept the phone to her ear to hear everything while looking over at Veronica.

“We need to get to Pops now” Betty demanded as they finally reached the car “Call Toni, they are closer than us”

Cheryl nodded and quickly took out her phone to call Toni, while Veronica put the car in drive and slammed on the accelerator to get to Pops as quickly as possible.

The women arrived at Pops in just under 10 minutes, Veronica hastily parked the car and the women jumped out of the car and ran over to where Fangs was still laid out on the floor next to Betty’s truck.

“Is he alive!” Betty gasped. Sweet Pea and Toni had arrived before them and they were both crouched down next to Fangs, while the other Serpents were on their phones calling for help or moving people away from the scene.

“He’s alive! An ambulance is on its way” Toni explained. Betty didn’t hear anything else she said as Betty crossed over to the car and yanked the back door open to check on Rose and Cooper. Lucas was already being cuddled by both his parents.

Betty lifted both Cooper and Rose into her arms despite her growing baby bump and pulled them into close to her. Rose wrapped her arms around Betty’s neck while snuggled into his mothers embrace.

“Are you both okay?” Betty asked. She moved to Veronica and Archie, who had Lucas in his arms as well. The young boy was quiet but thankfully didn’t seem too upset.

“We’re okay Mommy, the lady helped us and then told me to ring you” Rose explained. Betty shared a confused look with Archie and Veronica before looking back at Rose.

“What lady, Rosie”

“She said she was Daddy’s friend. She was with us when the men hurt Uncle Fangs, she said we would be okay and that when my mommy came, I had to give you this” Rose explained as she handed Betty the note, she hadn’t noticed in Rose’s hand. Betty passed Rose over to Archie so she could read the note.

“Stop trying to find me, you’ll only see me when I want you too. Just remember I can reach you whenever I want to”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Tuesday Evening**

Half and hour later, the group were walking back into Thistle house – minus Fangs who was being looked over at Riverdale General under the watchful eye of his Grandma and brother. They had all wanted to stay with Fangs but Grandma Fangs had demanded they all go home and rest and she would let them know when Fangs was coming home.

“How’s Mr Fogarty” Alice asked as walked into the dinning room where all the others were waiting for Betty, who was putting Cooper and Rose to bed.

“The doctor said he was a broken arm and cracked ribs, a lot of bruises and he’ll be sore for a while but he will be okay” Veronica explained, tired.

Everyone took a seat at the large table as Cheryl’s housekeeper poured them all some coffee. None of them made to a move to drink it though, they were all too shell shocked over what had happened. It was supposed to be a simple recon task but now the people they thought were the safest, were now in more danger.

They all waited in silence for a few minutes before Betty and Veronica walked into the room.

“How are they?” Cheryl asked as the women took a seat.

“All okay, all asleep in Betty’s room, with three Serpents outside the door” Veronica explained, before smiling in thanks as the housekeeper passed her a cup of coffee, then left one in front of Betty before hastily leaving the room.

“What are we going to do, she always knows where we are. She’s proved she can get to us whenever she wants” Toni exclaimed.

“First we have to make sure that the children are safe” Betty announced, firmly “We have to get them out of Riverdale”

“What are you talking about Betty?” Cheryl asked, confused.  

“V and I have been talking, tomorrow I’m going to take the kids to see Jughead in Greendale, V is going to follow us out there then she is going to leave with Lucas, Rose and Cooper. Archie is going to go with her. They are going to stay away until we have this sorted and its safe for them to be in the Southside” Betty explained

“Betty” Cheryl gasped, shaking her head “Do you really think you can do that!”

“I have to do what is best for my children, I know Veronica and Archie will keep them safe while we deal with everything here” Betty pressed. Nobody missed the looks Sweet Pea was giving Veronica but he didn’t say anything, it was clear though he wasn’t happy about the plan.

“Betty, I can’t leave you here alone. I promised Jughead I would protect you!” Archie exclaimed, shaking his head. Archie was shaken by what had happened, and wanted his son to be safe but he couldn’t leave Betty when she needed his support.  

“You’re protecting Jughead’s children” Betty replied, firmly holding up her hand “This isn’t up for discussion. This is what’s best. JB will be focused on us”

“If this is what you want to do Betty, then we’ll support that” Toni said.  

“Why don’t we all get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow” Alice cut in, already rising from the table. Everyone quickly agreed and all began to leave them room.

“Betty, can I have a word” Gladys called to Betty before she could leave the room. Betty turned back to face Gladys “I’m sorry about all of this. I’m starting to see there are no lengths that JB won’t go to. I thought I might be able to talk her down but I’m not sure that will be possible”

“Why don’t you come with us to the prison tomorrow” Betty suggested, surprising even herself with the thought. She wasn’t even sure if Jughead would want to see his mother but she did think they were due for a conversation and truthfully Betty wanted back up when she told Jughead she was sending their children away.

“Are you sure?” Gladys asked. While Gladys wanted to see her son, she wasn’t sure if she’d earned the right yet, or if Jughead and by extension FP would even want to see her. 

“You and Jughead should talk” Betty reasoned, with a slight shrug “Now if you don’t mind, I want to be with my children”

“Of course, goodnight Betty” Gladys replied, smiling affectionately at Betty.

Betty gave her small smile, more out of politeness than actually wanting to smile “Goodnight Gladys”

**Greendale Prison  
Greendale – Wednesday Morning**

The next day, Betty, Alice and Gladys were walking into Greendale prison with Rose and Cooper. Zelda had managed to get them a private room that was used for conjugal visits. Betty didn’t think Jughead should see his mother for the first time in 10 years in a room full of strangers. While Gladys and Alice got Rose and Cooper settled in the room, Betty waited outside for Jughead and FP. She’d decided that she would tell them both about Gladys without her there so they could have the choice if they wanted to see her or not.

Betty had only been waiting for just a few moments when a guard brought FP and Jughead down the corridor. Betty quickly crossed over to them and wrapped Jughead in a hug.

“Hey FP, you doing okay?” Betty asked once she had pulled away from Jughead. FP had lost more weight since Betty had last seen him and he had a fresh bruise on his face.

“Hanging in there, how is it on the outside” FP asked.

“Crazy, I’m so sorry about JB” Betty said, softly. FP just shrugged, not sure what to say. He still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that his own daughter had caused all this damage.

“I have to tell you something” Betty started glancing between them both “Gladys is here, not just in Riverdale but in there” Betty nodded her head towards the closed door. Jughead and FP both gaped at the door then looked back to Betty for an explanation.

As quickly and delicately as she could Betty explained her idea of using Gladys to help them get through to JB. She told them about her guy in Greendale finding her and Fangs and Alice making the trip to bring her back home. She then also told them about what had happened just the night before.

“Is Fangs okay” Jughead asked.

“He will be. I’m sorry I didn’t run this by you before I brought her here but we need all the help we can get” Betty explained, sadly. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the head.

“You did what you thought was best, we can’t fault you for that” Jughead reasoned.

“Do you want to see her” Betty asked. Jughead looked over at FP, who nodded his head.

“Let’s get this family reunion over with” Jughead sighed. FP went through the room first and Jughead, still holding tightly to Betty followed after. Once they saw their father Rose and Cooper ran over to him, breaking Jughead away from staring at the older women who was nervously waiting at the back of the room.

“Hey guys!” Jughead beamed as he hugged both his children. After getting their fill of cuddles from their father, Rose and Cooper walked back over to the table to continue their colouring. Jughead stood back up then slowly made his way over to Gladys, Betty at his side.

“Hey mom” Jughead said, carefully staring straight at his mother. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but he knew he didn’t feel as sad or angry as he thought he would when he saw his mother for the first time in years.  

“Jug, you look good! I mean besides the obvious” Gladys replied, nervously. She moved closer to Jughead but stopped when Jughead took a small step back.  

“Yeah, I’ve probably changed in the last ten years” Jughead snipped. Betty cringed slightly at the tightness of Jughead’s hand in hers. She wasn’t even sure he knew he was squeezing it so hard.

Gladys nodded “I deserve that”

“And a lot more” Alice quipped from where she was sat on the round table with her arms crossed and tight look on her face.

“Why don’t we all sit down” Betty suggested, waving her hand at the table. The rest of them took a seat with Alice at the table. Jughead picked up Rose and placed her on his knee while FP took his grandson in his arms.  

“So, it really is Jellybean. A part of me thought that Jug might be wrong” FP sighed, before glancing at Jughead “Although that’s never happened before”

“I know we probably have a lot to talk about” Gladys said, giving Jughead a pressing look. Jughead looked away from her.  

“All we have to talk about is JB and how you’re going to help us stop her, then you can go back to where ever Fangs and Mrs C picked you up from” Jughead argued.  

“I understand” Gladys sighed. FP gave her a reassuring look and Alice glared at him, so he quickly looked away. It seemed the entire table were saying enough with just their looks.  

“What’s the plan then?” FP asked.  

“We’re not sure yet but first we’re going to take the kids somewhere safe” Betty announced, she looked over at Jughead sadly “Veronica and Archie are waiting outside to take the kids out of Riverdale. They’re not going to say where and they aren’t to come back until its safe”

“That… That makes sense” Jughead stuttered, softly. He blinked back a few times then placed a soft kiss on the top of Rose’s head.  

“I wish there was another way but I can’t think of one” Betty sighed.  

“I understand Betty. Keeping Cooper and Rose safe is the most important thing, what about you though and this one” Jughead pressed, moving his hand to Betty’s now very noticeable baby bump.  

“We’ll keep her safe Jug” Gladys said, firmly.

“Really? If it comes down to it, will you save Betty against JB. Will you do what needs doing?” Jughead argued, shooting an annoyed look at Gladys then Fp.  

Betty shook her head “Jughead, you can’t seriously be suggesting…”

“They have to do whatever they can to stop JB” Jughead demanded.  

“That’s your sister!” FP snapped, banging his hand on the table, making Cooper jump.

“That is not my sister anymore! She has destroyed the southside, we’re trapped in here and our people are terrified. I give my men permission to do whatever they need to stop her and I don’t care what either of you think” Jughead sneered.  

FP sat up straighter “Boy…”

“Don’t boy me, Betty has to send our children away and she might give birth to our third one while I’m in here. And that’s your daughters’ fault!” Jughead snapped, looking between Gladys and FP, angry “You two did this! And now the Serpents have to clean it up”

“If I can think of another way, can you please not hurt her. You’re right this is our fault, so let us fix it” Gladys pleaded, leaning closer to Jughead, who seemed unaffected by his mothers’ pleas.  

“If you can then do it but I won’t be holding my breath. You’ve been letting me down since I was a kid” Jughead snipped. FP and Gladys shared a look of understanding. They had no right to defend themselves, Jughead was right.  

“Prisons made you snappy Jughead” Alice smirked over at him and Jughead just rolled his eyes back at her. Jughead never wanted or liked getting Alice Cooper’s approval.  

“You guys can keep planning, I’m gonna spend sometime with my kids” Jughead concluded. He took Cooper from FP and took Rose’s hand and led them over to the small sofa at the other side of the room, with Betty following him. He helped Rose and Cooper set up their papers and crayons then took a seat on the sofa with Betty.  

“Are you mad at me?” Betty asked, quietly, glancing over at the others to make sure they weren’t listening to them.  

“Never!” Jughead replied, not taking his eyes off Rose and Cooper who were colouring on the coffee table.  

“I brought her here and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea” Betty stated.  

“It was, Gladys will be able to help. She should have been the Leader not my dad but sexism ran deep there. She’s smart, and if its in her interest she’ll help you” Jughead reasoned.   

“Is your dad okay? He looks bad” Betty wondered, she glanced over at FP to see him talking with Gladys – they seemed to be actually getting along - while Alice looked on, and if looks could kill FP and Gladys would surely be dead.

“A second skint in prison isn’t agreeing with FP but I think something else is going on. He’s going to the prison doctor almost every day but won’t tell me why” Jughead explained.  

“You like my picture Daddy?” Rose asked, happily, holding up the paper for her father to see the picture she had drawn of her, Lucas and Cooper at Pops.  

“I love it” Jughead beamed, smiling widely at Rose who glowed at her father’s praise. Rose then got a cunning look on her face and Betty knew what Rose was going to ask, even if Jughead didn’t.  

“Daddy can I get three stars on my face” Rose asked, sweetly battling her eyelashes at him. Betty had to suppress a smile at the alarmed look on Jughead’s face.  

“Absolutely not” Jughead growled. Rose gave a loud sigh of annoyance to her parents before going back to her drawing.

**Outside Greendale Prison  
Greendale – Wednesday Afternoon**

An hour later, Betty had once again had to say goodbye to Jughead and this time it was much worse because they both had to say goodbye to their children again and they weren’t even sure when they would see them again.

The two of them had explained to Cooper and Rose that they were going on holiday with Auntie Veronica, Uncle Archie and Lucas and while Rose hadn’t liked the thought that her mommy and daddy couldn’t go with them, she was at least a little bit excited to go on an adventure with her friend.

Once Jughead had said goodbye to them all (He’d managed the whole thing without any tears, which was amazing considering all he wanted to do was cry), Betty, Alice and Gladys left the prison, where Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea and Lucas were waiting in the parking lot for them, ready to leave.

“You have everything?” Gladys asked Veronica while Betty but Rose and Cooper into their car seats and Archie did the same with Lucas. Sweet Pea was putting the bags in the boot while Alice just looked on awkwardly, not sure what to do.  

“Yeah we think so” Veronica replied, nodding nervously. Veronica was happy to get the children somewhere safe but that didn’t mean she wasn’t also felling the pressure at being away from the comfort and protection the Serpents offered.

“You left your phones, anything electrical at the house” Gladys explained as she handed Veronica a phone “Okay this your burner phone, you should check in at least every day at 7 that way if you don’t, we’ll know something is up”

“What a cheery thought” Veronica quipped as she shoved the phone in her bag.  

“There’s only one number in the phone and it’s the other burner phone that Betty has, only call that number” Gladys concluded, as Betty walked over to the two. The both noticed the tears that were already in her eyes but neither of them said anything.  

“Will do” Veronica nodded at Gladys.

“You guys should get on the road” Betty reasoned, looking between Archie and Veronica who shared an uneasy look of their own.  

“Actually, Betty I’m not going” Archie said, firmly.  

“Archie…” Betty sighed, ready to argue with her oldest friend but Archie cut in before she could.

“This is my decision Betty, I’m staying here and I’m helping you with JB” Archie demanded, give Betty a firm look. Archie was never usually so demanding so Betty knew he wouldn’t back down easily.  

“Veronica can’t do this on her own” Betty argued, looking over at Veronica for back up but Veronica was looking over at Sweet Pea, urging him to cut in.  

“Which is why I’m hoping you’ll let me go with her” Sweet Pea said, taking a step closer to Betty “I know I’m needed here Betty, but I really think – “

“Go Sweet Pea!” Betty cut in. It suddenly made sense to Betty, Sweet Pea and Veronica didn’t deserve to be separated if they didn’t have to be and if Archie wanted to help, she couldn’t stop him either.

“You sure” Sweet Pea pressed, with a slightly guilty look. Betty knew he was feeling torn between the Serpents and Veronica, so Betty needed to be the one to make the decision.

“I’m sure, keep Veronica and the kids safe” Betty affirmed

“I promise!” Sweet Pea said, solemnly before reaching across to give Betty a quick but tight hug “Bye Betty”

“Bye Sweet Pea” Betty replied, she pulled away from Sweet Pea then walked over to Veronica, who was packing the last of her bags into the car “Thank you for doing this Veronica”

“Anything for you B, you know that” Veronica declared before wrapping Betty up in a tight hug “Give her hell!”

Betty nodded at Veronica then opened the back door to talk to Copper and Rose.

“Okay guys, you be good for Auntie V and Uncle Sweetie. You’re going have a great time and Mommy’s gonna talk to you everyday” Betty explained, trying to sound excited.  

“Bye Mommy” Rose beamed, waving at Betty before turning to her brother “Say bye Coop”

“Bye, bye Mommy” Cooper chanted, happily, waving at Betty.

“I love you both so much” Betty gushed. She kissed them both on the head then moved back to shut the car door. She walked over to the others and didn’t bother wiping away the tears that fell now that Rose and Cooper couldn’t see her.

“Okay you should go now before I change my mind” Betty cried, softly. She nodded on last time then moved away, so she could have a minute to herself.  

“I promise to take care of them” Sweet Pea said, seriously looking Archie straight in the eye. Archie and Sweet Pea would probably never be friends but they both cared about Veronica and Lucas and that was enough for Archie to trust Sweet Pea with them.  

“I know you will” Archie replied. He shook Sweet Pea’s hand firmly then they watched as Sweet Pea and Veronica got into the car, with one last goodbye then drove away. They all watched the car leave the parking lot and join the other cars on the road.

“We should get back to Thistle House” Alice suggested, once they all saw that the car was gone. While Gladys and Archie nodded at her, betty remained frozen in her spot watching the road the car had disappeared down.  

“Betty?” Gladys said, she took a step closer to Betty, but Archie stopped her with a firm hand on her arm and walked over to Betty himself.

“Come on Betty, let’s get out of here” Archie encouraged, wrapping his arm around Betty to pull her towards his car “Let’s do what Veronica said and go give JB hell”


	12. The Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Betty is losing hope that things will ever go their way, can an unexpected person make things right for the Jones's

**Betty’s Room – Thistle House  
Northside – Thursday Morning **

Betty looked around her bare room, trying not to cry for the fourth time since she had said goodbye to her children. It had only been 24 hours since Veronica and Sweet Pea had left with the children and the hole in Betty’s heart from Jughead’s absence had grown bigger now that her children were gone as well.

Betty was supposed to be in the dinning room for a meeting with the rest of the Serpents, but she couldn’t make herself move. She could hear the argument that was clearly going on downstairs, but she made no move to go join them. She couldn’t find it in her to be a leader, she didn’t want to be a leader anymore. She didn’t want to think of strategies to take down JB and her men. Betty just wanted her family back.

Betty was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door. Betty looked up to see Cheryl walking into the room. She took one look at Betty – who was still in her pyjamas with red eyes and messy hair and let out a sigh then took a seat with her at the table.

“I’m not gonna be nice about this, that’s Veronica’s thing or your thing really. I’m just gonna tell you how it is” Cheryl started, raising her eyebrow at Betty waiting for some form of argument. When she didn’t get one, she continued “This is not you Betty. I get it you’re missing your hobo husband and your cute kids but pull it together. The people downstairs need a leader. They chose to stay here to support you and this is a crappy way to thank them. Jughead said you could do this, and you acting like this is just letting him down”

Betty slowly nodded at Cheryl and lifted herself up “You’re right, I’ll get dressed and meet you downstairs”

Betty walked into the bathroom, leaving Cheryl alone. Cheryl didn’t really believe that Betty was suddenly okay after her lecture, but she was getting dressed which was good enough for Cheryl, so she left the room and went back down to the dinning room, where she was sure the arguing was still going on.

**XOXO**

Cheryl walked back into the dinning room and over to Toni. Everyone was still in the same position she had left them, all arguing over one another. All the Serpents were there including the ones who had come from Centerville with Gladys, and Fangs who had only got out of hospital that morning.

“She on her way?” Toni asked, when she noticed Cheryl approach her. Cheryl nodded but didn’t say anything else as she watched the others arguing. The Serpents had been arguing all morning about what their next move should be, and Cheryl was hoping Betty would be able to talk some sense into them.

Cheryl noticed Betty walk into the room a few minutes later. She floated into the room quietly so nobody, but Cheryl noticed her as Betty watched the others, taking them all in. Cheryl could see that Betty had no idea what to do, she was struggling. Cheryl didn’t like many people but there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for Betty after everything they had been through.

Cheryl picked up a glass from the table and threw it against the wall. Everyone stopped shouting at once and turned to face her.

“Don’t you all see that The Cure is getting exactly what she wants. Instead of fighting her, we’re too busy fighting each other” Cheryl argued, rolling her eyes at them “We have to be on the same page, or we’ve already lost!”

“So, what do you suppose we do then Red!” Viper snapped.

“Maybe we should ask our fearless leader” Toothpick added, turning his head to Betty, who was still stood by the door. Everyone’s eyes went to Betty, some were waiting for her to say something while others were already shaking her head, one look at her and they knew she was no leader.

“The first thing you need to do is show your leader some respect” Gladys sneered, sending a dirty look to both Viper and Toothpick, who both cowered under her stare.

“How many numbers to you have?” One of Gladys’s men, Robbo, asked. Gladys nodded at him then looked over at Betty with a pressing look. Betty stared back at the women and eventually understood what she was trying to imply.

“We need more numbers” Betty said, softly. She cleared her throat then continued “We need more numbers if we are going to have any chance of beating them. Everyone get hold of any contact you have, any reserves you know. Other regions of Serpents. They need to get here as quietly as they can and without JB and her team knowing. Once we have the numbers, we’ll be able to move on to storming the southside to find JB”

Some of the others reluctantly nodded their heads and began taking out their phones to make some calls. Betty let out a small sigh of relief that they had at least listened to her as Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Archie and Gladys walked over to her.

“Good idea Betty, we’re gonna need as many as we can get when we eventually track JB down” Toni reasoned. Betty just nodded her head, not sure what else to say.

“Any more thoughts of where that might be?” Fangs wondered.

“You should be resting Fangs” Betty argued. Fangs was now on crutches and was covered in bruises and it hurt Bett deeply just looking at him.

“I’m okay Betty!” Fangs pressed, giving her a reassuring smile.

“So, what should we do while the minions are getting us the numbers that we desperately need. Need so much in fact that I’m not even going to make a comment about the riff raff that is infecting my house” Cheryl lectured.

“Betty and I have an errand to run” Archie stated. Betty gave him a confused look.

“We do?”

“We do” Archie nodded, before looking to the others “Maybe finding out where JB went after she left you Gladys will help us. Maybe she had a base somewhere or spoke to someone about what she planned to do”

The others all looked at each other trying to hide their surprise that Archie had actually thought of something that could help them.

“That’s actually not a bad idea” Cheryl noted. Archie beamed at the others, proud of himself.

“I have a good idea from time to time” Archie quipped before looking back at Betty “Come on, me and you have some where to be”

**Outside Thistle House  
Northside – Monday Morning**

Gladys was outside thistle house on the phone to her number 2 about the rest of her gang making the trip to Riverdale when Alice pulled up outside the house. She got out of the car and marched over to Gladys. Gladys told her number 2 she would call him back and put down the phone just as Alice arrived right in front of her face.

“Where will I find my daughter?” Alice asked, primly, wiping invincible lint form her cardigan. She looked a lot different to the leather clad women who had picked up Gladys just 3 days before. It looked like Alice was back to pretending she was a happy housewife with no problems.

“Not here” Gladys stated, bored.  

“Well, where is she?” Alice demanded, she moved her face so Gladys would look her in the eyes.  

“Archie took her somewhere”

Alice let out an annoyed sigh “Are you being vague on purpose, when will they be back”

“I have no idea, I’m not Betty’s keeper” Gladys quipped.  

“And once again you are of no use”

“You know Alice, you talk a big game but there is something you could do that fixes all of this and you’ve just sat on your arse like always” Gladys goaded, stepping in front of Alice when she tried to move away from her.  

Alice rolled her eyes, exasperated “What are you talking about?”

“My son, your daughter’s husband is currently in prison for a crime that you committed. If you were any kind of mother, you would have gone to the Judge and told him it was you who murdered that guy. That way Jughead and FP can be here helping to stop JB instead of what you’re doing which as far as I can see is nothing but moaning” Gladys argued, giving Alice a firm look.

Gladys had thought it ever since she had arrived at Thistle House, and while she knew the others didn’t really want her there, she was still doing more to help than Alice was.

“You know nothing about me” Alice snipped, but didn’t have the same menace as before. Even if Alice would never admit it, what Gladys had said had got through to her even if just a little.  

“I’ve seen enough to know you haven’t changed at all” Gladys growled inching closer to Alice “You’re the same selfish person you’ve always been. Your daughter is slowly dying without her family here and you’ve done nothing to help”

“You want to lecture me about being a parent. That’s rich!” Alice scoffed, looking away from Gladys, her arms crossed stubbornly.  

“I might not be a good mother but if my son was suffering because of something I did, I know exactly what I would do” Gladys countered, giving Alice a challenging look. “Now if you’ll excuse me, your perfume is clogging my throat” Gladys sneered before walking away, leaving Alice alone with a lot to think about.

**Abandoned Lot by Sweetwater River  
Southside – Thursday Morning**

“So where exactly are we going” Betty asked for the third time. Her and Archie were in Archie’s truck, they had been driving for only 10 minutes and while Betty knew they were on the way to Sweetwater River, she had no idea why. Archie just gave her another amused look then kept driving. After another few minutes of driving, Archie pulled up by a row of other trucks, that had Andrew’s Construction printed on them.

“Are you taking me to work” Betty quipped as they got out of the car.

“Something like that” Archie jested, he wrapped his arm around Betty “Just come with me and I guarantee you’ll feel better”

He pulled Betty with him and they walked along the river where there was a few abandoned lots. A few years ago, someone had tried to buy the land to build houses but had run out of money before they could. Betty wondered if someone had bought the land again and that was what Archie was working on, although she wasn’t sure why Archie felt the need to show her.   

“Okay this is what I wanted to show you” Archie smiled, he waved his arms to the half-finished house in front of the them, that Archie’s crew was working on.

It was shaping up to be a white ranch style house with a wraparound porch, it was the three stories high with a large expanse of land behind it. While it was only half finished, Betty could tell it was going to be a beautiful home for someone, right on the river’s edge with a soothing view of Sweetwater.

“Who’s house is this?” Betty asked, breathless as she looked back at Archie who was smiling at her, arms crossed proudly.  

“Its yours and Jughead’s”

Betty gaped at Archie “What are you talking about?”

“The day you told Jughead that you were pregnant, he showed me this lot. He’d brought it and wanted me to build you guys a house on it. I started the next day and I’ve had my men working on it while everything was going on. Luckily JB hadn’t been concerned with this side of town” Archie explained, as he crossed over to Betty who had moved closer to the house to get a better look. Archie’s crew were just ignoring them both as they got on with their work.  

“I can’t believe Jughead did this without me knowing” Betty gasped, tears at the bottoms of her eyes. Betty stroked her bump, as she took in the bay windows and sloped roofs.   

“He wanted it to be a surprise and then everything happened with JB and I honestly think he forgot all about it, but I kept my men working on it. You’ll need somewhere to live when this is all over” Archie explained further. Betty nodded her head, only taking in half of what Archie said as she took in the house and the amazing and thoughtful man her husband was.

“It’s going to look beautiful”

“I wanted to show you this to remind you what you’re fighting for. This is your future. Don’t let JB take that from you. Things look bad now, but they won’t always be that way. JB is not stronger than you or Jughead!” Archie said, seriously. He put a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulder and gave her a pressing look to make sure she was taking in what he was saying to her.

“Thank you, Archie,” Betty cried softly, she hastily wiped her eyes then wrapped Archie in a tight hug “I’ve been feeling so helpless. I haven’t even been able to have a doctor’s appointment with everything going on, its just feels like JB is taking everything from us”

“Don’t let hope be one of them” Archie stated, seriously as he pulled away from Betty to look her right in the eye “You are the strongest person I know; don’t forget everything you’ve been through”

Betty nodded, firmly “I won’t”

“So, what do you think?” Archie wondered, nodding his head towards the house.

“Its amazing you guys got everything right” Betty replied, eyes bright as she took everything in “Did Jughead tell you about the magazine”

Archie gave her a confused look, so Betty continued “I saw a picture once in an old architecture magazine and I told Jughead that it was how I’d always imagined our house looking. It was a perfect house to raise our kids. I cant believe Jughead remembered”

“I take it this is the picture” Archie laughed, showing Betty the picture, he taken out of his coat pocket. It was the picture Jughead had given him months ago telling him he wanted the house to look exactly like that. Jughead hadn’t told Archie why though.  

“Yeah it is”

“You two really are sickening” Archie jested, shaking his head at Betty who just beamed back at him, before she started walking further into the property to get a better look.  

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

**Thistle House  
Northside – Thursday Afternoon**

“My men are coming here as soon as they can. They are coming in shifts as to not spook JB, they should all be here within the next two days. That gives us another 30” Gladys explained to the other Serpents. They were in the dining room again, which had quickly become HQ for them all, to talk about the men and women they had been able to contact to come and help them.

“I’ve spoken to the reserves, left a message with some of them, if they get back to us then that’s another 15” Toothpick added.

“And with the Serpents that the other charters can spare that should be enough to start a war with JB and her men” Toni exclaimed.

“We just have to find her first” Cheryl argued.

“We might not have to, if we show are hand, show we’re ready for a fight then I don’t think JB will be able to resist” Toni reasoned. The others murmured or nodded in agreement. If JB had showed them anything is that she could be a lose canon when provoked and that her cockiness might actually work against her. 

“That’s not a bad idea, I know we said that we weren’t going to kill JB but that doesn’t mean we can’t hurt them” Fangs argued, cracking both his knuckles eager for a fight. He felt weak after what had happened to him and he wanted a chance to redeem himself.

“What if JB doesn’t take the bait” Viper asked.

“She will, for as smart as my daughter is – she never backs down from a fight, especially one she thinks she’ll win” Gladys reasoned, sadly.

“Gladys, I need to speak to you for a moment” Alice said, primly as she walked into the dinning room. While the others started going over the plans, Gladys followed Alice out of the room.

“What do you want Alice, ready for round 2” Gladys quipped as she took a seat on the large staircase in the middle of the reception area of the house.

“Actually, as much as it pains me to say this, I’m here to tell you that you are right. I’ve not done everything I can to help Betty and Jughead and I can’t have you looking like the better mother”

Gladys raised her eyebrow, questioning “What are you talking about?” 

“It’s time I paid for what I did, I’ve already called a Judge in Centerville, who is looking to raise his platform. He was more than willing to look at the info we found on the other judge as proof he was being blackmailed. He promised to free Jughead and FP as long as someone else took their place”

The group had managed to find the emails that the judge had that proved JB was blackmailing him to sentence Jughead and FP, they hadn’t done anything about it because they didn’t believe it would change anything, and there was nothing they could do legally.

“You’re turning yourself in?” Gladys asked, not quiet believing it. She knew her words had stung Alice, but she didn’t think to the point where she would do something so drastic.

“The judge has agreed to meet me at the Sheriff station. If everything goes according to plan, FP and Jughead should be out by tomorrow” Alice explained, she let out a small sigh then looked back at Gladys “All I ask is that you give me an hour before you tell Betty. I know she will want to talk me out of it, but this is what is best. I know that you know that”  

Gladys shook her head, a slight smirk on her face “You’ve surprised me Alice, I didn’t know you still had the balls to do something like this”

“That was you’re problem, you always underestimated me, you’ll be wise not to do the same with my daughter”

Gladys held up her hands in mock defeat “Betty already has my vote don’t worry”

“Okay well I’m off” Alice said, stiffly, she made her way to the door then turned back to Gladys who was still laid on the stairs watching her “One hour!”

Gladys nodded “One hour”

**XOXO**

An almost an hour later, Betty and Archie arrived back at Thistle House. They walked into the reception to find Gladys, Cheryl, Toni and Fangs waiting for them. They all looked happy about something but also conflicted when they saw Betty approach.

“What’s going on? Have you managed to track down other Serpents” Betty asked. The others looked to Gladys, so it seemed that she was the one who was going to deliver the news. Betty glanced over at Archie worried, before looking back at Gladys.

“Yeah, we have the numbers coming, I’ll tell you about that later but right now… its looks like FP and Jug might be coming home” Gladys stated. Archie gaped at her, while Betty shook her head in disbelief.

“What are you talking about? How is that possible” Betty gasped.

“Someone else has come forward for the murder of Dwayne. They managed to get it to a judge before JB could find out about it. She’s already been processed with the Judge” Gladys explained, carefully. The other watched Betty’s reaction, they were all happy that Jughead and FP might come home but they knew how conflicted Betty would feel about it.

“She? Do you mean my mom, are you telling me that my mom actually turned herself in” Betty raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Gladys nodded, with sympathetic eyes “I’m sorry Sweetie but yeah she did, she could see how much you and the Serpents needed Jughead and she wanted to help. It might not seem like it, but this is a good thing. We need Jughead and FP if we want to win this war”

“It was a pretty badass move if I do say so myself” Cheryl injected with an amused smirk.

“I have to talk to her” Betty announced, she rushed out of the house and got into her truck before anyone could stop her.

**The Sheriff Station  
Northside – Thursday Afternoon**

Ten minutes later, Betty was marching into the Sheriff’s station demanding to see her mother. She was quickly lead to the cell where her mother was being kept. Alice was there talking to a Judge Betty didn’t know and Zelda.

“Betty, dear” Alice greeted, kindly, despite the iron bars between them. Betty shook her head at her mother’s ability to say upbeat despite the circumstances.

“What is going on mother, why are you doing this” Betty pressed, ignoring the judge and Zelda as she crossed the room to face her mother. Alice spared a quick glance to the Judge.

“Judge Peters, so you think you could give me a moment with my daughter before I continue my statement” Alice asked.

“Of course,” Peters replied, before leaving the room.

“Betty this is the only way to get Jughead and FP out of prison. You know as well as I do, that we need them to defeat JB. I was foolish not to see it before, but I do now. I need to atone for what I did to all of you and this is how I do that”

Betty looked over at Zelda “Will this actually work, my mothers confessing means Jughead and FP will be freed”

“It does, the judge has agreed to immediate release once Alice is processed. He was also very interested in the emails we found, while he can’t use them in a legal sense, he can use them to help us… Jughead and FP could be released as soon as tomorrow morning”

Betty just nodded at Zelda not sure what else to say, it was the news she had been waiting for but no matter her taunt relationship with her mother, she would never want her mother to go to prison just so her husband could come home.

“Zelda can you give me a minute with my mom” Betty asked, softly. Betty turned back to her mother once Zelda had left the room.

“Mom are you sure this is what you want, you confessing means it will be harder for us to get you out once this is all over”

Alice stood up from the wooden bench she was perched on and crossed over to Betty in one step, through the bars she reached out and squeezed Betty’s arm.

“I’ve made my decision Sweetheart, I know the risks but frankly I don’t care, I want to do this for you. Besides once you’ve finally defeated JB I’ll just say that she tricked me into confessing or something or appeal the sentencing. The possibilities are endless” Alice quipped, Betty wanted to roll her eyes. Her mother was either very naïve or trying to make Betty feel less guilty, she didn’t like either notion.

“Thank you doing this mom” Betty cried, softly. She clasped her hand with her mothers and squeezed it tightly. Alice used her other hand to wipe the stray tears from Betty’s eyes.

“Anything for you Sweetheart”

**XOXO**

Betty was sat in the entrance of the Sheriff station waiting for The Judge and Zelda to finish taking Alice’s statement. Once that was done, she was going to be held at the Sheriff Station until someone could take her to a New York prison. Betty wanted to stay at the station and have everything finalised so that she knew for certain that Jughead and FP were being released, before she went home and told the others.

Betty was nursing a now cold cup of tea when Sheriff Keller came to take a seat next to her. He took of his hat but didn’t say anything for a few moments. Keller leaned his arms on his knees then looked over at Betty.

“Kevin is home”

Betty span her head to Keller “He is? Is he okay?”

“He’s okay, pretty mad at me when I told him why you guys felt the need to send him that message. I told him everything, he’s safe right now. He promised to stay on the Northside that why he hasn’t been by, and I didn’t want to risk JB seeing him”

“I can understand that. Can you tell him that I’m glad he’s safe and that I’m sorry he had to leave DC”

“He knows all that, but I’ll pass on the message” Keller replied, he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair “You made sure my son was safe, thank you for that! I wont forget it. When the time comes, I will help you. Just say the word”

“Thank you” Betty replied, softly.

Keller stood up when he saw Zelda and Peters walking towards Betty. He left the three of them alone and went back to his office.

“I’ve taken your mother’s statement Mrs Jones, I’m satisfied with it and the district attorney are as well, so they have formally charged her. The transport is already on its way to take her to New York Women’s correctional faculty. She’ll remain there until her sentencing” Peters explained, Betty just nodded along only half listening to him.

“What about my husband and father in law” Betty asked.

“I’ve already submitted the paperwork for their release. It could be as early as tomorrow, but I’ll let you know if any changes” Zelda replied, with a small smile “You should go home Betty and tell your children their daddy is coming home”

Betty just nodded back, she didn’t have it in her to tell Zelda that Betty had no idea where her children currently were, although Betty did want to call them so she could at least here their voices.

Betty’s head was in a bit of a daze with a million thoughts running through it, but she managed to thank Zelda and Peters, leave the station, get in her car and drive back to Thistle house.  

**Thistle House  
Northside – Thursday Evening**

Betty arrived back at Thistle house, parked her truck in the driveway then went straight to the dining room. She had text Cheryl to gather all the serpents so she knew they would all be there waiting for her.

Betty walked into the dining room and all conversations stopped once they noticed her. Betty pulled out a chair and stood on it so everyone could see her.

“I’m sure you might all have already heard but I’m here to tell you all that your king is coming home” Betty announced happily “Jughead and FP will be released tomorrow morning”

A loud cheer went out through the room, and Betty took a moment to bask in it. She hated that her mother could spend the rest of her life in prison, but she was also ecstatic that her husband was coming home, and she could see on everyone’s faces that they were too. Jughead held them together in a way that nobody else ever could.

“I know you’re all happy to have your leader back, but we need to show him what we did while he was gone. I want every Serpent and reserve here by at least tomorrow evening. We need the best fighters and what ever weapons they can bring” Betty said, loudly “We still have a war to win”

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH” Fangs shouted, happily raising his fist in the air. Almost instantly everyone else raised theirs.

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH”

**XOXO**

The Serpents decided to celebrate the good news and were having a small party in the dining room, Betty decided that she was going have an early night, so she left the Serpents to their celebration and went to her room to have a shower and go to bed. The day had been draining for her and at six months pregnant, she was feeling it even more.

She was walking out of the bathroom, after a shower and into her room, when she jumped slightly in surprise when she found Cheryl waiting for her laid out on the bed, filling her long red nails.

“Cheryl you shouldn’t scare a pregnant woman” Betty gasped, hand on her heart.

“I called your name when I walked in the room, not by fault you didn’t hear” Cheryl quipped, not bothering to look up at Betty. She put down her nail file and picked up the red nail polish on the bedside table.

“Why are you here?” Betty asked as she quickly put on her pyjamas under her towel. Once done she pulled the towel off and put it back in the bathroom.

“It’s my house” Cheryl jested, Betty gave her a pressing look “Fine, I wanted to make sure you’re okay? I know your happy the hubby is finally coming home but I’m sure you feel guilty about Alice”

“Of course, I do Cheryl, my mother is probably going to spend her life in prison” Betty argued.

“Maybe that’s what she deserves” Cheryl cut in, nonchalantly.

“Cheryl!”

“ _Betty!”_ Cheryl replied, mockingly because piercing Betty with a firm look “Your mother murdered that man, yes in self-defence but she still did it then she dragged you and Jughead into this and then just sat back and did nothing when FP and Jughead got sent down for something she did, and it took Gladys Jones goading her for her to finally see sense. Your mother is exactly where she should be and we need to end this with JB and get everyone out of my house, once that’s done, we can think about helping mother dearest”

Betty didn’t say anything as she combed out her blonde hair before joining Cheryl on the bed. She laid out and moved her hand to her bump, where the baby was kicking. She took Cheryl’s hand so she could feel it too.

“Maybe your right” Betty admitted eventually, with a heavy sigh “I still feel a little guilty about it though”

Cheryl rolled her eyes amused, while still stroking Betty’s bump “You wouldn’t be Betty Cooper if you didn’t”

**Greendale Prison  
Greendale – Friday Morning**

The next day, Betty was anxiously waiting outside the Greendale Prison for Jughead and FP. Zelda had managed to rush through their release and at 6am that morning Betty had got the call that her husband was coming home. Betty had immediately got dressed and drove over to the prison without telling anyone, despite the fact Zelda had told her they probably wouldn’t be released until 9.

At ten to 9 Betty got out of her truck and crossed over to the high electrical gate that would soon open. Betty bounced on her feet for a few moments and was so lost in thought that she almost missed the loud buzzer that meant the gate was opening. Betty looked up just in time to see Jughead’s beaming face staring back at her.

Betty beamed back as she ran straight into his arms. Jughead wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Betty pressed her lips to his more firmly and laced her tongue against his lips for access. They ignored everything around them and were focused just on each other, not the guards at the gate, the inmates in the grounds are even FP stood awkwardly next to them could pull Betty away from Jughead.

“Okay that’s enough now!” FP cut in, slightly annoyed, after almost 3 full minutes of standing on the spot while Betty and Jughead made out. With one last kiss, Betty pulled away from Jughead’s lips but stayed wrapped up in his arms.   

“Sorry FP” Betty apologised, she tried to sound contrite, but she had a huge smile on her face as Jughead kissed the top of her head.

“It’s okay Betty, I understand” FP smiled fondly at the pair, but Betty could see the pain behind his eyes. He hadn’t seen Alice in over a week, and he didn’t know the next time he would see her again.

“I’m sorry about my mom. Hopefully you’ll be able to see her soon” Betty said softly.  

“Lets sort this mess out first” FP sighed, he started walking to Betty’s truck which seemed to signal the end of the conversation.

“Where to first” FP asked, once Jughead and Betty had reached him. Betty was about to tell them that everyone was probably waiting for them at Thistle House when Jughead spoke first.  

“Riverdale General” Jughead cut in, FP raised his eyebrow at him “You need to be checked over and I think it’s about time Betty and I get a picture of our baby”

“FP you should get in the car and close your eyes” Betty quipped. FP got into the truck and as soon as he closed the door, Betty’s lips were on Jughead’s again as she ran her hands through his hair to pull him closer.  

Betty let out a small moan which seemed to wake the two of up to the fact that they were still outside Greendale prison, so they pulled away from each other.

“I love you Jughead Jones”

Jughead tucked a piece of stray hair behind Betty ear “Right back at you Betty Jones” 

“You think your dad is okay?” Betty asked, glancing through the window to see FP in the back seat, with head back and eyes closed. He seemed a million miles away and not at all like the free man he should feel like.  

“I really don’t know, he hasn’t said anything about your mom, it’s like he’s just accepted it”

Jughead and FP had found out about their release and how it had happened, that morning but FP hadn’t said anything while they were told that Alice was now in prison. He didn’t utter one world, he gave a heavy sigh then told Jughead he was fine when Jughead had asked him how he was.

Betty gave him a resolute nod “First JB, then we’ll help your dad and my mom”  

“First lets see Jughead Junior” Jughead smirked.  

“We’re not calling _her_ that” Betty laughed, shaking her head as they got into the truck.

**Riverdale General Hospital  
Northside – Friday Morning**

Half an hour alter, Betty and Jughead were in a private room at Riverdale General with their doctor, looking at the newest addition to their family while FP was in another room being checked over by another doctor. Jughead had wanted to be with his dad then do the scan but FP had been adamant he wanted to see the doctor alone and even though Jughead had argued it, FP wouldn’t let up. 

“And there is your baby” the doctor, Eddision, announced happily, as she moved the monitor so Betty and Jughead could get a better look “Everything looks good. Your blood pressure is a little high Betty, so we’ll monitor that. Don’t let it be too long until I see you again Betty”

“We won’t! We’ve been dealing with a lot” Betty said, shyly looking away from the doctor embarrassed. Jughead squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back to look at the monitor.  

“So, I’ve heard” Eddision muttered. Jughead and Betty shared a quick look, they had to wonder how much the Northside knew about what was going on and if they did know, Betty couldn’t help the anger she felt at how they once again had turned their back on their neighbours.  

“I’m gonna to take some blood but I don’t see any issue. You have a very healthy baby. Lets get these photos so you guys can go home” Eddision explained, before giving Betty a pointed look “Remember feet up, no stress”

“I’ll make sure of it” Jughead said, firmly.

The doctor left the room and Betty started taking off the gown she’d been made to wear and put her clothes back on. They left the room and Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulders as they walked to the reception to collect their scan photos.

Once they had the photos, they went to find FP so they could get back to Thistle House. 

“That’s one cute Baby, Betty” Jughead smirked, as he looked down at the scan photos once last time before putting it in his back pocket.  

“Couldn’t have done it without you” Betty chuckled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m in desperate need of some real coffee” Jughead moaned.  

“Why don’t you go find some and I’ll get your dad”

“Meet you back at the car”

“Don’t take too long” Betty whispered. She leaned up to give Jughead a loving kiss before she continued on and Jughead went the other way, towards the cafeteria.

Betty reached the reception desk and asked one of the nurses where she could find FP. Betty finally reached FP’s room and stopped short when she heard FP raise his voice. 

“Give it to me straight Doc” FP said, gruffly. Betty hid behind the door so she could hear the doctor’s answer. Jughead had been worried about FP for weeks and it looked like he had reason to.

“I’m sorry Mr Jones, things haven’t got better since the last time we spoke. I think we need to revisit you telling your son about this. You’re going to feel much worse soon and you’ll need his help” The doctor explained, solemnly. Betty put her hand to her mouth to stop a gasp, the doctor didn’t say much but it was clear FP was a lot sicker than he wanted them to know.

“Jughead has enough on his plate! Just give me a refill of my pills so I can get out of here” FP cut in, annoyed, effectively ending the conversation.  

“Very well Mr Jones” The doctor concluded. Before she could be caught, Betty straightened up and knocked on the door and walked in trying to make it look like she had just arrived.  

“Betty!”

“Jughead went to get coffee” Betty said, lamely unable to meet FP’s gaze.  She looked around the room as FP let out a heavy sigh.

“You didn’t hear anything Betty. Jughead has enough to deal with it” FP snipped, giving Betty a firm look.  

“FP, I can’t lie to Jughead” Betty argued, finally looking at him.

“Lets get out of here” FP sighed, without waiting for a response he marched out of the room, Betty shook her head before following him out. They walked in silence to the parking lot, where Jughead was waiting for them by the truck.  

“Here you go Baby. It’s an herbal tea” Jughead said, handing Betty her drink before passing one to FP “Coffee for you dad, everything okay?”

“Tip top Jug let’s get out of here” FP concluded before getting into the truck. Betty gave Jughead a small smile as they got into the truck, no clue what she was going to tell him.

**Thistle House  
Northside – Friday Afternoon**

Twenty minutes later they had finally arrived at Thistle House. They got out of the truck and noticed a piece of papers taped to the front door that told them to go straight to the pool. They went straight to the back of the house where the pool was to see almost all the Serpents their waiting for them. They all let out a loud cheer when they noticed the three of them.

“THE KINGS ARE BACK” Fangs shouted over the cheers. They large group had set up a welcome home party with alcohol from the basement of the White Wrym, food from Pops, music playing from Cheryl’s expensive sound system and a huge sign that read, ‘Welcome Back Betty’s Husband and Hobo’s Dad’, which they figured was Cheryl’s doing. It was an impressive party given they only found out about Jughead and FP’s release the night before. 

After Jughead and FP were hoarded by hugs and pats on the back from their own Serpents (Jughead had even given his mother a quick hug, much to her delight) and then were introduced to the other Serpents and reserves who had made the trip to help them (Jughead made sure to thank each one of them), Jughead managed to get away and went looking for Betty. He found her helping some of the other Serpents wives with the food, he pulled her away and found them a quiet spot by the pool house.

“I’d like for you not to leave my side unless absolutely necessary” Jughead quipped as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as the baby bump would allow.

“I think I can cope with that” Betty said, in flirting tone before giving him a lingering kiss, she pulled away but Jughead chased her lips for a second then third kiss before letting her go.

“So, when can we leave this party and go to our room” Jughead asked as he left lingering kisses down Betty’s neck, she let out a soft moan before answering.

“I think everyone is expecting an uplifting speech from their fearless leader before we can go anywhere”

“Well lets get that over with then” Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her with him back to the party. Jughead grabbed a beer then found a chair and stood on it, his hand still in Betty’s.

“OKAY SERPENTS LISTEN UP” Jughead shouted over the noise. Jughead waited until everyone had turned to face him and the music had been switched off before he continued “I want to thank all of you for being here with us. What we’re about to do won’t be easy and for some of us it might just be impossible” Jughead spared a quick look to Gladys and FP who were surprisingly stood together “But this is the Southside and it belongs to us and its time we take it back! We’re the Serpents, we don’t run, we don’t hide. We fight! And we’ll keep fighting until there is nothing left in us!”

Jughead raised his bottle high and the others followed suit “IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH”

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENTH” Everyone cheered back in union. They music was turned back on and everyone went back to the party, to enjoy once last night before the war began.

**Betty and Jughead’s Bedroom  
Thistle House – Friday Evening**

Betty managed to get Jughead to stay at the party for an hour before he demanded that they go to their room so they could be alone. They had just finished having a long shower together when Veronica called with the daily update. Sweet Pea and Veronica were both very happy about Jughead and FP’s release and after a quick conversation with them, Jughead demanded that they put his children on the phone.

“DADDY!”

“Hi Sweetie, how’s your trip?” Jughead asked, closing his eyes briefly as he heard his children’s voices. While Rose was talking Cooper was saying hello repeatedly down the phone.

“Really good, Daddy. We went to the theme park and the motel has a pool. Auntie V won’t go in it, but Uncle Sweetie will, and he taught me how to do bombs” Rose rushed out, excited. Jughead couldn’t help the laugh at his excited daughter.

“That sounds great Rosie”

“Me and Cooper miss you though, when will we be coming home” Rose asked, quietly. Jughead hated the unsure tone in Rose’s voice. Jughead never wanted his children to doubt what he told them.

“Hopefully soon Sweetie, mommy and daddy just have to sort one thing then you can come home, and we’ll be together again” Jughead replied, he looked over at Betty who nodded at him encouragingly.

Rose sighed “Okay daddy”

Betty and Jughead spoke to Rose and Cooper for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. They told Veronica they would speak to her the next day then put the phone away before deciding to get into bed. The party was still going on below them but neither had any interest in re-joining their friends.

“So, when were you going to tell me about the house?” Betty asked once the two were in bed. Jughead gave her a confused look so Betty explained that Archie had shown her the land that Jughead had brought and the house he was building on it for them.

“God, I haven’t thought about that in so long. I can’t believe Archie is still working on it” Jughead sighed as he leaned his head back on the headboard, before looking over at Betty “Are you mad I did it without telling you”

“Are you kidding, Juggie I couldn’t love you more for it!” Betty beamed, she cuddled into Jughead and put her head in the crock of his neck “It’s our fresh start. We’ll finish this and then we can move into our new home and start our lives again”

“That sounds like a great idea” Jughead breathed Betty in and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head and started trailing his fingers down her arm.

“What about your mom, now that you’re out are you going to talk to her”

“I’m happy that she’s helping but I have nothing to say to her. A part of this is her fault, she did this to JB. I’m not trying to make excuses for JB, but I cant imagine what it was like to grow up with Gladys, I barely survived with FP and I had you and Archie for support” Jughead explained, tired

“Then don’t talk to her, she can help us and then go back to the Junkyard”

“And you’re okay with that” Jughead asked, looking down at her. Jughead had assumed that a part of Betty had brought Gladys to Riverdale so that he and his mother could finally talk about everything that happened. Despite how many years it had been, Jughead still carried with him that his mother abandoned him, and Betty knew that.

“Of course, Jug, your mother, your decision. I’ll always support what ever you decide, that includes JB” Betty replied. Jughead didn’t think he could love her more, she always knew what to say “If you really think you could kill JB for what she’d done to us then I’m okay with that, but I think deep down you won’t be able to”

“Yeah I don’t think I will be able to either” Jughead admitted, he’d thought about just that ever since the conversation he’d had with his parents “I’m just angry at all the pain she has caused, and I want her to hurt they way she’s hurt us. Everything she has done has been so senseless and I can’t make reason of any of it”

“I think JB is already hurt and she just wants everyone to feel the way she does”

“If I hurt her or let someone else then I’m no better than her. We catch her first then decide what to do and we all decide including FP and Gladys”

“I think that’s the best idea” Betty leaned up to give him a sweet kiss, she pulled back then gave him another kiss “You’re a good man Jughead Jones and you’ll do the right thing for everyone”

“God, I’m glad to be back in your arms Betty Jones” Jughead mused. He gave Betty a long and loving kiss before they settled into bed. Despite what lies ahead for them, cuddled in Betty’s arms, Jughead has the best nights sleep he’s had in weeks.

 


	13. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys 
> 
> Another chapter for you lovely people. I struggled with this one because I'm not confident writing action sequences - you'll see what I mean as you read. 
> 
> Let me know what you think as always - I would also like some Baby name suggestion for Bughead Baby #3 who will be born by the end of this story :) 
> 
> Happy Reading

**The White Wrym  
The Southside – Friday Afternoon**

“Okay I want you guys by Southside High near the front entrance and Cheryl and her team are going to come from the other side” Jughead explained to Toni, Cheryl and Fangs.

“You got it boss!” Toni nodded, firmly.

Three days before Jughead had left a message for JB at Sunnyside Trailer park. He’d had one of his men spray paint on one of the old trailers the words ‘we’re ready for war, are you – see you in 3 days’. If JB had eyes all over the Southside like Jughead thought she did, then he knew she would have seen it.   

It was now the day of judgement for the Serpents and they had all packed into the White Wrym to go over every detail before they left for the fight. While JB hadn’t delivered any message back to them, Jughead knew she would have seen theirs and if Jughead knew JB like he thought, she wouldn’t be able to resist.

Between the Southside Serpents, the reserves from others group and Glady’s men, they had about 70 men and women ready to fight. They had managed to find enough weapons for each of them and even though Jughead hated them, a few of them had guns, including him.

The Serpents were going to split into five groups to cover all of the Southside as they didn’t know where JB’s men would come from. Betty had managed to get word to Sheriff Keller about what they were doing, and he was going to have his men all around the perimeter of the Southside and the bridge connecting to Northside so that none of JB’s men or JB could get to the Northside or escape without punishment.

Archie was also back in the Northside, helping Keller and his men if needed. Archie wasn’t a fighter not in the same way the Serpents were, and this was the best way to keep him safe while also letting him help, even in a small way.

“Did we manage to get word to everyone still on the Southside?” Jughead asked, looking over at Cheryl.

“We did the best we could to let everyone know to stay inside. The streets have been pretty much vacate since JB got here anyway. We just have to hope JB’s men will focus on us and nobody else”

Jughead nodded even though he didn’t really like her answer. Jughead wanted to make sure the residents of the Southside knew to say indoors and not engage in the fighting, but they weren’t even sure how many people were left in the Southside and how many had gotten out or found refuge on the Northside.

“You guys will need to leave soon” Fangs grumbled. Due to his injury, Fangs was staying behind at the White Wrym with Betty and FP and he wasn’t happy about it. Jughead had tried to explain he needed Fangs to stay behind and protect Betty, but Fangs was still upset, he wanted to be out there fighting with his brothers and sisters.

“Yeah you’re right, make sure your teams having everything and ready to leave” Jughead concluded.

Toni and Cheryl went to find their men while Jughead went over to Gladys and FP who were having their own private conversation.

“We’ll be leaving soon, are your men ready to go?” Jughead asked Gladys.

Jughead had managed to be civil towards his mom over the last three days as they had been preparing for the fight, but he’d decided once it was all over, he wanted her gone. She didn’t belong in Riverdale anymore and Jughead didn’t want her there.

“Yep ready to go as soon as you say the word”

Jughead nodded “I told each of my men that JB is to be captured but not killed at least not on site. We will all decide what to do with her for what she has done”

“I understand that, do you really think she’ll come to this fight?” Gladys wondered.

“Maybe, maybe not but I know she’ll send her men and if we can take a few of them then she will be weakened” Jughead replied, firmly before sparing a glance for his father who was slumped in his seat “Can I talk to my dad for a second?”

Jughead took a seat at the table with his father and gave him the once over, feeling Jughead’s eyes on him FP finally looked up.

“I should be out there with you, looking for JB” FP snipped, running his hands roughly through his hair. Jughead gave his father a dubious look, FP clearly looked unwell and they both knew it.

“Betty told me what she heard at the hospital” Jughead said.

FP banged his hand on the table “She shouldn’t have done that, it is not the time to be talking about this. We have bigger things going on”

“You’re stupid if you think my wife was going to keep anything from me but you are right, it is not the time to talk about it but it’s the very reason you are staying here. You’ll protect Betty, that’s what I need you to do and when this is over you are going to tell me exactly what is wrong with you”

Jughead didn’t give FP chance to say anything back as he got up from the table and marched over to Betty who was behind the bar passing out drinks to everyone, to have one last drink before they had to leave.

The Wrym was packed with people, so Jughead took Betty’s hand and lead her to his office the only place where they could get some peace. Jughead closed the door behind them and walked Betty over to the sofa.

It felt like too long since they had been in the Wrym and it felt like a life time ago that they were have Bingo night and Rose was demanding the teddy bear.

“We’ll be leaving soon. I need you to boarder up the windows and doors once we are gone. Is there any chance I can convince you to lock yourself in this office until I get back”

Betty leaned her head against Jughead’s and stroked his face “I will be fine. Fangs and FP will be here, the real danger will be out there”

“I’ll be fine” Jughead said softly. He closed his eyes and breathed Betty in, pulling her closer to him.

“You better be. You come back to me as you are now you understand. Do what ever you need to do to come back to me okay”

Jughead brought his lips to Betty’s in a searing kiss, he put his hands through her hair to pull her closer as his tongue traced her lips. Betty let out a soft moan as she met her tongue with his and melted into his embrace.

The baby kicked Betty had in the stomach, pulling the two from each other to share a laugh. Jughead’s put his hand on Betty’s bump and the baby kicked again.

“I think that’s your daughter’s way of saying its not the time or place” Betty chuckled.

“My _son_ is already like his siblings, disturbing us at the most inconvenient time” Jughead amended with a slight smirk.

Jughead helped Betty off the sofa then pulled her into his arms once they were both stood up. Betty nestled her head into his neck and for one brief moment thought about not letting him go. She wanted to ask Jughead to stay with her, he would if she asked but neither of them could live with it if something happened to the others.

“We should get back out there” Betty whispered, she tired to pull away but Jughead held on tighter to her.

“Just another minute then we will”

They stayed wrapped up in each other for another minute, taking each other in before they eventually went back to the bar.

Everyone else seemed ready to leave and they all turned to Jughead when he stood on the stage, his hand still in Betty’s.

“I think I’ve given you all enough speeches lately. You all know what you’re doing. We fight, we stop them, and we only kill if we absolutely have to. Stay with your team and listen to your leaders. Okay everyone ship out!”

Jughead jumped off the stage as everyone started to leave. Jughead had the smallest team, it was just him and Gladys. While everyone was fighting Jughead would go between all the teams to find JB.

“Okay I want you to take this, just in case” Jughead said, handing Betty a small hand gun. Betty seemed apprehensive but took the gun from Jughead, made sure the safety was on then tucked it into her jeans.

“I hope to god you don’t need it but just in case”

“I love you” Betty said, firmly.

“I love you” Jughead returned. He gave Betty one last kiss then left the Wrym with Gladys. Betty took a seat with FP and Fangs at the table. They all looked around not sure what to do, the place was now deathly silent as apposed to the noise just a few minutes before.

Fangs reached over and squeezed Betty’s hand affectionately “They know what they are doing… now we wait”

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Friday Evening**

“Anything on your end?”

“ _Nothing here, we’ve circled the school three times – they’re not here”_ Toni replied, frustrated. Toni, Cheryl, Jughead and 3 of Glady’s men were on a conference call together so they could stay connected and know what was going on at each position they were in.

Jughead had his headphones connected so he could keep his hands free, as he slowly moved around the trailer park. The place was completely deserted and the only thing you could hear was Jughead’s and Glady’s footprints.

_“Nothing here either, how long do you want us to give it Jones, before we move one_ ” Davis, one of Gladys men, asked.

“Give it another 10 minutes” Jughead replied, keeping his eyes trained all around him despite the conversation going on, Gladys was next to him watching the left side while he took the right. They remained vigilant even though they knew they wasn’t a soul around them.

_“I bet you’re all glad I got you air pods for Christmas now aren’t you”_ Cheryl quipped, despite the tense atmosphere _“Nothing here either… I’m actually getting bored”_

_“Babe this is the first time I’ve used them but yeah I’m very glad”_ Toni replied, with a small laugh _“You got anything Jones”_

“Nothing, there is not a soul here, its actually very depressing” Jughead replied. He nodded his head towards Gladys for her to follow back over to their old trailer.  

_“Do you guys hear that”_ Toni asked, suddenly sounding very serious.  

“Hear what?”

_“Oh god! I think its safe to say JB got your message, we’ve got incoming”_ Toni exclaimed.

All at once, Jughead could hear the shouts as JB’s men arrived. Even though the headphones he could hear the fight starting. Toni sounded like she was fighting three at once with her baseball bat and over the sounds of the fight he heard Cheryl’s gasps as she listened to her wife frantic breaths.

“JB’s men have arrived be on the lookout” Jughead told Gladys, both straightening up to see if they could hear anything coming “How’s it going Toni”

_“Its mad, JB had a least double our numbers, who even knows where from”_ Toni rushed out, before giving out a loud grunt as she swung her bat into what sounded like someone’s head.  

_“I’m on my way Toni”_ Cheryl cut in, worried. Jughead was about to tell Cheryl she had to stay where she was but Toni got their first, Jughead was glad because he knew Cheryl might not listen to him, but she would listen to Toni.  

_“No stay where you are Cheryl, I’m sure she’s got more for all of us… I’m fine”_ Toni argued, already sounding breathless.  

_“We’ve got some too Jones”_ Davis announced. Jughead could already hear gunshots in the back ground and grunts and cries of pain. He couldn’t tell from which side though.  

_“Looks like they’ve all arrived, we’ve got our lot – like she knew where we were all waiting”_ Cheryl added. Jughead could hear Cheryl ready her bow to strike and he prayed she remembered that he’d told her to got for arms and legs, to disarm only not kill.

“Okay guys only talk when you need to, concentrate” Jughead demanded, loudly making sure they could all hear him over the chaos that quickly started all around them. Jughead looked over at Gladys who was stood just a few feet away waiting for instruction “It’s started, we need to get going, see if we can find her in the crowds”

“Let’s go” Gladys nodded, the two mounted Jughead’s bike then quickly set off to find JB.

**Southside Shopping District  
Southside – Friday Evening**

The shopping district was in utter chaos when Jughead and Gladys arrived. Jughead skidded into a stop just as someone tried to knock him off it with a baseball bat. Before Jughead could react, Gladys punched the guy straight in his face, Jughead heard a crunch as the knuckle duster on Glady’s hand hit the guys nose.

“We need to get out of here if we’re gonna find JB, she’s not here” Gladys rushed out, just a woman slammed into her. The woman jumped on top of her and started punching, Gladys managed to get one in before Jughead pulled the woman off her, he wrapped his arm tightly around her arms and waist so she couldn’t move. 

“Yeah I can’t hit her” Jughead nodded his head at the woman so Gladys quickly got back up, took one of the bat’s attached to Jughead bike and hit the woman in the legs Jughead let go so Gladys could get her in the arms then head butted her, knocking the woman out cold.

While Gladys was dragging the faint woman from the road, Jughead looked around at the carnage in front of him. Everywhere he looked, he could see people fighting either with their fists or bats but luckily, he didn’t see any guns yet, some people were already on the floor either passed or… Jughead didn’t even want to think about it as he couldn’t see what side they were on.

“Jughead she’s not here, we need to go!” Gladys shouted over to him, while fighting someone else, she kicked the woman in the stomach then grabbed her hair to pull her forward and head butt. It seemed Gladys had a fighting move she’d perfected.

“We need to help!” Jughead dragged someone off one of his Serpents, he elbowed the guy in the face then brought the guys face down on his knee hard. Jughead threw him to the floor as the guy moaned loudly and held his nose which was now pouring with blood.

“JUGHEAD NOW!” Gladys shouted, urging him towards his bike.  

“Jughead go! We’ve got this” Cheryl shouted at him. Jughead looked over to see her stood high on a car roof her arrow poised ready.

The plan had to been move all of JB’s men and the fight towards the shopping district so the damage would be limited to one area and Jughead was glad to see it was actually happening. Jughead could see Cheryl’s and Davis team were their as well, only 2 other groups were uncounted for.

“Get over to Robbo’s team, we’ll tell you if we see JB”

Jughead nodded then rushed over to bike. He started the engine as Gladys got on the back, with a bat on her hand. While Jughead weaved through the crowds, Gladys swung her bat at anyone who tried to come near them.

Jughead managed to find Robbo’s team pretty quickly as they were by Southside High, JB’s men had the upped hand. 5 of the Serpents were already knocked out and to Jughead’s horror two of JB’s men had guns out poised at some of the Serpents who were hiding behind a car that already had bullet hole in it and smashed windows which meant shots had already been fired.

“I know you didn’t want this Jug, but we have no choice” Gladys said. Jughead nodded as Gladys took out her gun. She fired two shots at the men in each of their kneecaps. Jughead had only a second to be shocked by how good his mother’s aim was before she took another shot this time at their hands. The men screamed out in pain, dropping straight to the floor. The Serpents came back out from out the car to march towards them.

“Tie them up! Make sure they don’t bleed out” Jughead ordered before he revved his engine and rode through the fight, Gladys got a few people with her bat, but they quickly realised JB wasn’t there either and they needed to move on.

Jughead was starting to realise JB wouldn’t be any where they looked, she had obviously just sent her men to fight, she didn’t care what happened to them. She didn’t care about this fight, she wanted something else and Jughead realised he’d handed her the perfect distraction.

“We have to get back to the White Wrym now!”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Friday Night**

“How long has it been?” Betty asked, looking over at Fangs as she paced the room, hand on her bump, rubbing over it nervously.

“About 4 minutes from the last time you asked me” Fangs quipped, leaned back against his seat as he took a drink of his beer.

It had been almost two hours since the Serpents had left for the fight and Betty was getting more nervous the longer it went without a word from any of them. They hadn’t heard a sound all night and the lack of noise outside was making Betty more worried.

The other two didn’t seem as worried, Fangs was laid out on the chairs drinking beer and FP had actually fallen asleep in one of the booths. Betty knew Jughead would be annoyed at FP, but he looked like he needed all the rest he could get, so Betty just let him sleep.

“Are you not at all worried that we haven’t heard anything” Betty wondered. She let out a heavy sigh then finally sat down with Fangs at the table.

“I’d feel worse if we heard news. We told them to come here if they got hurt and nobody is here” Fangs waved his hands around the empty bar.

“Or they are too hurt to move them” Betty muttered, fighting the urge to clench her hands and press her nails in.

Suddenly a noise broke through the quiet. It sounded like it was coming from below them, like some had smashed the small window.

“That sounds like its coming from the basement” Betty stated. Fangs grabbed his crutch and stood up, banging on the table as he did to wake up FP.

“You stay with Betty, I’m gonna find out what that noise was” Fangs said. He left the room towards the basement. Betty and FP both stayed standing looking around the bar, waiting for something to happen.

“I don’t hear anything, it was probably nothing” FP reasoned just as a loud cry rang out from the basement.

“Stay here, I’ll go help Fangs” FP rushed towards the noise, leaving Betty alone. She inched towards the bar taking out the gun from her back pocket and turning off the safety.

_“You’re not gonna need that Sugar”_

The man who had been with JB the night she spoken to Betty stepped out from the stairs that lead to the basement. He moved slowly towards Betty, with a smirk on his face. Betty took a step back until she backed up against the bar.

“Where are FP and Fangs” Betty asked, her hands shaking as she tried to keep tight hold of the gun in her hand.

“Don’t worry they’re not dead but they will be if you don’t come with me” he taunted, he was now only a few inches away from Betty and he didn’t seem at all concerned that she had a gun in her hand.

“I’m not going anywhere with you”

The man tilted his head at her letting out a sneering laugh “That’s cute that you think you’ve got a choice Sugar. You either come with me or that husband of yours is going to suffer”

Betty wasn’t sure what it was that suddenly snapped but before she knew it, she had the gun pointed straight at him, her hand no longer shaking. She was tired of JB and her men thinking they could just threaten them, and they would cower. Their lives had been turned upside down and Betty was tired of feeling so helpless.

The man obviously saw the resolve in Betty’s face, because he took a slight step back from her putting his hand on the weapon attached to his jeans.  

“Don’t do anything stupid Sugar” The man taunted “I don’t want to have to hurt you but one way or another you’re coming with me. JB doesn’t like failure and I will not fail her because some house wife things she can take me”

“You’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m just some house wife. Now take a step back” Betty snapped. The man took another step back without taking his eyes of the gun in front of him.

“Don’t make me hurt you!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, now move back!”

“I will use my gun if I have too!”

“Something tells me your not allowed to hurt me, JB clearly needs me alive” Betty sneered, she saw something flicker in his eyes “Or is there an actually person in there who knows he couldn’t hurt someone who is clearly pregnant”

“JB wont let me fail” The man shook his head, like the thought was just inconceivable he took another step back from Betty and put his hands on his head clearly anguished about something “I can’t fail her, I can’t fail her. I CAN’T FAIL HER”

The man grabbed his gun and made a move towards Betty but before he could do anything Betty took a shot. She hit him in the chest. The Man clutched his chest as he slowly fell to the floor.

“Oh god!”

**Southside High  
Southside – Friday Night**

“I think we need to fall back, they just keep coming!” Jughead stated, out of breath as he hid behind a car with Cheryl. JB’s men were getting more dangerous and they were using their guns and bats now instead of just their fists.

Despite his urgency to get back to the White Wrym, Jughead hadn’t had the chance as the fighting was getting worse. All around them JB’s men just kept on coming, they were becoming reckless and now were destroying anything in their sight.

“How exactly do you expect us to do that!” Cheryl argued. Most of the Serpents were now hiding behind cars or inside buildings while JB’s men took shot after shot at them.

Jughead took a deep breath, conflicted “I think we need to be as bad as them” Jughead reasoned, giving Cheryl a pointed look. Cheryl nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath then came out from behind the car.

Before any of JB’s men could react, Cheryl shot one of them straight through the heart. He went down instantly, the others gaped for a second before pointing their gun at Cheryl, who took another shot and hit that on into another guy’s the face. He let out an anguished scream and dropped to his knees.

Cheryl poised another bow and hit the third gun men in the chest. The other men realised what was happening and stopped what they were doing. The fighting slowly started coming to a stop as the men and women realised Cheryl was shooting to kill now. Toni and Davis had also come out of their hiding spaces to shot at them. A few more people went down before the fighting finally stopped.

Jughead came out from behind the car and came to stand with Toni, Davis and Cheryl. Slowly the other Serpents that had been hiding came out as well.  

“That’s right, we can shot to kill but we chose not to because our fight isn’t with you its with JB so if you want to get out of this with your lives in tact then leave now” Jughead ordered, harshly.

JB’s men started to leave, dragging their injured friends with them. One of the men, stayed behind waiting until all his side had left before he turned back to Jughead and the other Serpents with a wide taunting smile on his face.

“You don’t know it yet Jones, but you’ve already lost. JB doesn’t fail”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Friday Night**

“We need to get this blood up, scrub harder Fangs!”

Fangs took Betty’s hand to stop her from the constant scrubbing she had been doing for the last five minutes.

“I got this Betty, take a seat” Fangs said, firmly. He took the rag that Betty had been holding and nodded his head towards the chair next to them. Betty got up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and took a seat.

She couldn’t stop staring at the blood on the floor, no matter how much they scrubbed it wasn’t coming off.

Once Betty had been sure the man was dead, she had ran to the basement to make sure Fangs and FP were alright. Luckily, they neither were dead just knocked out and when they came too Betty told them what happened, so they had gone back to the bar to get rid of the body.

While FP had dragged the body to the basement to be deposed of later, Fangs and Betty had taken some bleach to try and clean the huge pool of blood that was starting to stain the floor.

“I can’t believe I did this” Betty whispered. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking as she looked down at the blood covering them.

“You did what you had to Betty. It was either you or him” Fangs reasoned. He threw the rag back into the bucket of water and took a seat next to Betty. They had moped up most of the blood but there was still a clear stain on the hardwood floor.

“Maybe I could have talked him down or shot in the arm of something” Betty said, quickly shaking her head.

“Don’t do this to yourself Betty!”

“He could have had a family, a wife, children. We don’t knew who he was” Betty argued. She let out a loud sob and Fangs rushed to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

“Your right you don’t know but he did know. He knew you had a husband and children that needed you. He knew that you were pregnant, but he was still going to take you and let JB do god knows what!” Fangs said, soothingly as he rubbed Betty’s back softly “You did the right thing Betty. I know it might not seem like it now, but you did”

“I don’t know how I’ll ever forget this” Betty said, softly. She had stopped crying but Fangs could still hear the anguish in her voice.

“You won’t forget it Betty, I know I never did after Tall Boy. You’ll carry it with you as a reminder of what you’re capable of. It will be there in every decision you make especially with the Serpents but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Maybe it will mean you do something different next time, something smarter, but I can promise you it will get easier” Fangs gave her a gentle kiss at the side of her head “I can tell you one thing, I’m very glad you did what you did, and I don’t feel guilty about that at all”

Betty let out a humourless laugh, thankful for Fangs in that moment. He didn’t sugar coat anything – she would always carry what she did with her, but she didn’t have to let it define at least not in a bad way.

“That’s that done, we’ll get rid of it when the others get back” FP announced as he walked back into the bar. He seemed to have a renewed energy about him, but Betty knew that it was just adrenaline from what had happened. Neither Fangs or FP had been happy the man that Betty had shot had managed to knock them out and they had taking that annoyance into helping Betty.

FP grabbed a bottle of beer and two bottles of coke then sat down next to Betty and Fangs and passed them each a drink.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when they heard the door opening, FP jumped up and pointed the gun at the door but let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Jughead and the others.

Jughead helped a limping Toni into the bar and helped her into a seat. The others followed, falling or seating where ever there was space. They all had some kind of injury on them but luckily nothing too critical to Betty’s relief, but she hadn’t seen them all yet.

Jughead made sure Toni was okay before going straight to Betty, that’s when he noticed the ghost like colour of Betty’s face and the huge blood stain in the middle of the room.

“What the hell happened!”

**XOXO**

“He just lost it Jug, started shouting the he couldn’t fail her and then he just came at me and I didn’t have time to think I just shot at him”

Jughead inched closer to Betty and wiped the tears that had started to fall. The two of them were in Jughead’s office so Betty could tell Jughead what had happened.

“Hey, hey you did the right thing. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you did. We’re all going to carry this night with us. I told Cheryl to take 3 men’s lives so they couldn’t take ours and I’m pretty sure that the others have as well. We knew what this night meant, and I hate that you’ve had to feel it too, but I will always be grateful that you did what you did”

Jughead pulled Betty into his arms and laid them both out on the sofa, wrapped up in each other.

Jughead had some helping the injured, some more going around Southside to take note of all the damage and some to clean up the mess in the bar, so he knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed for a while.

“What was it like out there” Betty asked, she nestled her head into his chest while he traced patterns over her bump.

“Madness, everywhere you were JB men came at you with everything they had. She sent them out there to die, she was never going to show up”

“She used the fight as a diversion. She knew I would be here. Your mother said she can get into any computer. Which means she probably has access to the traffic cameras. She knew who was here, we played into her hands”

Jughead let out a heavy sigh and pulled Betty even closer “What I don’t understand is why she didn’t come herself. Why she hasn’t shown her hand. She has to know by now that her right-hand guy is dead”

“Maybe she doesn’t care. These people are nothing to her, they are just a means to an end” Betty reasoned, sounding very detached. Jughead knew it would be a while before she felt like herself again “What do we do now?”

“Figure something else out, we weakened her today that’s something at least”

Betty detached herself from Jughead and slowly rose from the sofa. She turned back and held out her hand to Jughead.

“Come on, we’re needed” Betty urged, she pulled Jughead with her then gave him a quick kiss “Like you said we have to keep until there is nothing left in us”

**XOXO**

An hour later Betty and Jughead were still had the White Wrym trying to sort through everything that had happened. The bar had finally been cleaned up, but Betty could still see a faint outline that she was sure would never go.

The damage around the Southside was even worse than it was before but it had to wait for another day. They didn’t know which of JB’s men were still lurking around and they couldn’t risk it.

The injured had been treated as best they could at the Wrym and the ones who needed more attention had been snuck over to the Northside to be checked over at Riverdale General.

Jughead was behind the bar handing out the last of the beers to the few people still left behind when he heard a phone ringing in Betty’s bag that she’d left behind the bar. Betty was asleep in the office so Jughead fished it out of her bag to answer it himself. He realised it was the burner phone and felt his stomach drop when he realised, they had missed their check in call with Sweet Pea and Veronica.

“Hey Sweets, everything okay?”

“JUG! THANK GOD! I’ve been trying to… you for… hour… I’m sorry Jug she …”

The phone started crackling and Jughead could barely make out what Sweet Pea was saying but suddenly his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Something was wrong.

“Sweet Pea, what happened?”

“I’m sorry Jug, she had a gun. She – “

The phone disconnected and Jughead quickly tried to ring them back, but it wouldn’t connect. Jughead’s own phone then started to ring so he quickly took it out.

“Sweet Pea, what’s going on?”

_“Oh, its not Sweet Pea, dear brother”_

“JB!” Jughead gasped, his eyes went around the room, almost like he expected JB to jump out from somewhere “What do you want?”

“I think its time that you and I finally have a chat” JB taunted, Jughead closed his eyes briefly. This was the first time he’d heard his sister in years, and it pained him. His heart almost broke with her next words “That is if you want to see your daughter again”

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
The Southside – Friday Night**

“He’ll be here soon, spread out. I want to know if he’s stupid enough to bring someone with him”

The men with JB started to spread out around the trailer park. JB dropped the phone she had used to call Jughead and smashed her foot down on it. She then crossed over to Rose who was sat in on a plastic chair in the middle of the trailer park.

The young girl was shaking and terrified. She had a cut on her cheek, tears falling from her eyes and her jacket had a rip in it. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around herself when she saw JB approach her.

“Don’t worry little one, your daddy will be here soon”

Rose turned her head away from JB and closed her eyes tightly. She could feel JB tap her gently on the head, but Rose refused to move.

“Don’t worry, if your daddy plays by the rules, I won’t have to hurt you or him. We’re just going to have a nice talk”


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Jughead and Jellybean are finally face to face after fifteen years, what will happen and who will come out of it alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting towards the end!! Only 3 chapters to go!
> 
> Happy Reading

 

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
The Southside – Friday Night**

Ten minutes after receiving the worst call, he’d ever got, Jughead was walking into Sunnyside Trailer park. He entered into the centre of the large grounds to find JB in the middle stood behind a chair that Rose was sat on while at least 10 of JB’s men formed a circle around them.

“Well dear brother I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up” JB quipped, sarcastically.

This was the first time that brother and sister had been face to face in almost 15 years, and instead of being the lovely family reunion Jughead had hoped for years ago, his hand was itching towards the knife in his pocket ready to strike if any of them came close to Rose.

“Give me my daughter NOW!” Jughead demanded. He started marching towards JB and Rose but stopped short when one of JB’s men took out his gun to point at him.  

“Now, now reign in the temper of yours” JB said, mockingly before she crossed to Rose and put her hand on the young girl’s head “She’s right here”

Rose lifted her head up slightly and that’s when Jughead noticed she had a cut on her lip, a bruised face and a rip in her jacket. Jughead felt him self shake with rage, as the tears gathered in Rose’s eyes.

“Matt here” JB cocked her head to the man to her left “got a bit rough when he took her. Rose here put up quite a fight you should be proud of her”

“You are going to pay for doing that to my daughter” Jughead sneered, sending a murderous look to Matt before turning back to JB “Give her to me, then we can have that chat you so desperately want”

“Go on Rose, go to your daddy” JB whispered in Rose’s ear. Rose jumped off the chair and ran straight for her father.

Jughead lifted Rose’s into his arms and held her tightly in his arms. Rose’s was sobbing into his neck and Jughead did everything he could to keep his own tears at bay.

“You okay Sweetie” Jughead asked, he nudged Rose’s chin up with his fingers so he could get a better look at her face.  

“I want to go Daddy!” Rose cried. Jughead walked to their trailer with Rose still in his arms. He reached the trailer then put Rose on the ground and knelt in front of her so that neither JB or her men could see her.

“Go to the trailer and wait in there okay. Don’t look out of the windows just into the bedroom and wait in there for me okay honey” Jughead said, trying to sound calm.

“Daddy…”

Jughead shook his head and subtlety put his phone in the inside of Rose’s jacket before zipping it back up. He gave Rose a smile and she nodded her head. When he had a minute Jughead would make sure his daughter knew just how smart and brave she was.

“Okay Daddy” Rose said, quietly.

Jughead watched Rose enter the trailer and waited until she had closed the door and was out of sight before he marched straight over Matt and punched him straight in the face.

Before Matt had a chance to react, Jughead grabbed his hair and pulled him down and straight into his knee and finished it off by kicking him in the stomach. Matt went straight down groaning in pain, with blood pouring from his nose.  

“Woah! I didn’t know you had that in you, big brother” JB cheered, laughing manically and not bothering to help Matt who was still crouched on the floor.  

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” Jughead snipped, kicking Matt out of his way as he walked closer to JB who was stood near an open fire.  

“Oh, that where you’re wrong. I kept up with all the goings on of the Southside Serpents Leader. I bet Dad was proud when that happened” JB scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“So that’s what all this is about, your pissed because Dad didn’t try to find you”

“Please that man means nothing to me” JB snapped before pointing to the chair in front of her “Now take a seat”

Jughead didn’t even know where the four chairs had appeared from, but he sat down anyway as JB took the seat across from him.

“Let’s talk, catch up on each other’s lives”

“I thought you just said you kept up with what I was doing” Jughead stated.  

JB waved her arms out in front of her, indicting to him “But I want to hear from you”

“Stop with the mind games JB. Everything you do has an ulterior motive. The only reason you brought me here was to distract me from what you really have planned” Jughead argued, crossing his arms as he gave JB an annoyed look. She smirked at him, which just annoyed him more.  

“You’re starting to realise I’m a lot smarter than you’ve given me credit for” JB laughed, scornfully.  

“I always knew you were smart JB, I just never thought you’d use your intelligence this way” Jughead replied, disappointed shaking his head sadly.

Jughead couldn’t believe what his sister had become, in just a few short minutes he could see she had gone from the cool rebellious sister he remembered to the monster in front of him. A part of Jughead had hoped there might be a part of JB that could be saved but Jughead could see that was impossible, he didn’t know this person in front of him and all he could do was think of a way to stop her. 

“What else was I going to do with a mother and father like Gladys and FP” JB taunted, cocking her head to the side, as she watched Jughead closely.  

“Making excuses for yourself” Jughead scoffed.  

“You have no idea what it was like growing up with her” JB said, with a dangerously calm tone narrowing her eyes at him but Jughead wasn’t bothered.

“You think I had it easy with FP! I slept in a cupboard at my school. I suffered too but I didn’t do this” Jughead argued, waving his arms around at the destroyed trailer park.

“It doesn’t compare to her. I was doing drug runs at 11. Handing out drugs while on my paper route. By 15 I’d moved up to the role of bait. Luring the men, she had deals with, making sure they were always kept happy”

“Then why not punish her, why do this to me and dad. You hurt my family because of what a woman I don’t even know did to you”

“Because you left me with _her!_ ” JB looked straight into Jughead’s eyes “You were my hero and after that night. I never heard from you again”

“That night was hard on me too, I begged him to convince her to let you stay with us, but you were her little girl. She wanted you not me” Jughead explained, sadly.

The night Gladys had left with JB, Jughead had begged his father to not let it happen. He had screamed and punched him, but he didn’t do anything and when Jughead had asked Gladys if he could go with them, she had looked him straight in the eyes and said, ‘I can’t take you, you’re just like him’. Jughead’s heart had broken that heart and it hadn’t healed until the night Betty told him she loved him.  

“Why not come after me, you didn’t even try to find me”

“You have no idea what I did. I tried looking for you, I did everything I could, but I was 11 when mom took you, you seem to have forgotten that” Jughead stated, shaking his head sadly “No matter what happened though it doesn’t justify this. You’ve destroyed innocent people’s lives all because you were disappointed in your brother”

“DO NOT BELITTLE WHAT I WENT THROUGH” JB screamed. She jumped off her seat and crossed over and slapped him straight across the face. She took a deep breath then sat back in her chair.

“You think pain justifies more pain. You think just because you had a crappy childhood that it means you can just do what ever you feel like to the people you think are to blame” Jughead stated, firmly as he stroked his now red cheek “I will never understand this… so don’t expect me too”

“I didn’t, you’ve got too many of those morals I hate so much, but I wanted you to at least know the story before I did it” JB smirked at him.

“Did what!” Jughead demanded.  

JB’s smile grew as she leaned back in her chair “Destroyed every last bit of this town, with everyone left in it”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Friday Night**

Betty had woken up in Jughead’s office after a short nap and went in search of Jughead. She hadn’t been able to find him, so she walked over to Toni, Fangs and Cheryl who were sat together at a small table at the back of the bar. They weren’t saying anything to each other as they were all still coming to terms with the night they’d had, that had yet to end.

“Has anyone seen Jughead?” Betty asked, worried.  

“Not for a while actually, I thought he was in the office with you” Toni replied, looking up at Betty from her seat. Noticing the worried look on her face the others looked over at as well.

Betty shook her head “He wouldn’t just leave without telling me”

“BETTY” Veronica exclaimed as she rushed into the bar. She crossed quickly over to Betty with Sweet Pea right behind her, holding onto Lucas and Cooper.  

“Veronica, Sweet Pea what are you doing back?” Fangs asked. Everyone started noticing the two new comers and inched closer to see what was going on.     

“Where’s Jughead, has she called him” Sweet Pea asked, looking around the bar frantically.  

“What’s going on?” Cheryl demanded and that was when Betty noticed that there was someone missing.

“Where’s Rose?” Betty asked, firmly. She looked straight at Sweet Pea who had couldn’t look her in the eyes, as he passed Cooper to Cheryl.  

“I’m so sorry Betty, she had a gun. She threatened to kill us all, I didn’t know – “

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Betty shouted. Veronica and Sweet Pea shared a quick look before turning back to Betty, a guilty look on both of their faces.  

“JB has her!” Veronica admitted, sadly

“Oh God!” Betty gasped as she dropped into a chair. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to control the sobs she felt coming.

“How did this happen, you were supposed to protect them!” Cheryl snapped, glaring at Veronica and Sweet Pea while Toni tried to console Betty, who was having trouble catching her breath.

“She threatened to kill Lucas, she had her gun on him, I didn’t have a choice” Sweet Pea explained, helplessly.  

“She should have never been able to get near you” Cheryl argued, shaking her head disgusted.   

“Enough both of you! This isn’t helping anyone” Gladys cut in, decisively, coming to stand in between Cheryl and Sweet Pea.

“Where might she be” Fangs wondered.  

“She wouldn’t tell us anything, she just said Jughead would find her” Veronica said, softly. The others looked around helplessly not sure what to do when a ringing phone cut through the quiet bar. Realising it was hers, Betty ran to the bar to pick it up.

“It’s Jughead” Betty said, before answering her phone “Jug where are you”

_“Mommy!”_

“Rose! Where are you? Are you okay?” Betty said, as calmly as she could. Looking over at the others alarmed. Cheryl ran to her to listen in to the phone call.  

_“Trailer, Daddy told me to hide but he gave me his phone, so I rang you like you always told me too if I was scared”_

“You did the right thing Sweetie, where’s your Daddy?” Betty asked. She leaned her arm against the bar for support as she closed her eyes briefly to stop the tears.

_“He’s outside talking to the mean lady”_

Betty took a deep breath “Can you see anyone else there?”

_“There are other scary men there”_

“Okay Sweetie I want you to hide okay, and don’t come out until Mommy gets there okay” Betty explained, calmly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight, if her daughter was being brave, then so could she.  

_“Okay Mommy!”_

“Mommy loves you so much Sweetie, everything is going to be okay. I’ll be there soon. Keep the phone with you and I’ll ring you again soon” Betty said, hastily wiping the tears as she disconnected the call “They are at Sunnyside”

“Okay lets go, how many men do we have ready?” Cheryl asked, looking over at Davis and Robbo who had joined their conversation.  

“JB has men there too, she probably has them circling the perimeter for any sign of us. We cant risk them hurting Rose or Jughead if they catch us” Betty argued, running her hands through her hair frustrated.  

“What should we do then?” Toni asked.  

“FP and I should go in” Gladys said. They others turned to face the pair, some of them gaped at her or spared a glance for FP, who could barley stand.  

“What? Why you two” Cheryl snipped.  

“This is because of us. I can try to talk her down. At least give Jughead and Rose enough time to escape”

“Gladys is right Betty, let us do this. We can get into that Trailer Park without JB’s men knowing. This might be our chance to end this with her. I don’t think she wants to hurt Jughead, I think she wants to lure us out there” FP explained, looking straight at Betty “I need to do this Betty, I need to make this right”

Betty shook her head “FP look at you, Jughead wouldn’t want – “

“I need to do this!”

Betty took a minute to think about their options. She didn’t think either plan was a great one but as awful as it might seem it did seem a better option to sneak in two people than it did to send everyone else and risk them getting hurt.

“Okay” Betty nodded, reluctantly “Okay you get an hour. If you’re not back by then, we come in after you”

“Let’s go” Gladys nodded to FP, who straightened him self up. The two left the White Wrym, and Betty took out her phone to call Rose.

“Get as many people as you can ready, we move in as soon as the hour is up” Betty stated looking over at Cheryl as she put the phone to her ear.  

“I’m on it” Cheryl nodded, already marching off to bark orders at everyone.

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
The Southside – Friday Night**

_“You think I’ll just let you do this!... How do you think you’ll get away with it”_

“Oh, brother haven’t you realised yet, I can do what I want” JB taunted, she straightened up to stare straight at him “The Southside is a waste land, it breeds people like Gladys and FP, and it needs to stop, no matter how much you try to dress it up with your drive in and nice garage. No matter how much work you put in this place will always be like the gum on the bottom of the shoe of Riverdale. It needs to be reborn”

Jughead shook his head but didn’t say anything. He knew there was no point, he had nothing to say that JB would want to hear or respond to. 

“Oh, nothing to say brother” JB teased, titling her head to the side mockingly.

“What happened to you Jellybean?” Jughead sighed.  

“This place happened to me! Our parents happened to me” JB stated, firmly.

Jughead heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like someone being knocked down and thrown to the floor.  

“And look at that, right on time! I couldn’t have planned it better” JB cheered, mockingly “Come on mommy and daddy, come join the family reunion”

FP and Gladys came into view from the side of a trailer. They walked over to JB and Jughead both coming to stand next to Jughead. JB smiled widely at them in a very off-putting way.

“JB…”

“DO NOT SAY A WORD TO ME MOTHER” JB screamed, pointing her finger at Glady before turning to look FP up and down.

“Oh dad, you really look like crap” JB mused before gesturing to the seats circling around the bonfire “Have a seat everyone”

“So, have you told Jughead you’re dying” JB wondered, sarcastically looking between FP and Jughead “Oh you haven’t have you. Not pretty Jug, seems the alcohol has finally gotten to dear old dad, what is it again heart failure, not long to go before that heart of yours just stops”

Jughead snapped his head to FP, who looked away ashamed.

“Wow he really hasn’t told you any of this has he” JB mused, smiling at them both “Why do you think Alice Cooper was so willing to go to prison for you”

“Stop this JB” Gladys snapped.  

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME!” JB screamed, she crossed over to Gladys and put her face inches from Gladys’s “Do not say another word to me or I shot you in the head”  

“You obviously wanted us here, so here we all are” FP said. JB moved away from Gladys and sat back in her seat across from the others.

“You’re right I did want you here” JB nodded, eyes wide with amusement “And it was almost too easy to get you all here alone without any back up. You’re all so predictable, I threaten someone you love, and you all come running”

She cut an amused look to Jughead, who glowered at her.

“You know I was gonna take that wife of yours too, but she put up more of a fight than I thought she would. Where is Samuel by the way”

“Dead. Betty shot him in the chest” Jughead stated, with no emotion.

“Shame, Samuel was one of the good ones. Wasn’t he mother” JB taunted giving Gladys a quick taunting look. Jughead looked to his mother with a questioning look.   

“Samuel was one of mine that followed JB” Gladys explained “He had an unhealthy attachment to her. What did you do to him, he wouldn’t have hurt a pregnant woman”

JB smiled at them “Like I’m sure he said, you can’t fail me”

“Jellybean” FP started, desperately giving JB a pressing look “Me and your mother did this. We were terrible parents. I know this, we have no excuse for the things we did. But Jughead is innocent in all of this, he was just a child too. But he has children of his own now, children that need him. Don’t do to his children what we did to you, don’t leave them without their father”  

JB took a beat before yawning loudly, playfully wafting her hands to cover her mouth “God! Did you really think that emotional speech would work on me. I snatched Rose from those idiots you left her with, I let my men hit her across the face when she started fighting back and I shoved her in the boot of my car, and the only reason I didn’t take Cooper too was because he was crying far too much, and it was very annoying” JB glared at them all, pure evil in her eyes “So do you really think I care about leaving them fatherless”

Jughead was shaking with rage and it was taking everything in him not to jump of his seat and hurt JB, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. So, he remained seated, but closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the women who had so easily hurt his children.

“So, you’re going to kill us then?” Gladys croaked. Jughead looked over at FP and Gladys to see they were just as affected by JB’s words as he was.  

“Not before you see the show of course” JB taunted “You know Jughead I really hoped you’d figure it out. I thought you were smarter than them” JB cocked her head to FP and Gladys “Did you really think my whole plan was to vandalise a few shops and ship you off to prison. That’s child’s play”

“Come one Jughead think, think about everything I’ve done” JB pressed.

Jughead looked up to the sky so he wouldn’t have to look at JB, but he thought about what she said. As quickly as he could he thought about everything that had happened in the last few months, everything JB had done that they knew of. JB was obviously applying that they were some things they still hadn’t figured out including how she was going to destroy The Southside.

“You’re going to blow it all up” Jughead gasped “You’ve planted bombs all over Southside, using the fires as a distraction”

“Ding, Ding, Ding” JB cheered “We have a winner. I’m going blow up every building in this place and you all get to watch with me”

**The White Wrym  
Southside – Early Saturday Morning**

“Okay its been an hour, we’re going after them, right?” Cheryl asked Betty almost exactly an hour later. The two had organised everything, ready to storm Sunnyside with their team but Betty was reluctant to go, something didn’t feel right to her and she didn’t want to send anyone to Sunnyside until she had figured out what they were missing.

When Betty didn’t answer, Cheryl turned to Toni who nodded in agreement.

“Everyone get ready!” Toni called to the bar, everyone starting collecting their things, but Betty stood up, raising her hand.  

“Wait!” Betty cut in loudly, shaking her head “We’re missing something, I know we are”

“What do you mean, Betty?” Cheryl pressed.  

“Everything we’ve done has been a reaction to JB. She always knows what we’re going to do, and she uses it against us. She’s been planning something behind the scenes and all we’ve been focused on is everything we can see in front of us”

“Right, so what’s the theory then Betty” Fangs wondered

“Follow me”

Betty handed Cooper to one of the Serpents wives and told her to stay with the children then made her way to the basement with the others following behind her.

“What exactly are you looking for Betty” Sweet Pea asked once they had reached the basement. While everyone watched Betty move boxes out of the way, but they noticed she was doing it very carefully like what ever she was looking for was very delicate.

“Why would JB have her people vandalise all those businesses its juvenile. Unless she wanted to plant something and used the rioting as a distraction” Betty explained. She wasn’t sure why it had finally come to her, maybe if they hadn’t been dealing with everything else JB had been throwing at them she would have been able to see what JB had really been planning.

“And what would that be” Cheryl quipped.  

Betty pointed at something hidden behind a barrel “That”

The other inched closer to Betty to get a better look at what she was pointing at. Behind a barrel was cem-tech wrapped in wires and attached to two barrels.

“Is that a bomb” Toni gasped.  

“I think so, and it doesn’t have a timer on it which means it can be detonated at any time” Betty rushed out.

“EVERYONE OUT NOW!” Sweet Pea shouted. Everyone ran out of the Wrym as fast as they could. Betty grabbed Cooper on the way out and didn’t stop until she was at least 100 yards away from the bar. Sweet Pea made sure everyone was out before he slammed the doors shut.

“How did you know that would be there Betty” Toni asked, breathless, once everyone was far enough away from the building.

“JB’s men have been coming out at night to vandalise all the properties around the Southside but what if that’s just want, she wanted us to think, what if she was really leaving them everywhere. She’s been saying all along she wants to burn this place to the ground. She didn’t set those fires to do that she used them as a smoke screen so we wouldn’t know what she was actually doing”

“They could be bombs all over this place, ready to go off when every she decides” Davis reasoned, astonished.  

“I think so yeah” Betty sighed, she pulled Cooper in, trying to cover his body with her arms. She noticed Veronica was holding Lucas just as tightly.  

“So, what are we supposed to?” Robbo asked.  

“Robbo and Davis, you need to take your men and get as many people out of here as we can. No need to be discreet anymore. Knock down doors if you have to. We need to make sure no body is here if those bombs go off. Start with everywhere we know that JB’s men have gone”

“You’ve got it Betty” Robbo nodded. He started ordering his men and they all quickly starting leaving so Betty turned to the others  

“Veronica you need to take Lucas and Cooper to the Northside, find Archie and Sheriff Keller and tell them what’s going on. Keller needs to call someone to get rid of these bombs”

“I can spare one of my men to drive them across the quicker they know what’s going here the better” Davis added.  

“Thank you, Davis”

Betty handed Cooper over to Davis then he took Veronica with him, over to one of the trucks at the other side of the road. Once they were out of sight Betty turned to the others, who were waiting for their orders.

“What are we doing Betty” Toni asked.  

“You think you can walk Fangs” Betty wondered. Fangs threw the clutch he was leaning on to the floor then took out the switch blade in he had in his back pocket.  

“Absolutely” Fangs nodded, firmly. Betty smiled back as she took the gun she had out of her back pocket, it was weird to her how different it felt in her hand than it had earlier, like she was already used to having such a lethal weapon with her.

“Then we are going to get my husband and daughter”

**Sunnyside Trailer Park  
Southside – Early Saturday Morning**

“You okay dad?” Jughead asked, worried sparing a glance at his father who seemed spaced out and leaning over his chair like he couldn’t keep his head up. JB was stood a few yards away talking to some of her men, so they could talk privately for a few minutes.

The three of them were now all strapped to chairs after Gladys had tried to fight one of JB’s men. She’d ended up with a cut lip and then there were tightly fastened to wooden chairs taken from someone’s abandoned trailer with no way to escape.

“Haven’t had my meds in a while, Just feeling a little light headed. I’m okay” FP sighed “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the heart thing, with everything going on there wasn’t a right time”

“How long you got?” Jughead asked, soundly a lot more casually than he actually felt. Jughead had known something was wrong with his father but a part of him had just thought his father had started drinking again and didn’t want Jughead to know.  

“Without a transplant, a few months maybe if I’m lucky”

“Lucky? That’s what you think lucky is” Jughead snipped, shaking his head annoyed. Not put off by Jughead’s tone, FP leaned across Gladys to look at his son properly.

“I love you son and I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done that ever made you question that”

“Can we save the tearful goodbyes” Gladys cut in, annoyed “We need to get out of here and get everyone out of the Southside before those bombs go off”

Jughead rolled his eyes at Gladys but didn’t argue with her, she was right they could only hold JB off for so long.

“Think we can talk her down” FP wondered, glancing at Gladys and Jughead who both gaped at him.

“Have you been listening to her. There is no talking her down, she’s not the JB any of us knew” Jughead argued “The only thing we can do is get out of this and take as many of them out as we can”

“How do we do that exactly?” FP asked, quietly. He looked over to make sure neither JB or her men could hear them.

“We might not have to, I’m sure its been more than an hour. Betty said she would only give us an hour before she came after us”

“So, you guys thought it would be a good idea to have my 6-month pregnant wife come and rescue us all” Jughead quipped, sarcastically giving each of his parents an annoyed look.  

“Says the boy who came to face his murdering sister and her goons with no back up” Gladys retorted, glaring right back at Jughead.  

“I really love these mother son bonding moments” Jughead snipped just as JB walked back over to them. Some of her men went back to circling the trailers while two of them broke off so they could stand behind them, they each had a gun in hand so Jughead didn’t dare make a move.

“Can you all be quiet, you’re giving me a headache” JB snapped, rolling her eyes at them. Before clicking her fingers at the men behind them.

“Untie them” JB instructed “Try anything and my men will break you in two, understand”

The men untied the ropes and the three of them stood up. Jughead rubbed his wrists where the robe had burned his skin.

“Where are we going?” Jughead asked.  

“Well we need the best view for the show obviously” JB replied.

“Like hell we do” FP sneered. Before Jughead could stop him, FP veered round and punched one of them men in the face, he went for a second hit when the other man tackled him to the floor and punched him in the jaw.

Someone wrapped their arms around Jughead to stop him from helping, he struggled against him and watched as his father got beaten by the two men, but JB’s man was just stronger than him.

“Dad!” Jughead cried out, he kicked the man holding him in the shin, but the man didn’t loosen the grip he had on Jughead.  

“That’s enough boys” JB deadpanned before shaking her head “Urgh, that was always dad’s problem he never listened”

The two men moved off FP, but he stayed on the ground, not moving. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t look to be breathing.

“Dad get up! DAD” Jughead exclaimed, as he struggled against the hold JB’s men still had on him “Get off me! We have to help him”

“I don’t have to do anything, he made his choice. I told him what my men would do” JB looked down at FP, unemotionally “And now he can lie there like the dog he is”

“DAD” Jughead cried, helplessly. Gladys was also crying, as she was held back from FP – neither of them could help him and it was breaking them.

“Let him be an example”

Another one from JB’s team came over to them and whispered something in JB’s ear. Her face turned to stone as she spared a viscous glance to Jughead.

“Well looks like our timeline is going to have to be moved up, seems someone’s nosey wife figured out what we were doing” JB quipped.  “Go get the kid she should see this as well” JB nodded towards the trailer.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER” Jughead shouted. He pried the man’s arm from him and tried to move towards the trailer. Before he could he had three men on him. Two were holding his arms back while the other pointed a gun at him.

Once they knew Jughead wouldn’t move one of the others went towards the trailer but just as he reached the door, Cheryl came out from behind the trailer pointing her bow straight at the man’s head.

“I’m sorry you going somewhere” Cheryl sneered, inching the arrow closer to the man in front of her “Take one more step and this arrow goes through your eyes”

“Looks like the gangs all here” JB cheered, sarcastically as they others made their presence known, each coming from different points of the trailer park, all with a weapon in their hand. While Jughead wasn’t happy about Betty being in danger, he was still glad to see her and that she was okay.

As quietly as she could she moved over to FP and checked his pulse, she nodded at Jughead which he knew meant FP was still breathing – he could be saved.

“You’ve lost JB, we have this place surrounded” Toni stated “You won’t be getting out of this alive”

“Well neither will any of you”

“Look around you, you well-ware baby. We out number you” Cheryl snapped.  

“Yes, but you see I have this” JB waved the gun in her hand before pointing at Jughead “And if any of you try anything then this goes through Jughead’s chest. Think any of you are faster than a speeding bullet”

“Oh, and there is the little matter of this” JB took out a remote from her pocket. It was the detonator and before any of them took a breath, JB pressed the button down.

It was the sound that Jughead heard before he saw the flames, he would never be able to describe properly how the whole ground shook as different explosions went off around the Southside. Everyone was frozen in shook as the watched the scene before them.

“Oh my god” Betty gasped.

Fire and smoke was rising all around them as glass smashed and building began to crumble to the ground.  

“Lets all watch it burn” JB smiled. She watched the flames for a few moments longer with a stratified look on her face before she turned to Gladys with the gun pointed straight at her.  

“And now that one thing is dead, its time for the second” JB said. She fired the gun straight at Gladys. Gladys fell to the floor with a thud. Jughead let out a loud cry, the others were frozen.

“I really hated her” JB whispered, shaking her head as she continued to look at Gladys laying still on the floor “I only kept her around long enough so she could finally see how much better I was than her”

The men who were holding finally let go but as Jughead walked over to Gladys and FP, JB span around to face him.

“Do not take a step” JB warned pointing her gun at him with a sad but also evil look on her face “And you, why do you get to live a great life, while I suffered. You were supposed to protect me. You failed”

“No!” Betty cried, hand covering her mouth as she let out an agonised sob. Her feet frozen to the ground, she didn’t dare move as JB inched closer to Jughead with the gun.

“This is your fault”

Jughead glanced over at Betty, her beautiful face was the last thing he saw before he felt someone push him, the sound of a gun, and then everything going black. 

 


	15. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your response to the last chapter was amazing! I was so nervous about it so thank you so much. Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Only 2 more to go after this one. 
> 
> Just a quick note: I'm not a doctor nor do I even try to pretend to be one in this chapter - I say just go with it :) 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Riverdale General Hospital  
Northside – Saturday Morning**

“ _Betty you need to eat something”_

Betty looked up from where she was stroking Rose’s hair to see Archie looking at her concerned. They had been at Riverdale General for over two hours and Archie had been trying to get Betty to eat or drink something for the last hour with no luck.

After JB had shot Jughead, something inside everyone seemed to snap. While Betty had ran to Jughead to try and control the bleeding, Cheryl had wasted no time in putting an arrow straight through JB while the others had taken down the rest of JB’s men as quickly as possible. 

Thanks to FP managing to crawl his way to Jughead and push him aside just as the shot went out, it hadn’t gone to Jughead’s heart like they all feared and when they had arrived at Riverdale General, Jughead, FP and Gladys were all still breathing.

Sheriff Keller and his deputies had arrived just as they were all putting Jughead in the back of Betty’s truck to take to the hospital. He’d handled JB and her people and while Betty sat in the hospital waiting room waiting to hear news about her husband, she wasn’t even sure where they had gone or if JB and her men were even alive. She also had no clue about what kind of state the Southside was in after JB’s bombs.

“I’m not hungry Archie” Betty croaked, having strained her voice from all the screaming she had done at seeing her husband laid out in the back of her truck bleeding out and unresponsive.

“Betty, eat the damn apple now! Or I’ll get a nurse out here and make her admit you” Cheryl demanded, giving Betty a cutting look. Not having it in her to argue and not wanting to wake the sleeping children on her lap, Betty took the apple from Archie.

Pleased with her, Archie sat back down on the seat across from her. Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Sweet Pea were there as well spread out over the waiting area. All the other Serpents as well as the ones from Gladys’s crew and the reserves were helping the police check the damage on the Southside and get everyone who could, back into their homes.

Betty took a bite of the apple but didn’t really taste, she couldn’t get the image of Jughead bleeding out of her head and until someone told her that her husband was alive, she didn’t think she’d be able to stop.

“Why haven’t we heard anything yet, it’s been almost two hours” Betty sighed.

“I’ll go ask someone” Toni replied, just as she was getting up to the receptionist desk three doctors walked out of the double doors that lead to the main part of the hospital and walked over to Betty.

Careful not to wake her sleeping children, Betty placed them both on the chair then stood up to face the doctor. The others all jumped up from their seats and crossed over to them.

“How’s my husband” Betty demanded.

“Your husband is stable” The oldest doctor replied, his lab coat read Dr Grant.

All of them let out a sigh of relief as he continued “He was lucky the bullet didn’t penetrate his heart but the muscles in his shoulder. He’ll be in pain for a few weeks, but the main thing is that we managed to recover the bullet and have stopped the bleeding”

“Can I see him?”

“He’s being moved to a private room. Once he’s there, I’ll have a nurse take you to him”

“Thank you” Betty gave Dr Grant a small smile “What about FP and Gladys”

Another doctor took a step forward, this one was Dr Phillips “I’m sorry to have to say this but there was too much damage to Gladys’s heart, she died on the operating table”

Betty barely knew Gladys’s and what she did know of her she didn’t particularly like, but she still felt the tears drip from her eyes. Gladys was still a person and she didn’t deserve the ending she got, she had tried to help, and Betty would always be grateful for that.

“And what about FP?” Sweet Pea asked. Betty was glad he had because she was almost afraid to.

“I’m Doctor Anderson, I’ve been FP’s doctor for a while” The young doctor explained, while the others looked confused Betty nodded.

“So, he was ill?”

“He was, and I’m afraid that due to FP’s heart condition and the injuries he sustained, he doesn’t have long left”

Betty heard Toni gasp behind her and Sweet Pea swearing but she stood frozen, all she could think about was Jughead and how this would affect him – even after everything he had done, Jughead loved his father.

“How long?” Betty whispered, unable to find her voice.  

“A few hours, a day at the most – his organs are slowly shutting down. Even if he found a transplant now, FP wouldn’t survive the surgery”

Betty just nodded her head not sure what else to say. She felt Archie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll have a nurse come and get you when they are back in their room” Dr Grant concluded.

“Thank you doctor” Archie replied. The doctors nodded at him then left the group alone.

“I can’t believe it” Veronica gasped. Sweet Pea wrapped her in a hug, Archie held Lucas just a little bit tighter. It felt like they had all moved closer to one another and were touching and comforting each other in some way.

“What am I gonna tell Jughead?” Betty wondered, although she knew none of them would have an answer.

Betty wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly needed to know what was happening with JB. She walked over to the nurse at the receptionist desk to ask her.

Betty had said she was JB’s sister in law and while technically it wasn’t a lie, Betty felt sick having to say it.

The nurse typed something into the computer then looked up to face Betty. Something passed over the nurse’s face and Betty could tell that she knew what had happened and exactly who JB was.

While they were on the Northside that didn’t mean they hadn’t all seen or heard the bombs going off or the police and firemen who had been coming through the hospital since they all arrived.

“I’m sure a police officer will be by to talk to you but…. she didn’t make it” The nurse said. Betty thanked the nurse then went back over to her friends.

As Betty took a seat with the others, she put one hand on her bump and the other across Rose and Cooper. While she wasn’t sure what it meant about her, she couldn’t help but be glad that JB would no longer be of this earth and she could tell that as she told them, the others felt the same.

**Jughead’s Hospital Room  
Riverdale General – Friday Morning **

Jughead was eventually moved into his own room, he had yet to wake up, but the Dr Grant had assured Betty that he would do soon.

While Betty remained by Jughead’s bedside, the others had gone back to the Southside to see what the damage was, only Archie and Veronica had stayed with her. 

They could all tell Betty didn’t want to be crowded and Jughead wouldn’t want them all there when she told him about his dad, so they had agreed to hang back until they were needed.

“You sure you don’t need anything Betty?”  Veronica sked for the third time in the last five minutes. Betty didn’t know if it was guilt or just a way to stay busy, but Veronica had been like a mother hen since they had arrived at the hospital, making sure Betty and the kids had everything they needed.

She already made sure Jughead had some clean clothes and food waiting for him as well as fresh linen that weren’t from the hospital for his bed. She was now hoovering around Betty asking her every few minutes what she needed.

“I’m fine Veronica” Betty sighed, not taking her eyes off Jughead “If you’re staying then sit down”

Without another word, Veronica took a seat next to Archie at the other side of the hospital bed to Betty.

Betty brought Jughead’s hand to her lips and kissed the tips of his fingers softly before bringing it to the side of her face.

“I remember once when Jughead and I were about 9 or something” Archie started, cutting through the silence. Betty and Veronica both looked to him “And we were playing in Jug’s treehouse, we were pretending to be pirates and JB was there, she made us a treasure map to follow throughout the trailer park – it was so detailed and at the end we found the treasure. JB had buried some chocolate for us to find. She was only 6 but she was the coolest kid I knew”

Archie took a deep breath as he wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes “I can’t believe the same person I played pirates with is the same person who did this to Jug. I can’t believe because of her Jughead has no family left”

“Its not” Betty said, softly “Jughead had nothing but good memories of JB, the JB who did this wasn’t that little girl. Keep the two of them separate then you can still have those happy memories”

Betty reached across and but her hand that wasn’t holding Jughead’s over his bed onto his stomach, Veronica and Archie put there’s on top of hers and gave her a small smile.

“We’re Jughead’s family too” Betty added “He’ll survive this because he has us, and we have him. The Cure, she means nothing!”

Someone knocked on the door and the three friends turned to see Sweet Pea open the door and stick his head inside, sheepishly like he felt he had intruded on something. The others pulled their hands away as he walked into the room.

“Everything okay Sweets” Veronica asked.

“Yeah fine, the others are still on the Southside” Sweet Pea gave Betty an apprehensive look “I was hoping I could have a word with Betty”

Veronica and Archie shared a quick look before both rising from their seats.

“We’ll go get some food” Archie announced. The two left the room and Sweet Pea picked up a chair and dragged it over next to Betty.

“Have you seen FP?” Sweet Pea asked. Betty kept her hand in Jughead’s but turned her chair, so she was facing Sweet Pea.

“I have, he’s in and out of it. He told me to stay with Jughead until he woke up. Some of the older Serpents are with him. I told them to come and get me if anything happens… but I don’t think that’s the reason you wanted to talk to me”

Sweet Pea ran his hands through his hair before he finally looked Betty in the eyes “I guess I needed to know if you hate me, or if you think that Jughead will hate me”

“Why on _earth_ would we hate you?”

“I tried everything I could to protect Rose and Cooper and it still wasn’t enough. When she pointed that gun at Lucas I froze. I chose Lucas over Rose and I feel sick about it”

Betty squeezed Sweet Pea’s shoulder affectionately “Sweet Pea, you made the choice any parent would have made”

Sweet Pea shook his head “I’m not a parent”

“Yes, you are. You protect him, feed him and love him – you are Lucas’s parent, and, in that moment, you wanted to do what ever you could to protect him. It was an impossible situation, but you made the same decision Jughead and I would have if it had been us” Betty explained, kindly “Maybe that doesn’t make us perfect people, but it does make us human”

“But I love Rose too, and I hate that she’ll be scarred by all this” Sweet Pea stubbornly wiped his face before the tears that will filling his eyes could fall.

“Rose is the product of mine and Jughead’s DNA, she’ll be okay. This won’t change how she sees you. You’ll still be her Uncle Sweetie Pea”

“You sure?”

Betty could hear the under current of worry in Sweet Pea’s voice. She knew it would break his heart if Rose was different with him because of what had happened, or worse scared to be around him.

“I’m sure Sweets. JB and her men have take enough from us, I wont let her take this as well. We’re all going to pull through”

Sweet Pea wrapped his arm around Betty and pulled her in for a hug “Thank you, Betty”

**The Centre of Southside  
The Southside - Friday Morning**

“You know this school wasn’t much but at one time it was where we belonged”

Fangs shook his head sadly as he looked at the destroyed remains of Southside High. Where ever he looked there was destruction, the fires had been controlled and areas that were considered dangerous to enter had been cornered off. The Southside had been demolished, all by the click of a button.

Fangs shook his head, defeated “What are we going to do now Toni?”

“We keep fighting… what else are we supposed to do”

“I’m suppose that’s true” Fangs chuckled humourlessly “I think our time is almost up”

“I’m surprised we’ve been allowed in here” Toni noted, coming to stand next to Fangs with Cooper balanced on her hip, both of them were still looking up at the crumpled remains of Southside High.  

Truthfully, they hadn’t been allowed. The whole of the Southside had been cornered off by Mayor McCoy after the FBI had arrived in Riverdale to clean up the mess that JB had made.

The Mayor’s office was working with the Sheriff Station and the FBI to get people back into their homes or in alternate accommodation.

When the had tired to get into the Southside, they had been denied but when Cheryl had threatened to go to the press about everything that had happened, including the Sheriff’s and Mayor’s offices turning their backs on the Southside, they had been granted one hour to see for themselves what had happened to the Southside.

“I think your wife threatening bodily harm did the trick” Fangs quipped before nodding his head towards Cooper “Should they really be here?”

“Betty didn’t want Rose or Cooper to see Jughead how he is and after what happened I don’t think Cheryl wanted them with anyone else”

Fangs just nodded his head as they walked back over to Cheryl and Rose, who had been waiting for them by Cheryl’s red convertible. When they arrived, Rose was yelling at Cheryl and trying to run away.

“I WANT TO SEE MY DADDDY NOW!” Rose screamed, she tugged her arm out of Cheryl’s grasp then made a run for it. She didn’t get very far though as Fangs caught her and picked her up.

“LET ME GO UNCLE FANGS OR I’LL BE REAL MAD AT YOU” Rose cried as she struggled against Fangs.

“Rose Sweetie, Fangs will let you go when you stop acting like a bratty stepford child. You are better than this” Cheryl lectured, giving Rose a pointed look. Rose stopped struggling and slumped against Fangs’ arms.

“Is my Daddy dead?” Rose whispered.

“Of course not Rosie” Cheryl said, firmly.

“Then why can’t I see him?” Rose asked, putting her head on Fang’s shoulder, suddenly very tired.

“Your Daddy got hurt and he doesn’t want you to see him like that, but I promise you that as soon as he’s better then you will see him _. I promise you_ ”

Cheryl knew that her words might not mean much to Rose. For weeks all Rose had been told was that she couldn’t see her Daddy. Her family kept being taken from her, first her father then her mother and nobody would tell her why or explain it in a way the six-year-old would understand.

As Cheryl watched Rose though, she knew the young girl wouldn’t argue. The fight was leaving her as she settled herself in Fang’s hold. Rose had been through a lot in the last few days and they could all see it would take some time before she was back to being the happy go lucky Rose, they all loved.  

“I don’t want to be here anymore” Rose sighed.

“Why don’t we go to Uncle Archie’s and see Lucas” Toni suggested.

Archie’s home was being used as temporary stay for them all, until things were sorted on the Southside.

Along with the White Wrym, Southside High and the shopping district, a part of Cheryl’s House had also been destroyed by the bombs and currently none of the Southside Serpents had anywhere to live.

Rose just nodded her head in reply, so they all started getting into Cheryl’s car. Just as Fangs was strapping Rose into her car seat, his phone started to ring.

“Hey Betty… What that’s great… yeah, we’ll be right there” Fangs concluded before shoving his phone back in his pocket, Toni and Cheryl looked over at him “Quick detour guys… Jones is awake”

**Jughead’s Hospital Room  
Riverdale General – Friday Afternoon**

“You’re positive that you’re okay?”

Jughead gave Betty a small smile as she helped him put on a clean t-shirt. With the injury to his shoulder, Jughead had to wear a sling for a few weeks, he was in a lot of pain, but he refused to be lying in bed in a hospital gown when his children arrived, so he had Betty help him into his jeans and a t-shirt.

“Sore but alive” Jughead noted “Now kiss me again”

Betty gave him a smile before she leaned over and gave Jughead a quick kiss before pulling away. She pulled down his t-shirt, fastened his belt then sat down next to him on the bed.

Betty had told Jughead some of what had happened after he was shot by JB but not about FP or Gladys, she was trying to find the right words, but she knew no matter how nicely she tried to make it, Jughead will have still lost both of his parents, her children will lose their grandfather and she will have lost her father in law. There was no way to dress that up.

“Jug I have to tell you something” Betty started, softly. She took Jughead’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Jughead closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“My mother is dead isn’t she”

“She is… I’m so sorry Juggie” Betty sighed. Jughead took a deep breath and leaned his head against Betty’s.

“What about JB and my dad?”

“JB is dead as well” Betty replied, she brought Jughead’s hand to her lips and kissed them gently “And your father… Juggie the injuries your father has, they are too much for his heart to take”

“Is he…”

“Not yet” Betty cried softly “But the doctor thinks he has a few hours, a day at most… I’m so sorry Jughead”

Jughead jumped from the bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he paced the hospital room. Betty remained silent, she knew this was something Jughead had to work through on his own. Eventually Jughead stopped pacing and dropped into a chair by the window.

Betty got off the bed and crossed over to him. She sat on the arm of the chair and pulled Jughead’s head to her chest. She stroked his face softly as Jughead cried. She knew he wasn’t just crying about FP but about Gladys and JB as well – about the chance at a relationship that was taken from him so many years ago.

Jughead cried in Betty’s arms for a while, eventually the tears stopped and Jughead wiped his face roughly with the hand that wasn’t holding Betty’s. Betty kissed his forehead gently then sat on his lap. She brought his hand to her bump and placed in the middle where their baby was kicking her hard. Jughead gave her a small smile then ducked his head down and kissed her stomach.

“DADDY!”

Betty and Jughead looked towards the door where Rose had just ran through. She raced over to them and quickly climbed into Jughead’s lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, ignoring her mother’s pleas to be careful.

“Glad to see you up and about Jones” Toni quipped as she walked into the room with Cheryl, Cooper on her hip. She reached Jughead and placed Cooper on Betty’s lap as the toddler was reaching out for his family.

“Dude! Its so good to see you” Archie beamed. He walked into the small hospital room with Fangs, Sweet Pea and Veronica, all of them happy to see Jughead.

Betty got up from his lap and put Cooper down instead so Jughead could hug both his children, despite only having one working arm.

The others looked at Betty with a questioning look, she knew it was there way of asking if he knew about FP and Gladys. Betty gave them a nod in return.

“What do you need from us man, what can we do?” Fangs asked.

Jughead gave Cooper and Rose each a kiss on the head before moving them to they weren’t pressed against his injured shoulder, once they were settled, he eventually looked over at his friends – his family really.

“Rest, recover” Jughead sighed “Has everywhere been destroyed, where are people going for shelter”

“Mayor McCoy and the FBI are dealing with all of that, the people are okay. We managed to get everyone out before those bombs went off. The people of the Southside owe Betty their lives” Sweet Pea argued. Jughead gave Betty a proud look but she was quick to wave it off.

“What’s important for you right now is to get better” Betty reasoned, giving Jughead a pointed look. 

She knew better than anyone that Jughead put the whole weight of the Southside on his shoulders and he would want to be out there helping, but she needed him healthy first that was more important to her – the Southside could wait.

“Why don’t we let Jones’s have some family time, we’ll find out what going on with the FBI and McCoy and report back, then you can stay here… with FP” Toni suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea” Betty declared. The others said a quick goodbye, with Archie telling her if they needed anything to call him, then left the Jones’ alone.

“What do you need Jug?” Betty asked. She pulled a chair over to Jughead and sat next to him as close as she could. Rose and Cooper were both settled in his lap and were slowly following asleep.

“I don’t need anything, I have everything I need right here” Jughead said, softly. He leaned over and gave Betty a loving kiss, he pulled away before moving back to give her a second then third kiss.

“You okay Daddy?” Rose asked, she wiped the tear that Jughead hadn’t even realised had fallen from his eyes. Jughead kissed the top of Rose’s head and pulled her and Cooper closer to him.

“I’m good, Rosie” Jughead reassured her “Why don’t we all go see Grandpa, I think he’s gonna want one of his special Rosie hugs”

Rosie jumped off her father and started walking towards the door, she opened the door then turned back to her parents waving her hand at them.

“Come on, Grandpa needs a special hug”  

**FP’s Hospital Room  
Riverdale General – Friday Afternoon **

“And there is nothing that can be done?” Jughead asked the Doctor, helplessly. Once they had reached FP’s room, Rose and Cooper had taken mantle on FP’s bed telling him all about their trip with Auntie Vee and Uncle Sweetie while Jughead spoke to the Doctor.

Doctor Anderson patiently explained everything to Jughead for a second time, he told Jughead that nothing would help, FP’s organs were shutting down as his heart wasn’t strong enough anymore. Jughead just nodded along to what the doctor was telling him, logically he knew what they doctor was saying to him, but his heart couldn’t take it.

“I’m sorry about this Mr Jones, but there is nothing we can do” Anderson concluded.

“Thank you doctor” Anderson nodded back then swiftly left the room. Jughead took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before he turned back to his family.

“And we went in the pool, it had some leaves at the bottom, but Uncle Sweetie said it was okay” Rose explained to her Grandpa. He smiled at back at Rose but Betty and Jughead could tell it was difficult for him to keep his eyes open.

“You okay Grandpa, you look sick” Rose mused as she touched FP’s forehead, like she knew her mommy did for her whenever she or Cooper were sick.

“Grandpa’s fine Sweetie” FP croaked.

“Rosie why don’t you go with Mommy to find some drinks for everyone” Jughead suggested, sending a quick look to Betty who nodded in understanding “Daddy needs to talk to Grandpa for a minute”

“Okay Daddy, you want a Dr Pepper Grandpa?” Rose asked as she jumped down from the hospital bed and took her mothers hand. Cooper had fallen asleep in FP’s arms, so they decided to leave him where he was.

“Of course, Rosie”

Jughead waited until Betty and Rose had left the room before he dragged a chair over to FP’s bedside. He stroked Cooper’s face lightly as he felt the tears come back.

“You know when the others told me JB was dead for a moment I was relieved, relieved that my child was dead – what kind of person does that make me” FP cried, softly.

“After everything she did to us Dad, I was relieved to. That person wasn’t your daughter or my sister, they were someone else”

FP nodded, but it seemed to knock him sick and he had to lean his head back and close his eyes for a few moments”

“Dad?”

“I’m okay, well not okay… but you know” FP coughed “I thought I’d have more time, I didn’t want it to be like this”

“Its not your fault dad”

“Yes, it is!” FP argued, looking ashamed “I was stupid trying to fight those guys I don’t know what I was thinking and now…”

FP lifted himself off the bed and turned so he was facing Jughead. He reached out his hand to take Jughead’s in his.

“I know you hate this kind of thing, but you have to let an old man get this out okay” Jughead nodded at FP “I love you so much son and I’m so proud of the man you’ve become. I can take no credit for it, but I’ve enjoyed watching you grow up and become a husband, father and leader”

“Take some credit dad. You did the best you could, you tried that all I could ask from you” Jughead whispered, unable to find his voice.

“I love you son”

Jughead put his head down on FP’s bed and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. FP put his hand on Jughead’s head and stroked his hair softly. Jughead eventually pulled himself up to look straight into FP’s eyes.

“I love you too dad”

**Hospital Cafeteria  
Riverdale General – Friday Afternoon**

Betty was getting food in the cafeteria for everyone when she heard someone call her name, she turned to see Sheriff Keller walking towards her. Betty put down her tray of food just as he reached her. She could tell her wanted to talk so she nodded towards one of the empty tables for them to sit down. She handed her phone to Rose to distract the young girl while they talked.

“Hi Betty, how is everyone” Keller asked, lamely. They both knew it was a stupid question, Keller knew what had happened to Gladys and FP – not to mention that everyone on the Southside was currently homeless.

Betty just shrugged in reply, hoping he would get to the point about what he wanted to talk about.

“We’ve opened up Town hall for everyone on the Southside, we know it’s not ideal but we’re hoping to find housing for everyone soon including you and Jughead” Keller explained, he was holding a paper cup of coffee, but he wasn’t drinking from it, instead he was ripping bits of it nervously.

“Shame we didn’t have this help when JB was destroying buildings so she could plant those bombs” Betty muttered, quietly but she knew Keller had heard her.

“We were cowards I know this! But we want to help now, and we will help. The Mayor’s office won’t take a back seat to this anymore”

Betty nodded her head then slowly rose from her seat. She took Rose’s hand and helped her down before she turned back to Keller.

“My husband’s mother died, his father doesn’t have long left, the Southside was destroyed and none of us have homes anymore” Betty started before pointing a finger at Keller “That happened because once again the Northside did nothing to help the Southside. Mine and the Serpents focus will be on helping Jughead, so I hope you mean it when you say you will help because the Serpents wont be there to pick up your mess anymore!”

Betty looked down at Rose, with a smile on her face “Come on Sweetie lets get back to Daddy”

**Hospital Reception  
Riverdale General – Friday Afternoon **

“Here are the release papers Mr Jones, just sign them then we can arrange transport for your father” The nurse behind the reception desk told Jughead as she handed him the papers he needed to sign. Jughead quickly scribbled his signature at the bottom of the paper before handing it back to the nurse.

“That’s okay, I have transport all sorted” Jughead replied. He turned back to the waiting area where all his friends were waiting for his instructions.

“What’s the plan Jones” Sweet Pea asked as they all rose from their seats, determined looks on their faces.

“We’re going to send my dad off in style” Jughead explained “I have an idea but I’m gonna need all your guys help to get it done”

“Anything you need Jug” Archie replied, firmly.

Jughead nodded “Cheryl, Toni I need you to get all the Serpents to the Riverbank on the edge of the Southside. Veronica and Sweet Pea I need you guys to get alcohol and food and Fangs you’re in charge of music… I want everything at the Riverbank in an hour”

“You got it Jug!” Fangs enthused, the others nodded in agreement and quickly left the hospital to start making plans. Once the others had gone Archie crossed over to Jughead.

“What do you need from me Jug?” Archie asked, slapping his hand on Jughead’s affectionately.

“You’re gonna help me give my dad one last ride around the Southside”

**XoXo**

“You okay in there dad?”

FP just nodded back at Jughead, the mask over his face preventing him from talking. Jughead and Archie had just help FP on to the bed of Betty’s truck. FP had been discharged from the hospital under the condition he has an oxygen tank with him as FP was not having trouble breathing on his own.

Jughead and Archie had settled FP in the back of the truck and Betty had wrapped him in a blanket and made sure he was comfortable with pillows covering him at all sides.

Jughead helped Rose and Cooper into the back with their Grandfather, made sure they were all secure then got in the front seat with Betty and Archie. They were going to take FP on one last ride through Riverdale before joining every one on the Riverbank.

“You ready Jug?” Archie asked.

“Yeah let’s go”

Archie started the engine and they drove out of the parking lot, Archie turned left so they were heading towards the Southside, while it was still cornered off by the FBI, Jughead wasn’t going take no for an answer.

Jughead looked out of the window as they drove down Penny Lane, he could hear Cooper in the back laughing loudly while Rose pointed out the things, she saw to FP. Jughead glanced back and he could see his father’s eyes were closed but he still had a smile on his face as both his grandchildren were wrapped around him.

Jughead suddenly realised that his and Betty’s new baby would never get to meet their grandfather, in fact they wouldn’t know any of their grandparents. They would all now dead or in jail.

Betty reached across and squeezed his hand that’s when Jughead realised he had been crying. He wiped his eyes then wrapped his arms around Betty’s shoulder, pulling her as close as he can. He kissed the top of her head then went for her lips when he heard a loud groan.

“I’m here too you know” Archie mumbled, not taking his eyes off the road, they’ve just passed Pop’s so Archie blasted his horn. Pop’s was stood at the door waving at Rose and Cooper, after a few seconds FP told Rose and Cooper to sit back down.

“Sorry Arch” Jughead eventually replied, even though he was not that sorry.

“Still the three musketeers, right?” Archie beamed, giving them both a quick smile before going back to the road.  

“There was four Musketeers Arch” Betty and Jughead both reply in union. Archie shook his head at them but didn’t say anything in return. They all went back to watching the open road and listening to the innocent chatter of Rose and Cooper.

**Southside Riverbank  
Southside – Friday Evening**

Archie drove them all around Riverdale for another twenty minutes before they finally reached the Riverbank. Everyone let out a loud cheer when they saw the truck. Archie parked as closer to the River as he can, reversing the trunk so FP could stay on the bed and still be part of the party.

All the Serpents were there, including the reserves and the ones from Gladys’s crew. Sweet Pea had managed to find some keggers and was handing drinks to everyone, while Veronica and Cheryl ordered the Serpents wives on how to display the food Veronica had taken form Pop’s. Fangs had managed to wire a speaker system to his car and had some old school country music belting out.

Once the truck was parked the three of them got out. Jughead told Betty he was going to check in with the other Serpents, so Betty went to FP and the children to make sure they were okay.

“How was that Guys” Betty asked, smiling at the beaming looks on Rose and Coopers faces”

“Fast Mamma” Cooper laughed loudly as he wobbled into Betty’s lap.

“Can we do it again Mommy” Rose asked.

“Maybe later” Betty replied. She noticed Lucas in the distance playing with some of the other children, So Betty helped Rose down and watched her run over to them, making sure she is okay before turning back to FP, who is looking around at the party – taking everything and everyone in.

“FP, I’ll take care of him I hope you know that”

FP give a croaky chuckle “Of course I know that Betty, I’ve known that since the day you cornered me at Andrews Construction about Jughead’s birthday party”

Betty shook her head, amused “That worked out really well”

FP shuffled slightly so he could reach his hand out and squeeze Betty’s hand and give her a watery smile “There is no one better for Jughead or my grandbabies than you Betty Jones. You are the best parts of your mother and so much more”

Betty wiped her eyes, when Cooper climbed into her lap and poked at the tears that were falling from her face.

“Thank you, FP,”

Betty and FP were sat together in comfortable silence watching the party when Betty’s phone started to ring. Betty rushed to get it out of her bag before the call ended.

“Hello… yes I’ll accept the charges” Betty handed the phone to FP and helped him put it between his neck and ear as his arms were too weak.

“Hey Ally” FP closed his eyes briefly, not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling. “Its so good to hear your voice”  

Betty picked up Cooper, got down from the truck and walked over to Rose to check on her, leaving FP and Alice to have their last conversation in private.

**XOXO**

“You think he’s gonna be okay?”

Archie looked up at Veronica as she came to take a seat next to him at one of the plastic tables that the Serpents had set up by the River. Archie had been picking at a burger for the last ten minutes, so he was glad for a break from his own thoughts – even if it was from his ex-wife.

It was still hard for Archie to think of her that way sometimes, before they were husband and wife, before they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they had been friends and Archie missed that more than anything.

While Betty and Jughead tried, they were all on the Southside and he was on the Northside, he wasn’t a Serpent, nor did he want to be, and the divorce had been the final straw – Archie was alone, and he had to find a way to be okay with that.

Archie was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost forgot Veronica had asked him a question.

“Probably not, not that Jughead would ever admit that. Always has to be strong that one” Archie muttered as he looked over at Jughead.

For the last hour Jughead had been going from each Serpent to make sure they were okay and making a list of what needed to be done to help them.

“He’s stubborn that’s for sure” Veronica commented. Archie just nodded his head in reply.

The two had come a long way since Archie had found out about her affair with Sweet Pea, and he was positive he’d forgiven her for what had happened and he did truly miss their friendship, but it was still slightly awkward between the divorced parents and he suspected it always would be.

“Look Archie I know things are still tense between us, but I hope that we’ll both be able to be there for Betty and Jughead. They’re our best friends, we’re the core 4 remember” Veronica smirked at him, so he knew she was only half serious about her core 4 comment.

“Veronica I think that I forgave you for what happened a long time ago” Archie admitted, quietly “And you’re right, our focus needs to be on Betty and Jughead, helping the Southside and raising Lucas”

Veronica’s shoulder seemed to sag in relief at Archie’s words. While they will never be how they were before, Archie had seen first hand from JB what holding onto anger did to you and Archie knew he needed to move on and get used to being alone.

“Thank you, Archie, that means a lot to me”

**XOXO**

“You okay there, I can take Cooper if you need to” Betty said, looking over at Jughead who had both Rose and Cooper on his lap, fast asleep. The family were sat on one of the tables near the river. Betty had managed to talk Jughead into taking a break and having something to eat.

Jughead hadn’t stopped since they arrived at the Riverbank and what was supposed to be a party for FP, Jughead was turning it into a Serpent meeting. Betty knew he was doing it as an avoidance tactic but that didn’t mean she would let him.

“I’m fine with both of them” Jughead muttered, as he looked around the party.

“Juggie, what about your shoulder”

“ _I’m fine_ ”

Betty decided to let it go, if there was one thing she knew about her husband – he was stubborn, especially when it came to his own health. Jughead had once been poorly for over a week but wouldn’t admit to it until he was admitted into hospital with pneumonia. Betty had been keeping a closer eye on him ever since.

“You gonna eat that?” Betty nodded her head to the half-eaten burger in front of Jughead, she was pretty sure she’d never seen Jughead leave food in all the years she had known him.

“No, haven’t got much of an appetite” Jughead replied.

“Hey” Betty said, soothingly as she put her hand on Jughead’s chin and turned his face to look at her “Juggie look at me”

Betty stroked his cheek softly and Jughead gave her a sad smile.

“We’re gonna get through this, you hear me” Betty said, firmly “I’m gonna be here through everything. You’re not alone in this”

Jughead nodded, lamely “I know Betts”

“I love you”

“Love you too” Jughead returned.

He passed over to Cooper to Betty then got up from his chair, put two chairs together and laid Rose down on them. He gave them both a long look then gave Betty a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m gonna check on my dad”

**XOXO**

“Do you need anything dad?” Jughead asked as he came around to the bed of the truck to check on his dad.

Jughead heart dropped when he saw FP. His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful almost like he was asleep but Jughead knew.

He jumped on to the bed and wrapped his arms around’s FP, pulling him into his chest. Jughead tried to control his sobs as he held FP. He didn’t know if other people had noticed him or what had happened.

Jughead’s heart was breaking. While he knew it was going to happen, he wasn’t prepared for it. FP hadn’t always been the best father but Jughead knew he would spend the rest of his life missing his father and the chances they had missed to have a better relationship.

Jughead was too focused on FP to notice the others around him who were all slowly realising what had happened, the music stopped, and everyone was looking over at him, sorrow in their eyes.

He didn’t see Betty pull Rose and Cooper closer to her as she controlled her own tears or Archie calling for an ambulance while Veronica held Lucas with Sweet Pea wrapped around her or Cheryl and Toni sharing a hug with Fangs.

Jughead rocked FP bringing his father as closer as he could.

“I love you dad, sleep well… I promise to make you proud”


	16. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!   
> The response to the last chapter was amazing. I should my sister come of the comments (Which I've never done before because nobody I know, knows I do this) because I was so proud of the things you guys had wrote about what I had written so from the bottom of my heart thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter - its the second to last one but technically the last of the story as the last chapter will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Happy Reading

**Riverdale Cemetery  
The Northside – Tuesday Morning**

“And while FP is no longer of this life. He leaves behind his son, daughter in law and three grandchildren as well as many other people who love him, which means he will not be forgotten soon. With these words we lay our brother Forsythe Pendleton Jones II to rest”

As the vicar said a quiet pray, FP’s coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Everyone took turns to throw white lilies into the plot while Jughead watched on unmoving. Betty slid her hand into his but Jughead gave no reaction that he even felt it.

Jughead hadn’t said a word all morning, the vicar had asked him if he wanted to say anything but Jughead had just shook his head. In his eyes, there was nothing left to say.

Once the last person had through in a flower, they all started to leave to head over to the town hall where they were having the wake.

Jughead almost cringed at the thought of his father’s wake being on the Northside at a place he’d probably hardly ever been to, but the southside was still cornered off to the public and there were no other options.

“You ready to go Juggie” Betty whispered, squeezing his hand softly. Jughead finally looked up from his father’s final resting place to see that everyone else had left now and only he and Betty remained.

Jughead found himself unable to move, he wasn’t ready to leave yet – he was ready to say goodbye.

“You go on ahead” Jughead croaked, he took his hand out of hers and gave Betty a small smile “I’ll see you at the town hall, you take the truck”

“Then how will you get back; I can wait for you if you need more time”

Jughead shook his head “I’ll walk, go on I’ll be fine”

Betty gave him a quick kiss before walking to the truck. She got in then looked over at Jughead who hadn’t moved from his spot, staring at his father’s grave.

Betty waited five minutes before realising Jughead wasn’t coming – so she did what he asked and went on to the Town Hall.

**Riverdale Town Hall  
The Northside – Tuesday Afternoon**

“Here Sweetie, I want you to eat this before you have another cupcake”

Betty put a plate of food in front of Rose then took a seat at the table along with everyone else. They were all at the Town Hall for FP’s wake and Betty was still waiting for Jughead to arrive. They had all been there for an hour and Jughead had get to show up. Betty and Archie had both tried calling him with no response.

“You want me to call him again” Archie asked Betty when he noticed her watching the door again. Betty shook her head, before checking that Rose was eating the grapes Betty had given her.

Rose hadn’t had much of an appetite over the last few days and Betty was trying everything to get the young girl to eat – even letting Rose eat cupcakes instead of proper meals.

“Where is Daddy, Mommy?” Rose asked, forlorn as she looked over at Betty.

“He’ll be here soon” Betty encouraged, she stroked Rose’s hair softly then pushed the plate closer to her daughter. Rose took the hint and picked up a grape and popped in her mouth before going back to looking around the room – waiting for her daddy.  

“He needs to man up – the Serpents need their leader right now” Cheryl interjected, rolling her eyes as she picked at the fruit cup in front of her.  

“Do you think you could back off; he’s just buried his father” Fangs reasoned, annoyed.

The Serpents had had a rough few days and they had been taking it out on each other. Betty had enough to deal with Rose and Jughead that she hadn’t got involved. She already had two children she didn’t have time to be a mother to the others as well.  

“Like we haven’t all had a lot to deal with – my home was destroyed” Cheryl gasped, dramatically, shooing Fangs away with her hand like he was an inconvenience.

“You’re unbelievable Cheryl! Everyone’s home was destroyed” Veronica exclaimed. She was used to Cheryl’s dramatic quips but even she’d had enough, if the look on her face was any indication.

“She’s just prissy she slumming it in a trailer with the rest of us” Sweet Pea snipped, sending a glare to Cheryl who just rolled her eyes at him.  

“Back of Sweet Pea” Toni sneered, sending a warning look to Sweet Pea.  

“Make me Topaz, what she’s allowed to dish it out but can’t take it” Sweet Pea snapped. Veronica gently look his hand and pulled him back from where he was inching towards Toni and Cheryl.

“Will you all shut up for god sake! The kids are acting more mature than you are” Archie argued, shaking his head “This is FP’s funeral, show some god damn respect”

“I don’t like you when you’re mean Auntie Cheryl” Rose grumbled, giving Cheryl one last look before she got off her seat that was next to Cheryl and walked over to her Uncle Archie and climbed into his lap.

“’ll admit, that hurt” Cheryl said, quietly to Toni who took Cheryl’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“So, you do have feelings” Sweet Pea quipped, rolling his eyes at Toni and Cheryl’s display. Toni started to jump up from her seat, but Fangs quickly pushed her back down.

“Easy Topaz” Fangs warned her, cutting his eyes to Rose, Cooper and Lucas across the table. Toni understood what he was trying to say and sat back down but not before sending a dirty look to Sweet Pea.

“Enough!” Betty exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table  “I know it’s been hard on us all these last few days, hell the last few weeks but if you want to behave like children, do it outside” Betty gave each of them a firm look “And if any of you say anything to Jughead you’ll hear about it from me”

The others slowly nodded their head at her, but Betty wasn’t paying attention as she noticed Jughead stood by the door talking to Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller and a man she didn’t recognise.

“Archie will you watch them, I’ve just seen Jughead come in” Betty said, distracted.

“Of course, Betty” Archie smiled. Betty gave Cooper and Rose each a kiss on the head before walking away from the table, Archie watched her leave then turned back to the others. He rolled his eyes when he noticed everyone at the table sending dirty looks to the others

“You Serpents know how to keep it classy”

**XOXO**

Jughead walked into the Town hall to see it was crowded with all the Serpents including the reserves and the ones from Glady’s team, he wasn’t sure he had it in him to talk to any of them and he hoped he could sneak into a corner of the room before anyone noticed. He saw Betty sat at a table in the far corner of the room, he was about to join her when Mayor McCoy, Sheriff Keller and another man stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

“Hi Jughead, how are you” McCoy asked, sympathetically. She went to put a comforting hand on Jughead but could tell from his expression that he wouldn’t appreciate that. Jughead was in no mood to be coddled.  

“I’ve been better” Jughead said, with a biting tone before nodding his head at the man next to them “Who’s this?”

“Jughead this is FBI Agent Fields” Keller explained. Fields held his hand out so Jughead shook it quickly before giving them a look that he wanted further explanation.  

“And why are the FBI here” Jughead sighed. As far as Jughead knew, the Riverdale sheriff’s department were dealing with everything on the Southside. But Jughead should have realised though that Keller would no doubt call in extra help, this was too much for a small town Sheriff.  

“Frankly Mr Jones, this is a huge case that we want tied up as quickly as possible” Fields explained, firmly. Something passed over Field’s face and Jughead quickly caught on to the really reason that the FBI were suddenly interested in a small town in upstate New York.  

“Oh god, she did work for you didn’t she… that’s hilarious” Jughead laughed humourlessly. JB had skills that she couldn’t have just picked up working at the Junk Yard for Gladys which meant she had learnt it from someone.

“Miss Jones did some freelance for us before we realised what she was doing” Fields said, slightly put out when Jughead laughed again, getting attention from the few people around them.

“Except you couldn’t arrest her because then she would spread all your secrets” Jughead quipped, rolling his eyes “Unbelievable! The reason this all happened is because of you, if you had done your job this never would have happened, and the Southside wouldn’t be a waste land right now”

“I realise that Mr Jones” Fields said, curtly, straightening his tie and standing up a little straighter.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Jughead asked.  

“We are working on dismantling her operations, starting with finding her base of operations. Once we have that we can work on finding out how high she went to get what she wanted”

“I want to know about everything you find” Jughead interjected, firmly. He didn’t want the FBI to take over and leave the Serpents out of whatever it was they were going to do. Jughead would be involved in rebuilding the Southside wither they wanted him to be or not.  

“We will keep you in the loop Mr Jones” Fields replied “I know you may not believe this, but we are here to help the Southside. We don’t want what happened here to happen again”  

“You’re obviously new” Jughead snipped, rolling his eyes. Until he actually saw change Jughead wouldn’t believe a word out of Field’s mouth.  

“Things will be different this time Jughead” Keller added.  

Jughead gave Keller a pointed look “We’re at my father’s funeral so forgive me if I’m not in a real optimistic place right now”

_“Jughead”_

Betty walked over to the group and slipped her arm through Jughead’s while looking over at the others, waiting for explanation as to what was going on.

“Ah Mrs Jones” Fields greeted, holding out his hand, instead of shaking it Betty turned to Jughead and gave him a confused look before turning back to Fields.  

“How do you know…”

“He’s an FBI agent. He’s come to deal with what happened; my guess is they are the ones who made sure it wasn’t leaked to the press” Jughead explained, annoyed. Despite the fact that almost half of a town had been blown up, no newspaper had reported it, to the rest of the state it was like it had never happened.   

“This is a funeral, so what ever you want from us all can wait” Betty said, firmly, giving each of the three across them a cutting look. Fields nodded back at her.    

“Of course, Mrs Jones”

“We need to talk to him Betty, find out what they plan to do with us all” Jughead reasoned, turning to face Betty once the others had gone.

“Yes, we do but not right now” Betty argued, taking Jughead’s hand in hers “Come on Rose is asking for you”

**Archie House  
The Northside – Tuesday Evening**

Betty walked into the spare room at Archie’s house, to see Jughead laid on the bed lost in thought. Rose and Cooper were both already asleep in the portal crib at the end of the bed. It was a tight squeeze for the two children, but they didn’t have any other choice. Currently in Archie’s house, there was 11 of them fighting for space.

After the wake at the town hall, they had all gone back to Archie’s house. Jughead had gone straight to their temporary room without a word to anyone. Betty had given Jughead some space for a while before deciding that they needed to talk.

Jughead didn’t acknowledge her walking into the room until she was laid down on the bed next to him.

“What you thinking about?” Betty mused, quietly as she put her head on Jughead’s shoulder. She tired not to be too hurt that he didn’t wrap his arms around her like he normally would.

“Just thinking about everything that needs doing on the Southside, I’m going to go over there in the morning, inspect the damage myself. Archie and his guys are going to be busy, and we need to find the parts from somewhere”

“Jughead its not just on you to worry about this” Betty argued, she tried to stroke his face but Jughead moved her hand off.

“Yes, it is Betty, who else is going to do it. We can’t trust Keller or Mayor McCoy to do it no matter what they say”

“Jughead” Betty started, she sat up so she could look him in the eyes “You don’t have to have the weight of the world on your shoulders right now. You just buried your father; we have things we need to talk – “

“I don’t want to talk about my dad right now” Jughead cut her off, annoyed. He turned his head to face the wall, so Betty knew the conversation was over.

“What do you want to do Jughead”

“Can we just lay here for a while” Jughead sighed, heavily. Betty laid her head back on his shoulder and while it took a few minutes Jughead eventually wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

**Undisclosed Location  
Greendale - Wednesday Morning **

“We found it late last night, the land was bought through a shell company that we managed to trace back to Miss Jones”

Jughead nodded his head to show he was listening to Fields as he looked around the large underground room. Earlier that morning Jughead had received a phone call from Agent Fields to say that they had found JB’s base. Jughead had left Betty in bed and gone straight to meet him.

They had now been stood in the room for fifteen minutes and Jughead still couldn’t believe what he was looking at. The room was underground, and the walls and floors were all covered in steels panels. There was computer and monitors everywhere, as well as a small kitchen and cot beds, which meant that not only was this JB and her men’s base, but they were obviously living there as well.

There was also a whole wall of monitors set up that were connected to cameras that had been hidden all over the Southside. It was how JB had managed to know what they had been doing without actually being on the Southside.

“What happens to all this?” Jughead asked, waving his hands at all the equipment that littered the large steel room. As well as Jughead and agent Fields the room was filled with other Agents and tech guys going over everything.

“We’re going to start dismantling it all, wiping anything that we find”

“Really?” Jughead pressed, give Fields a look of disbelief.

“Is it so hard to trust me Mr Jones” Fields sighed, annoyed, as he looked through some of the papers that were littered on the table separating Jughead and him.

“I’m sure what ever file you have on me answers that question” Jughead quipped, as he took a seat at the table. He’s seen all he needed to in JB’s base and it had come up with nothing that Jughead was interested in.  

“Well maybe this will help, nobody on the Southside will be charged with the part they placed in what happened on the Southside, including the murder of Miss Jones”

“That’s something at least, although we wouldn’t have to do any of it the things we did if you had stepped up and done your job” Jughead argued. Fields was keeping his word and involving Jughead in everything but that didn’t mean Jughead would trust him completely, he didn’t trust anyone to help at the moment.  

“I cant argue with that”

“I want anything that you find on those computers about the Serpents erased”

Fields nodded, curtly as he took a seat at the table with Jughead “You have my word”

“I’m gonna need it in writing that no Southsider will be charged” Jughead added, giving Fields a pressing look. Fields nodded back then took out his phone and started typing something.

“That can be arranged”

“You’re almost adequate at your job” Jughead jested, smiling slightly.  

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Fields muttered, not looking up from his phone.   

“You obviously don’t know what a compliment is”

“I have one last thing to discuss with you Mr Jones” Fields stated. He slipped his phone back into his suit jacket pocket then looked over at Jughead, who straightened up in his seat, noting the seriousness in Field’s tone.

_“Yeah?”_

“While we were going through everything, we also managed to go through Miss Jones’s financials. We found a number of accounts that we can’t track from where they originated from which means its not accounted for. My superiors have agreed to wire the money to the town of Riverdale to help rebuild the Southside”

Jughead gaped at him “Are you serious?”

“Very. It’s the least that the FBI can do. This way everything regarding Miss Jones will closed and nobody will find out what happened here” Fields explained.  

“Wait how much money are we talking about?” Jughead wondered.  

“300 million dollars”

“Holy shit!” Jughead exclaimed, unable to hide his excited tone despite all the agents around him. Fields smirked at him, all he’d seen of Jughead before that was sarcastic tones and annoyance.  

“I’m sure it will go a long way with the Southside” Fields reasoned.

“You have no idea”

“I hope this shows that we are all on the same side here” Fields said. Jughead nodded before giving Fields one last look.

“There is one more thing I need from you”

**Riverdale General Morgue  
The Northside – Wednesday Afternoon**

“Are you sure that you want to see this, we’ve already identified her as Forsythia Jones”

Jughead just gave a curt nod as he stared at the table. He needed to see the body – he needed to be sure that JB was really dead. The Mortician pulled back the white sheet and Jughead was face to face with the lifeless body of his sister.

Jughead wasn’t sure what it meant about him, but he felt absolutely nothing as he looked at the body in front of him. This was just the body of the person who had tortured his family for the last 4 months, she meant nothing to him, and he was glad that she was dead.

Jughead took a step back from the table so the mortician covered the body back up. While they pushed the table that the body was on, back towards the large fridge.

“I hope this gave you the closure you needed Mr Jones” FBI agent Fields said, with practiced ease. Jughead give the agent a cutting look before shaking his head.

“I wanted to check she was really dead this wasn’t to give me closure” Jughead stated turning to face Fields “So what happens now, when will the Southside get their money”

“Hopefully soon. Once my superiors are satisfied that the case is closed, we will have out tech team transfer the funds from Miss Jones’s accounts over to The Mayor’s office who will make sure the funds are directed to the Southside… and then obviously none of this will ever be talked about again”

“If I had any confidence the government before its certainly gone now” Jughead quipped, rolling his eyes. The two men began to leave the mortuary and make their way through the hospital.

“We sometimes have to do bad to do good”

“That should be your slogan” Jughead muttered.

“What happened was unfortunate Mr Jones but when things like this happen then you have to move forward. The Southside is getting the money it deserves, and it will help a lot of people. You’ll be able to make a difference that’s what matters” Fields lectured as the two men marched down the hallway.

“We forget what happened and try to make sure it doesn’t happen again” Fields concluded as the two of them reached the hospital entrance.

“I changed my mind, that should be your slogan” Jughead snipped. Without another word he walked away from Fields and got onto his bike.

**Archie’s House  
The Northside – Late Wednesday Afternoon**

An hour later, Jughead pulled his bike up outside Archie’s house. After leaving the hospital morgue he had drove around for a while before finally deciding to go home so as he moved his bike into Archie’s driveway it had already started getting dark which meant Jughead had been out all day.

Jughead was walking up the porch stairs when he noticed Betty sat outside, waiting for him and she didn’t look happy.

“Hey Baby, what you doing outside?” Jughead asked, soothingly.  

“Waiting for you, where have you been all day” Betty snipped. She had woken up that morning with a note attached to the pillow from Jughead telling her he was going out. Betty had been calling him all day to find out where he was but had got no answer.

“Nowhere really, lets go inside” Jughead said, he moved past her, but Betty grabbed his hand to stop him. Everyone was already inside, and Betty wanted to have their conversation in private.  

“Nowhere? That’s not good enough Jughead. You’ve been gone all day” Betty argued.

“I was sorting things out with the FBI agent that’s all” Jughead sighed.

“That’s all!” Betty snapped, shaking her head “Jughead after everything that has happened, I deserve better than a note saying” She took the piece of paper out of her pocket “I’ll be back soon”

Betty scrunched the paper and slammed it into Jughead’s chest. Jughead took the paper then threw it to the floor. He let out a loud sigh then put his hand on Betty’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think you’d worry this much” Jughead reasoned. Betty gaped at him and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

“After everything that has happened in the last few weeks did you honestly believe I wouldn’t worry” Betty stated, annoyed. Jughead shook his head and moved away from Betty to lean against the porch fence. He closed his eyes briefly and Betty felt slightly guilty as she could see the anguish in his face.

“I just needed a minute”

“Jughead I understand that you’re going through a lot right now, but this is not okay. You can’t push me away. I’m here to help you” Betty crossed over to Jughead and wrapped her arms around her from behind “You are not alone in this”

“I know that Betty” Jughead sighed. Betty pulled at Jughead’s arm so that he would turn around and face her. He eventually did so Betty put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.  

“Do you? We’ve lost so much but don’t forget everything we still have. Do not run yourself in the ground trying to fix this for everyone”

“Betty… this is my fault” Jughead cried, softly. Betty wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as far as she could towards him. Jughead cried into Betty’s shoulders for a few moments as she softly stroked his hair.

“Juggie this is was JB’s fault” Betty said, firmly, when she heard Jughead’s cries slowly stop. He pulled himself off her shoulder but remained in her arms.

“She did this because of _me_ ”

“She did this because she is evil, and everyone in that house” Betty pointed over to Archie’s house “And everyone in the Southside know that. This is not on you!”

Jughead slowly nodded his head but Betty could tell he didn’t really believe it yet. She was glad they had had a talk, but she knew it would be a while before Jughead didn’t feel guilty about what had happened, but she could tell he wouldn’t keep things from her anymore.

“We will fix everything together. You are not alone in this. Understand!”

“I’m sorry Betty, I shouldn’t have left” Jughead apologised. He gave Betty a delicate kiss on each cheek then was very glad when she let him kiss her on the lips – he knew it meant she wasn’t angry with him.  

“No, you shouldn’t but you’re coming back” Betty gave him a small smile.  

“What would I do with out you” Jughead said, softly. Betty shrugged playfully before he pulled her into his arms. He put his hand on either side of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He pressed his lips to hers hard and they only pulled away when they heard a car horn and realised where they were.

Jughead rested his head against Betty’s and sighed contently.  

“Its time to move forward Juggie”

“And I have a way to do just that” Jughead took Betty’s hand and pulled her towards the door “Come on, I’ll tell everyone together”

**XOXO**

Jughead couldn’t help but smile at the gaping faces that were looking over at him. He’d just finished telling the others about the conversation he’d had with Mayor McCoy and FBI agent Fields. He wasn’t surprised by the reaction; he’d done the same.

After all the years of the Northside turning its back on the Southside, they were actually doing something to help. The Southside would recover from what had happened and may actually be better than they were before, and in a way, it was because of JB – which gave Jughead some morbid satisfaction.

Jughead continued to watch them all. Cheryl had a smirk on her face, already thinking about how to spend the money. Archie and Sweet Pea wore equal expressions of confusion, that amused Jughead more than it probably should.

“Are you shitting me!” Toni gasped, after almost 5 minutes of complete silent shock from them all. Jughead nodded his head with a smirk as they others finally fought thought their shock.

“How the hell did your sister get that much money!” Archie exclaimed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, and I don’t wanna know. Fields is giving us the money and that’s all I care about” Jughead reasoned. The money was no doubt blood money that JB had got from unhanded means, but it would help the Southside and that’s all he cared about. 

“God, this money is going to be able to help so many people. We’ll be able to help almost everyone on the southside. How will we start?” Betty asked.

She started getting up, then slapped Sweet Pea on the arm as he was sitting next to her. Sweet Pea quickly stood up and helped Betty up. Betty cut a stern look to Jughead when she noticed him holding back a smirk.

She walked over to the barely used desk in Archie’s living room and looked around for some paper and a pen.

“B, what are you doing?” Veronica asked, from where she was sat on the sofa with Cheryl and Toni who were both looking at Betty confused.

“We’ve just been told that The Southside is getting 300 million dollars” Betty started shaking her head at them, like she expected them to all be on the same page as her. Jughead was the only one who seemed to understand what she was talking about.

Betty rolled her eyes “We have to start planning. We need to make lists of everything that needs doing and where are priorities are… I think we need to find temporary homes for everyone. Sunnyside was the only place not destroyed maybe we can buy more trailers just as temporary housing”

Betty was pacing the dinning room, noting things down but when she turned to look at the others – they were all staring at her in either confusion or amusement expect for Jughead who almost looked proud and aroused – betty would deal with that later.  

Betty gave Jughead a quick smirk before looking at the others “Come on guys! We have work to do” she clapped her hands at them, and they all jumped up to follow her orders, even though they weren’t 100% sure what they would be.

**Jughead and Betty’s Trailer  
The Southside – Wednesday Evening**

_“Rosie, sweetie bed time”_

Rose looked up from where she was colouring at the kitchen table to shake her head at her mother. The Jones family were back at their trailer. The Southside had finally been re-opened and so the ones that could had moved back into their homes, including the people at Sunnyside, the only place in the Southside that hadn’t been touched by the bombs.

Jughead and Betty had been back in the trailer for a few hours and Betty had be trying to get Rose to go to bed for the last hour. Rose hadn’t slept alone since the night of the bombs and Betty and Jughead were hoping to end that.

They didn’t want Rose to be afraid, they wouldn’t always be able to be with her – as much as they wanted to, and they needed Rose to feel safe in the town they all loved.

“Come on Rosie, you know its bedtime” Jughead said, as he walked into the kitchen. He kneeled down facing Rose while Betty took a seat to her at the table.

“I sleep with you” Rose said pointing to Betty then Jughead. Jughead shared a concerned look with Betty before turning back to Rose.

“Rose, you’re a big girl and big girls sleep in their own beds” Jughead said, soothingly.

Rose shook her head, suddenly sad “It’s scary, I don’t want to”

Jughead lifted Rose up and planted her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Betty leaned over to give Rose a tender kiss on her head.

“Rosie, we know what happened here was scary but I promise you that will never happen again. Everything that was happening is over now, daddy is back, and we are all together and we are all going to _stay_ together” Betty explained.

Rose was cuddled into Jughead’s chest, but she was facing Betty, listening intensely to what her mother was saying.

“But what about Grandpa?” Rose whispered.

Betty and Jughead had tried to explain to Rose what had happened to Gladys and FP but Rose was a young girl and all she understood was that one day her grandpa was there and now she would never see him again.

Betty looked over at Jughead, unsure what to say to make this better – for either of them. Rose didn’t understand her grief and Jughead didn’t know how to deal with it.

“We’re all going to miss Grandpa but when ever we feel sad about it, we have to remember the good times we had with him like bingo at the Wrym and how he always let you win” Jughead explained, softly as she stroked Rose’s hair.

“Or when he would always take me for ice cream on my birthday” Rose added.

“Exactly! When we remember things like that, the people we lose never really leave us”

Rose looked up at her father and noticed the stray tear in his eye “Are you sad, Daddy?”

“I am sad Rosie, Daddy misses his own Daddy and he misses him Mom and Sister as well but then Daddy thinks about you, and Cooper, and Mommy and he remembers how lucky he is and then he’s happy”

Jughead says the last part while looking over at Betty, hoping she get the message in what he’s saying. He thinks she does when she leans across to give him a quick kiss.

“So, I sleep with you tonight” Rose asked, smiling sweetly at her parents.

Jughead looked over at Betty who shrugged back in reply, a small smile gracing her lips. She knew the second Rose fluttered her eyelashes at him Jughead would give her what she wanted.

“Okay but just one more night”

**Riverdale Town Hall  
The Northside – Thursday Morning**

The next day, Jughead, Betty and the rest of the Serpents were walking into the Town Hall, this time for a meeting. Mayor McCoy had called Jughead that morning and asked him to gather all the Southsiders for an important meeting, she also asked Jughead and the Serpents to come an hour earlier as she had something to discuss with them.

“Why are we here again?” Sweet Pea moaned as they walked into the large room. The chairs had been put back, so they were facing the stage and all the cots had been removed now that people were back on the Southside.

“Because our homes were destroyed, and these rich snobs feel really bad about it” Fangs said, sarcastically.

“There’s Mayor McCoy” Betty said, before turning back to the others “Best behaviour guys, we don’t want to give her any reason to put a hold on the money”

The group walked over to Mayor McCoy, who was at the front of the stage reading through some notecards. She looked up and smiled when she noticed Betty and Jughead.

“Mayor McCoy” Jughead said, firmly.

“Betty, Jughead thank you for coming” McCoy started, nodding at the others behind Betty and Jughead “Before everyone else arrives, I would like to talk to you about an idea I had”

Jughead just nodded, waving his hand at McCoy to continue.

“I know its going to take time for the Southside to trust the us again and I have a way to help with that. A Southside representative, someone from the Southside who sits in at all my meetings, has a say in policy changes to the town and will be the one in charge of the money to help rebuild the Southside”

Jughead heard the others mummering behind him but he was just looking at Betty, waiting for her reaction.

“I was thinking that person should be you Jughead” McCoy concluded.

“Jones, you gonna do it man!” Sweet Pea encouraged, slapping Jughead on the shoulder. Jughead ignored the others as he looked over at Betty. It was a great opportunity for the Southside to finally have their needs listened to, but he knew it shouldn’t be him.

“It’s a great offer Mayor McCoy but I don’t think it should be me… I think it should be Betty” Jughead stated. Betty turned her head to him, confused.

“ _Me_?”

Jughead was the leader of the Southside Serpents and it made the most sense that he could take the job, so Betty didn’t really understand why he was handing it to her.

“Betty has some great ideas for how to use the money. She is the smartest person I know, she’s the only person who can do this!” Jughead explained to Mayor McCoy, who nodded along before turning to Betty.

“Betty, what do you think?”

“I’d love to Mayor McCoy” Betty beamed. They others cheered and all hugged Betty while Jughead looked on proudly.

“Great, once everyone gets here, I’m going to say a few words then bring you on” McCoy concluded before she walked through the door to go to the stage. Betty took Jughead’s hand and pulled him away from the others.

“You really think I should do this?” Betty asked, softly. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as the baby bump would allow.

“I do Betty. You’ll be great, the Southside needs you”

“Thank you” Betty leaned across and gave him a quick kiss. Jughead pulled her back to give her a longer kiss then put his lips to her ear.

“So, do I get to call you Mayor Jones” Jughead whispered before nipping on her ear. Betty let out a moan.

“Yes, you can King Jones”

“We can hear you!” Cheryl groaned loudly pulling them from each other.

The group went to find seats, while Betty went to join Mayor McCoy on the stage. Eventually the room was filled with North and Southsider’s, so Mayor McCoy called everyone to attention.

“Welcome citizens of Riverdale, Northside and Southside alike” McCoy started, her tone full of authority and she moved her eyes over everyone in the room demanding their attention.

“The Southside have been through hell recently and there is no way to sugar coat that. And now they need us to stand up and help them. We are going to rebuild the Southside”

Some people started clapping, while others looked unconvinced. Betty knew they were probably the Southsider’s. A few words weren’t going to change what happened to their homes and business’s. 

“I have also asked Betty Jones to be the Southside’s new representative. The Southside’s voice will be heard, it will not go unanswered anymore. We are here to help, please welcome Betty Jones”

The cheers were much louder as Betty took to the podium, Jughead along with Archie, Veronica, Cheryl Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea were stood up clapping and cheering the loudest.

Betty found Jughead’s face in the crowd, he gave her a sly wink then she started her speech.

“I grew up on the Northside but when I was 16, I feel in love with a boy from the suppose wrong side of the tracks and my heart has been on the Southside ever since. The Southside has been burned down but we will rebuild and be better than we were before. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure what happened never happens again”

“The Serpents have a saying that I think applies to all of us here today… In unity there is strength” Betty concluded lifting her hand into the air. A large group of the crowd stood as well and held their hands in the air.

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH”

**Northside Cemetery  
The Northside – Thursday Afternoon**

Later that afternoon, The Jones’ left everyone at the Town hall then drove over to the cemetery. Betty pulled up at the cemetery then shut off the engine, she looked over at Jughead with a small smile. Jughead took a deep breath then nodded at her so Betty started getting out of the truck. Jughead got out as well then helped Rose get out while Betty helped Cooper.

They quickly found FP’s plot, alongside Gladys’s smaller one, So Betty hung back with Rose and Cooper while Jughead moved towards them.

“Hey guys” Jughead said, lamely once he’d reached the gravestones. He kicked the ground in front of him, not sure how to start

“I’m not sure what to say. I always find things like this stupid; I mean you guys can’t hear me but… well Betty thinks it will help me get some things off my chest… and now that you’re both gone. This is the only way”

Jughead waved his hands out in front of him, nervous. He and Betty had a long talk the night before about how Jughead and been feeling and she reasoned that he needed to tell FP and Gladys how he felt. Jughead had thought the idea slightly stupid but Betty had argued that at least he was getting it off his chest.

“Neither of you were great parents, there is no denying that and I think a part of me will always blame you both for the way JB turned out, but you also tried your best. I remember mom you always giving me the loose change out of FP’s pants when he fell asleep on the sofa. You told me to put it towards something great, something that meant I wouldn’t be like you two. I think it only ever came to about twenty dollars, but I never spent it until the day I bought Betty’s ring, so I did what you said at least”

Jughead heard Betty sniffle behind him, so he knew she could hear him. He’d never told her that story, it had never seemed important until now. It was important now for him to remember the little things about his parents, so he didn’t get bogged down with everything they had done wrong while he was growing up.

“Dad, you… you understood me a way other people couldn’t sometimes, and you knew me better than I knew myself. You would always pull me out of it when you thought I was becoming too much like you… you were helping me even when I didn’t realise it”

Jughead took in a deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall.

“I am who I am because of the two of you. I’ll miss both of you for the rest of my life and I’ll make sure my kids know how daring, cool and badass their grandparents were”

Jughead turned to Betty and motioned with his head for him to join her. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as Rose came to stand in between them. She took Jughead’s hand and looked up at him with a large smile that Jughead returned.

“Bye Gladys, Bye FP… I’ll take good care of him” Betty said, softly as she hooked her arm through Jughead’s “Thank you for bringing Jughead home to me”

Jughead picked up Rose and put her on his other side so he could wrap his arm around Betty’s shoulders. Rose but her head on Jughead’s shoulder and waved at the two gravestones.

Betty and Jughead didn’t want Rose to think that FP was below them rotting in the ground so they had told her that it was a special place to go and if you speak into the stones then the people you loved would hear it, even though you couldn’t see them.

“Bye Grandpa, we’ll miss you. I hope you get to play bingo where you are” Rose whispered before wrapping her arm around Jughead’s neck. Jughead gave her a soft kiss on the head and told her she had done a good job.

“Come on Juggie, let’s go home” Betty urged, pulling Jughead with her.

With one last look to the grave stones, Jughead walked back to the truck, holding on to his family as tightly as he could.  


	17. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: The End

**Betty and Jughead’s Trailer  
Sunnyside Trailer Park – Early Saturday Morning **

When Betty woke up for the third time that night, with a contraction, she knew it was time for her to head to the hospital – she was in labour.

She’d been having contractions for most of the night and had been waiting until they were only 7 minutes apart before she did anything about it, including telling Jughead. Jughead tended to get very panicked when Betty was in labour and she wanted to hold off on the worried husband part of her night for as long as she could.

Making sure she didn’t wake up Jughead, Betty quietly got out of bed and started taking off her pyjamas, while moving to the bathroom she put her hospital bag by the door then went to take a shower, she knew she wouldn’t be able to have one for a while and she wanted to feel fresh for the delivery.  

Once done, Betty took out a bag and shoved some things in it for Rose and Cooper, everything they would need for a day with Cheryl. She left that by the door as well then went back into the bedroom. She changed in to her stretchy yoga pants, one of Jughead’s t-shirt and a cardigan.

She moved over to Rose and Cooper’s cot and gently woke Rose up while picking up Cooper, who gave out a soft cry at being moved – Jughead remained asleep for the whole thing.

“Mommy?” Rose yawned; she wiped her eyes as she slowly woke up.

“Put your slippers on honey. I’m gonna take you to Auntie Cheryl’s trailer” Betty said softly as she rocked Cooper in her arms.

Betty closed her eyes briefly when another contraction hit her. Noting the look on her mommy’s face, Rose quickly did as she told and put on her slippers and a dressing gown and followed her mother out of the room, looking back at her daddy wondering why he wasn’t coming too.

Betty moved Cooper further up her hip then took hold of Rose’s hand as she left their trailer then started walking across the lot to Cheryl and Toni’s trailer.

She briefly wondered if she should be worried that she managed to have a shower, pack a bag, wake up her children and leave with them, slamming the door behind her and Jughead hadn’t even roused from his sleep.

She reached their trailer and pounded her hand on the door and only had to wait a few minutes before a light switched on inside the trailer and a very angry Cheryl came to the door.

“Some one better be dying!” Cheryl glared at Betty as she ushered Rose inside and handed Cooper to Cheryl.

“No one’s dying but I’m in labour, so here is their stuff, some toys clean clothes things like that and I’ll let you know when I’m at the hospital and when you need to bring them” Betty explained. She dropped the bag by the door while Cheryl gave her a bewildered look.

“You’re in labour! Where the hell is Jughead?”

“I haven’t woken him up yet, you know how he gets” Betty reasoned, waving it off. She leaned down to give Rose a kiss on the cheek and told her to behave before standing back up and kissing Cooper on the head. The toddler was already falling back to sleep on Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Seriously Betty!” Cheryl called to Betty retreating figure as she was already walking back to her own trailer. “Why is your hair wet?”

“I took a shower!” Betty answered as she climbed up the trailer stairs.

_“You did what?”_

Betty walked back into the trailer and crossed over to their bedroom, where Jughead was still asleep. Once Betty had given birth to his third children, she was going to have to talk him about sleeping like the dead.

She leaned over and began shaking him hard “Juggie wake up!”

“Betty its too early!” Jughead moaned. He tried to pull the cover back over his face, but Betty grabbed hold of it and threw it off the bed.

“JUGHEAD! Get up I’m in labour” Betty shouted in his ear before moving back when he jumped up, suddenly alarmed.

“YOU’RE WHAT!”

**On The Way To The Hospital  
The Southside – Early Saturday Morning**

“I mean who packs a bag, takes a shower and drops off her kids all while in labour and doesn’t wake her husband” Jughead ranted, sparing a glance to Betty before fixing his eyes back on the road.

After almost falling out of bed once Betty had told him she was in labour, Jughead had managed to throw on some clothes and help Betty into her truck before leaving for the hospital. He had then spent the last ten minutes of the drive ranting to Betty about not waking him earlier.

“Its not by fault you didn’t wake up. I mean you sleep like the dead Jughead” Betty reasoned. She braced her hands on the window when she felt another contraction coming.

“Well I’m awake now!” Jughead muttered. He took Betty hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she could until the contraction passed.

“Do you think you could drive a _little faster_!”

“I’m going the speed limit!”

“You’re going 15 miles an hour, there is no one around – get me to the bloody hospital”

“I forgot how cranky you are in labour” Jughead stated. Betty gave him a death glare “And well deserved because you’re about to do something amazing!”

“Damn right!”

“I can’t believe how different this place looks” Jughead noted, nodding his head to the almost rebuilt Southside Square.

It had been a busy few months in the Southside. As well as Archie and his team a number of construction companies has been through the Southside helping it to rebuild and it was almost back to normal, everything had been rebuilt and thanks to JB’s money and Betty overseeing everything as her new role at the Southside Represnative, it’s better than it was before.

Everyone was now back in their homes and businesses were starting to be re-opened including the White Wrym and the Cooper Jones Garage. The only people who hadn’t moved out of their trailers yet were the Serpents as they had all agreed to make sure everyone else had their homes back before they did.

Fields had been right when he said they had to move forward like it had never happened. That’s exactly what the Southside was doing. They might never forget what happened to their homes, but the Southside was now better than it had ever been and that’s what people were focusing on. 

“I know you’re trying to distract me from what you said… but its working” Betty mused, smiling at Jughead as she took his hand in hers again.

“So just wondering how many more times do you wanna do this?” Jughead mused, winking at Betty who playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“At least another 3” Betty teased. She wasn’t really sure how many more children she wanted. On good days she wanted at least another 2 but on days when Cooper wouldn’t stop crying or Rose refused to eat her dinner – Betty refused to have any more, but it was always a nice conversation to have with Jughead.

“I was thinking we go full football team and have 11” Jughead joked.

“You don’t even like football” Betty laughed, shaking her head.

“I’d like our football team”

Betty shook her head but didn’t say anything else until she noticed how slow they were driving “Okay now you’re down to 12 miles. We’ll never get there”

“I want to get you there as safely as possible” Jughead argued.

“Put a foot on it, grandma, I refuse to have this baby in the truck!”

**Riverdale General Hospital  
The Northside – Saturday Morning**

An hour later, Jughead had finally gotten them to the hospital and Betty had been checked in and taken to a room on the maternity ward.

While Jughead was putting away Betty’s things, the doctor was checking Betty over. She had attached her to a fetal monitor and blood pressure machine and given her something for the pain. She was now checking how dilatated Betty was.

“So how many centimetres am I?” Betty asked, once the doctor was finished and had moved over to the sink to take off her gloves and wash her hands.

“I’m afraid at the moment Betty, you’re only 3cm, so it could be a while”

“3cm! but I’ve been have contractions all day” Betty argued, letting out a huff as she flopped back down on her bed, crossing her arms stubbornly, not noticing the pressing look Jughead was giving her.

“You’ve been having contractions all day! Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead snipped. Betty gave him a hardened look. Jughead let out a sigh “Which I guess isn’t important right now”

“Just try to relax Betty, I’ll be back to check on you in a little while” Doctor Eddision concluded before leaving the couple alone.

Jughead put away the rest of Betty’s things and sat down next to her one the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Betty leaned into Jughead’s embrace as he placed a soft kiss on her head. Betty closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfortable silence, with everything going on and two children to raise Betty and Jughead didn’t have a lot of time to just sit and be quiet.

“I know you’re probably in a lot of pain, but this is nice” Jughead noted. He traced his fingers along Betty’s now very large and hard baby bump.

Betty let out a content sigh “I was just thinking the same thing”

As soon as the words left Betty’s mouth, the door to her room flew open, slamming against the wall and in walked all of their friends and their children.

“How come you didn’t tell me you were in labour!”

“You took a shower, really!”

“I had to hear it from Cheryl, Betty! Cheryl”

“Hi mommy! Do I have a brother yet”

Betty and Jughead shared a pained look as all their friends tried to talk over one another. It was exactly the reason that Betty and Jughead hadn’t wanted their friends showing up until the after she had had the baby.

With Rose and Cooper, while well meaning, their friends being there from the beginning eventually drove Betty and Jughead crazy.

“You have to tell them to leave” Betty whispered to Jughead as the others tried to find somewhere to sit while Rose and Cooper tried to climb onto the bed.

“Why do I have to tell them?”

“Because I’m about to push our baby out of me!” Betty replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jughead gave her a quick kiss then jumped off the bed. Jughead put two fingers to his lips then out a loud whistle, getting the attention of the whole room.

“We love you guys, but you all need to leave”

The others gaped at him; not sure they had heard him correctly.

“What do you mean leave? My best friend is having a baby” Veronica argued waving her hands at Betty – who waved at them all playfully.

“Well luckily your best friend’s husband is here. We’ll call you all after and you can come see the new addition then but for now off you go” Jughead waved his hand to the door before moving over to Rose and Cooper, picking them both up.

“Here’s one for you” Jughead handed Cooper to Fangs “And one for you” he handed Rose to Sweet Pea then opened the door.

Realising that he was being serious they all started to leave. Betty waved at them all as they left, once they were all gone Jughead closed the door. He started walking back to Betty but then had a sudden thought, he held up one finger to Betty then rushed out of the door.

“Hey Arch!” Jughead called. Archie turned back and crossed over to his friend.

“What’s up Jug?”

“I was thinking it might be nice for Betty and me to have an actually bedroom when we bring the new kid home” Jughead replied. Archie nodded at him and gave him a quick hug.

“I got you man”

**Betty and Jughead’s New House  
Sweetwater River – Saturday Morning**

“Archie why exactly have you brought us all here?” Toni questioned as she got off her bike, that she had parked next to Archie’s truck.   

After they all left the hospital, Archie had told them all he had a job for them and that they should follow him to Sweetwater River, having nothing better to do they had all agreed.

They rest of them got off their bikes or out of Archie’s truck then followed after him. Cheryl took hold of Rose and Lucas’s hand while Fangs held on to both of Cooper’s hands and helped him walk. The group finally reached the house that Archie had spent the last month finishing off.

With all the rebuilding that the Southside had going on, Jughead told Archie to put the house on the back burner until everything else was finished. Archie decided though that when ever he could spare some time, he would work on his best friend’s house.

Jughead and Betty had been through so much in the last few months and Archie felt like they deserved to live in the house of their dreams, and he wanted to help them get there.

“Wow, this house is amazing! Who’s is it?” Veronica gasped. They all took in the large house, with the now finished wrap around porch and manicured lawn. Rose and Cooper let out loud squeals when they saw the tree house in the back garden.

“Its Betty and Jughead’s house” Archie announced happily. He could see the confused looks on their faces, so he continued “before everything happened, Jughead bought this piece of land and wanted to surprise Betty with a new house – “

“That’s so cute!” Veronica beamed.

“So corny” Cheryl muttered, rolling her eyes.

“– so, he asked me to build one. Of course, with everything that went on after, it kind of went on the back burner but I’ve managed to get most of it done but I need your guys help to finish it off before Betty has the baby”

“What do you need from us?” Fangs asked, determined.

“What’s this us? I didn’t agree to help. I have things to do!” Cheryl moaned, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m still living in a trailer as well or does no one care about me”

“Nobody has time for bitchy Cheryl today, so why don’t you be nice Cheryl and try to remember everything Betty and Jughead have done for you” Veronica argued, giving Cheryl a hard look “But you’re right nobody does care about you”

“I care about you Auntie Cheryl” Rose beamed wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s legs to give her a tight hug.

“Dammit” Cheryl let out a frustrated sigh, sparing a glance to Archie, ignoring the smirk on Toni and Veronica’s faces “What do you need us to do?”

“Sweet Pea Fangs you’re going to help me with me last of the painting and furniture, Toni you need to finish the baby’s room and Cheryl, Veronica you need to pack up everything at the trailer and bring it over here” Archie instructed.

The others all nodded back at him and while Cheryl and Veronica went back to Archie’s truck, the other three followed Archie inside the house. None of them seemed to realise that they had left Cooper, Rose and Lucas outside.

Rose and Lucas looked at each other, waiting for one of the adults to come back. When they realised, they weren’t, they each took a hold of Cooper’s hand.

“Lets go play in the tree house before they realise, they forgot us” Rose beamed. Lucas nodded eagerly so they three of them rushed to the back yard. They were already in the tree house playing Pirate Ships when they heard 6 panicked adults calling their names.

**Betty’s Hospital Room  
Riverdale General – Saturday Afternoon**

“You’re so hot Jughead, do I tell you enough how hot you are. You should take your shirt off” Betty sighed happily. She pulled Jughead towards her and tried to pull his t-shirt up. Jughead took hold of Betty’s hand to stop her.

“Betty while I appreciate the compliment, shall we wait until after the doctor has finished examining you” Jughead mused, shifting his eyes to Dr Addison, who was at the bottom of Betty bed, between each of Betty’s leg.

Betty had been given something stronger for the pain and it was having an unusual affect on her, she suddenly had no filter and while Jughead was enjoying it, he didn’t think it was appropriate in front of the doctor.

“Sorry Doc”

“Don’t worry Mr Jones I’ve heard a lot worse” Addison mused. She straightened up and then walked over to the fetal monitor.

“Give it to me Doc, how dilated are am I” Betty quipped. Jughead took hold of both of her hands, in comfort but mainly to stop her from going for his shirt again.

“You’re up to 5cm now Bett” Addison tried to sound upbeat despite the look on Betty and Jughead’s faces.

“Only 5! I’ve been here for 9 hours – “

“3 hours” Jughead corrected. Betty glared at him.

“Just get me ready. I’ll stick my hands in there and pull her – “

“Or him”

“- Out myself” Betty turned to Jughead “Will you stop correcting me! I don’t care how hot you are I will hurt you!”

“I’ll come check on you in a little bit, just try to relax” Addison suggested. She threw her gloves into a bin then left the room, ignoring the glare that Betty was giving her.

“Relax that’s easy for her to say! She’s not pushing a watermelon out of her vagina” Betty groaned, throwing her head back on the bed.

“What can I do to make you feel better” Jughead asked. He wiped some hair from the Betty’s sweaty forehead.

“Take off your shirt… I’m serious!” Betty said, firmly when Jughead laughed. Jughead shook his head but then struggled off his jacket then pealed off his t-shirt.

“This is really wrong” Jughead mused, as Betty tired to pull him on top of her. Jughead managed to stop her but give her a loving kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Seriously Jones, this is a hospital put a shirt on” Cheryl groaned as she marched into the room with Veronica. Jughead jumped away from Betty and quickly threw his shirt back on.

“Nice tattoo’s Jones, why didn’t we know you were ripped” Veronica quipped.

“Why is that something you need to know about me? Why are you here anyway” Jughead asked, annoyed, as Betty waved happily at them.

“We just came to get your trailer keys. And you cant ask us what we need them for” Cheryl replied, holding her hand out to Jughead.

“I don’t care why you need them” Jughead replied. He took his keys out of his jean’s pocket and tossed them to Cheryl. “Bye now!”

“No wait they can keep me company while you get me a tuna melt, a Dr Pepper, some churro’s oh and a burger from Pop’s” Betty explained, counting off each one with her fingers.

“You’re not allowed to eat anything” Jughead winced. Betty glared at him, letting out an annoyed sigh. Veronica and Cheryl looked on amused.

“ _Fine!_ Get me some ice chips then”

Jughead leaned across to give Betty a quick kiss then left the room. Once he was gone Betty patted the space next to her on the hospital bed, smiling widely at Cheryl and Veronica.

“Sit ladies, tell me the gossip”

“Someone’s enjoying her pain meds” Veronica laughed as they both took seat at the end of the bed. Betty sat up and crossed her legs to give them more room.

“I love Betty like this, she’ll tell you anything” Cheryl chuckled before turning to Betty with an innocent smile “Betty have you and Jughead had sex on the pool table at the Wrym”

“Sooooo many times, I’m pretty sure that’s how we got Cooper” Betty beamed, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

“Love it!” Cheryl laughed, she straightened up when she noticed something around Veronica’s neck “Wait… what is that?”

“What?”

“That cheap silver chain on your neck” Cheryl pulled the chain from under the collar of Veronica’s dress to find a silver ring dangling from the end “Is that what I think it is? Did that giant propose to you”

“His name is Sweet Pea, well actually its not but yes he did” Veronica beamed. Betty immediately starting clapping loudly.

“Oh my god that amazing Veronica! Oh, what you gonna do about Archie though” Betty cried, putting her hand on her heart dramatically.

“Betty you do remember Archie and I are divorced right?”

“I do now! Oh, that’s so good! When did it happen” Betty asked, nodding her head repeatedly until Cheryl put her hand under Betty chin so she would stop.

“A few days again. We wanted to wait to tell you all together, but I guess Cheryl can sniff out jewellery” Veronica quipped, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Yes, even small and cheap jewellery. Even Betty’s ring is bigger than that” Cheryl quipped, nodding her head to the diamond on Betty’s left hand.

“Cheryl you have to learn to be nice. Why do you always have to be mean, Veronica is your friend!” Betty started crying loudly.  

“Oh, it’s gone the other way” Veronica groaned, she jumped off the bed and crossed over to Betty wrapping her friend in a hug while she cried on her shoulder “Don’t worry Betty, we all know under all that snark Cheryl is happy for me”   

“Sooooo happy if she keeps getting married, she bound to get it right one of these days” Cheryl jested, she pretended to play with her nails, ignoring the glares both Betty and Veronica were giving her.

“Too mean” Veronica snipped, as she wrapped her arm around Betty as she started crying again.

“Oh my god! You need to leave now, get Jughead back I want him to take his shirt off again”

**XOXO**

“Jughead if you breath in my direction one more time I swear to god I’ll shave all your hair off while you sleep… no wait I like your hair… I’ll…. No, I like that too… god why do I have to love you so much”

“I don’t know I’m a very lucky man” Jughead smirked before giving Betty’s very sweaty forehead a kiss.

Betty had been at the hospital for 6 hours now and the pain meds had worn off but the doctor was examining Betty for a fifth time now so she hoped this would finally be it, because Betty was ready to get this baby out of her one way or another.

“10cm Betty’s you’re ready to go” Addison announced. The nurse next to her started disconnecting the equipment attached to Betty while Addison took the bed off it breaks ready to wheel Betty to the delivery room.

“Really! I can push” Betty beamed, she put her hands on the bed’s rail and was trying to brace down when the doctor stopped her.

“Lets get you to the delivery room before you do that Betty” Addison reasoned, she turned to Jughead “Nurse Jackie will take you to get changed Jughead and we’ll meet you in the delivery room”

Jughead nodded back at her then turned back to Betty to give her a loving kiss, moving the hair that was sticking to her face.

“I’ll see you in there, I love you” Jughead said, softly before giving Betty another kiss.

“I love you” Betty returned “Don’t be long because I’m so ready to get this baby out of me”

**XOXO**

“You know that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be” Betty sighed, happily as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Jughead was sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her shoulders, looking down at their newest addition as well.

“So, we’ll go for that football team then” Jughead laughed, softly. Betty rolled her eyes playfully as she ran her finger down their son’s face as he let out a tiny yawn.  

“Ask me again in a few days” Betty quipped, before letting out a yawn. She laid her head on Jughead’s shoulder. It had been a long day for her, and she was ready for some sleep.  

“You were great baby” Jughead gushed before giving Betty a kiss on the head.  

“I couldn’t do it without you” Betty said, firmly but lovingly “I wouldn’t have any of this, without you by my side”

“Right back at you” Jughead smiled. Betty moved off his shoulder to give Jughead a long firm kiss. She eventually pulled away and continued to watch the now sleeping baby in her arms. She was very tired, and her arms were starting to ache, but she wasn’t ready to put him down just yet.

“So, what are we gonna name this little guy?” Betty asked, sparing a glance to Jughead who looked slightly nervous.  

“I’ve been thinking actually and maybe… I think I’d like him to be the fourth” Jughead stuttered over his words “I know I didn’t want to with Cooper, but I only saw the name as what it was before with my dad and my granddad and not what it could be with him”

“I like that idea” Betty agreed, with a large smile. She saw it as a sign that Jughead was moving forward from his parents death.  

“ _Really_?”

“Really, you’ve done great things for that name and I’m sure our son will as well” Betty concluded, happily.  

“The best thing I’ve done with the name was ask you to take it as well” Jughead replied, lovingly before pressing his lips to Betty’s in a searing kiss, careful not to disturb the baby. 

“So smooth” Betty teased, giving Jughead another kiss just as the door to her room opened up and Rose and Cooper rushed in followed by their friends.  

“Mommy!” Cooper beamed. He started pulling on the bed sheets to climb up onto the bed, so Sweet Pea picked him up and gently placed him on the bed, along with Rose.

“Hey guys, want to see your new brother” Jughead asked. Rose and Cooper inched forward their eyes trained on their new brother in Betty’s arms. The baby let out a soft cry, pushing his arms out of the blanket he was wrapped in.

Veronica and Fangs let out a coo of delight, much to the amusement of the others. Cooper tried to get closer to Betty but Jughead held him back so he wouldn’t disturb the baby.

“I want mommy” Cooper started to cry, pointing to his mother, suddenly distressed.

“Oh, it’s started already” Betty sighed, with a small smile. “Here you take him” Betty handed the baby to Jughead before holding her arms out to Cooper “Come here Cooper”

Cooper immediately jumped to his mother and settled in her arms, while Rose came to sit on Jughead’s legs, so she was closer to the baby.

“Oh, Betty he’s gorgeous, look at that hair” Veronica beamed, smiling down at the baby, Sweet Pea was looking over at her shoulder doing the same. Fangs, Cheryl, Toni and Archie were at the other side of Betty’s bed doing the same.

“Hi Brother” Cooper said, calmer now that he was with his mother “Mommy he won’t talk to me” Cooper added, looking up at his mother confused. Betty gave him an amused smile as she stroked his head.

“He’s too young to talk but he will do eventually Sweetie” Betty explained.  

“So, what’s the little guys name” Toni asked. Jughead nodded his head to Betty for her to answer.

“His name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the fourth” Betty announced, sharing a smile with Jughead “But we’re going to call him Penn”

**XOXO**

An hour later, Penn had been taken to the hospital nursery so that Betty could get some rest, so the others decided to leave for the night as well, promising to come back the next day to help Betty and Jughead take the kids home.

Once Betty had fallen asleep, with Rose and Cooper, Jughead decided to go to the nursery to check up on Penn. He was watching his son sleep through the window when Archie came to stand next to him and slapped his hand on Jughead’s shoulder affectionately.

“Hey man, I thought you left with the others” Jughead said, sparing a glance to Archie before going back to his son, who was now waving his arms up in his sleep and while Jughead wouldn’t admit it to anyone it was the cutest things he had ever seen.

“I did but I just wanted to let you know that I finished the house, and just wanted to check if there was anything you needed before I went home” Archie explained.

“No, we’re good but thanks man, for everything really” Jughead replied, firmly. He reached across and gave Archie a quick hug, shocking his best friend. Jughead wasn’t one for public displays of affection, even with Betty.

Archie nodded, bashful “I was happy to do it”

“You doing okay, with everything going on I haven’t checked in with you in a while” Jughead reasoned. He motioned to two of the plastic chairs at the other side of the corridor, so the two friends took a seat.  

“I’m good man! Don’t worry” Archie waved off, with a small smile “In fact I’m doing well, I’ve been seeing someone”

“What! How’ve you had time” Jughead wondered. Between looking after Lucas and helping rebuild the Southside, Jughead was impressed that Archie had also managed to find time to date in that time as well.  

“Its not been easy, she doesn’t live in Riverdale but she’s thinking of moving back here”

“Moving back? Do I know her?” Jughead gave him a pressing look.

“You do yeah?”

Jughead raised his eyebrow “Well…”

“Since when did Jughead Jones love gossip so much” Archie teased, shaking his head amused. Jughead punched him in the arm.  

“It’s not gossip if I just tell Betty”

“It’s still early stages I’ll tell you if it gets more serious” Archie replied.  

“And do you think it will? Get more serious I mean”

“I think so yeah” Archie replied, sighing happily.

“Betty will be happy to hear you’re moving on. In the last two months I’m pretty sure Betty had about 4 meltdowns about you dying alone” Jughead laughed, he got up from his chair and crossed back over to the window. His son was still sleeping soundly.

Archie shook his head, laughing quietly “I was never gonna die alone with you two always hanging around me”

“That is true, but I am glad you might have found someone to take you off my hands” Jughead laughed, slapping Archie on the back before going back to watching his son sleeping, Archie by his side.

**Betty’s Hospital Room  
Riverdale General – Sunday Afternoon**

The next day, while Betty feed Penn and Cooper and Rose played by the window, Jughead packed up the rest of Betty’s things ready to head home. Unknown to Betty, Jughead was taking them to them to their new home where all their friends were waiting for them.

“You ready to go” Jughead asked once he finished packing everything up. He took Penn from Betty and put him in his car seat before helping Betty off the bed.

“I’m sooooo ready to leave, we can’t come back here until the next kid okay” Betty quipped, winking at Jughead before telling Rose and Cooper to put their things away.

Both children jumped up, eager to leave and shoved their toys in their bags before handing them to Jughead.  

While Jughead picked up all the bags and car seat, Betty held onto Rose and Cooper and the family left the hospital room and headed towards Betty’s truck.

Ten minutes later, Jughead pulled up at the edge of Sweetwater River much to Betty’s confusion. Archie had built them a driveway and path to take them straight to the house but Jughead wanted them to walk the last bit so that Betty could get the full effect of the new house.

“Juggie, what’s going on?” Betty asked, once Jughead had shut off the engine. Jughead smirked at her then told Rose and Cooper to get out of the card.

“Do you trust me?”

“What a stupid question!” Betty laughed. 

“Then follow me” Jughead got out of the car and took out the car seat and bags. Rose took Cooper’s hand and took the lead, already knowing the way. Jughead took Betty’s hand and followed after Rose.

After a few moments, they reached the house and Jughead heard Betty let out a loud gasp as she gaped at the house in front of them.

“Jughead Jones, what did you do?” Betty exclaimed. Jughead put down the bags and the baby’s car seat and wrapped his arms around Betty.

“I built us a house. Well I got Archie to build us a house” Jughead mused. Betty grabbed his face and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She pulled on his bottom lip and traced her tongue along his lips. She pulled away when Rose started calling their names.

“CAN WE GO INSIDE NOW” Rose shouted, annoyed. Jughead picked up the bags and car seat then crossed over to the front door and opened it up for them. Betty helped the kids inside and jumped slightly when she noticed all their friends stood in the open plan kitchen and lounge, not making a sound.

“What are you guys doing?” Betty chuckled.

“We weren’t sure if Penn would be asleep, so we didn’t want to yell” Toni explained.

Jughead dropped the bags by the door then placed Penn’s car seat on the coffee table. Veronica immediately took him out so she could have a cuddle.

“God he just gets cuter every time I see him” Veronica gushed before looking over at Rose, Cooper and Lucas who were already taking out the toy from the chest in the living room “Not that you kids are cute as well”

“Babe I don’t think they care” Sweet Pea laughed as he came to stand behind her to get a better look at the baby.  

“So, what do you guys think?” Archie asked, looking over at Betty who still looking over everything in the kitchen. Jughead had told Archie to make it as big as he thought Betty would want it, and he’d exceeded expectation, Betty was in love with it.

“It’s amazing Archie, I can’t believe you did this” Betty rushed over and gave him a tight hug, before letting out a loud yawn. 

“I think its time we all go back to our bleak trailers and let the Jones’ get some rest” Cheryl interjected. Archie rolled his eyes at her.

“Your house will be done eventually Cheryl!”

“Ignore her Archie, Cheryl reached her quota of nice for the day it seems” Veronica snipped as she handed Penn over to Jughead, Cheryl rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything back as they all started to leave.

Twenty minutes later, all their friends were gone and Jughead had settled Penn in his bassinet in their new bedroom. Betty was laid on the bed fresh from a shower, reading a book to Rose and Cooper.

“What do you wanna do now” Jughead asked, as he slipped off his shoes and came to lay with them on the bed.

“Sleep” Betty replied, through another yawn. Jughead nodded his head and moved closer to his family and threw a blanket over them all.

“Who wants to take a nice four-hour nap” Jughead quipped. The four of them cuddled together, with Penn next to them and within 10 minutes, they were all fast asleep.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Betty and Jughead’s House  
Sweetwater River – Tuesday Evening**

“Rose I wont tell you again, either put the jacket on or you don’t go” Betty lectured as she picked up the clothes that were littering Rose’s floor and put them on the bed to put away when they got back.

“But I wanna wear the pink one” Rose cried, stomping her feet loudly on the edge of a trantrum. Betty gave her a firm look.

“Well you shouldn’t have got paint all over it. Either but it on or you stay here” Betty said, firmly before leaving the room. She walked into Cooper’s room to see her oldest son was once again trying to climb up the wooden poles connected to his bed.

They had brought Cooper a bunkbed for his new room but instead of using the stairs to get up to the top bunk, Cooper was using the poles instead and Betty was very close to taking them out of his room and making Cooper sleep on the floor.

Betty crossed over to Cooper and picked him up before he could reach the top and placed him back on the floor.

“Mommy I was there” Cooper groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

“Ask Rosie, to help you put your shoes on, we’re leaving soon” Betty told him. Cooper picked up his mini converses then rushed out of the room to find his sister while Betty went to the nursery where Jughead was trying to calm a very distressed Penn.

“Why did we decide to have these kids again” Jughead mused, only half joking as he softly rocked Penn. Betty motioned to him to pass the baby over, which he did quickly, before he finished packing up the baby bag.

“You sure it’s a good idea to go tonight?” Jughead wondered. The two left the nursery and started walking down stairs to find Rose and Cooper wrestling in the living room. Jughead waved his hands at the children as if to prove his point.   

“We’ve been cooped up in this house for two weeks and while I love this beautiful home, we will all go crazy if we don’t get out. We only have to go for an hour or two at the most then we can come back” Betty explained to Jughead as she handed him a now settled Penn then pulled Cooper and Rose off one another, giving each of them a stern look.

Jughead nodded back at her as he put Penn in his car seat then opened the front door for them all to leave. Rose and Cooper rushed to the truck, while Betty locked up.

Once they were all in the truck, seatbelts on, Jughead started the engine. They were just out of the drive way when Penn let out a loud cry and Rose leaned over to pull on Betty’s hand.

“I need the toilet Mommy!”

**The White Wrym  
The Southside – Tuesday Evening**

After going back to the house so Rose could use the bathroom, then back again when Betty realised, she’d left the diaper bag, the family finally arrived at the White Wrym.

The White Wrym had officially been reopen for three weeks but Betty and Jughead had only been once in that time to see how it looked as they had been so busy with Rose, Cooper and Penn.

After two weeks at home with a new baby and two rambunctious children, Betty decided they needed to get out and bingo night at the Wrym seemed like the perfect time. All their friends would be there, and Bingo was Rose’s favourite night.

The family walked into the Wrym to see, most of the other Serpents were already there, ready to start. Fangs had taken over the meal duties while Betty recovered and they all looked well fed and were up and happy, saying hello to Jughead and Betty as they walked to their usual booth.

“Well the Jones’s are finally here” Toni mused as Betty and Jughead took a seat.

Rose crawled into Sweet Pea’s lap while Cooper went to sit with Cheryl. Veronica immediately took Penn from Jughead. Archie put down a Budweiser in front of each of them and they both took a long drink.

Ten minutes later, Sweet Pea was on the stage calling out the bingo numbers with Rose. Everyone was so absorbed in their food, drinks or the game that nobody noticed Betty and Jughead had fallen asleep at the booth until Rose brought it to their attention.

“Why do my mommy and daddy have their eyes closed” Rose asked, loudly. Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at.

“Should we wake them up?” Fangs wondered, looking over at the couple. Betty had her head against Jughead’s shoulder while Jughead was leaning against the back of the booth.

“Nar let them sleep, they clearly need it” Cheryl laughed. The others just shrugged and went back to the game, leaving Betty and Jughead to finally rest.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is The End! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that took the time to read this, I'm glad you all enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you thought of the last chapter and what your favourite bits of the whole story were. 
> 
> I do have another idea for story that hopefully I will have time to put together soon. Until then though, thank you once again x x x


End file.
